vindictiveness
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: el mejor grupo de Elite quien se ve involucrado por cosas del destino en algo que ellas jamas quisieron, ahora buscan venganza contra quien intento asesinarlas, que es lo que sucederá ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live no me pertenece y como saben eso no importa jaja, bueno antes de empezar con esta historia, quisiera dar una leve advertencia: contiene FUTA, lenguaje inapropiado, violencia a veces desmedida, también quiero decir que es un UA por lo que los ships aquí no valen mucho a la hora de lo que suceda entre los personajes :3 sin más que decir léanlo y díganme que opinan**

Cada día me aburro más en esta escuela -Umi estaba fastidiada ese día en la agencia la cual era exclusiva para chicas, buscaban a las mejores para formar un grupo de elite y así comenzar misiones de alto riesgo, aunque no era tan estricta como algunos piensan, podíamos elegir si entrar o no a clases-

¡Vamos! muy pronto tendremos misiones en terreno -Maki estaba recargada en mi espalda lo que me dejaba una suave presión en mi espalda por sus pechos- ¿Honoka?

Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto-Umi también me observaba recargada a un lado de la puerta de la azotea- solo quiero divertirme y creo que ustedes también, ya que si no les hubiese gustado la idea no estarían aquí -aparte un poco a Maki para poder acercarme a Umi y sentarme a su lado mientras Maki solo nos observaba un poco aburrida, así que sin importarle mucho se sentó en mis piernas para luego besar a Umi mientras yo solo las observaba divertida, esto era bastante divertido- eres una gatita muy divertida- ambas me miraron un tanto acaloradas solo sonreí y me acerque a Umi para besarla siendo correspondida rápidamente-

Supongo que será divertido -Maki se había recargado en mi pecho mientras tomaba las manos de Umi quien sonreía-

Claro que será divertido. Primero vamos a ir por ella -les enseñe la foto de una chica a quien conocíamos muy bien-

Vas a usar a tu amiguito? -sonreí ante lo que Umi dijo y su sonrisa pervertida, a decir verdad, Umi y Maki eran las únicas personas aparte de mis padres que sabían mi secreto- mm, creo que me sentiré un poco celosa de que lo estés poniendo en otras chicas

Umi está celosa? -Maki estaba entretenida con el moño de mi blusa, lentamente subí su falda quien se sonrojo, metí mi mano dentro de sus bragas y acaricié su trasero lentamente a vista y paciencia de Umi quien puso sus manos en mis mejillas para que la besara lo cual hice rápidamente mientras mi mano se divertía en la intimidad de Maki quien gemía excitada la cual estaba muy mojada-

Mmm ¿ya está listo? -Umi llevo su mano a mi entrepierna sintiendo como acariciaba a mi amiguito- Honoka ¿puedo? -solo asentí mientras Maki me miraba sonrojada y con su respiración agitada-

Maki-chan -saque mi mano de su entrepierna para luego lamer mis dedos frente a sus ojos lo que al parecer la excito bastante- mmm el sabor de Maki es exquisito -antes de que pudiese seguir hablando algo más, la mano de Umi estaba en mi amiguito acariciándolo de arriba abajo a lo que Maki me jalaba de la blusa para besarme-

…Honoka -la mano de Umi apretaba con un poco de fuerza mi miembro lo que me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido-

¿Estas seguras, que lo quieres hacer aquí? -la sonrisa de Maki mientras se sentaba en mi amiguito introduciéndolo en su intimidad húmeda, mientras Umi le quitaba la blusa para acariciar sus pechos, al rato de estar divirtiéndonos decidimos irnos al salón del club donde las demás chicas nos esperaban-

Me gustaría invitar a la presidenta y vice presidenta a que se nos una en nuestro club -dije mientras pateaba la silla de Nico la cual tenía rueditas- hoy será el día en que μ's sea el mejor grupo de elite de Japón y del mundo -mire a Kotori quien no creía lo que estaba diciendo solo le guiñe mi ojo y luego salí en búsqueda de la presidenta dejando a todas en el club, rápidamente llegue al salón del consejo estudiantil, golpee la puerta y luego entre dejando ver a las dos chicas más sexy de la agencia… Ayase Eri y Tojo Nozomi-

¿A qué vienes ahora Kousaka-san? -Eri no despego la mirada de unos papeles que tenía en sus manos mientras que Nozomi solo me sonrió de manera amigable-

¿Honoka-chan que es lo que te trae por aquí? -sonreí ante la amable vice presidenta, antes de poder contestar Maki y Umi habían entrado a la habitación llamando la atención de Eri quien nos observó fijamente- ¿Maki-chan y Umi-chan?

Bien, la verdad es que hoy he venido a ofrecerles algo muy interesante -retrocedí un poco y cerré la puerta sorprendiéndolas- necesitamos un poco de privacidad

Kousaka, ¿qué es lo que tramas? -Eri se había levantado de su asiento se notaba notoriamente asustada- llamare a la directora

Eri-chan no te pongas así -me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura, mientras tanto Maki y Umi se habían acercado a Nozomi quien se notaba nerviosa- solo quiero negociar algo, ¿acaso no quieres salvar a las personas? -susurre suavemente en su oído para luego lamer su lóbulo-

Erichi! -pero Maki y Umi afirmaron a Nozomi para que no se levantara- chicas no hagan esto

Vamos tú también estas invitada Nozomi-chan -descaradamente acaricie el vientre de Eri quien estaba sonrojada y apenas podía balbucear- quiero acceso a todas las armas, más los permisos para salir a terrenos junto a mi escuadrón y si no lo haces… algo malo le va a pasar a Nozomi-chan -mi excitación alerta a Eri quien se tensó al sentir mi miembro entre sus nalgas- y no solo a Nozomi podría sucederle

Estas loca! vas a matarlas a todas solo por una estupidez -Eri se volteo mirándome con enfado por lo que me tomo de la camisa- a ti te pasare las armas pero no permitiré que nadie te acompañe

-mire de manera retadora a Eri quien fruncía el ceño, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Maki la tomo por detrás afirmando fuertemente sus brazos- Nos estas tomando muy a la ligera presidenta, hemos entrenado aún más que muchos de los grupos- solté mi listón para atar las manos de Eri quien en varios intentos en vano logro zafarse, pero no logro nada, después de todo no solo éramos expertas en armas, sino que también teníamos un buen estado físico-

¿Nos vas a ayudar? -ella negó por lo que tome una silla e hice que Maki la sentara, mi querida pelirroja es tan poco amable por lo que de golpe sentó a Eri quien se quejó para luego sentarme frente a ella- porque te sigues negando, vamos yo sé que tú también quieres salir de esta maldita cárcel -de apoco iba abriendo la blusa de Eri quien solo desvió su mirada- eres hermosa… me dan ganas de hacértelo duro -mordí mi labio observando de manera pervertida su cuerpo -quien diría que tienen 17 años… igual que Nozomi ambas son una bellezas

¿Y porque no lo haces? -observe a Umi quien tenía a Nozomi amordazada y no sé cómo demonios logro recostarla encima de la mesa- qué opinas Maki, crees que la presi nos dará las armas si le hacemos cosas malas a Tojo-san?

Hare que las expulsen de esta escuela -me acerqué a Eri y lamí su cuello subiendo hasta su oreja-

Eri ya no aguanto más -con fuerza mordí su cuello dejando una marca- me estoy aguantando las ganas de cogerte ahora mismo frente a tu noviecita, sé muy bien que es lo que hacen después de que todas se van a sus dormitorios -me acerque a Nozomi a la cual sin ningún cuidado le abrí las piernas y roce mi miembro contra su intimidad, todo esto siendo visto por Eri quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos- podrías evitar todo esto si te unieses a nosotras y nos dieras las armas -podía sentir la excitación de Nozomi era más que evidente por lo que corrí sus bragas y fui introduciendo mi miembro- tú y ella me pertenecen desde ahora -mientras yo cogía a Nozomi. Maki y Umi estaban quitándole la ropa a Eri quien mordió su labio evitando gritar mientras era tocada por ambas lo que me excitaba aún mas- Nozomi… eres tan buena, estas apretándola -quite la mordaza que me impedía escuchar sus gemidos excitados, la abrace y me senté en una silla donde comenzó a dar rienda suelta a los gemidos de Nozomi quien se aferró con fuerza a mi blusa mientras me besaba yo solo correspondí-

Eri está tan buena que siento un poco de envidia -podía escuchar a Maki quien estaba entremedio de las piernas de Eri y Umi atacaba sus pechos-

¿Dime Nozomi, quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo? -Nozomi solo me observo excitada mientras acariciaba sus enormes pechos-

Si…-Eri se quedó mirándome, podía sentir su mirada cargada de odio- ¡Erichi!

-Eri solo cerro sus ojos asintiendo de manera positiva- está bien, ahora por favor déjenme… -rápidamente deje a Nozomi y me acerque a Eri quien se asustó e intento alejarse, pero se lo impedí tomándola por la cintura me puse por detrás-

Eres mía ahora -con un poco de violencia metí mi miembro en su intimidad la cual ya estaba bastante húmeda por lo que Umi y Maki le estaban haciendo así que fue muy fácil entrar; no sé cuánto rato estuvimos en ese lugar, pero una vez que nos retiramos Eri y Nozomi aceparon o mas bien intentarían cumplir mi petición-

¿Crees que cumpla su palabra? -Umi estaba agarrada de mi brazo mientras Maki estaba recargada en mi pecho, las tres en mi cama viendo tele-

Vamos confíen un poco más en Eri ella va a cumplir y al fin podremos salir de este lugar… -cerré mis ojos recordando algunas cosas de mi pasado, mi familia me abandono porque según ellos yo solo era un fenómeno, trabaje duro para poder entrar aquí las únicas que se acercaron a mi fueron Umi y Maki quienes me aceptaron por como soy, ellas fueron abandonadas aquí por sus padres quienes no les tenían ninguna pisca de cariño… Maki fue golpeada de pequeña y Umi… recordarlo me dan ganas de buscar a ese bastardo y matarlo con mis propias manos- siempre agradeceré que estén a mi lado -murmure abrazando a Umi y Maki se aferró a mi cintura, Umi fue la más dañada su hermano abuso de ella durante varios años, pensé que nunca se acercaría a mi después de haberles contado mi secreto pero ella me acepto-

-mientras dormía junto a Maki y Umi sentí como mi móvil vibraba por lo que con cuidado me levanté para salir de la habitación, al ver el móvil pude ver el mensaje de Eri quien me decía que logro conseguir todo lo que necesitamos para nuestra salida- ¿Honoka-chan? -mientras sonreía y respondía el mensaje no me di cuenta que Kotori me observaba desde su habitación, al parecer iba al baño- ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

solo terminaba de arreglar los últimos ajustes para nuestra salida -sonreí y decidí acompañar a Kotori al baño mientras charlábamos- ¿estas listas?

Tengo un poco de miedo -podía ver sus manos temblar ligeramente- pero si crees que estamos listas… -sabía que podía tener dudas así que solo acaricie su cabello- sabes que no haría algo así de arriesgado si no estuviese segura que todas están listas, daría mi vida por ustedes

Muchas gracias Honoka-chan, siempre estas preocupándote por nosotras -después de ir al baño decidimos que era hora de regresar a nuestras habitaciones, antes de entrar a mi cuarto Kotori tomo mi mano y beso mi mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios lo que me hizo sonrojar- buenas noches Honoka-chan

Buenas noches Kotori -y sin más que decir entramos a nuestros cuartos para evitar despertar a Maki y Umi decidí recostarme en el pequeño sofá, recordar el pequeño gesto de Kotori me hizo sonreír y soñar tranquilamente-

Dentro de un mes el grupo μ's tendrá su primera salida a terreno, nuestra misión es infiltrarnos en un barco el cual está controlado por un traficante de personas, al parecer tiene varios contactos y algunos de ellos son oficiales corruptos pero nunca se ha podido encontrar evidencias para acusarlos -una mujer de los altos mandos nos observaba fijamente como no creyendo que fuésemos lo suficientemente buenas para la misión que estaba explicando- Ayase tú serás la encargada para esta misión, recuerden que morir no es una opción -todas asentimos para luego retirarnos al salón del club, mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos varios equipos nos miraban con desprecio al parecer toda la escuela estaba enterada-

Bien desde mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento matutino y diurno, he pedido las instalaciones de entrenamiento -todas asintieron- como dijo la general morir no es una opción -el silencio y la tensión del club era latente- quienes no se sientan preparadas díganlo no quiero perder a ninguna -todas me miraron y solo asintieron en señal de estar listas. nuevamente me acerque a Eri quien se tensó notoriamente- Eri quiero que tú seas la encargada de entrenar a Hanayo y Kotori, por lo que leí tienes la mejor puntería con sniper

Nozomi tu eres excelente con demolición -dijo Umi y ella asintió divertida mientras me observaba atenta- puedes encargarte de Nico y Rin? -ambas quedaron mirando con mala cara a Umi-

No tengo problemas en reforzar sus habilidades -una suave brisa helada rodeo el salón, Rin y Nico sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda- las llevare al sector de explosivos y vamos a explotar unos cuantos autos y destruir algunas edificaciones -me estaba conteniendo la risa ya que ambas, aunque no lo aceptaran amaban destruir cosas-

Maki, Umi y yo seremos encargadas del cuerpo a cuerpo y un poco de artillería pesada -estaba sonriendo, pero mis ánimos se desvanecieron al ver que Eri se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí de manera retadora-

Solo eres una estúpida suicida -con fuerza me tomo por la camisa azotándome con fuerza contra la pared lo que sí que dolió, pero antes de que Umi o Maki hicieran algo les indique que no se acercasen- por mi te puedes morir si quieres, pero es a mí a la que se verá en problemas, así que mejor planees bien tu entrada o no me hare responsable por lo que pueda suceder con las demás -sin más me soltó y salió del salón dando un portazo antes de salir-

Es un amor de persona -dijo Nico a lo que solo me reí y senté en mi puesto a un lado de Umi-

Nozomi puedes ir con ella, nuestra charla ya termino -rápidamente se fue a buscar a su querida rubia quien no me interesaba mucho donde iría- si quieren pueden tomarse el día libre o pueden asistir a la clases -me levante de mi lugar para dirigirme a mi cuarto donde me recosté boca bajo en la cama-

Bien chicas hoy vamos a entrenar nuestra puntería así que vamos a la galería de tiro -las demás se dedicaron a practicar; al final solo Umi regreso al cuarto y se acostó a mi lado donde solo la abrace por la cintura y apegue a mí-

Maki va a encargarse de reforzar la puntería, para mañana proseguir con entrenamientos resistencia y fuerza, no creas que te has librado de entrenar -acaricie su vientre mientras besaba su cuello-

Claro que debo entrenar Umi-chan, aunque ahora podríamos hacer ejercicio juntas -susurre en su oído sintiendo como mi amiguito se levantaba rozándose contra Umi quien jadeo despacio al sentirlo-

Honoka no te sientes agotada? -bese su cuello- quiero decir… llevas 3 días seguidos sin descansar bien -sabia a lo que se refería podía ver como sus orejas se sonrojaba- tengo miedo de que algún día puedas colapsar

Tranquila Umi -deje una marca en su cuello- si algo me llega a pasar ustedes serían las primeras en saber -Umi se había volteado mirándome fijamente- te amo Umi al igual que a Maki ambas son parte de mi vida -sonreí un tanto avergonzada pero luego me acerque para besarla lo cual no tardo en corresponder-

-Umi estaba besando mi cuello y una de sus manos estaba metida en mi ropa interior acariciando con rapidez mi miembro el cual me dolía de lo duro que estaba debido a la mano traviesa de Umi- ¿quieres meterlo dentro de mí? -la mirada oscurecida de Umi estaba sobre mí me excitaba aún más- aunque lo haremos a mi manera -con fuerza ato mis manos a la cabecera de la cama y mis piernas no corrieron mayor suerte ya que también fueron amarradas por lo que estaba a completa merced de mi adorada Umi- eres completamente mía

-mordí mi labio al ver como se iba desnudando lentamente y sin más se sentó encima de mi miembro rozándo toda su intimidad, con fuerza movía sus caderas dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo sudar- Umi… por favor no me hagas sufrir más -estaba realmente excitaba he intentaba con fuerza liberar mis manos, pero era imposible-

Tranquila -su sonrisa era tan seductora- quiero que me lamas -me quede sin aliento al ver como prácticamente ponía toda su intimidad en mi cara la cual no tarde en saborear estaba empapada y sentir su lengua en mi entrepierna precisamente en mi miembro me estaba enloqueciendo-

Umi eres increíble -no me contuve y metí mi lengua dentro de ella, estábamos tan excitadas que no nos importó que nuestros gemidos se escucharan por el pasillo, aunque a estas horas no había nadie cerca- por favor suéltame…

-solo sonrió y me libero estaba en mi limite por lo que recosté a Umi y me acomode en sus piernas rozando tu clítoris el cual estaba hinchado por la excitación- mmm Umi eres tan hermosa -la bese con deseo mientras introducía mi miembro dentro, estaba tan caliente que me hizo perder la cordura así que solo comencé a embestir con fuerza mientras nos besábamos-

Honoka! Honoka! -el fuerte gemido de Umi me volvía loca y me hacía arremeter con más fuerza aun- ya no aguanto! -abrace con fuerza sintiendo como ambas llegamos al límite quedando exhaustas-

Honoka -lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los bonitos ojos de Maki quien me miraba un tanto seria- hasta que despiertas -no entendía porque susurraba, pero cuando intenté moverme sentí unos brazos en mi cintura que se aferraban a mí-

Lamento no haberte aviso, eso solo que sucedió de repente- con cuidado deje a Umi a mi lado para dejar un espacio a Maki quien a estaba con su pijama- ven Maki-chan -la tome por la cintura para besarla y jugar con su lengua- te amo Maki -sonreí al ver su sonrojo-

¿Solo a ella? -mire a Umi quien me miraba con cara adormilada haciéndonos sonreír-

Umi y Maki son los amores de mi vida, las amo tanto que daría mi vida por ustedes -abrace a ambas quienes me dieron un beso con ternura esa noche dormí tranquilamente, pero a eso de las 3 am las ganas de ir al baño eran muchas así que rápidamente y con cuidado salí de mi cuarto para correr al baño donde entre a uno de los cubículos, pero nunca pensé que alguien más entraría por lo que intente guardar silencio-

No aceptare que ese grupo de perras se quede con ese trabajo, ese era nuestro trabajo… -di un pequeño salto ya que con fuerza patearon la puerta del cubículo del lado-

Podríamos dejar a alguna de su grupo fuera de combate -apreté mis puños mientras escuchaba- podría ser esa enana mm como era su nombre

Yazawa Nico? -apreté la mandíbula y sin más abrí la puerta mirando a las chicas quienes estaban atónitas de encontrarme aquí- Kousaka… ¿qué haces aquí? -ambas retrocedieron-

Nada solamente estaba orinando -me acerque al lavabo con tranquilidad- saben… si tocan a alguna de las chicas…-me voltee para observarlas fijamente- sus cuerpos jamás serán hallados y sus asquerosas existencias jamás será recordada más allá de un simple recuerdo-me di la media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar-

-mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación decidí ir a pasear al patio a ver el cielo nocturno- ¿crees que sobrevivamos? -me voltee al reconocer la voz de Eri quien me miraba un tanto desconfiada-

se nota que no confías en mi -cruce mis brazos- deberías confiar mmm aunque lo dudo -me acerque a ella con cuidado pose mi mano en su mejilla- Eri no dejare que nadie muera y si es así mi vida estará en tus manos para decidir si vivo o no - con el mismo cuidado quite mi mano y retrocedí- lo único que te pediré es que cuides a todas las chicas

no lo hare -pase por el lado de Eri- tienes prohibido morir y cualquiera de las chicas -con fuerza tomo mi brazo y me jalo detrás del dormitorio donde me empujo contra la pared- aun no te perdono por haberme quitado la virginidad de Nozomi -con fuerza mordió mi labio y luego me beso- porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…

¿ahora quién es la loca? -sonreí y acaricie su cabello- Eri si quieres que me disculpe por eso no creo que lo consigas, una vez hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás -con fuerza agarro mi miembro lo que me hizo gemir de dolor- suéltame! Duele maldita sea Eri -pero antes de que pudiese seguir reclamando algo, me beso-

Ahora yo tengo el mando -sabía que si daba una respuesta errónea arrancaría a mi pequeño así que solo asentí, por fin sentía como era libera- me harás caso o un día va a despertar sin esta cosa -nuevamente un apretón en el-

Eres una… -pero nuevamente me callo ahora con su mano libre mientras su otra mano se metía entre mi ropa interior y se dedicó a tocar mi parte femenina-

Así que no solamente tienes tu parte masculina -sin ningún cuidado introdujo sus dedos en mi- dime Honoka te gustaría ver como hago sufrir a tus amigas... o mejor dicho a tus novias -mi sangre se helo- sé muy bien que Umi y Maki son más que tus amigas, pude sentir sus miradas en ti cuando estabas con Nozomi -con fuerza me libere a su agarre y quite su mano- no tienes ningún derecho para reclamar

-solo me di la media vuelta y antes de retirarme dije- aun sigues celosa porque Nozomi gritara de placer mientras la cogía frente a ti -sonreí mirándola de reojo- se me pone dura de solo recordar como gemía de placer -me di la vuelta y vi a Eri intentar apuñalarme, pero con mi brazo detuve el cuchillo sentir el frio metal en mi brazo, el dolor era horrible pero antes de que lo pudiese recuperar le di con fuerza un golpe en la mejilla- será mejor que te calmes idiota

Porque… porque eres así…acaso no te importa nada -me quite el cuchillo clavado en el brazo para guardarlo en mi pantalón-

Puede que seas mayor, pero he vivido cosas que tu jamás imaginarias, tus padres te quisieron y decidieron que eras la mejor para venir aquí -ella me miraba sin entender- no quiero que creas que es para dar lastima, pero mientras tu vivías tu bonita vida de la familia perfecta yo debía pelear para poder recoger algo de la basura que gente como tu tiraba a la basura -me hinque frente a Eri mirándola fijamente- mate a varios antes de entrar aquí y solo tenía 11 años, solo era una niña que mancho sus manos con sangre con alguien que intento violarme-nuevamente me levante y tomando a Eri por la playera para llevarla a su habitación donde estaba Nozomi preocupada- adiós Nozomi -me fui rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba un poco mareada así que con cuidado desperté a Maki quien casi se desmayó de ver la sangre en mi brazo y la herida la cual por suerte no daño arterias o alguna vena-

¿Quién fue? -Maki me miraba enojada y sabía que debía responder- si fue en algún entrenamiento no te voy a creer porque estarías en la enfermería, así que ahora escúpelo… ¿quién fue?

Quien diría que Eri estaba bien loca -sin ningún cuidado cosió la herida sin antes casi matarme con alcohol y luego anestesia- si no es Eri la que me intenta matar, estoy segura que tú lo harás -suspire sintiendo las últimas puntadas para envolver mi brazo con una venda- muchas gracias mi amor -le di un suave beso en los labios-

Hoy te divertiste mucho con Umi -con cuidado deje el cuchillo encima de la mesa el cual fue tomado por Maki quien lo empuño en mi cuello- la próxima vez que quieras divertirte espero que me llamen -con fuerza lanzo el cuchillo clavándolo justo en medio de un blanco que estaba en la pared lo que me hizo tragar con temor- es hora de dormir. No quiero que estés cansada para el entrenamiento de la mañana -sin más nos acostamos y creo que me dormí de inmediato debido a la pérdida de sangre-

 **Seguirá, y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta serie que comenzare :3 espero sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live no me pertenece ADVERTENCIA: contenido para adultos, palabrotas, explosiones y recuerden futa e.e)9 no me reclamen**

Agente Ayase tienen 60 minutos para vestirse y preparar sus cosas -eran las 3 de la mañana y un hombre de facciones serias que demostraban seriedad sin quitarnos la mirada de encima- rompan filas y diríjanse a sus habitaciones tienen 55 minutos

-rápidamente preparamos todo, nos habíamos preparado durante todo el mes- es hora de partir… al fin saldremos de aquí -chocamos nuestros puños y después de unos 40 minutos llegamos a la salida donde nos esperaba un jeep junto a él estaba el mismo hombre quien nos miró y me entrego las llaves- Almirante muchas gracias por esta oportunidad -incline mi cabeza mientras el sin decir una palabra se retiró-

¿Tienen todo lo necesario? -la neblina que cubría todo y el frio no nos detendrían mientras acomodábamos las cosas en el jeep en el cual había unas maletas con varias armas de todo tipo incluso algunos explosivos remotos y un mapa del lugar- Hanayo escanea el mapa y luego prepara todo en la Tablet, tu eres la encargada de darnos los detalles, rutas de entrada y salida -Eri estaba completamente seria, desde ese día hace un mes casi no me dirigía la palabra, solo para tratar algunos detalles de la misión-

Suban -ordene a todas quienes asintieron y subieron al jeep para dirigimos al lugar donde el barco pasaría y debíamos seguirlo por el agua, a decir verdad, esto era muy emocionante además la tecnología armamentística de última generación, llegamos al punto de encuentro donde tomamos nuestras armas y nos lanzamos al agua donde había un bote el cual estaba equipado para no ser detectado por los radares enemigos- son las 5 de la mañana

Hanayo cuanto queda para llegar al barco? -rápidamente trazo una línea en el punto de encuentro, todas prepararon sus armas con silenciadores y algunos explosivos- bien ahora o nunca -cubrimos nuestros rostros con capuchas. mientras el pequeño bote cambiaba a modo furtivo y nos acercamos sin problemas al gran barco rápidamente enviamos un pequeño dron el cual nos envió imágenes rápidamente-

Tenemos 5 en frente, 9 en medio y 9 más dentro del barco en diferentes secciones, el traficante se encuentra... dame un segundo - Hanayo se quedó en silencio unos segundos- se encuentra en la sala de navegación

Bien Hanayo tu desde aquí vas a monitorear todo -Hanayo rápidamente asintió- Maki, Umi y Honoka acabaran con los de en medio y los de enfrente. Nico, Rin y Nozomi irán por los de dentro del barco y plantarán las bombas- Kotori y yo iremos por el traficante -todas asentimos y nos acomodamos los comunicadores-

-Con cuidado subimos con nuestros guantes los cuales se adherían por magnetismo facilitando la infiltración, rápidamente todo comenzó Maki se fue por uno de los pasillos donde acabo con uno lanzándole un cuchillo certero en la nuca, mientras tanto Umi se acercó a otro por detrás y le rompió el cuello solo con un movimiento, mientras tanto yo estaba por encima de algunos contenedores donde me topé con dos hombres quienes no alcanzaron a reaccionar le dispare a uno en la frente y el otro en el cuello en completo silencio-

Honoka-chan a tu derecha se encuentran 3 objetivos, Maki-chan a tu izquierda se encuentran dos blancos juntos, Umi-chan… a tu izquierda se encuentra 3 con armas pesadas -rápidamente nos movimos entre las sombras para no ser detectadas en un rápido movimiento acabamos con nuestros objetivos- no puedo encontrar a los otros dos -escuche decir a Hanayo quien se escuchaba confundida-

Los hemos localizado y han sido neutralizado -decía Kotori quien al parecer acabo con ellos rápidamente- junto a Ayase-san estamos a unos metros del objetivo ¡!Espera Eri! -todas sentimos un escalofrió recorrer nuestra columna al escuchar una fuerte explosión que provenía desde la sala de navegación-

-sin más nos dirigimos al lugar donde pude ver a Kotori y Eri en el piso ambas inconscientes y con algunas heridas y dentro de la sala una risa macabra me hizo voltear, algo dentro de mi… tenía un muy mal presentimiento- quien diría que ahora la agencia envía a niñas a limpiar sus problemas -el hombre salía de la sala mirándonos con desprecio y una sonrisa asquerosa- vamos niñita no me veas así

Te matare -apunte mi arma a su pierna a la cual dispare sin remordimiento, el hombre me miraba aun de manera repugnante así que dispare en su hombro izquierdo lo que hizo que gritara de dolor lo que me hizo sonreír- llévenselas y luego vayan por el resto -Umi y Maki asintieron rápidamente sabía que lo harían ya que mi mirada estaba encima del hombre una vez que estuvimos a solas me acerque a él pisando su pierna herida apague el comunicador para que Hanayo y el resto no guardaran registró de lo que diría, luego me quite la capucha-

Dime una cosa -solo hice un gesto para que prosiguiera mientras apuntaba mi arma a su cabeza- Kousaka Honoka quien diría que tu serias la encargada de acabar conmigo -solo sonreí-

Quién lo diría -puse mi pie en el pecho del hombre- así que ahora me darás todas las cuentas externas junto a las armas y la droga -me acerque un poco al tipo el cual me entrego un pequeño pendrive con toda la información que necesitaba- no te preocupes vas a descansar en paz ahora, saluda a tu abuela cuando llegues a su lado, hermano -sin más le dispare en la frente para luego poner alguno explosivos y tomar algunos documentos que pidieron los altos mandos, antes de irme tome una foto para que me creyeran de que habíamos cumplido la misión, mientras me iba prendí nuevamente el comunicador y acomode mi capucha-

Honoka-chan tienes menos de un minuto antes de que todo explote – me apresure a ir al bote del cual huimos rápidamente viendo una espectacular explosión mientras mentalmente me despedía de mi amigo… jamás pensé que él era el objetivo, siempre estuvimos juntos y me apoyo cuando estuve en la calle e incluso cuando decidí hacer las pruebas para clasificar en la agencia-

-nos apresuramos en avisar a nuestros altos mandos quienes rápidamente enviaron un helicóptero de rescate para Kotori y Eri quienes estaban con varias heridas y quemaduras por la explosión, nosotras nos fuimos en el jeep que horas antes habíamos dejado oculto y sin más nos dirigimos a la central de operaciones de la agencia, todo en completo silencio fuimos recibidas por un general a quien le entregue los papeles con toda la información junto a la Tablet que tenía Hanayo quien grabo todo y guardo registro de cada cosa menos de mi pequeña charla la cual elimine mientras veníamos camino aquí- por las agentes Ayase y Minami no se preocupen ellas serán tratadas muy bien por nuestros especialistas, no tengo nada más que hablar con ustedes. Buen trabajo soldados ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones

Buen trabajo chicas, esto salió mejor de lo que imagine, aunque Kotori y Eri no estarán por aquí durante un tiempo seguiremos en guardia para nuevas misiones futuras -todas menos Nozomi asintieron así que me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabello- ella va a estar bien es mucho más fuerte que muchas -para evitar que nos viesen nos dirigimos al salón del club en el cual nos encontramos con una escena bastante molesta, nuestro club estaba lleno de basura y rayados con palabras de desprecio y odio dirigido a todas. Esto solo me hizo hervir aún más la sangre pero en estos momentos no tenía ánimos de nada así que solo decidimos limpiar la habitación y mañana repintaríamos todo- al menos la lap y las cosas de más valor están en mi cuarto -recordé lo que sucedió hace un mes lo que me ayudo a saber quiénes habían sido las basuras que hicieron este destrozo, creo que después de un par de horas ordenando decidimos irnos a nuestras habitaciones donde me deje caer en la cama aun teníamos nuestros uniformes militares y no tenía ganas de quitarlo así que solo me quede acostada sintiendo como Umi y Maki se recostaban a cada lado-

-esa noche descansamos tal como nos quedamos el día anterior, entrada la mañana me levante y di una ducha para después revisar el pendrive con información, lo revise con una red segura que solo conocíamos Maki, Umi y yo, la cantidad de ceros que vi en esas cuentas me dejo casi sin aliento al igual que todos los mapa de las diferentes ubicaciones donde se realizaban transacciones y venta de droga, las armas me dejaron sin aliento, como es que había logrado sacar tanto en tan pocos años, un archivo llamo mi atención era un documento donde decía toda la verdad incluso estaban nombres de algunos altos mandos del ejército y políticos quienes habían videos de todo lo que alguien no debía ver nadie- supongo que es por eso que él era nuestro objetivo? -Maki había despertado ahora me abrazaba por el cuello desde atrás-

Él era un antiguo amigo quien me ayudo a sobrevivir en la calle -acaricie las manos de Maki- ahora está descansando en paz y nosotras tenemos el dinero suficiente para largarnos de aquí, pero aun no podremos -Maki se tensó un poco- debemos mantener las apariencias y si nos largamos ahora ellos se darán cuenta

Así que mantener las apariencias -Umi estaba sentada en la cama tan solo con su ropa interior y había escuchado un poco- ¿quieres esperar a que todas estén bien? -solo asentí-

Por cierto, quiero su ayuda -ambas asintieron y luego nos cambiamos de ropa para dirigirnos al cuarto de ciertas personas las cuales al parecer aun dormían así que entramos silenciosamente- estas son las que dejaron así el club -pobres idiotas no son para nada discretas, spray de pintura en el piso Maki tomo una de las almohadas que estaban en el piso al igual que Umi y ambas pusieron las almohadas en las caras de las tipas las cuales intentaron gritar pero con la almohada en sus rostros no podían hacer nada, sin más Maki y Umi dieron rienda suelta al enojo que tenían contenido desde ayer mientras solo me quede en la puerta para que nadie entrara mientras Maki y Umi golpeaban a las tipas- recuerden no matarlas… -ambas se detuvieron al darse cuenta que ambas estaban inconscientes así que con cautela nos retiramos del lugar para dirigirnos al club donde Nozomi y Nico limpiaban las paredes, Hanayo y Rin preparaban la pintura-

Por sus caras diría que encontraron a las culpables -Nico dijo al vernos entrar, solo sonreí y ayude a quitar la mayor cantidad de pintura que hubiese en las paredes, nos pasamos todo el día pintando y arreglando el club el cual ahora tenía nuevas cosas, también nos dieron la noticia de que Kotori y Eri habían pasado bien la noche mientras se recuperaban-

Honoka podemos hablar un momento? -Rin en un momento en que las demás salieron a buscar algo de comida así que le indique que se sentara para luego sentarme frente a ella-

-se notaba un poco tensa- que es lo que sucede Rin, ¿te sientes mal? -tome sus manos para darle un poco de apoyo-

¿Alguna vez has sentido que pierdes la cabeza al ver sangre? -su pregunta me dejo bastante perpleja por así decir- digo, ayer cuando estaba con mi arma y les dispare a todos esos blancos sentía un gran placer el acabar con sus vidas –ahora lo comprendía-

Mmm nunca he perdido la cabeza por eso… aunque por otras cosas si -recordé cuando forcé a Maki a tener sexo conmigo y no me pude controlar, ella me termino golpeando, aunque no me aparto- aunque debes calmar un poco ese deseo ya sabes, si pierdes la cabeza podrías morir en una misión real como ayer -ella asentía tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba-

Honoka andas con un arma en tu ropa -creo que Rin era un poco inocente y su curiosidad es como la de un gato así que sin querer agarro a mi pobre amigo que no había tenido acción hace ya varios días- eh? ¿Es un arma, cierto? -en parte puede ser usado como arma ajajaja. se le veía con un poco de miedo así que antes de que huyera la tome por la cintura-

Digamos que es un arma pero no llega a ser letal -sonreí intentando calmarla- si no le dices a nadie te enseñare lo que es, pero debes prometer que no huiras o gritaras -ella solo asintió para luego dejarla libre- deberías sentarte -ella obedeció inmediatamente sentándose frente a mi como minutos antes lo hacía- bien… Rin mi cuerpo no es normal -podía ver como su rostro estaba curioso- nací con una parte extra -me levante y baje mi pantalón y mis bóxer enseñándole mi miembro a la pequeña Rin quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas así que rápidamente me acomode la ropa- por favor no le digas a nadie… esto es un secreto

No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -aún seguía sonrojada lo que me hizo reír un poco- mmm ¿entonces puedes tener hijos? Quiero decir tienes uno de esos

Mmm según el doctor que visito una vez al mes, me dijo que mis posibilidades de tener un hijo son de 2% así que es casi imposible -sentí un poco de relajo, ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había hecho con protección… espero que ninguna me salga con el cuento-

Bien ya hemos regresado -Nozomi se veía de alegre mientras ponía la comida encima de la mesa y nos sentábamos a comer todas juntas-

Así que Honoka descubrió quienes habían sido las culpables de todo este desorden -todas miraban a Umi quien estaba contando lo sucedido- y nos cobramos por todo

No les quedaran ganas de hacer algo así nuevamente -Maki estaba bebiendo un jugo. estaba sintiendo como si un fuerte peso se cerniera sobre mí, sentía mi cuerpo arder, y solo recuerdo que todo se fue a negro-

 _¡No quiero tener a esa cosa en casa! ¡Ya no lo soporto! Solo quería tener una hija normal y no esa aberración -eso duele mamá…no de nuevo… este maldito recuerdo de nuevo-_

 _Lo siento hija… -fui dejada en la carretera en un lugar desértico para dejarme morir en ese lugar… lo siento hija… maldito hipócrita tú también me deseabas muerta-_

 _Los voy a matar… algún día los encontrare y los matare a todos -hare que se arrepientan de todo malditas basuras-_

-desperté de golpe estaba sudando- ¡maldita sea! Los odio -me levante de la cama para salir de la habitación y dirigirme al campo de tiro donde apunte a todos los malditos blancos que se aparecían evitando a cada rehén- odio tener esos estúpidos sueños… -después de un rato de disparar con diferentes armas regrese a mi cuarto donde estaba Maki y Umi notablemente preocupadas por mi repentina desaparición- ¿ustedes siempre estarán conmigo? -al parecer se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo por lo que se acercaron a abrazarme a lo que solo correspondí con fuerza- las amo

Siempre estaremos a tu lado Honoka -ambas me abrazaban con fuerza- nos tenías preocupadas, desapareciste de repente

Recordé el día en que mis padres me abandonaron -me senté en la cama intentando calmar mi ansiedad- quiero despedazarlos con mis propias manos -apreté con fuerza mis puños en ese momento Maki se acercó a mi abrazándome y recostándome en la cama para besarme haciendo que todas mis ansias de matar se desvanecieran mientras Umi se acercaba a mí y acariciaba mi cabello-

No hagas nada malo -Maki bajaba besando mi cuello mientras abría mi camisa- te quedaras a nuestro lado y si intentas algo como matar a tus padres, te acompañaremos -sentía un nudo en la garganta cubrí mi rostro evitando que vieran mis lágrimas-

No-no quiero … no quiero eso… -podía sentir como Umi tomaba mis manos para quitarlas de mi rostro- por favor Umi

Agh maldición no -con fuerza logro quitar mis manos podía sentir su mirada en mi- deja de llorar idiota! Demuéstrame que eres mejor que ellos y que no necesitas ensuciar tus manos con ellos -con un poco de fuerza limpie mis lágrimas- así que ahora vas a levantarte de ahí y dejaras de llorar como una idiota

-me quede mirándola un poco más calmada pero no me podía mover ya que Maki se había quedado profundamente dormida encima de mi- Maki… -mire a Umi quien se veía cabreada- ha sido un largo día, no crees que sería mejor descansar -ella solo suspiro molesta y con cuidado nos recostamos dejando a Maki dormir tranquilamente- siendo honestas sin ustedes no sé qué haría

Estarías con alguna cualquiera -me reí un poco por el mal humor de Umi así que para intentar bajar su mal humor trace un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula pasando por su mejilla y luego a sus labios los cuales recibieron con insistencia mi lengua la cual se divirtió un rato con la suya- Honoka… -su suave susurro eran tan suave que encendió algo dentro de mí-

No hagas mucho ruido o Maki se podría despertar -lentamente metí mi mano dentro de su pijama el cual era una blusa y un pequeño short el cual lentamente con mi mano libre fui bajando junto a su ropa interior- ya estas excitada… -mientras acariciaba sus pechos al mismo tiempo acariciaba su intimidad la cual estaba húmeda-

Tienes las manos frías -de apoco me metí dentro de la cama mientras bajaba de apoco logre llegar a sus pechos los cuales di lamidas y chupetones podía ver como se cubría la boca con ambas manos-

-sabía que Maki nos estaba observando ya que una de sus manos busco mi mano para meterla en su entrepierna la cual estaba caliente y húmeda lo que facilito la entrada de mis dedos- quiero que se quiten la ropa -me levante de la cama mandando a volar las cobijas y las sabanas de la cama mirando a ambas excitadas podía sentir como me apretaba la ropa interior- desvístanse ahora… -dije con voz autoritaria, ambas se miraban fijamente mientras se desvestían, relamí mis labios al verlas así, sin más quite mi ropa mandándola al piso y sin más tome a Umi para recostarla encima de Maki quien no entendía muy bien lo que estaba planeando-

Honoka…-con cuidado levante la cadera de Umi lo cual me dejo una hermosa vista de sus intimidades lo que hizo una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro el cual acerque a ellas para saborearlas al mismo tiempo recibiendo como respuesta unos placenteros gemidos, así que haría que disfrutaran hasta el agotamiento mientras ellas se besaban por lo que con cuidado frote mi miembro contra sus intimidades ambas lo deseaban, pero las haría sufrir un poco más-

Desde la primera vez que lo hicimos… siempre me he preguntado que se sentirá hacerlo por detrás -sonreí al ver que ambas me miraban asustadas- tranquilas lo hare despacio

No me jodas… estás loca -Umi intentaba huir, pero Maki la tenía fuertemente afirmada- Maki si no quieres que te golpee -decía amenazadora a lo que esta solo la ignoro y sin delicadeza llevo sus manos al trasero de Umi mostrándome ese bonito lugar el cual jamás eh profanado… y que me estaba llamando a hacerlo lamí mis dedos y con cuidado acaricie esa parte recibiendo una patada por parte de Umi, pero no me intereso mucho- me van a pagar esta

Seré tu esclava junto a Maki por una semana -antes de meter mi miembro a ese lugar nuevamente lo roce en sus intimidades las cuales me ayudaron a humedecerlo y así entrar un poco más suave en ella quien grito del susto- …ah…Umi relájate -mordí mi labio con un poco de fuerza y Umi ahora estaba mordiendo el cuello de Maki- solo un poco más -lentamente moví mi cadera contra la suya tomando su cintura comencé a moverme sintiendo como mi miembro estaba siendo apretado con fuerza pero me excitaba lo que aumento mis embestidas y sus gemidos de placer –

Honoka! -con cuidado bese la espalda Umi quien estaba en su límite al igual que Maki y yo- ya…ya no aguanto! -nuestros gemidos resonaban por la habitación el cuerpo de Umi tenía leves espasmos por lo que saque mi miembro de su trasero para recostarla con cuidado-

¡Ja! a mí no me vas a meter eso… aun -Maki se abrazó a mi cuello recostándome para sentarse en mi cadera podía sentir el calor de su entrepierna-

¿Quieres apostar? -con un rápido movimiento roce mi miembro entre sus nalgas lo que hizo que se sonrojara- mmm Maki -con un poco de fuerza levante a Maki he introduje mi miembro en su vagina, podía ver su rostro asustado así que sonreí al ver como suspiraba aliviada- tengo sueño

Igual… creo que mejor vamos adormir -sin más mi amada pelirroja se recostó encima de mi… pero lo curioso es que no saco mi miembro dejándolo protegido-

Ajajaja Maki no me dejaras huir? -ella solo negó abrazándome fuerte- deberíamos poner las cobijas… tengo frio, no quiero que Umi y tú se resfríen -a regañadientes Maki movió a un lado y me ayudo a tapar a Umi para luego ella volver a su cómodo lugar, encima de mí- eres como un gato

Quiero que te des cuenta que tú me perteneces al igual que Umi, ambas son mías -acaricie su cabello sintiendo como se relajaba y luego se dormía en mi pecho- algún día nos vamos a casar -fue lo último que murmuro antes de caer profundamente dormida-

-era un día normal, aunque mi cuerpo últimamente se sentía agotado, pero no lo demostraría- Realmente quieres pelear- unas voces por el pasillo llamaron mi atención, me sorprendió ver a Nico quien era rodeada por varias chicas algunas eran las que dejaron los rayones en nuestro club, no tarde ni medio segundo en llegar a su lado intimidando a varias-

Piérdete Kousaka -una de las tipas intento golpear mi hombro, pero con rapidez la reduje en el piso- suéltame infeliz -no importaba cuanto intentara liberarse apreté con fuerza su brazo hasta sentir como se rompía lo que me hizo sonreír, el sonido de aquel brazo romperse me excito un poco y sus gritos de dolor atrajo la atención de varias personas-

Ahora le vas a explicar a todos el por qué deberás usar yeso durante dos meses -al levantarme Nico se acercó a mi mirándome con mala cara- ella comenzó

Eres una idiota… pero gracias -ignorando los reclamos del grupo ese- ¿te encuentras bien? -Nico se quedó mirándome un tanto preocupada-

Estoy bien, ¿porque lo preguntas? – entramos al club el cual estaba vacío por lo que entre y me deje caer en la silla- últimamente ha sido muy ajetreado, se rumorea sobre nuevas misiones

-Nico sonrió mientras sacaba de su mochila un cuchillo de combate bastante grande- es un botín de guerra de nuestra primera misión -observe como Nico afilaba y daba un buen mantenimiento alrededor de unos 20 minutos en los cuales corto un sinfín de hojas e incluso un libro de un golpe-

Pensé que te especializabas en explosivos y armas pesadas -saqué una hoja la cual leí mientras esperábamos al resto quienes habían ido a visitar a Eri y Kotori-

Para ser de elite debes saber todo tipo de estilos de combate, en mi familia nos especializan en el arte del ninjutsu desde pequeños -sonreí al saber algo nuevo de Nico-

Pero no se supone que no usan cuchillos de ese tipo, digo usan shuriken y katanas -ella solo le restó importancia-

Por supuesto, pero aún no se da la oportunidad para usar ese tipo de armas -Nico guardo su cuchillo y saco unas fotografías de diferentes personas en las cuales pude reconocer a dos que hicieron fruncir mi ceño-

¿Y esto es? -Nico me sonrió entregándome un papel el cual nos indicaba la próxima misión y no incluía a Eri ni a Kotori- ¿una semana para matar a 10 personas sin dejar rastros? -sonreí al saber que podría encargarme de ellos con mis propias manos, pero antes de poder hacer algo mas Nozomi entro con una sonrisa siendo seguida por las demás-

Buenas noticias -Rin se abrazó de Nico quien sonreía- Eri-chan y Kotori-chan pronto estarán nuevamente con nosotras

Es bueno saber, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos una nueva misión -les indique a todas que tomaran asiento- nuestra misión es encontrar y desaparecer a 10 objetivos los cuales son de alto peligro para ciertas personas -enseñe las fotos- los nombres de estas personas tienen nombres clave -suspire levemente para proseguir- Samoth, Sushi, JN, Alex, Erza, Jorge, Lu, Kiito, Kamilo y shizu a esta última no quiero que la toquen así que tenemos a uno más, su nombre es Carlos el será el blanco en vez de Shizu -ninguna entendía bien el porqué de mi decisión pero aun así fue aceptada-

Me encargare de este -Rin tomo la foto de Samoth quien se veía como una persona tranquila pero aun así era un mercenario buscado en varios países- será fácil acabar con él

Me encargare de ella -Nico tomo la foto de Lu- veamos que dice, tráfico de personas, uso ilegal de armas de alta peligrosidad… 8 personas aseguran haber sido extorsionados por ella y sus secuaces. Bonita pero peligrosa -Nico guardo la fotografía-

Entonces este será mío -Maki observaba la foto- criminal buscado en diferentes países por… -Maki frunció el ceño apretando un poco sus puños- maldito pedófilo… lo hare sufrir

Jorge y Carlos serán míos -Umi tomo ambas fotos guardándolas de inmediato- tráfico de armas y drogas

Ella es mía -Hanayo tomo la tomo la foto leyendo un poco de el listado de esa persona- mm porque las caras bonitas siempre son las más letales -el suspiro decepcionado de Hanayo atrajo la atención de todas- hizo explotar un edificio del gobierno matando a 60 personas

Estos serán míos -Nozomi jugo con las fotos un rato dibujándoles diferentes figuras en la cara- kiito es el encargado de un banco en el cual puede lavar dinero sin que nadie sospeche y Kamilo es el encargado de mover el dinero en diferentes cuentas-

Entonces los Kousaka Erza y Kousaka Alex son míos -finalice lo que hizo a todas mirarme completamente estupefactas, seguramente pensando que solo era un alcance de nombres- tienen solo 7 días para encontrarlos y acabar con ellos, felicidades chicas al fin tendrán sus misiones personales -todas se veían emocionadas así que decidí dejar la reunión hasta ese día- preparen lo que sea para acabar con la máxima discreción posible -después de eso decidimos ir a entrenar un rato, creo que al fin podre matarlos-

 **Continuara…**

 **Primero un saludo a los chicos de Whatsapp quienes use para este y el próximo capítulo XD y también un saludo a todos los que me siguen en mi página de face y a los que me siguen por aquí :3 muchas gracias por sus comentarios owo y me gustarían más comentarios y por cierto el próximo capítulo lo subiré el 10 de febrero jajajajaj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo ocurre a la misma hora en diferentes lugares ADVERTENCIA contiene violencia, lenguaje fuerte**

 **PDV Honoka**

Llevo 9 años y 4 días buscándolos -podía ver el terror en sus miradas, mantenía amarrados a esos dos en un rincón- saben, debo agradecerles algo -sonreí quitándole las mordazas de sus bocas- ¿saben que es?

-la mujer a quien un día le dije madre me observo aterrada- ¿q-que? -apenas y podía pronunciar palabra- q-que es lo que quieres

Hija… por favor… -me levanté rápidamente desde mi silla y le di una patada a mi padre quien se quejó escupiendo un poco de sangre-

¿Hija? ¿A la que dejaron a un lado de la carretera para que muriera? -con fuerza golpeé al hombre en el estómago mientras mi madre gritaba para detenerme- será mejor que te calles -le apunte con un el arma directamente en la frente- infelices… han vivido a costa mía desde que se enteraron de que entre en esa agencia. Creyeron que no me enteraría de que una parte de mi paga se iba a sus cuentas -el hombre desvió la mirada-

¡Yo nunca desee abandonarte! Jamás lo quise -apreté mis puños- ella me obligó a abandonarte, dijo que si no lo hacía me dejaría -grave error-

-al parecer se dio cuenta de su grave error- mm en realidad solo pensaste en que no ibas a tener con quien acostarte -le di una patada a mi madre la cual callo de costado- ya estoy aburrida de ver sus estúpidas caras, maldita hipócrita has vivido a mi costa después de abandonarme y desear mi muerte! Te voy a matar al último -sin más tome a mi padre y arrastrándolo lo deje en una silla donde lo amordace y coloque varios explosivos los cuales se activan a distancia-

¡Detente por favor no sigas! -mi madre intentaba moverse, pero no lograba nada, a medida que perdía la razón y comenzaba a gritar estupideces- maldito engendro! ¡Siempre te aborrecí jamás vas a vivir en paz porque eres una basura! -ya me había hartado así que me acerque a ella y le puse un explosivo en la boca junto a una cinta adhesiva para evitar que la escupiese-

Te veré en el infierno -antes de salir les rocié bencina para luego a la distancia ver la hermosa explosión- mm fue mejor de lo que esperaba -el lugar que elegí para torturarlos fue un apartado lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde nadie ser acerca por el peligro de recibir una bala de parte de alguna banda rival-eh acabado con Alex y Erza, ¿cómo te va Maki?

 **PDV Maki**

Supongo que bien, el tipo está llorando como una marica -golpee al hombre que estaba colgando de sus pies-

Entonces te dejo en paz, debo ir por Shizu -aún sigo preguntándome porque quieres a esa persona en el grupo, antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo más corto la comunicación-

Bien ahora estamos solos nuevamente -tome uno de mis cuchillos favoritos- adivina que es lo que no vas a usar más -sin ningún miramiento le raje los pantalones y luego la ropa interior-

Por favor libérame te juro que soy inocente -este tipo no paraba de quejarse y llorar como una niña así que le di un fuerte golpe de puño en el estómago- jamás toqué a nadie

Los videos muestran otra cosa… maldito enfermo -estaba conteniéndome de acabarlo de una vez por todas, quería hacerlo sufrir así que en vez del cuchillo tome unas tijeras de jardín con las cuales le corte sus genitales, sus gritos desesperados resonaron por todo el lugar, pero nadie lo ayudaría- vas a pagar por todo el daño

¡Detente por favor! ¡Ya no aguanto más! -todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre así que decidí cortar una nueva parte-

Crees que me interesa -me acerque nuevamente a la mesa donde tome un cuchillo realmente afilado con el cual sin remordimiento alguno corte su miembro a lo que los gritos me estaban revolviendo el estómago- lo bueno es que ya no sufrirán más niñas -arroje su miembro al suelo para luego rociar todo el lugar con gasolina y dejar unos tarros llenos de gasolina a los cuales deje unos explosivos así que prepare todo y ya en un lugar apartado hice explotar todo el lugar el cual estaba por ser derrumbado- he finalizado mi parte JN no existe-anuncie a las demás para luego dirigirme al punto de encuentro que nos indicó Honoka-

 **PDV Nico**

-desde lejos observaba a mi blanco- Lu-chan eh? -camine tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba pasando por su lado-un regalo para una bella dama -le entregue un bello oso de felpa el cual fue buen recibido sin que ella lo notara el oso por dentro tenía un rastreador-

¿Qué es lo que planeas Nico? -escuche la voz de Hanayo quien me estaba regañando- debes apresurarte o perderás de vista tu objetivo

¿Entonces quieres que explote frente a todos? -respondí rápidamente al parecer Hanayo se había olvidado que debían ser completamente discretos-

Está bien pero no tardes, yo estoy apoco de terminar -corto la comunicación así que comencé una pequeña persecución la cual termino en un gran edificio, pensé en varias maneras de infiltrarme así que decidí por subir como un ninja, para esto fui entrenada durante años, estaba subiendo con total cautela por las escaleras cuando Honoka me hablo-

Nico, crees que podrías traer a Lu y no matarla? -se escuchaba tranquila como siempre, pero aun así debía saber qué es lo que trama-

Dame una buena excusa decente-continúe caminando hasta donde se encontraba mi objetivo-

Cuando llegues con ella lo sabrás -su voz se escuchaba autoritaria, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía hacer caso-

Idiota… siempre con sus secretos… espero que valga la pena -sin más entre al lugar donde estaba con algunos guardias los que me suponía un problema- veamos…podría hacerlo pasar como un atentado o como un simple incendio… -bien decida por la segunda así que me escabullí por el sistema de ventilación donde coloque unas cuantas bombas de humos que se activarían en unos minutos mientras me acercaba a la gran oficina de mi blanco el cual estaba sola, escuche las alarmas de humo así que entre de golpe sorprendiéndola- señorita Lu usted me acompañara y no dejara que sus guardias entren -las alarmas sonaban aun y los fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención rápidamente apunte mi arma a su cabeza-

Ustedes evacuen estaré bien -se podía escuchar que algunos se negaban, pero después de unos segundos se notó que habían huido- ¿qué es lo que planeas?

Eso no te lo diré aun -en realidad ni yo sabía que es lo que pasaba, la lleve por las escaleras las cuales estaban con un poco de humo rápidamente llegamos al subterráneo donde hice que me guiara a su auto donde la amordace y metí a la maletera para luego dirigirme al lugar de encuentro, pero claro no llegaría en el auto así que lo deje bien escondido en unos galpones los cuales eran propiedad de Nozomi solo el grupo sabia quienes era el dueño- bien señorita vamos a caminar 2 kilómetros

¿Quién eres en realidad? -estaba bastante tranquila por lo que no huiría- sabes quién soy yo, no vas a tener lugar en el mundo donde podrás esconderte

No me interesa, la verdad es que me habían pedido acabar contigo sin dejar huellas, pero a último minuto mi jefe ha cambiado de opinión -suspire mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por el bosque- y aunque no lo creas estoy bastante frustrada por no haber podido reventarte junto a todos en ese edificio -realmente estaba enfadada y quería desquitarme, pero no lo pude hacer… golpeare a Honoka hasta cansarme-

 **PDV Hanayo**

-en mi mente aún estaba procesando las posibles cosas que trama Honoka, pero aun así era incomprensible, por lo que decidí solo enfocarme en mi trabajo al parecer Nico ya estaba dentro del edificio- veamos debo enfocar y luego… -apunte directamente al cuello de mi objetivo centrándolo en la mira- buenas noches Sushi-san -rápidamente vi que algunas personas se acercaban entre ellas un tipo que se hacía conocido… creo que eh visto en alguna parte… rápidamente di un vistazo a los objetivos de cada una- Samoth…

Hanayo-chan necesito tu ayuda -la voz de Rin por el intercomunicador era de un poco de temor. mientras corría para poder localizar a mi blanco ya que el hombre se la había llevado en sus brazos vi a lo lejos que Rin me indicaba que guardara silencio- están dentro del edificio de en frente -Rin me indico una vez que llegue a su lado-

¿Crees que necesitemos más ayuda? -Rin negó preparando su arma y entrando al lugar- podríamos explotar todo el lugar no crees? -la idea era buena si no fuera porque había otras personas en el edificio, aunque fuesen indigentes eran personas-

Seguiremos hasta donde están los objetivos y acabaremos con esto rápidamente- preparé mi arma una desert a la cual le puse un silenciador-

 **PDV Rin**

Hanayo al parecer están aquí -antes de que Hanayo pudiese siquiera acercarse a la puerta esta fue prácticamente reventada por una explosión-

La agencia ha dado con nosotros -el fuerte grito del hombre nos asustó un poco pero no permitiría que escapara por lo que me adentre viendo a la mujer en un sofá y el hombre de pie junto a una su escopeta la cual apunto directo a mi cabeza, pero alcance a esquivarlo mientras tanto Hanayo observaba un poco atónita todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente se vio envuelta en la pelea ya que la mujer se había despertado y ahora estaba atacándola con un cuchillo de pelea que le dio Samoth-

No vas a escapar -fue lo último que escuche de la mujer quien intentaba atacar a Hanayo como diera lugar, sabía que ella me estaba dando espacio para pelear sin complicaciones-

Bien señor grandote es hora de ponernos serios -de mi espalda saque unos bastones retractiles con los cuales ataque con velocidad al grandulón quien al ser más alto y fornido sus movimientos eran lentos- me dirás por qué la trajiste contigo a esa chica -con fuerza golpee sus rodillas por detrás lo cual me dio una oportunidad para acertar poder acertar a su cuello, pero fue detenida por su brazo-

¿Desde cuándo la agencia hace tantas preguntas? -su voz me dio un poco de miedo, era sombría y cargada de odio-

Como... -pero antes de poder seguir hablando un fuerte golpe a mi costado me envió contra un mueble el cual se rompió por el impactó- planeas acabar con la agencia… -sentía mi cuerpo doler como si me hubiesen apaleado una semana sin detenerse, pero aun así no me rendiría-

Acabar con la agencia es el objetivo de muchos -apenas y podía moverme escuche como nuevamente recargaba su escopeta…- ¿tus últimas palabras pequeña agente? -el cañón en mi rostro por segundo vi pasar mi vida- eres muy linda… pareces una gatita

¡Eres solo un pervertido Nya! -con uno de mis bastones le di un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna lo que hizo que callera nuevamente en ese momento le quite su escopeta y apunte a su cara-

Eh caído por una niña -Samoth sonrió derrotado- conserva la escopeta, te será de mucha ayuda en el futuro, ¿podrías decir por última vez Nya?

No estaba en mis planes dejarla tirada, es una bonita escopeta -apunte el arma a su cabeza y antes de jalar el gatillo- descansa en paz Samoth Nya -sin más jale el gatillo volando su cabeza en el proceso- wau… esto es mucha sangre Nya -… mierda ahora no puedo quitarme la estúpida palabra de la cabeza… Nya- Hanayo eh acabado…cambio Nya… mierda Nya

 **PDV Hanayo (ocurre al mismo tiempo que Rin y Samoth)**

Vamos señorita salga de su escondite -prepare mi arma secundaria con una bala que puede hacer explotar a quien le dé así que debía usarla con cuidado-

Oh no seas tan impaciente Sushi aun quiero seguir jugando -Salí de mi escondite corriendo en su dirección para taclearla contra el piso en el proceso rodando por el piso entre una maraña de golpes-

No permitiré que la agencia me atrape nuevamente -con fuerza pateo mi estómago para luego acercarse al borde del techo del edificio- aun si tengo que morir

Espera aun no lo hagas -con cautela me acerque a ella, pero apenas me acercaba un poco esta retrocedía- ¿tienes información sobre la agencia?

Hagamos un trato -desde la cornisa esa chica me miraba fijamente- si no me matas te diré lo que quieras saber

-tenía que pensar rápido así que solo asentí- te escucho -me quede en mi lugar-

Si no te molesta, voy a escuchar esa charla -Honoka me hablo por el intercomunicador-

la agencia cría perros para el gobierno- fruncí un poco mi ceño ya que indirectamente también era parte de la agencia- tranquila niña

habla rápido, no tengo tiempo -la agencia solo es una fachada para encubrir los reales crímenes del gobierno, y quienes se opongan serán asesinados como lo harás ahora, por favor mátame de una vez -vi como sacaba algo de su pantalón para luego lanzarlo a mis pies- eso te ayudara a saber muchas más cosas más, como la verdad que oculta la agencia

-apunte mi arma sin remordimiento jale el gatillo con el arma que tenía la bala explosiva dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el techo de ese edificio- aquí Hanayo ya he terminado, me retiro al punto de encuentro junto a Rin, cambio

 **PDV Umi**

-no tenía muchas ganas de continuar con esta tontería asi que tome a uno de los tipos y lo arrastre a un puente por el cual debajo pasaban el tren- ¿Carlos cierto? -el hombre asintió a mi lado- quieres que esto sea rápido o lento?

Solo quisiera saber quién envió a una diosa para acabar con mi vida -no pude evitar el sonrojarme levemente-

Eso es un secreto, pero podríamos negociar esa información -le entregue una libreta y un lápiz para que me diese la ubicación donde escondía sus armas- solo pon la dirección, ¿me podrías decir también porque estas tan tranquilo? Pensé que un traficante como tu podría dar más pelea

No tengo nada más, acabas de matar a todos mis compañeros y el que decía ser como un hermano a huido -anoto las direcciones para luego entregarme un arma de color dorado- esta bañada en oro y es mi mayor posesión, me gustaría morir por una de sus balas

Está bien -al momento de cargar el arma dispare el arma en su cabeza, el impacto le bolo una buena parte del cráneo- es hora de continuar… pero antes – lentamente me acerque a un auto de los cuales se habían bajado los hombres de Carlos eso me serviría para hacerlo pasar como un accidente entre bandas rivales e hice explotar el autor para que no quedaran evidencias- aquí Umi, solo me falta Jorge, cambio

-mientras caminaba por el lado de las vías del tren pude divisar un hombre que corría desesperadamente decidí apuntar mi arma y dispare dándole en una pierna así que me apresure a acercarme y apuntarle para que no gritara por ayuda- no me mates, puedo darte mucho dinero y todo lo que quieras -el hombre a mis pies presionaba su pierna, al parecer le di en la arteria-

¿Alguna vez sentiste remordimiento por algo? -su mirada era confusa lo que me hizo sonreír- lo repetiré nuevamente, alguna vez has sentido remordimiento por todo el daño que has causado con tus armas y drogas

Jamás eh sentido tal cosa, es mi estilo de vida -apreté mis puños y con fuerza patee su pierna mal herida- maldita ¡eso duele!

Ay ¿enserio? Es que ese es mi estilo de vida -puse mi pie en su pecho para apretarlo contra el piso lleno de vidrios y piedras escuchándolo gritar- podrías dejar de gritar maldito escandaloso -puse mi arma en su boca- ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo así que saluda a tu amigo en el más haya -jale el gatillo finalizando así los chillidos del tipo, tenía que deshacerme del cuerpo-

Umi apresúrate ya casi hemos terminado -la voz de Hanayo me estaba presionando así que acomode el cuerpo del hombre dejándolo de tal manera que al momento en que el tren pasara lo despedazara y quedara como un accidente, no espere mucho debido a que el tren no tarde en pasar-

Está bien, eh finalizado nos vemos en unos 30 minutos -camine a un lugar donde había dejado la moto bien guardada-

 **PDV Nozomi**

Nozomi tu eres la última -había encontrado a mis objetivos dentro del banco así que entre dirigiéndome a mi primera víctima la cual me quedo mirando con una cara de idiota, cualquiera se quedaría mirándome si voy vestida con un traje de ejecutiva- me gustaría abrir una cuenta en este banco -el solo me miro con su cara de idiota-

Emmm -no fue hasta que golpee suavemente la mesa que el tipo regreso de su trance- disculpe… emm bien… una cuenta… si, no tenemos problema señorita, y dígame qué tipo de cuenta desea abrir?

Solo quiero una donde pueda guardar mi maldito dinero de una vez, y deja de mirarme los pechos idiota -mi mirada se clavó en el tipo quien bajo su mirada un tanto apenado- ahora llévame donde tu jefe y cubre esa erección -rápidamente llegamos en donde se encontraba mi segundo objetivo el cual también se quedó con la cara de idiota-

Que le trae por aquí, ¿mm señorita? -me senté frente a él a sabiendas que el otro estaba detrás de mí-

Quiero abrir una cuenta y la clave es SPY -ambos palidecieron, ambos sabían a qué me refería y antes de que pudiesen huir, le dispare con un táser a Kamilo quien cayó al piso revolcándose del dolor y al otro le apunté la cabeza con mi arma la cual tenía un silenciador- harás todo lo que yo diga -el solo asintió- eres obediente Kiito -el desvió su mirada lo bueno es que unos días antes charle con Honoka quien estaba actuando extraño pero decidí ignorarlo, ella solo me dio indicaciones para desviar todo el dinero limpio a una de sus cuentas- desviaras todo ese dinero a esta cuenta y será mejor que lo hagas rápido

Eres una zorra… -de apoco veía como mi primer objetivo se levantaba así que apunte el táser nuevamente pero ahora a su entrepierna dejándolo en el piso nuevamente ahora apunto de gritar del dolor-

A una dama no se le dicen esas palabras, querido Kiito será mejor que no intentes presionar ese botón o tus sesos quedaran en la ventana –

Maldita tramposa… la transferencia esta lista -sonreí complacida por lo que sabía que mi trabajo estaba terminado- ¿Jefe cree que sea necesario matarlos? ¿Se ve que pueden ser de ayuda?

Mm trae a Kiito nos servirá para lo que estoy planeando -Honoka respondió rápidamente- apresúrate

Bien chicos es hora de que me marche -levante a Jorge e hice que se sentara en el asiento del jefe- tu ponte de rodillas en el piso mirando la pared -rápidamente Kiito hizo lo pedido mientras sacaba una tercera arma con silenciador la cual puse en manos de Jorge-

No lo hagas… -nuevamente le di con el taser en las costillas sin querer se jalo el gatillo volándose los sesos-

Camina es hora de marcharnos -tome del brazo a Kiito quien estaba pálido por lo sucedido, pero no me intereso- camina a tu auto, no intentes nada estúpido o te volare las malditas pelotas para que las almuerces -cuando entramos a su auto le puse una capucha para lanzarlo al asiento traseros para irnos al punto de encuentro, tengo muchas interrogantes sobre lo que planea Honoka- 

**PDV Honoka**

Bien, como todas están aquí es hora de que les diga la verdad -nos encontrábamos en una pequeña casa la cual sería un lugar de encuentros desde ahora, estaba alejado de la agencia- a los dos que trajeron solo los usaremos por si la agencia intenta alguna estupidez en nuestra contra, y sobre la persona a quien les pedí que no mataran -con una señal le indique a Shizu que se acercara- les presento a Shizu ex-agente de la agencia y la cual nos ayudara a encontrar nuestra propia base

Pero Honoka -sabía que venía ahora- ¿porque esta tan ensimismada en tener tu propia base? -sonreí tomando unos papeles para dejarlos encima de la mesa-

A esto se refería el mercenario -Rin se veía shockeada-

Digamos que nuestra unidad es demasiado buena para permanecer en solo un lugar, y la agencia se ha visto involucrada en diferentes casos que involucran a personas del gobierno y altos mandos del ejército, por lo cual he planeado algo, pero para esto necesito la ayuda de ustedes, eso incluye a Eri y Kotori quienes aún no se han recuperado por completo, Shizu me gustaría que ayudaras a preparar algunas cosas con lo que planeo

Honoka quieres hacer creer a la agencia que trabajaras aun para ellos? -al fin alguien habla, observe a Hanayo quien leía atenta diferentes papeles y analizaba las fotos-

¡Bingo! mi querida amante del arroz -sonreí al ver su sonrojo- exactamente como tú dices Hanayo

Maldita idiota -enfoque mi mirada a Maki quien se levantó y salió del lugar mientras que Umi me miraba con mala cara también, sabía que era lo que les estaba sucediendo-

Hablare con Maki -Umi antes de salir me hizo una señal para qué no tardara mucho-

Bien creo que así no podremos charlar, chicas cuando Eri y Kotori estén recuperadas retomaremos esta charla, además creo que todas están agotadas vamos a descansar aquí y mañana temprano nos iremos a la agencia -todas asintieron y decidieron retirarse a los diferentes cuartos que tenía la casa, quedando solamente Shizu quien suspiro un poco aburrida- lamento que esto esté sucediendo

No te preocupes, ustedes aún son muy jóvenes me sorprende que aún no colapsen mentalmente por todo lo que han estado haciendo, sobre todo tu -levanté mi ceja en señal de interrogante- que me pidas hackear la base de datos de la agencia y me hicieras incluir a tus padres en la lista negra es algo que jamás pensé posible

Cuando te abandonan a tu suerte a los 7 años es algo que en un principio no sabes que sientes, pero con el paso del tiempo te vas dando cuenta de todo el odio que has retenido por 9 años y un día explota -recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá intentando calmar esos recuerdos- bueno creo que tendré que pedirte un nuevo favor

¿Y cuál sería ese? -su amable sonrisa me alentó a confiar aún más en ella-

Quiero que cuides a los dos que trajeron, y cuando te avise te deshagas de sus cuerpos -ella solo asintió y luego se retiró a su habitación- además quiero que vacíes todas sus cuentas, me gustaría tener un buen montón de dinero con el que podamos financiar lo que queramos

Bien… es hora de que recibas unos cuantos golpes de Maki y Umi -Salí de la casa encontrándome apenas al salir un fuerte jalón de mi ropa lo cual me envió al piso-

Honoka eres una idiota -una presión en mi estómago me hizo apretar los dientes- que planeas con todo esto -entre la oscuridad podía ver esos hermosos ojos amatista junto a unos dorados los cuales me observaban molestos-

Responderás ahora Honoka, no tengo tiempo para tantas incógnitas y me dirás si ellos realmente eran tus padres o solamente era una casualidad de nombres -Umi tenía su pie muy cerca de mi entrepierna y se veía dispuesta a pisotear a mi pobre amigo-

-suspire resignada- tal como sospechan Alex y Erza si eran mis padres biológicos, hace un tiempo le pedí a Shizu que incluyera a la lista negra de la agencia -ambas me miraron desconcertadas- no quería involucrarlas a ustedes. Y sobre lo que planeo…¡aaahhh Umi me duele! ¡Quita tu pie! -pero no me podía mover ya que Maki me había afirmado las manos por encima de mi cabeza mientras Umi presionaba su pie aplastando en el proceso a mi pobre amigo quien no tenía la culpa de nada- perdón! ¡Jamás quise que ustedes se ensuciaran las manos con ellos

¿Acaso no confías en nosotras? -mire a Umi quien quito su pie, pero ahora sonreía de manera macabra sacando un taser el cual me asusto bastante al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi entrepierna- mereces un castigo

Recuerda no freírlo mucho o no servirá para nada -Maki tampoco me ayudaba solo alentaba a Umi-

¡Qué! ¡Están bromeando! ¡No por favor! -para que no siguiera gritando pusieron una mordaza en mi boca y me jalaron dentro del sótano el cual estaba bastante limpio-

por más que intentes gritar nadie te podrá salvar -Umi tenía bastante fuerza y con ayuda de Maki me colgaron de los brazos-

crees que sea necesario tanto castigo? -Umi solo sonrió divertida- aunque… Agh Honoka tú tienes la culpa

-como pude me libere de la mordaza- chicas que tengo que hacer para que me disculpen, yo solo no quería que ustedes se vieran involucradas, ustedes son mi familia -creo que lo estaba logrando ambas me miraban fijamente- hare todo lo que ustedes me pidan

Quiero ser tu segunda al mando -Exigió Maki-

Y yo quiero ser tu mano derecha… aunque sea lo mismo que segunda al mando -murmuro Umi quien se sentó en el piso a mirarme-

No sé para qué me piden eso, si saben que esos puestos son suyos -suspire agotada- ¿ahora podrían liberarme? Mis brazos están entumecidos -pero ninguna se movió de su lugar-ok, por qué quiero estar alejada de la agencia, es porque quiero crear mi propio escuadrón de elite el cual podamos hacer misiones en diferentes lugares del mundo, y al estar ligadas a la agencia esta nos limita a solo estar dentro del país

¿Pero eso nos convertiría en mercenarios? -Maki se acercó a mí y libero mis brazos- y digamos que en el caso que lo logremos, como planeas que la agencia no nos de caza?

Recuerda el pendrive con la información, todo eso vale millones en el mercado negro y si la agencia lo quiere tendrá que aceptar mis términos -me recosté cerca de un montón de ropa y encima unas pieles de animales- espero que no sean animales en peligro -me acomode y cerré mis ojos- quiero estar con ustedes siempre

¿Y eso te costaba tanto decirnos? - desde la puerta vi a las demás quienes nos miraban molestas- estamos contigo en lo que planees hacer Honoka, somos tus amigas y si debemos ir contra el sistema de la agencia, bienvenida sea la rebelión -Nico hablaba desde la puerta-

Muchas gracias chicas -sonreí y me puse de pie, pero antes de estar completamente de pie caí al piso de golpe- otra vez… no… -nuevamente me desmaye, solo recuerdo unos murmullos lejanos y luego solo el silencio-

Esta es la cuarta vez Maki, creo que está sometiéndose a mucha presión -Umi se escuchaba asustada- ¿crees que… se esté muriendo? -escuchaba unos murmullos-

No seas idiota, todos sus exámenes están bien, solo debes ser agotamiento -sentí un suave peso a mi lado y una mano acariciar mi cabello- ella aun no puede morir, tiene muchas cosas que cumplir

… no deben tener miedo… solo es estrés -me levante de la camilla- debemos irnos pronto

Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que llegue el doctor -Umi me sentó de golpe, esperamos unos 10 minutos en los cuales me contaron que cuando intente levantarme de ese lugar anoche me desmaye-

Señorita Kousaka, sus resultados dieron como resultado que usted no se está alimentando bien -era cierto, no estaba comiendo casi nada y la mirada de Maki a modo de reprimenda me hizo sentir un poco mal- además su cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos un descanso, sobre su… condición de hermafrodita -el hombre desvió la mirada en dirección de Maki y Umi quienes se pusieron nerviosas- ¿usted mantiene relaciones sexuales muy seguido? -desvié la mirada y asentí avergonzada- le recomendaría abstenerse por un mes mientras todo su cuerpo se relaja… supongo que es con ustedes?

Información confidencial -Maki salió rápidamente del lugar echa un tomate, dejando a Umi y a mi junto al doctor quien comenzó un interrogatorio para la pobre quien estaba que se moría de vergüenza-

Bueno ya pueden retirarse, por cierto, Kousaka-san debe cuidarse mejor tiene personas muy buenas de su lado, no las pierda por un descuido -le di la mano al doctor y me retire donde estaban todas esperándonos, Umi iba a mi lado aun sonrojada-

Lamento todo esto chicas -sonreí recibiendo un abrazo de Rin y Nico quienes eran las más asustadas por mi condición- lamento asustarlas, prometo cuidar mejor mi salud

Entonces es hora de irnos a la agencia -Nozomi nos indicó una van la cual ella iba a manejar… esto se iba a poner feo- llegaremos en 30 minutos -todas palidecimos al ver como se ponía unos guantes y se subía al auto-

Creo que ahora comprendo mejor a Eri y su miedo a que Nozomi maneje -y si fueron 30 minutos en los cuales todas vieron como sus vidas pasaban por delante-

 **Lamento que no sea mucho pero realmente no soy muy buena con esta cosa del terrorismo xDDDDD pero espero que les guste nwn besitos y a quienes mate los quiero mucho**


	4. Chapter 4

**LL no me pertenece :D recordatorio: tiene FUTAAAA no me reclamen xD si ya están advertidos**

Agente Kousaka, que es lo que planea con esto ¿Sabe que esta insinuando una rebelión contra la agencia? -habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra última misión. Y ahora estaba sentada frente a los 5 jefes de toda la agencia- podríamos encarcelarla

¿O podrían matarme y deshacerse de mi cuerpo como lo hacen con todos lo que van en su contra? Eh leído el reglamento tanto interno, el privado exclusivo para ustedes y algunos altos mandos y el externo que nos han dado a nosotras -todos se veían notablemente sorprendidos de mi actitud, sabían que conmigo no tenían escapatoria-

Podríamos matarte junto a todo tu grupo, sabes muy bien que si queremos podremos hacerlo -nuevamente sonreí ahora lanzándoles encima de la mesa un montón de fotos de diferentes agentes quienes habían intentado atacarme durante las dos semanas después de nuestra última misión-

Sería mejor enviar a Eri o a Nozomi para que me maten, pero ellas tampoco lo harían, ya que son parte de mi unidad -me puse de pie para acercarme a la mesa de los jefes- solo quiero tener libertad para trabajar como algunos de esta agencia lo hacen, tienen sus propios lugares donde pueden operar a diferentes lugares del país y el mundo, ustedes recibirían información privilegiada de secretos militares, ¿o es que acaso eso no es lo que quieren? Sé muy bien que ustedes planean un ataque contra estados unidos y planean culpar a los coreanos

Eso es mentira -todos guardaron silencio menos el tipo que prácticamente me escupió la cara cuando grito- la agencia se encarga de peligros, no planea tales cosas como iniciar guerras -se veía realmente alterado así que decidí que enloqueciera aún más, marque algo en la Tablet que cargaba conmigo y enseñe los diferentes secretos que escondía la agencia-

Aun soy una agente… es por eso que no deben temer de mí, solo quiero estar alejada de este lugar junto a mis 8 compañeras, y tengan esto en cuenta -le entregue un pendrive el cual ocultaba solo una cuarta parte de la información real el cual al momento de ser abierto hackearia todas las computadoras de la agencia sin ser detectado y toda esa información llegaría a manos de Shizu-

Espero que no nos traiciones Kousaka, o toda tu unidad se podría ver afectada y sobre los agentes Ayase y Minami ya fueron dadas de alta así que tomen todas sus cosas y lárguense de este lugar, tú nos mantendrás informados -descaradamente le di la mano a la mujer quien se veía que era la verdadera jefa de todo- seguirás acatando nuestras ordenes, aunque no le guste al igual que toda su unidad

A sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes -el apretón de manos duro unos segundos para luego retirarme de aquel lugar antes de salir- una cosa antes de irme, los blancos que ustedes nos encargaron ya están todos muertos así que me retiro

-sabía que era peligroso, pero aun así no quería perder esta oportunidad- es realmente problemática…

¿Así que… me dirás que has logrado todo así de simple? -todas en la sala del club me observaban sin poder creer lo que les estaba diciendo- demuéstranos que es verdad

Aun no -me senté a un lado de Maki y Umi quienes también me exigían respuestas- faltan dos personas aquí

Kotori y Eri aun no llegan del hospital -todas asintieron positivo-

Bien esto se está alargando mucho y tenemos que irnos en un par de horas -Umi se había puesto de pie para marcharse del lugar- Nozomi explícale la situación a Eri, me encargaré de Kotori -Umi se retiró sin mirar a nadie-

Nos vemos en el mismo lugar de antes -todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión así que me retire a nuestra habitación juntó a Maki. donde Umi estaba recostada en la cama y no nos miraba- no crees que te estas comportando como una niña? -si las miradas asesinaran, ya estaría en el piso en un charco de sangre-

Cállate -suspire aburrida- solo terminemos esto rápido, ya no quiero seguir aquí -su voz llamo nuestra atención así que dejamos a un lado las cosas que ordenábamos-

Sucede algo Umi -su negativa me estaba molestando al igual que a Maki- será mejor que lo digas a menos que quieras que te lo meta por detrás nuevamente -en realidad no lo quería hacer, pero si se pone así no me queda otra opción que amenazarla-

Recuerda que no puedes -su mirada retadora me estaba incitando a hacerlo-

No tengo ganas de discutir solo quiero largarme de este lugar ahora -ya estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de discutir por nada así que ordénanos todo y nos retiramos- puedes encargarte de Kotori. Nosotras llevaremos tus cosas ahora -rápidamente salí junto a Maki quien estaba un poco cabreada por la actitud de nuestra amiga-

-ya habían pasado varias horas y ahora estábamos en el que llamarías nuestro nuevo hogar, junto a Kotori y Eri quienes aún no comprendían que era lo que sucedía- tranquila Eri solo es un cambio mejor, además les tengo una noticia

-extrañaba esos ojos celestes cargado de odio contra mí- que planeas ahora -esa cicatriz en su ceja derecha le sienta muy bien, le da un aire de maldad-

Honoka-chan? -sonreí a Kotori quien por suerte no quedo con ninguna marca- podrías explicar bien que es lo que está sucediendo

Ok, ahora lo podre decir -saque mi lap y busque los archivos los cuales eran exclusivos de nuestra unidad- lo que ven ahí es todo lo que la agencia nos ha ocultado, además de usarnos para limpiar su desorden, es por eso que he decidido no seguir junto a ellos, aunque en si somos parte de ellos, pero a la vez no

No soy idiota, pero tú eres una idiota de tomo y lomo -Eri prácticamente me escupió la cara con esas palabras, suspire sacando unas fotos para enseñarlas- ¿quiénes son?

Blancos de la agencia a quienes hicimos desaparecer, aunque tenemos a dos personas que han cantado muy bonito, al parecer la agencia usaba para encubrir a los verdaderos criminales, aunque solo a algunos los demás solo son violadores y asesinos -tome la lap enseñándoles un video de las dos últimas personas que quedaban-

¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos? -pregunto Eri un tanto preocupada-

En realidad, nada, ya no son de utilidad ni para mí ni la agencia -esto me estaba aburriendo así que les diría rápido lo que debían hacer- solo quiero que los maten

-Nico y Rin estaban en una mesa jugando cartas mientras Maki estaba junto a Hanayo leyendo unos informes y Umi preparaba la cena junto a Nozomi- estas de broma, no puedo hacer eso sin una razón -Eri seguía negándose-

Entonces no lo hagas, no obligaré a nadie a hacer cosas que no quiere -Kotori observaba el video- Nico tendrás tu oportunidad de acabar con la chica -Nico solo movió su mano a modo de respuesta-

Entonces me hare cargo de este chico -Kotori tomo la foto y a su vez le entregue el informe con todo detallado- puedes usar el medio que quieras para desaparecerlo, solo no dejes evidencias -esta chica solo asintió sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos estaba muy enfocada en Kiito quien sería su víctima, muy dentro de mí me decía que esto sería interesante de ver-

Necesito aire… -Eri salió rápidamente de la casa, sonreí a Nozomi quien me observo desde la cocina así que era mi turno de charlar con Eri, sin más la busque por la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba sentada en la tierra observando a la nada- lárgate ahora mismo

¿Y si me niego? -me acerque a su lado recargando mi espalda en la madera- Eri que quieres que haga? -me senté a su lado mientras ella seguía sin mirarme- si quieres puedes regresar a la agencia, no pienso retenerte -saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y ofrecí, pero no fue aceptado-

¿Te has acostado con Nozomi? -quería golpear mi cabeza con el piso, solo reí para mi- Nozomi no me mira… apenas me acerco, ella se aleja -apretaba sus puños -

Para tu suerte no he estado con nadie hace 2 semanas y Nozomi solo ha estado preocupada por ti, no había día que no preguntara por ti -tome una calada más de mi cigarrillo para dejar escapar lentamente el humo- es realmente molesto aun debo estar en abstinencia durante 2 semanas mas

Estas recibiendo tu castigo… maldita pervertida -Eri cerro los ojos suspirando un poco angustiada-

Ella solo debe estar asustada de hacerte daño. ya sabes, no siempre te explota una granada y vives para contarlo -nuevamente tome una calada un poco más larga esta vez y reteniendo el humo tome por el mentón a Eri acercándome le robe un beso dejando escapar el humo en su boca- bienvenida a casa rubia idiota -me levante sonriendo al escuchar su toz y me dirigí dentro de la casa donde Nozomi estaba claramente preocupada- ve y charla con ella

Honoka ven aquí -Maki me hizo una seña para acompañarla a la habitación donde una vez adentro me acorralo contra la pared- Honoka… -me beso con molestia ya que mordió mi labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco-

…-solo correspondí tomándola por la cintura- sabes que no puedo hacerlo aun… -sonreí al sentir su mano en mi entrepierna apretando con un poco de fuerza mi miembro- …Maki… cálmate

No lo aguanto -lentamente bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón mientras se hincaba frente a mí- estoy estresada y tú no me ayudas en nada

Por favor… -mordí mi labio intentando alejarla- ¡lo siento Maki! Aaauu! -caí al piso por el fuerte golpe que Maki me propino en el estómago dejándome sin aire-

Lo siento -me quedare tirada en el piso intentado que Maki no me mate- pero… no sé qué es lo que estás pensando -otro golpe directo a mis costillas- nos reuniste a todas en este lugar, por lo que podría pensar que solo es otra de tus extrañas ideas como cuando nos perdimos en ese campo de entrenamiento en el bosque… pero estoy segura que es algo peor.

-me senté apenas en el piso mirando a Maki quien tenía cara de pocos amigos…como regularmente se pone cuando me atrapa en algo malo- ya dejaras de golpearme? Al menos deja que termine de contarte todo

Habla -Maki se sentó frente a mi esperando la respuesta-

Realmente planeo acabar con toda la agencia -sonreí a lo que Maki me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- el doctor dijo que no debía estar bajo presión, pero al parecer tú te empeñas en golpearme cada que puedes -acaricie mi cabeza la cual dolía bastante por el golpe de Maki- pensé que me amabas… pero creo que lo estoy dudando

Estoy enojada, maldición tu planeas algo así y hasta ahora me cuentas -se veía bastante alterada por lo que no me quedo más remedio que poner mi mano en su boca-

No me muerdas, maldición Maki -la empuje contra el piso donde le arranque la parte de arriba de su ropa la cual era una playera y el brasier- ¿quieres hacerlo? -ella solo asintió me estaba acercando a uno de sus pechos para hincar mis dientes en ellos, pero un fuerte portazo nos interrumpió-

No lo harán -mire a la puerta donde estaba Umi realmente cabreada junto a Nico quien intentaba no reírse- vístanse y nos vemos en 3 minutos en la mesa -sin más cerró la puerta dejándonos heladas de pies a cabeza-

Sabes… creo que ya no quiero hacerlo -dijo Maki buscando un poco de ropa y a mi dejándome con la calentura hasta las nubes, pero antes de que saliera apegue su cuerpo contra la pared y mi cuerpo-

La próxima vez que hagas esto… -llevé mi mano a su trasero donde lo apreté un poco fuerte lo que provoco un leve gemido- vas a saber que no es bueno tentarme de esa manera

Aun así, no puedes en dos semanas más -mordí su cuello dejando una marca- ok me merezco eso -después de eso nos apresuramos en ir a la sala donde estaban todas comiendo tranquilamente, isn mas nos sentamos a charlar y cenar como una familia o algo así-

Al fin… el mes ha acabado -ha sido un mes del asco, Maki y Umi duermen en habitaciones separadas al igual que todas a excepción de Nozomi y Eri quienes ya se han estado llevando mejor, Kotori por algún motivo siento que me está observando a cada rato y eso me da mala espina- creo que desde ese día no he dejado de sentir esa mirada encima de mi…

 _Flashback_

 _Bien Kotori aquí está tu objetivo, yo solo observare -mire al tipo quien estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería, y quien no estaría nervioso si estas amarrado a una mesa semidesnudo y a tu alrededor un arsenal quirúrgico el cual era meticulosamente revisado por Kotori quien mantenía una mirada neutral. tome asiento en un lugar apartado donde podía ver todo-_

 _Por favor podemos llegar a un acuerdo… no me hagan nada -comencé a anotar algunas cosas en una libreta- ¡que planeas hacer con eso! ¡No espera! Aaahhh! -observe como Kotori tomaba un escalpelo y lo hundía en pecho del tipo quien aún se mantenía consiente sintiendo como otro se hundía en su cuerpo y así varios por diferentes partes del cuerpo- por favor mátenme! ¡No lo soporto!_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA mira como ruega por su vida -sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse al escuchar esa demencial risa- Honoka mira -antes de poder siquiera decir algo más tomo una cierra con la cual le amputo una pierna la cual me salpico un poco de sangre al igual que a Kotori, pero esta estaba prácticamente bañada en sangre- JAJAJAJA gritas como un maldito cerdo_

 _Pensé que eras tranquila -murmure acercándome con cautela observando como el pobre hombre estaba llorando y creo que había hasta vomitado del dolor que sentía- Kotori como es que… -me quede sin palabras al ver cómo le cortaba la otra pierna salpicándome toda la ropa con sangre, los gritos desgarradores del hombre me estaban molestando realmente- ¿podrías callarlo?_

 _¿Acaso no te gustan sus gritos de dolor? -la sonrisa macabra de Kotori me hizo retroceder inconscientemente- vamos Honoka-chan sé cuánto te excitan los gritos además… se tu secreto -su mirada me estaba intimidando mientras se acercaba a mi- Honoka-chan cuando vas a usarme? -no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya la cual me dejaba casi sin aliento- no sabes cuánto me excita el desmembrar personas… me excita tanto como escuchar cuando te coges a tus amigas -trague pesadamente ella ya sabía mi secreto-_

 _Kotori… creo que el tipo se murió -intente apenas que desviara su mirada al cuerpo del hombre el cual se murió desangrado- creo que me iré a dar un baño debes dejar limpio este lugar-me retire rápidamente del lugar-_

 _Fin del flashback_

¿Crees que está loca de nacimiento o solo desde la explosión? -estaba observando un pequeño edificio abandonado el cual nos serviría de nueva base de operaciones, cuando la pregunta de Hanayo me saco de mis pensamientos-

No lo sé… pero sus acciones son las de una profesional… es como si de toda la vida lo hubiese estado haciendo -suspiré al recordar esas cosas- pensé que Nico era la demente… incluso pensé que tú eras una loca y escalofriante demente

Gracias por eso, supongo -Hanayo le restó importancia- bien debemos revisar que tan mal puede estar este lugar, recuerda que esa casa solo es previsional hasta que nuestra base de operaciones esté preparada

¿Crees que sea necesario contratar personal para que arreglen el lugar? -mientras entrabamos veíamos el lugar como estaba intacto prácticamente, solo un poco de enredaderas y tierra- nada que un poco de ayuda pueda superar

Bien, entonces usaremos un poco del dinero de tu cuenta externa y compraremos las cosas necesarias -asentí mientras observaba el lugar-

Hanayo crees que la agencia se dé cuenta de lo que planeamos? -acomodo sus anteojos y observo su computadora portátil, esta chica es realmente seria-

No debes preocuparte por ellos, solo saben lo justo y necesario, además si intentan descubrir algo, toda la culpa recaerá en el grupo de Takami -ese nombre era el de la tipa de que intentaba sabotearnos en nuestras misiones y fue también la causante de destruir nuestro club-

Eres realmente diabólica Hanayo-chan, quien diría que realmente después de negarte tanto estarías en nuestro grupo -recuerdo que estuve más de un mes tratando de convencerla de unirse a nosotras, hasta que un día me golpeo con una silla- aún recuerdo cuando me golpeaste con esa silla hasta casi dejarme inconsciente -estuve dos meses en cama por culpa de ese ataque de ira que provoque en ella-

Tu buscaste que te dejara así y por la culpa me uní a ustedes o nunca me dejarías en paz -entramos a un cuarto el cual se veía como la oficina de conferencias, la cual era amplia y mantenía algunos muebles todos derruidos por la humedad y el paso del tiempo, después de un par de horas revisando el lugar el cual tiene 3 pisos en los cuales casi todos eran oficinas pero modificándolas serian buenas habitaciones y algunos cuartos serian usados para armería y otro con diferentes cosas como los uniformes y ropa para diferentes misiones- es hora de regresar

Me quedare aquí esta noche -saque una mochila desde el auto donde habíamos llegado- estaré inspeccionando los alrededores y apuntare algunos lugares para poner cámaras y alarmas -Hanayo solo asintió y se marchó en el auto- wou es tarde mm las 10 de la noche -suspire mientras observaba algunos lugares desde la azotea- solo árboles y unos pocos búhos

-mientras hice la ronda por los alrededores escuche una moto acercarse al lugar, rápidamente desenfunde mi arma y acerque con cautela al lugar sin ser detectada- apresúrate nadie viene por aquí -sonreí al ver que solo era una pareja de jóvenes que al parecer querían desahogarse… que lastima que ande de malas-

-lentamente me escabullí por una de las ventanas para seguirlos por el lugar hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones traseras- no seas impaciente, al fin estamos juntos -uy esto se pone bueno… podía escuchar cómo se estaban dando y no precisamente consejos así que de golpe entre a la habitación asustándolos a ambos-

Están en propiedad privada pendejos hormonales -apunte mi arma al pobre chico quien estaba a punto de desmayarse- será mejor que se larguen de aquí si no quieren que sus cuerpos acaben bajo 3 metros de tierra, por cierto, la moto es mía -le indique que me entregaran las llaves y así sin más se largaran-

-tomé la moto para dejarla a un lado del edificio, mientras regresaba para entrar y revisar ese cuarto pude ver que estaba ordenado y tenía un colchón… a un lado un bolso que al parecer dejaron los chicos y dentro había cervezas - eso es asqueroso -casi me muero al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, al momento de voltearme vi a Kotori quien me miraba fijamente-

Maldición, casi me matas de un susto -tratando de calmar un poco mi respiración- ¿qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar en casa? -ella solo negó y me arrebato el arma empujándome contra el colchón donde intente levantarme rápidamente ya que daba asco solo mirar ese colchon- que haces… espera! no me apuntes…Agh que te pasa

Guarda silencio y acompáñame -tomé el bolso de los chicos y seguí a Kotori quien camino hasta la azotea. Su mirada seria me estaba matando de curiosidad-

¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí Kotori? - sin provocar nada se abalanzo contra mi provocando que ambas cayéramos al piso donde rápidamente use mi cuerpo para amortiguar la caída- Ko-Kotori… que haces! -nuevamente esa mirada vacía y sin sentimiento alguno estaba en ella…me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa-

He venido por mi recompensa Honoka-chan -iba a replicar, pero sus suaves labios capturaron los míos podía sentir sus manos acariciar mi cintura bajando lentamente a mi pantalón- esta noche Honoka-chan será completamente mía -de entre sus ropas sacaba unas esposas las cuales capturo mis muñecas dejándome sin posibilidades de mover mis brazos ya que paso las esposas por un tubo que estaba cerca de la entrada de la azotea-

Kotori necesito que te calmes, sabes que Maki y Umi se van a enfurecer si se enteran de esto -intente durante unos 20 minutos en los cuales solo recibí unos fuertes golpes en el estómago-

Honoka-chan por que no entiendes que tú me perteneces -con maestría quito mi cinturón, bajo mi pantalón y ropa interior sonriendo al ver a mi amiguito, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo de alguien como lo estaba sintiendo por Kotori quien lentamente lo tomo con su mano- mmm mira qué bonito lo que tienes aquí… -lentamente su mano subía y bajaba en él, lo que me estaba excitando, aun así, tenía miedo- mira lo duro que esta…

Kotori… por favor -pero su sonrisa macabra me hizo guardar silencio-

Esta noche será solo para nosotras mi amada Honoka -trague pesado al ver como se iba quitando la ropa… quien diría que un día pensé que era tierna y dulce- ¡aah! -mordí mi labio al sentir como se sentaba en mi miembro- Honoka-chan se siente tan grande! Aah! -no podía evitar de vez en cuando mirar su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo moverse mientras apretaba mi miembro con su intimidad-

Kotori! -tenia mis brazos entumecidos pero no me estaba importando mucho ya que comencé a mover mi cadera contra ella, escuchando aún más fuerte sus gemidos, aun así en mi mente estaban Maki y Umi a quienes les debería contar todo- suéltame ahora Kotori -rápidamente hizo lo que pedí y sin perder tiempo la recosté contra el piso, me dedique a observarla detenidamente cada centímetro acercándome a su entrepierna deguste el sabor de su intimidad donde pase sus piernas por encima de mis hombros levantando un poco su cadera introduciendo mi lengua un poco en ella-

-después de usar mi lengua me acomode entre las piernas de Kotori penetrándola de una sola vez-Honoka! Honoka-chan! -con fuerza se afirmó de mis hombros clavando sus uñas lo que hizo aumentar las embestidas mientras lo hacía bajaba lentamente a lamer y morder sus pechos los cuales eran suaves-

-estuvimos hasta avanzada la mañana cuando al fin Kotori se cansó y pude ser libre ya que cada vez que intentaba detenerme me apuntaba con la pistola que me había quitado horas antes- ¿ahora sí?, me dejaras en paz -ella me miro con desprecio- que me vez así, te dije que te detuvieras porque Maki y Umi se van a enojar, lo sabes muy bien -saque de entre mi ropa un cigarrillo lo encendí mientras me levantaba y acomodaba la ropa-

¡Solo me usaste! -mire a Kotori quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, eso me partía el corazón, pero realmente no sentía los mismo que por Maki o Umi-

Primero que nada, vamos a aclarar esto -cambie un poco mi semblante ya que debía no debía mostrar debilidad- tú eres la que llego aquí y me forzó a tener sexo, no me puedes culpar por todo, también tengo la culpa por seguirte el juego y no olvidemos cada vez que podías me ponías esa maldita arma en la cara -le quite la pistola y guarde en su funda- no me veas así Kotori

…te matare -con rapidez logre esquivarla atrapándola por la espalda- suéltame! Ahora mismo

No hasta que te calmes, maldición Kotori deberías asumir las consecuencias, ya está todo hecho -apreté mi agarre- no seguiré intentando hacer que reacciones, pero yo no te puedo pertenecer… -podía sentir como se iba calmando-

Entonces porque… porque lo hiciste -sabía que estaba llorando, pero no podía hacer nada- porque…

Lo siento Kotori, solo lo hice para complacerte, pero creo que fue un grave error -libere mi agarre- asumiré toda la responsabilidad de lo que paso aquí, si me odias y deseas irte puedes hacerlo, no te detendré ni nada -me aleje un poco de ella-

…-con tranquilidad veía como acomodaba sus cosas y se retiraba del lugar mientras la seguía no pronuncio palabra alguna- podrías llevarme a la casa

Está bien -tome la moto que anoche les quite a los chicos y lleve a Kotori quien de vez en cuando apretaba su agarre en mi cintura-

Kotori en dónde estabas? -Rin se veía preocupada una vez que llegamos a casa al parecer había salido sin avisar a nadie donde estaba-

Solo salí a dar un paseo y encontré el edificio -aun podía sentir el dolor en su voz, pero las demás parecía que no lo notaron- necesito dormir un rato creo que me duele el estómago -rápidamente se fue a su habitación donde se encerró todo el día-

¿Entonces qué tal el lugar? -Maki me observaba desde el sofá- alguna novedad

Veamos, esta apartado y tiene buena vista y podemos quedárnoslo por la suma de -mire a Hanayo quien comenzó a hacer unas cosas en su lap-

25 millones si a eso le sumamos los arreglos, la pintura y el inmobiliario serian 35 millones -sonreí apenas para sentarme a un lado de Maki quien me vio de reojo-

Sé que Kotori estuvo contigo -susurro Maki una vez estuve a su lado, lo que hizo que me tensara- no sé qué es lo que hacían exactamente, pero por su cara se podría decir que le rompiste el corazón

Acompáñame -tome su mano y la de Umi quienes se sorprendieron cuando entramos a mi habitación- ¿quieres saber qué es lo que paso? Pues bien -me estaba alterando, pero no me interesaba así que cerré la puerta- sabes que pasa, anoche Kotori y yo tuvimos sexo toda la maldita noche y no me veas así porque esta vez no fue toda mi maldita culpa -golpee con fuerza la pared- ¡Agh maldita sea! -creo que use demasiada fuerza porque mis nudillos se abrieron del golpe-

¿Me estas jodiendo cierto? -Umi me tomo por la chaqueta- ¡y te enojas por eso! ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? Maldita sea -Umi estaba enojada, pero no la iba a culpar-

Umi creo que Honoka intenta decirnos algo mas -Maki intento bajar un poco la tensión- Kotori te ama cierto? -desvié mi mirada al piso lo que hizo a Maki suspirar- que piensas hacer, eso va a crear conflictos -dijo Maki, mire a Umi quien estaba sentada en la cama- digo, si ella se pone como ese día cuando mato al tipo ese… no quiero pensar en cómo acabara con esto -podía sentir los brazos de Maki desde atrás abrazar mi cintura- me da miedo solo pensar en ello

Supongo que sería mejor matarla -ambas observamos a Umi quien se veía decidida en sus palabras- podría matarla y solamente diríamos que fue un accidente en una misión

No lo hagas -me deje caer al piso- intentare solucionar esto, ahora solo quiero dormir, Hanayo les dirá lo que deben hacer -me acerque a Umi para recostarme a su lado siendo seguida por Maki quien apenas se acostó se recargo en mi-

No iremos -Maki se apegó aún más a mi besando mi cuello mientras que Umi se acercó a besarme lentamente- a menos que quieras estar de nuevo con esa pajarita -Maki mordió con un poco de fuerza mi cuello- cuando entenderán que tú eres de nuestra propiedad

Jamás lo van a entender hasta que se los demostremos -Umi regularmente tímida en ese sentido se notaba que estaba cabreada por lo sucedido-

Podrían tener un hijo de mi -ambas me golpearon en el estómago-… creo que se les ha hecho costumbre golpearme -suspire agotada- tengo sueño

Es amor apache -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Yo también las amo -compartí un beso con cada una para después solo cerrar mis ojos y quedarme profundamente dormida-

 **Continuara**

 **No me odien por lo que sucedió con Kotori...**

 **por favor dejen comentarios owo/ 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Live no me pertenece ADVERTENCIA: contiene futa y violencia :3 quedan advertidos**

Veamos si entiendo, la recompensa por matar a ese tipo es de 50 millones -asentí mientras planeaba con Eri una misión que nos encargó personalmente la jefa de la agencia- y quieren que sea publico

Exactamente -sonreí acercándome a una mesa en la cual teníamos una Barrett M82 la cual era perfecta para el trabajo- si terminas el trabajo esta arma será exclusiva para ti, si fallas deberás comprarla y no es para nada barata

Me dan ganas de matarte cada vez que me sonríes así -tome nuevamente los papeles para revisar lo que seguía en la misión-

Yo también te quiero Eri, puedes llevar a alguien para que termine el trabajo si es que tú no lo acabas, podrías llevar a tu noviecita –mire de reojo a Nozomi quien iba entrando- bien, tu blanco al final es un político el cual quiere hacer público algunos nombres de personas importantes y que han robado mucho dinero, aunque él también es corrupto

¿Y eso no es lo que tú también haces? Ser una corrupta -ignore a Eri quien tenía mala cara, Nozomi tomo las fotos del hombre, pero algo atrajo mi atención, Nozomi no se veía contenta para nada con esto-

Deberías hablar Nozomi, ¿lo conoces? -ella solo asintió-

Es mi padrastro y fue él quien me envió a ese lugar -Eri quien estaba sorprendida, mientras Nozomi solo apretaba sus puños- mi madre después de mi nacimiento no pudo tener más hijos, mi padre había fallecido y ella busco a otra persona… creo que mi madre no me soportaba tampoco ya que le recordaba mucho a mi padre y es por eso que no se opuso cuando mi padrastro decidió dejarme en la agencia -un suave suspiro por parte de Nozomi al parecer recordar eso le molestaba bastante- el infeliz antes de largarse en su auto me dijo: tú eres la que arruino a tu madre y por eso jamás tendré al hijo que siempre quise

-preferí no decir nada y solo me retiré de la habitación dejándolas charlar tranquilamente, mientras caminaba por la casa encontré a Rin quien estaba charlando con Nico- deberíamos ir a visitar el edificio -Rin se veía emocionada-

¿Quieren ir? -ambas voltearon a mirarme con una sonrisa emocionada- debemos hacer la ronda y además podríamos aprovechar de limpiar un poco además dejé algo en la azotea, aunque ya deben estar tibias debemos comprar hielo -recordé la mochila con las cervezas- le diré a Hanayo que haremos la ronda nocturna

Honoka antes de que te vayas podemos charlar un momento -Umi me indico que saliéramos para hablar un rato- es sobre Kotori

Ya te he dicho que no le harás daño -creo que la hice enfadar porque apretó sus puños preparándose para golpearme- si no le haces daño prometo que hare lo que tú me pidas

Entonces lo que yo te pida… -su sonrisa me hizo estremecer mientras se acercaba a mí- si tocas a Rin o Nico te cortare tu estúpido amiguito y hare que te lo trajes -me aleje sin notar la pared de la casa lo que me provoco que diera un fuerte golpe, pero no me intereso mucho ya que Umi me tenía acorralada-

Sí que me tienes confianza amor -intente desviar la mirada de ese ámbar que me estaban poniendo nerviosa-

Honoka desde que estamos en esta casa no hemos podido hacerlo…-lentamente se acercó a mi cuello para morderlo- te necesito… -susurro en mi oído lo que me estaba provocando mucho más que antes, por lo que la lleve a la parte trasera de la casa donde nos besamos-

Umi… -le quite los pantalones para hincarme frente a ella- también eh estado conteniéndome -con cuidado pase su pierna por encima de mi hombro dejándome una vista perfecta de su intimidad- estas toda mojada… mira esto -lentamente lamí parte de su muslo subiendo hasta su entrepierna, lo haría lento-

Honoka… no hagas eso… -sus manos presionaban mi cabeza intentando que me acercara a un más a su intimidad-

Quiero escuchar tus gemidos pidiéndome que lo haga -deposite un beso en su intimidad lo que provoco un suave gemido, subiendo un poco a su vientre el cual lamí y bese lentamente-

Maldita sea Honoka… házmelo de una vez… ya no aguanto -sus suplicas me estaban calentando aún más así que ya no la haría esperar más- Honoka…

-lentamente con sus manos abrió su entrada con cuidado enseñando ese bonito color rosa- sí que estas ansiosa mi amor… -me dedique a lamer toda su intimidad a medida que sus gemidos aumentaban, introduje dos dedos en ella- si gritas tanto las demás van a venir a ver -con la manga de su chaqueta cubrió su boca intentando cubrir parte de sus gemidos a lo que solo me dedique a seguir probando su sabor el cual me encanta-

-ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidí que debía terminar pronto lo que estaba haciendo, mientras sacaba a mi amiguito de entre mi pantalón hice que abrazara mi cadera con sus piernas recargándola contra la pared- espera… no lo hagas por detrás… -acaricie su entrada con mi miembro penetrándola lentamente por su intimidad- … no lo hagas tan rudo -me había contenido demasiado tiempo, por lo que el intentar calmarme no estaba presente, tenía a Umi fuertemente tomada por la cadera embistiéndola con fuerza mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer-

Umi te amo -ambas estábamos en nuestro limite por lo que me abrece con fuerza a su cintura sintiendo como ambas nos tensamos corriéndonos al mismo tiempo y cayendo al piso abrazadas-

Creo que ya es hora de que te marches -después de habernos acomodado la ropa y de estar besándonos un rato más, al momento de entrar vi que Rin y Nico tenían cara de pocos amigos al momento de verme –

Lo siento, pero había cosas que debía hacer -dije seriamente mientras veía que Umi sonreía complacida- hoy vamos a poner el sistema de seguridad y no me vean así, prometo compensarlas por mi retraso

Tu retraso mental no tiene cura -Eri salía de la cocina bebiendo un jugo- por cierto, partiré hoy

Entonces qué esperas, una fiesta de despedida o algo -antes de que las demás intentaran si quiera intervenir Eri me tenía fuertemente tomada del cuello lo que me estaba dejando sin aire, así que debía pensar rápido por lo que la golpee en el costado logrando liberarme de su fuerte agarre- aagh idiota solo intentaba quitarte la cara de amargada -tosí un poco, mi cuello ardía debido al fuerte al agarre-

No intentes hacerlo nuevamente -esta vez intervino Maki quien miraba retadoramente a Eri- Nishikino muévete esto no es asunto tuyo

Claro que lo es, ella es mía y si le pasa algo no te lo perdonare -el ambiente era de completa tensión hasta que Hanayo intervino golpeando a ambas-

Son realmente irritantes -la mirada malva de Hanayo se posó en mi mientras se acercaba sabía lo que vendría, así que cerré mis ojos sintiendo el fuerte golpe en mis costillas lo que me envió de golpe al piso- ahora hablaremos como personas civilizadas -creo que me rompió una costilla, y ahora me dolía el cuello y las costillas- Eri y Nozomi deberán viajar hasta el norte de Japón donde está su objetivo

-mientras tanto Rin se llevó a Maki a nuestra habitación debido a que el golpe la dejo inconsciente- creo que esto se está descontrolando bastante -Umi y Nico ayudaron a levantarse a Eri mientras que Kotori me ayudaba-

Voy por el auto, no pienso entrometerme en esta discusión de niñas -Nozomi no tenía muchas ganas al parecer de entrar a la discusión-

Eri deberías ser más consciente de que no todo lo que te digo es para que me golpees o me sigas odiando, deberías relajarte -con cuidado estaba apoyada en Kotori quien se mantenía callada- créeme que me gustaría tener un poco de paz al menos un día

-ella solo me miro de mala gana y con un poco de brusquedad llevo sus cosas al auto donde Nozomi la estaba esperando y sin más se marcharon sin siquiera despedirse-

Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que pasa por la mente de todas aquí, tú y Eri cada vez que pueden intentan matarse y nosotras debemos intervenir para que eso no suceda -decidí mirar el piso el cual me parecía interesante para poder evitar la mirada del resto- Honoka si quieres que este grupo sea unido debes al menos cooperar

Mm no quiero sonar entremetida, pero Honoka siempre se esfuerza por mantenernos unidas, pero no siempre se logra, todos tenemos diferentes personalidades y casi la mayoría chocan entre si -Kotori por fin hablaba soltándome para que me pudiera sentar- creo que es hora de cambiar un poco

Opino que Kotori tiene razón -Nico estaba junto a Hanayo quien nos observó a todas- creo que deberíamos hacer algo y cuando ellas regresen hablar las cosas con un poco más de calma

Está bien, lo hablaremos cuando ellas regresen -fui a mi cuarto por la mochila donde guardaba parte de mi equipo- llevare las cámaras inalámbricas y voy a quemar algunas cosas para no aburrirme en el lugar -me estaba sintiendo fastidiada por lo que guarde algunas cosas más en la mochila, antes de partir junto a Nico y Rin pase al cuarto de Maki donde vi que estaba enojada- ¿quieres acompañarnos?

¿Es una orden? -solo me reí y saque a la rastra de la cama donde le ordene que preparara su mochila con equipo-

No te pongas así además no creo poder controlar a Rin y Nico -después de un rato partimos en dirección al edificio donde apreciamos un auto y algunas motocicletas-

Esto pinta mal -Rin había preparado su arma junto a algunas granadas aturdidoras por si acaso- ¿tienen todo preparado?

Crees que sea necesario matarlos… -mientras caminábamos por el bosque divise a un tipo que al parecer estaba orinando- tendríamos que averiguar que traman aquí -al momento en que estaba terminando de hacer sus necesidades lo amordace y arrastre hasta un lugar oscuro apuntándole con mi pistola en la cabeza- si intentas pedir refuerzos te mato -le quite la mordaza mientras que Nico vigilaba el lugar- ¿qué hacen en mi edificio?

¿Eres solo una niña crees que me intimidaras? -me estaba cabreando lo que me había dicho así que acomode el silenciador en el arma y le dispare directo a la pierna-

¿Qué hacen en el edificio? -el tipo estaba desesperado así que presione el cañón del arma a su entrepierna- tienes 10 segundos

Ese lugar se usa para lavar dinero, debajo del edificio ahí un tipo de bóveda -el tipo nos contó todo lo que sabía y vaya que me sorprendió cuando dijo lo de la bóveda- ahora déjame ir, por favor

¿Y si digo que no? -sonreí al ver su rostro de temor- si trabajas para mi podría considerarlo

Hey estas locas, qué harías si nos traiciona -Maki me miro de mala gana-

Lo mato y quemo su cuerpo -creo que el hombre dejo de respirar por lo que dije- ¿además a quien le interesara buscar a alguien como él?

Bueno ya acabemos pronto estoy aburriéndome –Rin se apresuró dentro del edificio siendo seguida por Maki-

Si te quedas aquí y no haces ningún ruido tu vida se salva, pero si dices algo te voy a desmembrar -le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la parte trasera de mi arma lo cual lo dejo inconsciente-

¿Estás segura de esto? -Nico me seguía mientras rodeábamos el edificio hasta que nos topamos de frente con algunos tipos quienes nos comenzaron a disparar, con rapidez nos escondimos detrás del edificio- son 5… que demonios

5 no son nada, ¿o es que tienes miedo? -prepare mi arma y y observe con cuidado a los hombres quienes se habían puesto a cubierto detrás de un auto- ¿quieres ver los fuegos artificiales? -

¿Atraerás su atención o solo quieres volar cosas? -tome a Nico por la cintura apegándola a mi- hey que haces?

No lo sé, pero me excito un poco al disparar -solté a Nico y corrí rápidamente logrando acertar a dos en las piernas y a uno en la frente- te dejo el resto -caí rodando al piso lo que me dolió un poco debido al golpe de Hanayo hace un par de horas-

Eres una idiota -rápidamente Nico desenfundo su par de Glock 35 con las cuales le disparo a ambos en el pecho y la cabeza para luego acercarse a los tipos quienes quedaron mal heridos y disparándoles en la cabeza a ambos-

Eres una maldita asesina ajajaja – me acerque a ella mientras guardaba sus armas- ¿crees que sea una buena idea llamar a las demás?

Esto lo podremos terminar pronto -entramos al edifico donde había varios cuerpos tirados por el pasillo, algunos con el cuello cortado y otros con un gran hoyo en el pecho esto debido a que Rin tenía un nuevo juguete y era bien escandaloso- la sangre no se quita fácilmente

Claro que se quita solo un poco de agua – Maki traía arrastrando a un tipo el cual estaba aterrado- encontré al líder

No es cierto no lo soy -mire a Maki quien solo le restó importancia y saco su cuchillo favorito-

Entonces no nos sirve -con un corte limpio le corto la garganta al tipo quien fue tirado al piso sin ningún cuidado-

Honoka puedes venir -Rin me hizo una seña para que la siguiese, el lugar que encontraron Maki y ella era increíble, varias máquinas para contar dinero y otras cosas- ¿crees que podría servirnos de algo?

Por supuesto Rin -acaricie su cabeza para luego salir de ese lugar y limpiar el desorden incluyendo a los cuerpos-

Me pregunto cómo les ira a Eri y Nozomi -Nico estaba sentada cerca de la salida de emergencias-

 **PVD Eri**

¿Estás segura de esto? -mientras manejaba en dirección del norte donde se supone que estaría nuestro objetivo-

Eri no es necesario hablar de eso -Nozomi estaba realmente seria, de reojo pude ver que incluso estaba un poco molesta-

Está bien -suspire solo centrándome en la carretera, sería un largo viaje el que duro unas tortuosas 6 horas hasta llegar al lugar donde Hanayo me indico cuales podían ser los mejores lugares para poder disparar, es increíble cómo pudo averiguar en tan poco tiempo la calidad del aire, la distancia y abarcar diferentes factores, incluso me envió la cantidad de policías que estarían en el lugar- Nozomi te amo -su cálida sonrisa es lo único que me mantiene con vida en este mundo –

Y yo te amo Erichika -eran contadas las veces que me decía por ese nombre, pero aun así me encanta, no pude evitar besarla- estaré cerca del objetivo

El lugar que elegí para mi posición estará 200 metros de tu posición así que nos encontraremos en ese lugar de haya -apunte un parque el cual estaba entre el edificio donde me posicionaría y el objetivo- prometo que terminaremos rápido esto -abrace fuertemente a Nozomi quien correspondió de inmediato-

-ya había pasado una hora desde que me posicione en mi lugar y preparado la barrett, la cual era bastante más ligera que algunas que había usado antes- creo que debería disculparme con Honoka…-en que estoy pensando debo concentrarme el objetivo estará en su posición en 15 minutos y solo tengo un margen de error de un 10%- vamos a ver… -ajuste la mira y pude ver claramente el lugar donde estaría el blanco podía ver a algunas personas y entre ellos divise una melena violeta- estas demasiado cerca… -rápidamente le hable a Nozomi por el intercomunicador pero me respondió de inmediato con que no me entrometiera-

-no sé cómo pasaron los minutos hasta que pude observar a ese hombre…. Algo muy dentro de mí me estaba molestando, pero no sabía muy bien que era por lo que decidí ignorarlo- Erichi prepárate

Estoy en posición -tenía la mira apuntando directamente en su cabeza, debo disminuir mi respiración hasta el mínimo… ya casi…-

Tu eres uno de los perros de la agencia -rápidamente me voltee siendo atacada por una extraña mujer quien logro golpearme con un bastón retráctil- vamos perro de la agencia ataca

Quién demonios eres tu -rápidamente saque mi cuchillo de combate- eso no importa debo acabar mi misión -ataque rápidamente logrando algunos cortes, pero nada muy profundo al igual recibí varios golpes uno de ellos me rozo por milímetros mi frente provocando un corte-

Esta vez te dejare ir perro, pero nos volveremos a ver -mientras decía eso logro interceptar un golpe preciso en mi estómago el cual me dejo jadeando-

Erichi apresúrate solo tenemos 3 minutos -en mi cabeza escuchaba a Nozomi quien se escuchaba desesperar al parecer intento comunicarse conmigo-

…tranquila ya estoy en ello -rápidamente y sintiendo un gran dolor en mi cuerpo y mi vista un poco dañada apunte nuevamente hasta que el blanco estuvo en una posición muy buena- Nozomi debes retroceder 3 metros o te salpicaras -jale el gatillo y en segundos su cabeza volar por los aires y todo esto siendo transmitido por cadena nacional e internacional, así que rápidamente guarde todas las cosas y me retire al lugar de encuentro donde en Nozomi me esperaba solo tardamos unos 5 minutos en encontrarnos-

Qué demonios te sucedió -tome la mano de Nozomi y rápidamente la lleve al auto donde solo nos retiramos del lugar-

Una mujer, me dijo perro de la agencia -nos detuvimos en un pequeño hotel en la carretera donde pedimos un cuarto en el cual me di una ducha y luego curé mis heridas- me ataco, al parecer alguien está filtrando información desde la agencia

No te preocupes más, hablaremos con Hanayo ella es bastante lista en ese sentido -Nozomi se sentó en mis piernas mientras sonreía- quiero que mi Erichi se relaje -no puedo negarme a sus caricias, beso mi frente para luego bajar hasta mis labios donde nos besamos apasionadamente-

Nozomi… estas bien? -se había abalanzado encima de mi profundizando el beso y no dejando que siguiera preguntando, así que solo me dejaría llevar por sus caricias que tanto amo-

 **FIN DE PDV**

-estaba en la azotea del edificio donde tenía una silla plegable mientras escuchaba música me intentaba relajar hasta que recibí un mensaje de Nozomi que decía que se tomarían unos días de descanso y que el trabajo estaba terminado- al menos no tendré que lidiar con ellas

-ya habían pasado dos meses los cuales pasaron volando y el edificio estaba casi terminado debido a los contratistas que Hanayo consiguió- creo que tú eres una mejor líder que yo -suspire, mirando que Hanayo solo le restó importancia-

Realmente es un fastidio tratar con personas, creo que prefiero dispararles -es muy típico de ella- solo un mes y tendremos todo funcionando perfectamente y nos podremos cambiar, por cierto, me quedare con la habitación más grande

No creo tener problemas con eso -preferí no llevarle la contraria o me terminarían noqueando- mientras pueda dormir tranquilamente

Claro… dormir tranquila si pasas follando como conejo -su mirada en mi era de regaño- deberías calmarte un poco o nuevamente podrías decaer y es problemático tener que cuidar personas

Está bien, ya no sigas regañándome -después de un rato de viaje en auto entre a la casa donde Maki y Umi me miraron molestas- ¿y ahora que hice?

Debes ir por unas cosas a la agencia -Umi me miraba de mala gana, al parecer les molesta que tenga que ir cada cierto tiempo a ese lugar-

Tranquilas solo es lo rutinario volveré en un par de horas -subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y tomar lo suficientes documentos de las misiones que nos habían encomendado durante estos últimos dos meses, teniendo eso listo me dirigí en la moto lo cual solo demoré un corto tiempo-

Buenas tardes -entre como si nada a la oficina principal donde los 5 altos mandos me observaban sorprendidos menos la líder principal-

Deberías tener respeto Kousaka -uno de los tipos en iba a comenzar a gritarme, pero la jefa lo silencio inmediato- no puedes ser tan flexible con ella

Bien, no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí -me acerque a la mesa principal donde observe fijamente a la jefa, por algún motivo ella solo sonrió- me gustaría hablar a solas con usted Erena-san -el resto estuvieron protestando-

Debo tratar asuntos con Kousaka así que ustedes pueden retirarse, ¿O quieren ir contra mis órdenes? -todos parecieron temer por la voz autoritaria, así que sin más se retiraron del lugar- Ahora Kousaka habla porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Claro que lo tienes Erena, lo que no tienes es paciencia -me senté a su lado entregándole las fotos y el informe sobre la muerte del político y otras muertes por encargo de ella-

Debo decir que tu escuadrón es realmente increíble -observaba las fotos-

Como pediste una de las mejores se encargó del tipo, aunque hubo una pequeña intervención -ella me observo sin entender bien- la agencia tiene muchos secreto -pude observar como su mano se dirigía a mi pierna- no conseguirás nada conmigo y si intentas arrebatar mi arma no está en esa posición -con rapidez desenfunde mi navaja la cual puse en su cuello- la que ataco a Ayase la llamo perro de la agencia

No sé a lo que te refieres con eso y si intentas culparme no tienes evidencias ¿o sí? -Erena estaba recargada en su asiento sin moverse ni un centímetro debido a que aún tenía mi navaja en su cuello-

Podría matarte en este momento, pero no estoy de humor para cosas problemáticas -me acerque a ella desde atrás guardando mi navaja y descaradamente metí mis manos entre sus pechos- quien diría que la hija de Toudou-san quedaría al mando de toda la agencia-lentamente me acerque a su oído- crees que una niña como tú, puede manejar esto… -mordí su oreja y apreté con un poco de fuerza sus pechos- me están entrando ganas de muchas cosas Erena

Aleja tus manos de mi Kousaka -mordí su oreja con un poco de fuerza-

No te pongas así o te vas a arrugar -acaricie lentamente sus pechos- vamos a acabar con esto pronto, me están esperando -saque mis manos de tu entre su ropa y me aleje- por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas usar a otras para tus estúpidas misiones? Tengo otros asuntos que atender y tú me fastidias con tus malditas misiones de principiantes

Tú atenderás tus malditos asuntos cuando a mí se me plazca, recuerda que aún nos perteneces o quieres que envié a alguien más para fastidiarte -contraatacó Erena quien se levantó de golpe apuntándome con el arma que guarda bajo la mesa-

¿Cómo a la que enviaste contra Eri y Nozomi? -sabía muy bien que ellos habían sido por lo que sonreí al ver su mirada llena de sorpresa- la próxima vez envía a alguien que no sea tan evidente

Kousaka será mejor que no intentes nada contra nosotros, o tu vida será un infierno -su mirada era de amenaza, pero solo la ignore acercándome a la salida-

Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que nací, nada de lo que intentes podría sorprenderme -Salí del lugar siendo vista por algunas chicas que estaban por los pasillos, pero decidí ignorarlas a todas- como detesto este maldito lugar…-tome la moto y me retire del lugar rápidamente-

-mientras manejaba por la carretera algo llamo mi atención, había un grupo de hombres alrededor de una chica, así que me detuve unos metros más adelante y decidí investigar qué era lo que estaban tramando- ¿qué hace una niña tan linda por aquí?, no seas tímida oh es que acaso el ratón te comió la lengua

-desde una distancia y bien oculta observe lo que estaban haciendo- vamos habla perra -otro de los tipos golpeo con fuerza la pared a un lado de la cabeza de la chica quien creo que estaba muriéndose del miedo-

Podríamos jugar con ella un rato, está muy buena -apreté mis puños al ver como la tomaban eh intentaban quitarle la ropa logrando arrancársela- mmm ella será mía

-debía pensar rápido así que no importo mucho que ellos fuesen cuatro y me adelante logrando dispararle a uno en la cabeza- vamos bastardos aléjense de ella ahora -los otros tres me observaron asustados-

Si te acercas la matare -lentamente me acerque a ellos- que te alejes perra o quieres venir a jugar también -al parecer no les intereso mucho que su amigo estuviera con los sesos repartidos en el piso-

¿Te crees muy hombre? -apunte mi arma a uno de ellos quien se refugió detrás de la chica quien suplicaba por su vida- miren la maldita rata como se oculta detrás de una chica

-mientras hablaba le dispare a otro en la cabeza y al otro en el pecho ambos cayeron al piso mientras que el otro estaba detrás de la chica apuntándole con un arma- baja tu arma maldita

No te preocupes señorita pronto acabaremos esto -ignoré por completo al tipo quien estaba desesperado- solo acabara en unos segundos -le sonreí para después acercarme a ellos lentamente-

¡Aléjate maldita asesina! -el miedo en los ojos del tipo era más que evidente por lo que aproveche su distracción-

Cierra los ojos -le dije a la chica quien lo hizo y así en segundos todo acabo el hombre estaba en el piso con una bala en su ojo izquierda- vamos te llevare a un lugar seguro

Gracias… -la pobre parecía que no había comido hace días y parecía perdida, estoy segura que, si la dejo a su suerte algo malo podría pasarle, algo dentro de mí me recordó cuando era pequeña-

¿Cómo te llamas? -le entregué mi chaqueta para que se cubriera y así llevarla en la moto- vamos puedes confiar en mi -le tendí mi mano la cual ella tomo con un poco de desconfianza- no te hare daño

Me llamo Yukiho -subí a la moto y le entregue mi casco para irnos rápidamente a casa ya que me estaba dando hambre y la policía no tardaría en llegar-

Bien Yukiho afírmate porque debemos irnos rápidamente -se sujetó de mi cintura y arranque la moto desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar y llegando en unos 20 minutos a casa donde las malas caras no se hicieron esperar- luego les cuento lo sucedido, por aquí -la guie al baño donde le pase una toalla mientras le pedía un poco de ropa de Rin quien no tardo en ayudarme-

¿Quién es ella Honoka? -Rin sonrió amable mientras me entregaba las cosas- se ve que está mal

La salve de unos tipos que intentaron violarla -Umi quien se había acercado a nosotras se quedó sin palabras- no pude abandonarla

Creo que lo hiciste bien, pero sabes que ella no podrá estar mucho tiempo aquí -mi querida Umi solo paso a su habitación-

Dejare tu ropa aquí -deje su ropa en una pequeña mesita que estaba dentro del baño donde se ponían las toallas y sin más le pedí a Rin que me acompañara para charlar con las demás-

Quien es esa chica -Eri estaba sentada cerca de Nozomi quien leía un libro- aún no sabemos bien quien fue la que me ataco

No te preocupes ella solo es una chica perdida quien estuvo a punto de ser violada y solo la salve -todas me observaron preocupadas- no deje que la policía me viera, no creo que pueda darnos problemas

-mientras charlábamos la chica se acercó a nosotras y pude ver que Shizu se tensó un poco, pero no le di mucha importancia-muchísimas gracias por los problemas que he podido causar, me retirare de inmediato -al parecer había escuchado un poco de la conversación y ahora estaba dirigiéndose a la salida-

Espera no te vayas, no eres una molestia además se ve que no has comido en días -mire a todas de reojo quienes solo desviaron la mirada un tanto avergonzadas, menos Rin quien tomo su mano- puedes quedarte aquí unos días hasta que puedas regresar a casa

-creo que dije algo malo porque ella desvió la mirada- no tengo un hogar donde regresar… mis padres fueron asesinados y estoy sola -la chica derramo algunas lágrimas, pero creo que eran de impotencia por sentirse inútil- estoy buscando al asesino de mis padres y lo único que supe es que fue alguien de una tal agencia -sentía como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda, que es esta sensación-

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esto nwn que cada vez me anima a continuar con mis fics, recuerden dejar su comentario y decirme que les ha parecido el capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Live no me pertenece :3 Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lo mismo de lo anterior -w- contenido sensual**

-desde que esa chica está viviendo con nosotras algo dentro de mí me dice a gritos que no debe estar en ese lugar, pero no podía abandonarla. Hace un poco más de una semana comenzamos a trasladar algunas cosas al edificio nuevo por lo que Hanayo, Umi y Eri estaban encargadas de llevar algunas cosas al edificio el cual solo le faltaban unas pequeñas terminaciones- Honoka ¿en qué piensas tanto? -ese día no haría nada y me quedaría en mi habitación todo el día y Maki decidió acompañarme, mientras Rin y Nico charlaban eh intentaban que la chica nueva no se diera cuenta a lo que nos dedicábamos y menos que supiera que teníamos una conexión con la agencia, aunque había demostrado no tener idea siquiera de como matar o espiar, así que realmente no era un peligro-

Algo dentro de mí, me dice que esa chica es especial -la mirada penetrante de Maki me ponía la piel de gallina- quiero decir, siento que la he visto en alguna parte… o no sé cómo explicarlo -Maki se sentó en mi vientre sin apartar su mirada de la mía-

¿Tú me amas? -tome sus manos para acercarlas a mí para besarlas- Honoka siento que algo va a suceder y será muy malo

Te amo Maki, te amo mucho y si algo sucede sé que estarás conmigo -entrelacé nuestras manos atrayéndola a mí -hoy nadie nos va a molestar -lamí sus labios, para luego besarla esta vez jugando con su lengua sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos- …Maki

-al momento de soltar sus manos, tomé su cintura y besé su cuello- Honoka… quiero probar tu otra parte -susurro Maki en mi oído lo que me hizo sonrojar de sobremanera- ¿nunca lo has hecho cierto? -su mirada de deseo y sus manos en mi pantalón, no me podía negar a nada, así que solo desvié mi mirada-

Nunca lo hice por esa parte -cerré mis ojos al sentir los suaves besos de Maki en mi cuello- crees que Umi se enoje por esto

Estoy muy segura que se enojara, pero se ha estado divirtiendo bastante contigo a solas -ágilmente me quito toda la ropa sonriendo al ver lo excitada que me tenía- entonces… buen provecho -no se en que momento Maki paso mis piernas por encima de sus hombros ahora me tenía a su disposición no podía moverme- mira qué bonito lo que tenemos aquí -lentamente paso su lengua en mi intimidad mientras con su mano acariciaba mi miembro lo que me hizo gemir de placer-

Maki eres un poco bruta -no perdía el tiempo, continuaba lamiendo todo a su paso incluso miembro y después introducir su lengua en mi intimidad lo que me estaba volviendo loca no pude evitar gemir fuertemente-

Mmm eres realmente sensible -podía sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, lo que me estaba llevando al límite, pero Maki no se detendría- hazlo Honoka -con un poco de fuerza introdujo otro dedo lo que me provocó un gran orgasmo dejándome casi sin aliento- te has corrido bastante…

Idiota…-lentamente estaba calmando mi respiración agitada, me quede recostada mirando a Maki quien se acomodó encima de mi sin cargar su peso- al menos quítate la ropa

Está bien -lentamente se quitó la ropa mientras sonreía cada vez que me lamia los labios- ¿estas excitada de nuevo? -asentí tomándola por la cintura hice que se sentara rozando mi miembro en su intimidad- ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Jejeje tengo ganas de hacerlo todo el día y la noche contigo, pero creo que…-en un momento voltee mi mirada a la puerta, lo que me hizo tragar un poco nerviosa al ver a Nico y Rin quienes estaban rojas hasta las orejas sin apartar la mirada de nosotras-

Sabía que algo ocultabas… cada vez que te ibas al baño con las manos en la entrepierna -Nico había entrado a la habitación y Rin solo la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás- podrían cubrirse, dios… -rápidamente usamos las sabanas para cubrirnos- no le diremos a nadie, pero la próxima vez cierren con seguro -después de un rato de charlar y que Nico nos regañara se retiraron de la habitación-

Maki-chan tiene la culpa por no cerrar la puerta -dije de manera burlona, para después abrazarla y besarla- bueno no importa; tarde o temprano nos atraparían y quizás de peor manera… -me acerque a su oído susurrando suavemente- podríamos estar en la azotea del edificio haciéndolo sin parar

¿Te han dicho que eres una pervertida? -asentí mientras besaba su mejilla-

-después de un rato de estar tonteando con Maki esta se fue a comprar algo para cenar y esperar al resto- ¿Shizu que haces aquí? -sentía que algo me estaba ocultando- haces días tienes esa mirada, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Es sobre Yukiho… creo que debes saber algo sobre ella -todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizo por lo que tome su mano llevándola al auto donde maneje sin rumbo fijo solo deteniéndome a un lado de la carretera-

Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando -mis manos apretaban con fuerza el volante, mi mirada estaba fija en el panel del auto- responde

Kousaka Yukiho es dos años menor que tú, aunque ella hubiese nacido completamente normal fue ignorada por sus padres, aun así, le dieron la educación y la alimentación debido a que algunas personas sospecharon por la repentina desaparición de su primera hija -rápidamente salí del auto intentando calmar mi respiración un poco, todo eso fue un golpe duro, salve a la hija de esos bastardos-

Porque… porque maldita sea -golpee con fuerza el piso no importándome el romperme los puños- y tu como es que lo sabes -Shizu había intentado calmarme, pero estaba furiosa por lo que la tome del cuello prácticamente azotándola contra el auto- ¿¡porque tú sabias de ella!? ¡Responde!

Espera… suéltame -no lo haría hasta que hablara- después de conocerte… cuando eras una niña -libere un poco el agarre-

Que tiene que ver eso ahora -estaba un poco desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando-

¿Recuerdas cuando logré que entraras a la agencia? -asentí un poco desconfiada- después de que entraras decidí averiguar sobre tu familia… y encontré que ellos habían tenido otra hija… creo que tu borraste algunas cosas de tu pasado por el trauma de ser abandonada -solté a Shizu quien tosió un poco- al parecer ellos lograron pagarle a un siquiatra para que te olvidara -algunos recuerdos dolorosos regresaban a mi memoria-

Yukiho intentaba protegerme cuando mi madre me golpeaba porque no era normal -esos recuerdos se estaban amontonando en mi cabeza lo que me estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza- debería matarla… así, no tengo que preocuparme porque sepa la verdad -sonreí al pensar en eso, pero antes de voltear a mirar a Shizu esta me golpeo con fuerza mandándome contra el auto-

Ella era una víctima al igual que tú lo fuiste, ahora levántate y deja de ser una idiota, si ella decide odiarte pues ya veremos que hacer -a duras penas me levante y entre al auto a la parte trasera- iremos a casa y hablaras con ella

¿Estás segura? -ella solo asintió. camino a casa estaba recostada en los asientos de atrás por lo que al momento de llegar me encontré con Umi quien me miraba seriamente- solo fui a dar un paseo con Shizu

Si claro -mi amada peli azul solo me miro de reojo y se fue a cortar leña creo que ahora es un habito, aunque me da un poco de miedo cuando manipula esa hacha-

-camine a la casa donde Yukiho charlaba tranquilamente con Rin y Nico- Yukiho quieres salir un rato? -ella solo asintió sonriendo… me duele el pecho mirarle a la cara-

¿Te encuentras bien Honoka-san? -solo asentí y me despedí del resto-

¿Quieres conocer un lugar que estamos arreglando con el grupo? -ella asintió mientras caminábamos en dirección al edificio, Yukiho me conto lo buenas y amables que todas estaban siendo con ella. Después de una hora aproximadamente llegamos al edificio- ¿Yukiho como era tu familia?

-entramos al edificio donde la guie a una pequeña oficina en la cual ya habían puesto el inmobiliario así que le indique que se sentara- es una pregunta complicada -me apoye en el escritorio para observarla mejor, debía mantener la calma- no eran los mejores padres, constantemente me dejaban sola y nunca los veía trabajar, lo que me sorprendió ya que todos los meses tenían dinero y se largaban a cualquier parte

-creo que jamás iban a cambiar… se merecían morir- ¿y recuerdas algo más? -ella se veía pensativa como si intentara recordar algo-

Solo quiero saber porque los mataron -su mirada seria me hizo sonreír un poco- realmente nunca fueron buenos padres… recuerdo que mi madre siempre me golpeaba… no… espera -su mirada un poco aterrada estaba en mi- esas palizas… mi hermana -con sus manos cubrió su rostro al parecer había recordado algo- ella siempre golpeaba a mi hermana… decía que era un engendro y que jamás debió nacer… hasta que un día solo desapareció… después solo recuerdo algunas visitas donde un amigo de mi madre junto a ella… lentamente olvide a mi hermana… soy horrible

-apreté con fuerza mis puños intentando contener la ira que estaba sintiendo- Yukiho no busques más la verdad sobre tus padres -desvié mi mirada al piso-

Porque no quieres que lo haga, tu sabes algo -rápidamente se levantó y me tomo por los hombros- Honoka-san

-fije mi mirada en la suya, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente- yo mate a nuestros padres… ellos lograron que olvidaras todo sobre mi después de que me abandonaran para que yo muriese -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, invadiéndonos un silencio de muerte y sin aviso recibí una fuerte bofetada y luego un abrazo fuertemente- estaba tan metida en mi venganza que olvide que tenía una hermana -acaricie mi mejilla la cual ardía por semejante golpe-

Porque me olvide de ti… -mire a la puerta donde Shizu me miraba preocupada- porque después de tantos años…

Ahora debo preguntar algo -ella mantenía su rostro oculto en mi cuello por lo que solo asintió- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?

No tengo donde ir -suspire intentando no decir alguna estupidez-

Pensé que me odiarías por matar a tus padres -ella solo me miro- ahora que lo dices… esa bofetada me ha dolido bastante

Eso fue por matar a mis padres… y esto -sentí un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna la cual me envió al suelo por el golpe en mi amiguito- por olvidarme y además recuerdo tu punto débil…-mire a la puerta donde estaba Shizu junto a Maki y Umi- Honoka me gustaría charlar contigo, pero ahora creo que debo preguntar algo muy importante

…q-que es? -me arrastre unos metros hasta la puerta donde Maki me ayudo a levantarme-

Me gustaría poder ayudar en algo, no quiero ser una carga para ti o tus amigas, no importa lo que sea, solo no quiero ser un estorbo -podía observar su nerviosismo-

-cambie un poco mi semblante y acerque a ella quien se sorprendió- estas dispuesta a matar a quien te ordenemos? ¿O a usar algún tipo de arma? -su mirada de desconcierto me dio un poco de risa- Yukiho nosotras somos asesinas y nuestras manos están manchadas con sangre

Si estas dispuesta Rin y Nico se encargaran de ayudarte -Maki se había acercado a ella- debes mantener la sangre fría y siempre tu mente centrada en el objetivo

Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo -un pequeño recuerdo regreso a mi mente y ese era la sonrisa amable de Yukiho después de que mi madre se cansaba de golpearme y dejarme medio muerta, ella siempre me cuidaba hasta que me dormía-

-Umi poso su mano en mi hombro- no toda tu familia era un caso perdido

Ahora lo se Umi… y Shizu creo que te debo una disculpa… ahora entiendo porque no me habías contado sobre esto -ella solo le restó importancia-

-Desde ese día han pasado 3 meses desde que se unió, el grupo ha estado un poco más unido, aunque Eri sigue sin llevarse bien conmigo, hasta con Yukiho se lleva mejor- quieren que vayamos a Rusia -Shizu me miraba seria- el contacto que esta allá quiere ayuda para infiltrarse a una estación bajo el mar donde se realizan experimentos con humanos

Mm no es una novedad lo de la experimentación humana -recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Umi- está bien, ¿entonces quieres que vamos a Rusia?

Me niego a ir -volteamos en dirección a Nico- detesto el frio así que me quedare para ayudar a Yukiho -Nozomi también se veía un poco rehacía a ir-

Mejor haremos esto, quienes van a ir -Rin, Maki, Umi, Eri y yo levantamos la mano- ¿enserio?

No me molestes- Hanayo me miro y luego a Eri- no soporto el frio y además en Rusia son todos medios locos, sin ofender Eri, pero están locos -Eri solo gruño un poco-

Mi contacto las estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Anádyr-Úgolny después de eso les darán sus órdenes correspondientes -Shizu nos enseñaba el mapa del lugar-

Si no mal recuerdo en esta época es invierno -Eri estaba mirando el mapa del lugar- mmm debemos tener equipo adecuado, las temperaturas en ese lugar pueden llegar hasta los 50° bajo cero

Y es por eso que ni loca voy, que a ustedes se les congele el culo -Nico se fue a su habitación la cual estaba en el tercer piso del edificio al cual nos habíamos cambiado hace un par de meses -

Creo que fue bonito conocerte Erichi, pero ahí te vez -Nozomi se había ido a la cocina seguida de Yukiho y Hanayo-

Supongo que Kotori tampoco iras -ella solo me sonrió-

Mmm no soporto mucho los climas frio, pero si es nuestra primera misión como una unidad completamente autónoma -era cierto la agencia ya no molestaba tanto para hacer sus misiones- así que suerte en su misión -y sin más se retiró junto a Nozomi-

 **distrito autónomo de Chukotka 3 AM**

-cómo es que todo se fue al demonio… una tormenta de nieve estaba dificultando la comunicación con Maki, Umi y Rin habían sido separadas de nosotras y el contacto estaba muerto en alguna parte. así que teníamos que arreglárnosla rápido o nos terminarían matando, gracias a que habíamos llevado nuestros uniformes los cuales se camuflaban con el entorno logramos perderlos de vista, pero nos estábamos muriendo de frio e intentar prender una fogata nos provocaría una muerte segura, por lo que buscamos un refugio en una pequeña cueva donde cubrimos la entrada con algunos matorrales y nieve-

-Eri estaba completamente en silencio y creo que estaba temblando- oye estas bien? -mi vista se había acostumbrado un poco en la oscuridad por lo que me senté a su lado- tienes frio?

n-no es de tu incumbencia -no sabía que era lo que tenía por lo que no quería insistir mucho hasta que unos pasos muy cerca de nosotras atrajeron, hablaban en ruso por lo que nos mantuvimos en silencio- vamos a morir

-me asuste un poco debido a que Eri estaba realmente nerviosa y estaba temblando, si no hacía algo delataría nuestra posición- guarda silencio maldición…- creo que estaba a punto de grita por lo que puse mi mano, pero fue mordida, aunque tenía guantes me dolió- maldita sea Eri guarda silencio

Que importa si al final nos asesinaran de todas formas -podía escuchar como los pasos se acercaban nuevamente-

Cállate -la tome por el cuello de su chaqueta para besarla, pero no de manera bonita sino más bien para callarla de una maldita vez, aun quiero seguir viviendo-

-mientras la besaba podía escuchar los pasos muy cerca de nuestro escondite así que abrace fuertemente a Eri quien correspondió mientras me miraba de mala gana. Después de un rato los pasos dejaron de escucharse- ya se fueron… -se limpió la boca con su manga-

Tú hablas ruso, ¿qué fue lo que dijeron antes? -observe mi reloj el cual marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana y el frio estaba aumentando, estaba temblando del frio al igual que Eri-

Agh… dijeron que… -con sus brazos intentaba dar calor- habían perdido nuestros rastros y al parecer el otro equipo también lo perdió -sentí un gran alivio al saber que no las habían atrapado- maldita sea…

La oscuridad está aumentando… y no podemos encender ningún tipo de fuente de luz ni siquiera para calentarnos… creo que vamos a morir -suspire nuevamente este sería nuestro fin definitivamente-

-Eri se había sentado cerca de mí, tomo su mochila y saco un saco de dormir, pero no sería suficiente para este frio- vamos a juntar ambos sacos de dormir y dormiremos juntas, si intentas algo hare que tu estúpido amigo se congele hasta morir

Tu sí que me odias querida Eri -le entregue mi saco de dormir para juntarlo al de ella logrando así un saco de dormir grueso y en el cual podríamos al menos resguardarnos del frio- creo que mejor nos turnamos -observe que Eri se había quitado la chaqueta y el pantalón quedando con una capa de ropa térmica pero aun así el frio era de temer-

Te vas a morir y tendré que lidiar con Maki y Umi quienes me van a culpar de tu estúpida muerte, así que ahora te acuestas y quítate el uniforme porque esta húmedo- ambas dejamos el uniforme en un lado para que se secaran un poco- es un poco estrecho

Si tú lo dices… al menos no vamos a morir de frio -observe un pequeño aparato que marcaba la temperatura la cual me sorprendió- me lleva…- 47° grados bajo cero marcaba el aparato, mientras pensaba en mi asegurada muerte los brazos de Eri en mi cintura atrajeron mi atención- no tengas miedo

No puedo evitarlo… no soporto la oscuridad… maldición de entre todas las personas tenía que decírtelo -sus brazos temblaban y su frente en mi espalda me tenían preocupada- no se lo digas a nadie por favor…

-con cuidado me di la vuelta para poder mirarla fijamente- voy a cerrar por completo el saco de dormir así que cierra los ojos y apégate a mí -rápidamente hizo lo que pedí y se apegó a mí- no me iré a ninguna parte así que debes estar tranquila -acaricie su mejilla la cual estaba helada seguramente estaba quemada por el frio- mañana buscaremos al resto del grupo y nos largamos de aquí, esto claramente fue una emboscada, tengo el presentimiento que alguien les informo sobre nosotras…

Gracias -después de un rato sentía su respiración calmada por lo que solo acaricie su cabello, hoy será una larga noche-

 _-_ creo que habían pasado unas 4 horas desde que nos quedamos atrapadas aquí _-Honoka…Honoka me escuchas! -_ había olvidado el intercomunicador así que lo encendí rápidamente- _estas ahí?_

Si aquí estoy, Maki donde están ustedes -hablaba bajo para no despertar a Eri- fuimos atacadas y tuvimos que buscar un refugio

 _Entiendo, nosotras estamos cerca de unas casas por lo que nos refugiamos en ese lugar, aunque creo que no podremos salir en un buen rato -_ creo que nos mantendríamos más de un día en este lugar-

Vamos a esperar a que la tormenta acabe y nos reuniremos en su posición -creo que la comunicación nuevamente se estaba cayendo- ¿me escuchas?

 _Si… pero cortado… nos veremos entonces hasta nuevo aviso, nuestra ubicación es noreste -_ después de eso se cortó la comunicación nuevamente

Creo que no podremos salir de aquí en un tiempo -observe a Eri quien me estaba mirando fijamente- la tormenta ha tomado fuerza de nuevo, deberías dormir un poco mas

No has dormido cierto -negué sonriendo- deberías preocuparte más por tu salud, la última vez colapsaste y terminaste en el hospital, según me conto Nozomi

No importa, si algún día muero espero que sea rápido y sin dolor -Eri con fuerza se aferró a mí-

Tienes personas que te aman y aun así no te importa que ellas sufran -me dolía un poco el pecho al sentir como se abrazaba a mí, su cuerpo completo estaba temblando- después de cuantos años te has reencontrado con tu hermana, ¿cómo crees que se va a sentir si te pierde nuevamente?

No sigas Eri, esto no es necesario -cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar en nada, es verdad que desde que entré en la agencia mi vida nunca me ha importado mucho y varias veces estuve a punto de morir, pero nunca me intereso realmente-

¡No!, me vas a escuchar -podía sentir su cálida respiración muy cerca de mí, ya que tenía mis ojos cerrados- eres la única que puede llevarnos adelante y no dejarnos caer-lentamente Eri rozo su nariz en mi mejilla- incluso a mi... tus métodos de persuasión no son la mejor manera, pero ayudaron a darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida, incluso Nozomi piensa que tú eres increíble

Pero… -guarde silencio al escuchar sus suaves sollozos formaron un nudo en mi garganta-

No lo digas… Honoka muchas veces intente convencerme de que tus métodos eran estúpidos y que algún día solo lograrías que nos mataran, pero nunca has perdido a nadie, prefieres ponerte delante y recibir todo -con cuidado limpie sus lágrimas-

Eri gracias -bese su frente para luego abrazarla con cuidado por la cintura. Provocando que Eri se acercara a mí para besarme sin realmente corresponder-

Honoka… porque no me correspondes? -por mi mente solo pensé en Nozomi- por favor

¿Y qué harás con Nozomi? -al parecer eso le sorprendió un poco ya que el agarre en mi cuello se soltó un poco-

Lo siento… creo que el miedo me está provocando hacer cosas que no debo -se volteo con cuidado debido a que el espacio era reducido- no volveré a hacer nada

Tranquila Eri -estaba acariciando su cabello cuando sentí como su trasero rozaba mi entrepierna lo que me éxito un poco pero rápidamente me voltee topando nuestras espaldas- lo siento

Honoka cuando crees que acabe la tormenta -solo suspire y salí del saco ya que me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda- que estás haciendo podrías enfermarte

Tranquila solo necesito ir al baño y no creo que quieras que lo haga aquí adentro -le sonreí divertida mientras me acomodaba mi ropa y con cuidado quite los matorrales para salir de nuestro escondite-

 **PDV Eri**

necesito relajarme esto no está bien -salí del saco y me vestí rápidamente para esperar a Honoka, saque unas cosas de mi mochila lo cual era una pequeña computadora la cual conecte una antena la cual coloque fuera de nuestro escondite dejándola entremedio de unos arbustos y el cable lo enterré en la nieve, mientras me ocultaba nuevamente vi a Honoka que traía algo en sus manos- que es eso…

Emm creo que vamos a necesitar comida y lo atrapé cuando venía de regreso de mi ida al baño -asentí dejándole pasar- mm alguna vez has probado el conejo? -solo negué mientras revisaba la computadora con la cual intentaba comunicarme con Hanayo o Umi- entonces vas a probarlo ahora

¿Planeas cocinarlo? ¿Y si nos atrapan? -observe como desollaba al pobre animalito, pero también tenía hambre y nuestras raciones estaban en la mochila de Rin-

No te preocupes, con esta tormenta no creo que nos intenten buscar -después de un rato de intentar comunicarme preferí dejar la computadora y observe lo que hacía Honoka con el conejo o lo que quedo de el- ¿cómo vas a prepararlo?

Eri el vivir en la calle te enseña muchas cosas -de entre sus ropas saco unas ramitas de los bolsillos de su pantalón y de su mochila saco un encendedor, unos papeles y una lata de una de las comidas que habíamos comido antes de llegar al lugar donde nos emboscaron- hoy aprenderás a cómo preparar una fogata

¿Tengo una botella con agua crees que sirva? -asintió mientras terminaba de preparar las cosas-

 **PDV Rin**

Creo que ellos ya no vendrán por aquí -Umi había salido a revisar los alrededores, me sentía frustrada ya que cuando estábamos huyendo de la lluvia de balas una me dio en mi brazo derecho-

Deberías estar tranquila Rin -solo desvié la mirada mientras Maki cambiaba mi vendaje al parecer la bala atravesó mi brazo sin dañar nada-

¿Porque no le dijiste a Honoka que estaba herida? -ella solo me miro un poco molesta- lo siento

Créeme que estaría intentando buscarnos como loca y terminarían encontrándola y matándola-había olvidado que ella era ese tipo de persona, no importa lo que pase siempre se pondrá delante-

 **PDV Honoka**

No es lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos nos mantendrá un rato -estaba limpiando la piel del conejo-

Para ser la primera vez que lo pruebo estaba bastante bueno -Eri al menos estaba un poco más calmada así que solo sonreí recargándome en la pared de la cueva- si quieres puedes dormir, intentare comunicarme nuevamente -podía ver como la pequeña fogata se estaba por apagar así que estaba a punto de salir para buscar unas pocas ramas o alguna cosa para poder quemar, pero nuevamente los pasos y unas voces me alertaron por lo que tome un poco de nieve para apagar la fogata y cerrar bien la entrada-

Shhh -le hice una señal a Eri quien apago la computadora y sacó su arma preparándose para cualquier cosa, nuevamente eran los tipos de hace unas horas-

-Eri estaba atenta escuchando lo que hablaban así que me hizo unas señas indicándome que solo eran dos y podríamos acabarlos rápidamente- son dos… no podemos perder contra ellos -murmuro mientras observaba entre los arbustos que habíamos usado para la entrada- necesitamos su ropa

-solo suspire y saque una soga para salir al mismo tiempo con Eri quien también saco una soga y efectivamente eran dos por lo que solo acabamos con ellos estrangulándolos - debo reconocer que pensé que moriríamos -arrastramos los cuerpos a la cueva una vez dentro cubrí cualquier tipo de rastro-

Con esta ropa podremos irnos en búsqueda de las otras -les quitamos todo el equipo a los tipos para luego ocultar los cuerpos entre la nieve, aunque para mala suerte el destino no nos quería liberar, la maldita tormenta había tomado fuerzas, al menos los tipos traían en sus ropas un poco de comida-

Si no fuere por el reloj no sabría si es de día o de noche -suspire agotada nuevamente mi cuerpo estaba enfriándose- ¿estás rara, necesitas algo? -con algunas cosas de nuestras mochilas habíamos encendido nuevamente una fogata y podía ver claramente que Eri no estaba bien-

Necesito ir al baño…-murmuro tímidamente por lo que no pude evitar reírme- pero…esta oscuro -recordé su miedo a la oscuridad así que no tenía más opción-

me cubriré los oídos y cerrare los ojos para que puedas hacerlo aquí… -sonreí un poco al ver lo sonrojada que estaba-

me niego, iré cerca de algunos árboles -me quede mirándola mientras salía de nuestro escondite dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire helado que casi apaga la fogata-

recuerda que no se congele tu trasero, ajajaja -me acerque a revisar la computadora donde vi un mensaje de Hanayo en el cual nos preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido así que acomode el saco de dormir recostándome en el para responderle a Hanayo lo ocurrido-

 _Hanayo: hemos perdido comunicación con ustedes y el contacto, ¿podrías decirnos que sucedió?_

 _Honoka: la misión se vio comprometida y fuimos emboscadas, nos dividimos quede con Eri y solo he podido comunicarme una sola vez con Maki hace 5 horas atrás y el clima empeoro por lo que estaremos un poco más aquí, me gustara que hicieras lo posible por encontrar nuestras posiciones desde el satélite_

 _Hanayo: hare lo posible, escaneare el lugar y te enviare las coordenadas apenas pueda acceder al satélite, corto buena suerte_

-sin más Hanayo corto comunicación- espero que nos encuentren pronto

Yo también lo espero -sentí como Eri se recargaba encima de mí- puedo quedarme un momento así… ¿si no te molesta?

Tranquila ¿estaba muy oscuro? -ella solo asintió por lo que con cuidado acaricie su cabello- aquí estoy…

 **Continuara…**

 **Oooh ohhhohhhohohohoho xDDDDD habemus HonoEri? Oooh quizás que sucederá y por cierto dejen comentarios nwn**

 **Recuerden dejar comentarios, sin ellos Honky morira**


	7. Chapter 7

**LL no me pertenece y si tengo depre porque se acabo u´s pero seguire escribiendo**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contiene Futa, contenido para mayores y sexo -w- quedan advertidos**

 **PDV Umi**

Estoy harta de tener que mantenerme escondida como una maldita rata -Rin estaba caminando por toda la casa en la cual estábamos refugiadas mientras la tormenta se ponía a cada momento peor y nuestros perseguidores no han aparecido-

Rin tienes que callarte -ella me miro de mala gana, pero me mantendría firme- sabes que un movimiento en falso podría comprometer aún más la misión… aunque en estos momentos solo debemos pensar en cómo largarnos de aquí pronto -con precaución me acerque a Rin quien retrocedió instintivamente- estoy segura que Honoka no dejara que ninguna muera

Solo debemos mantener la confianza en que pronto estaremos en casa, aunque me gustaría averiguar quién fue el culpable de todo esto -Maki revisaba la computadora que al parecer había resultado un tanto dañada- maldita cosa, préstame tu navaja suiza -le entregue a Maki mi navaja para luego acercarme a Rin-

Rin si todo sale bien, prometo que iremos a comer ramen a esa tienda donde sirven los platos enormes -sonreí al ver sus ojos brillar de la emoción- así que vamos preparar algo para comer

Estoy muriendo hambre -nuevamente Rin había regresado a su habitual y tranquila personalidad-

Se dañó la batería y la pantalla -Maki tomo molesta la pequeña e inservible computadora y con fuerza la arrojo a la chimenea que estaba en la pequeña casa- maldita porquería

Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero no se puede hacer más -Rin acaricio el cabello de Maki quien ahora estaba estresada, pero fue extraño ya que dejo que Rin acariciara su cabello, después de todo las únicas que teníamos permitido era Honoka y yo… creo que Maki está cambiando de apoco-

 **PVD Honoka**

Eri… crees que estás segura de esto -su mirada celeste ahora oscurecida por el deseo me estaba poniendo en una difícil situación-

Esto será nuestro secreto -estaba segura de que si Maki o Umi se enteraban me dejarían aquí a mi suerte… pero Eri no me lo estaba poniendo fácil-

Pensé que me odiabas -estaba embobada por sus ojos cargados de deseo, había acomodado mis manos en su cintura sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual-

En un principio deseaba acabar con mis propias manos con tu existencia -no sé cómo explicarlo pero con una sensualidad increíble Eri se quitó su gorro y dejo caer su hermosa melena rubia lo cual le daba un aire de madurez aún más que cuando está entrenando en el campo de tiro, o cuando preparaba un plan… esto era diferente a todo lo demás, no me importaría morir en sus manos- deseaba matarte… pero creo que eso ha ido cambiando con el tiempo… en estos 6 meses (aproximadamente no recuerdo exacto) creo que mis expectativas sobre ti han cambiado mucho, has arriesgado tu vida incluso por mi

Jure que jamás dejaría morir a nadie, y eso lo mantendré hasta el día de mi muerte -lentamente lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla la cual acaricie lentamente- todas en mi unidad son importantes, a cada una las quiero y desearía protegerlas siempre y eso te incluye -con mi pulgar limpie una lagrima de su mejilla- no llores Eri, tu eres muy buena y sé que también te preocupas por todas

Lo siento Honoka, siempre he intentado llevarte la contraria -me reí suavemente para luego abrazarla con fuerza-

Tranquila, además creo que hasta me cae bien la manera en que me tratas… como que me éxito un poco cuando me insultas y tratas como un perro -lentamente con mi mano en su cintura bajé hasta su trasero el cual acaricié lentamente- incluso cuando me intentas golpear es divertido…

Eres un poco masoquista -Eri acerco su rostro al mío, mientras cerraba sus ojos, rozo sus labios en los míos solo un suave roce- creo que estoy sintiendo algo más por ti -murmuro suavemente antes de poner sus manos en mis mejillas y besarme por lo que correspondí inmediato, no podía negar que me encantan sus labios y la forma en la que besa, por lo que acaricie su cintura bajando de inmediato a tu trasero el cual apreté y acaricie provocando que Eri gimiera suavemente-

Eri… después de esto sabes que muchas cosas van a cambiar -murmure cerca de sus labios mientras ella solo asentía rozando sus labios nuevamente-

¿Sera nuestro secreto? -solo asentí cambiando nuestras posiciones acomodándome entre sus piernas- ¿y si preguntan? -tomé su mano metiéndola en mi pantalón-

Eri ya no preguntes nadas más o ¿quieres que me detenga? -ella negó rápidamente así que con cuidado abrí su chaqueta la cual era bastante gruesa y después levantar su playera me acerqué a su vientre el cual lamí provocándole algunas cosquillas-

Lo siento… -podía ver como se mordía el labio al sentir mi lengua en su vientre- bésame -rápidamente accedí a su petición besándola con un poco desesperación ya que me estaba excitando demasiado, con cuidado cole mis manos entre su brasier para acariciar sus pechos mientras su mano libre abría mi chaqueta, ayude a quitarla rápidamente para seguir con mi playera la cual termino aun lado de nosotras, mientras su otra mano en mi pantalón apretaba con un poco de fuerza mi miembro- Honoka

tú aguantas un poco más el frio -le quite la chaqueta y la playera ambas quedando solo con el brasier y con nuestras pantalones puestos- eres hermosa Eri

Pero no tanto como Maki o Umi, ¿me equivoco? -sonreí al escuchar eso ya que parecía un poco celosa-

Cada una tiene lo suyo -le quite el brasier observando detenidamente sus pechos los cuales eran redondos con un suave rosa en sus pezones los cuales estaban duros- mmm ¿Eri tienes frio? -lentamente pase mi lengua por uno provocando otro gemido-

No preguntes idioteces -con mi playera cubrió su rostro dejándome hacer lo que quisiera así que disfrutaría de sus pechos con una de mis manos acariciaría su otro pecho, mientras mi otra mano se colaba dentro de su pantalón donde sin tardar su mucho acaricie su intimida la cual estaba caliente y húmeda provocándole unos cuantos gemidos de placer más-

-lentamente subí hasta su clavícula donde lamí y bese toda esa área subiendo por su cuello hasta sus labios los cuales lamí y mordí suavemente- Eri… -no sé cómo es que apague la fogata y abrí ambos saco de dormir usando uno abajo y el otro encima de nosotras quedando como una cama y ambas completamente desnudas, nos estábamos besando apasionadamente no importando el calor que en ese momento estábamos sintiendo, su mano acariciaba con un poco de fuerza mi miembro provocando que estuviera realmente erecto y duro, ahora lo estaba rozando en la entrada de su intimidad lo cual estaba húmedo y caliente- quiero follarte ahora mismo… -mordí su cuello mientras ella abrazaba mi cintura con sus piernas-

Hazlo de una maldita vez -mordió mi hombro con fuerza incitándome a hacerlo por lo que cumplí su orden, la penetre de una vez embistiendo con fuerza sintiendo sus pechos rozar los míos por lo que ambas gemíamos de placer, esa noche no me detendría por nada, mientras nos besábamos sentía como se corría por segunda vez esa noche después de un rato acabe también pero aun así no nos detuvimos en un par de horas quedando exhaustas y abrazadas, aunque el frio nos obligó a vestirnos aun así no nos detuvimos y estuvimos besándonos hasta que Eri bajo hasta mi entrepierna a lamer mi miembro el cual ya me está doliendo de lo duro que logro ponerlo con sus lamidas y por aprisionarlo entre sus pechos-

Eri… esp-pera -mordí mi labio mientras con mis manos acaricié su cabello mientras marcaba un ritmo hasta que me corrí en su boca no pude detenerme así que me recosté en la improvisada cama mientras veía como Eri se limpiaba la cara y me miraba fijamente se tragó lo que tenía en su boca lo que me hizo sonrojar- no te detienes cierto…-suspiré agotada mientras Eri se recostaba a mi lado-

Creo que liberé bastante estrés -cerré mis ojos mientras guardaba a mi amigo dentro del pantalón ya que hacia frio- ¿por qué lo guardas?

Emm Eri tengo frio y necesitamos un descanso -ella solo inflo sus mejillas y luego me beso- no pensé que podías ser tan caprichosa -lentamente lamí su labio- y también eres una adicta al sexo… insaciable -acaricie sus piernas lentamente-

No sé a lo que te refieres -nuevamente esa actitud fría, pero realmente no me intimidaba- solo recuerdo que anoche dormimos juntas para compartir el calor

Si lo que tú digas -nuevamente me acerque a ella besando su mejilla- solo fue para darnos calor -observe que estaba revisando la computadora- ¿alguna novedad?

Si nos vamos ahora podríamos llegar al lugar donde se encuentra el resto -ambas guardamos las cosas en nuestras mochilas y nos vestimos con los uniformes de los tipos que habíamos matado hace un par de horas atrás y emprendimos el viaje eliminando cualquier tipo de rastros de esa cueva- creo que lo único en este lugar será nuestro secreto

Mmm ya se te quito lo tsundere? -su mirada de odio regreso apenas le dije tsundere, así que solo sonreí al ver que la malhumorada de Eri había regresado así que nos disponíamos a salir cuando ella tiro de mi chaqueta- que sucede ahora Eri? -ella solo me agarro por la chaqueta para besarme nuevamente- eres demasiado cambiante… pero eso me agrada -ahora yo comencé el beso el cual duro unos minutos, creo que aún no se bajaba por completo la calentura, pero a nuestro pesar debíamos irnos al lugar de encuentro para luego regresar de una vez por todas a Japón-

Sé que después de aquí se hará imposible que te pueda besar nuevamente -mientras caminábamos entre la fría tormenta íbamos amarradas por la cintura para así no perdernos-

Lo se Eri, no creo que pueda repetirse esto -revisaba la pequeña computadora donde me indicaba el lugar donde debíamos ir- aun así, lo atesorare muy dentro de mí – le sonreí amablemente mientras a lo lejos divisábamos unas casas al parecer ya habíamos llegado al lugar-

 **PDV Maki**

-tenía unas ganas horribles de salir de esa maldita casa, toda la noche Rin y Umi se quedaron charlando sobre temas de diferente índole mientras que yo solo quería descansar un poco, así que ya había decidido salir a tomar aire cuando a lo lejos pude ver a dos personas acercarse, mi primera reacción fue posicionarme en un lugar estratégico para no ser vista pero a de apoco mientras se acercaban pude ver una melena rubia aun así no me podía confiar, pero cuando tenía apuntada mi arma directamente a la cabeza de uno de ellos este se sacó el gorro pudiendo divisar la melena anaranjada de Honoka- chicas los refuerzos llegaron -Salí de mi escondite y me acerque a las recién llegadas-

Sí que tardaron -Rin y Umi salían de la casa sonriendo alegres de ver a Eri y Honoka- ¿y esos uniformes?

Una larga historia, ahora necesito urgente ir al baño -Eri se había pasado de largo entrando a la casa siendo seguida por las demás mientras me quede observando a Honoka quien se veía un tanto extraña-

¿Algo sucedió? -ella solo me sonrió y luego me beso a lo que correspondí rápidamente- te extrañe Honoka -no sé porque sentía que algo me estaba ocultado-

No te calientes la cabeza con cosas triviales Maki, creo que deberíamos entrar también, la tormenta al parecer cobrara fuerzas- rápidamente tomo mi mano y corrió a casa donde las demás estaban charlando tranquilamente-

Deberíamos salir por este lugar, Hanayo envió diferentes lugares en los cuales podríamos salir rápidamente -Eri les enseñaba el mapa del lugar en el cual indicaba algunos lugares- podríamos ir por este, pero desde ese lugar veníamos con Honoka y quienes nos emboscaron al parecer venían de una posición cercana

Entonces esta podría ser -apunte un pequeño camino el cual llegaba a la bahía y podríamos contactar mejor a Hanayo desde ese lugar- se puede ver que no está habitado ese lugar, aun así, deberíamos tener cuidado

Creo que sería un poco arriesgado debido a que no sabemos si los enemigos estarán por ese lugar, pero opino que deberíamos ir por ese lugar -Honoka tenía esa mirada de que, aunque fuese un riesgo lo aceptaría-

Bien todo listo para partir esta misma noche -todas asentimos a la orden de Eri, lo que me sorprendió que Honoka no se opuso a eso, creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas- si me disculpan necesito dormir un rato, no hemos podido dormir nada en esa cueva y mmi espalda me está matando

Al menos ustedes tuvieron con una bonita chimenea, es una suerte que no las hayan sorprendido -Honoka se sentó cerca de Eri quien se durmió apenas se recostó en su saco de dormir-

 **PDV Honoka**

-podía sentir la mirada de Maki en mi espalda, pero creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, además tengo frio y sueño… anoche fue una larga noche y necesito dormir un rato… pero no puedo, debo mantenerme en pie y una vez estemos en casa poder descansar realmente- Maki podrías dejar de mirarme tanto, me pones nerviosa

No sé a lo que te refieres -me acerque a ella alejándome de la cálida chimenea para sentarme a su lado y abrazarla-

No te pongas así Maki, si estas tan curiosa de lo que sucedió entre Eri y yo, solamente dormimos juntas porque necesitábamos mantener el calor del cuerpo y no morir como paletas heladas -bese su frente, sabía que era malo mentirles y tan descaradamente pero realmente se lo que Maki hará si se entera de toda la verdad- te amo

Lo siento -su bonita mirada de borrego me enamora cada vez más, no me pude contener y tuve que besarla-

No te disculpes, ahora creo que iré por un poco de comida de la naturaleza -Maki me observo un poco preocupada- cuando veníamos para acá vi una oveja

Vas a matar a una oveja? -Rin quien se acercó rápidamente a nosotras se veía entusiasmada por lo que dije-

No tengo ganas de comer oveja -Umi se acercó a la chimenea- sabes que no como carne

Claro, no comes carne… -Maki y yo la quedamos mirando fijamente lo que provoco que se sonrojara hasta las orejas-

Está bien… pero si la van a desollar al menos háganlo en el cobertizo detrás de la casa -sin más con Rin salimos a la tormenta la cual se mantenía aun así a lo lejos divisamos al animal usando nuestro sigilo nos acercamos y atrapamos desprevino a la oveja-

Siempre supe que eras como un felino al asecho Rin -ella solo sonrió mientras llevábamos a la oveja detrás al cobertizo encontrándonos algunas herramientas que se veían abandonadas, pero no estaban oxidadas lo que llamo un poco mi atención-

Debemos evitar manchar los uniformes así que lo haremos con cuidado, ¿por cierto, ya has desollado algún animal antes? -hasta la pregunta ofendía-

Muchos más de los que tú has atrapado, incluso ayer atrape un conejo, Rin no has notado algo extraño aquí -el leve asentimiento de Rin me hizo sentir un suave escalofrió por la columna- crees que nos estén esperando más allá cierto

Desde anoche los tipos no han aparecido a menos que no se hayan ido -rápidamente terminamos de cortar al animal y guardar en algunas cosas la carne la cual era bastante y la lana de la oveja la metí en una bolsa que estaba entre las herramientas y sin mal volvimos encontrándonos con las chicas que se veían un tanto nerviosas y Eri estaba sentada igual de nerviosa-

Vamos chicas hoy cenaremos -Rin quien iba a entrar primero noto algo extraño y retrocedió-

Tranquilas chicas -un tipo salió desde la puerta de la cocina apuntándonos siendo seguido por varios tipos armados- solo queremos charlar -comprendimos lo que querían decir y entramos para luego dejar las cosas a un lado y sentarnos cerca del resto a quienes estaban apuntando-

¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunte a lo que el hombre se acercó a mí y me tomo por el cuello- gahh...

Más respeto perro de la agencia -sentía que el aire me estaba faltando y mis pies no tocaban el piso-

Otra vez eso… -apenas podía escuchar- nosotras no trabajamos para la agencia -Eri se había puesto de pie, pero fue golpeada en las piernas por uno de los tipos-

Guarda silencio perro -Maki observaba al tipo quien me dejo caer y ahora la había tomado del cuello de su chaqueta- tú tienes cara de decir la verdad

-Maki se mantuvo callada y claramente estaba temblando del miedo mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento- q-que es lo que ustedes buscan?

¡He dicho que guardes silencio perro! -una fuerte patada en mi estómago me aventó contra la pared lo que me hizo hasta vomitar por el fuerte golpe- ustedes nos darán la información que estamos buscando y si se equivocan todas ustedes serán usadas como juguete de estos hombres

-todos nos observaban como si fuesen perros en celo, lo que me irrito un poco pero no podía siquiera respirar con normalidad- así que, si te entregamos información sobre la agencia supongo, nos dejaras?

Exactamente señorita Nishikino -todas palidecimos, como era que sabían su apellido si en nuestros uniformes jamás hemos llevado los nombres o nuestros apellidos…- así que Kousaka vas a cooperar o veras como todas tus queridas subordinadas son violadas frente a ti

-observe a las demás quienes claramente estaban preocupadas- cooperaremos en todo lo que quieras, pero ahora libéralas a todas y aleja a tus bastardos… me dan asco -uno de los tipos intento golpearme, pero fue detenido por una orden en alemán-

¿Qué es lo que tramas Kousaka? -me hablo el tipo quien había liberado a Maki y ahora sin ningún cuidado les había ordenado a dos de los tipos que me levantaran de los hombros- no estás en posición

Claro que lo estoy… -tosí un poco debido al golpe de hace unos momentos- si intentas cualquier cosa una bomba explotara, volándonos a todos en pedazos -apreté mis puños sintiendo un fuerte golpe en mi estómago y luego en mi cara haciéndome escupir sangre- ellas están dispuestas a morir

Están dementes… -al parecer el tipo se lo había creído por lo que intentaría negociar por nuestras vidas- habla

-escupí un poco de sangre y luego lo mire a los ojos fijamente- si yo te entrego la información de la agencia, tú me dejaras acabar con ella, pero ustedes obtendrán el crédito -el tipo sonrió pensando un poco en lo que le estaba ofreciendo- además podríamos trabajar para ti si nos dejas ir, ¿qué opinas? Sabes muy bien que la información que manejo es fidedigna ya que estuve en ese lugar

Eres lista -ambos tipos me soltaron intentando mantener mi equilibrio- pero si me fallas y nos traicionas… todo tu grupo pagara las consecuencia -sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago y otro igual de doloroso en mi pierna, y los gritos de las chicas quienes no podían moverse ya que las tenían apuntadas aun con las armas- esto es una advertencia por si nos fallas, no te di en un órgano así que sobrevivirás. es hora de retirarnos, los rusos pueden estar cerca

-sin más los tipos se fueron y caí al piso de golpe, a lo lejos escuché como las chicas se acercaron a mi llamándome-

 **PDV Eri**

Malditos… -rápidamente le quitamos la chaqueta y la playera a Honoka quien estaba inconsciente y perdiendo sangre- necesito sacar las balas, Umi necesito agua, Maki ayúdame y presiona la herida -observe a Rin quien estaba sin poder moverse por el miedo- Rin necesito que prepares los vendajes y que luego intentes comunicarte con Hanayo, ¡RIN! -al parecer reacciono al escucharme-

Porque mierda los alemanes saben de nosotras -Umi me había pasado el agua para ir por mas- necesitamos revisar su pierna -rápidamente le quitaron el pantalón-

Creo que tengo una sospecha de quien puede ser… -recordé el encuentro que tuve en la azotea- creo que esa mujer que me ataco en la azotea tiene algo que ver

¿Pero cómo es que sabían dónde nos encontrábamos? -Rin tenía todo preparado mientras Maki presionaba en la herida-

Honoka debe saberlo -Maki me miró fijamente- pero a menos que salgamos de aquí no creo que averigüemos mucho

bien aquí vamos -proporcionamos los primeros auxilios y vendamos su abdomen para luego vendar su pierna, aunque viviría no iba a ser suficiente, pero algo peor se acercaba- no… -rápidamente observamos por la ventana viendo no muy lejos un grupo armado de algunos rusos así que debíamos pensar rápido y sin más llevamos a Honoka a la cocina y nos preparamos con nuestras armas, este iba a ser un largo día al parecer-

que es lo que está pasando… esos malditos lo hicieron apropósito -Rin apunto a uno de ellos- delataron nuestra posición

-desde otra de las ventanas observe que los hombres se acercaban a la casa, el grupo era de 7 hombres así que no teníamos nada que hacer, pelearíamos- Maki protegerás a Honoka, Umi cerca de la puerta, pero no quedes expuesta, Rin prepara esa arma vas a volarles la cabeza -todas asintieron yendo a sus puestos-

-una vez la puerta fue abierta uno de los hombres entro sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, le indique a Rin que no se moviera al igual que Maki o Umi todas estábamos preparadas- ahora! -los tipos no lo vieron venir, el fuerte ruido de la escopeta de Rin acabo con 4 con solo un disparo, mientras que Umi rápidamente atrapo a uno rompiéndole el cuello, mientras tanto les dispare a otros dos y Maki apunto a los dos hombres quienes no se movían por el miedo- не двигаться! (¡no se muevan!)

Кто они? (¿quiénes son?) -sus caras de temor al ver los pedazos de sus compañeros los hizo intentar huir, pero con agilidad Rin y Umi los amarraron para dejarlos en un rincón-

Maki como se encuentra Honoka? -necesitábamos interrogar a los tipos, pero Honoka también necesitaba atención urgente, así que tome a uno de los tipos por la chaqueta- потому что они напали на нас, и для кого работы? (¿porque nos atacaron, para quien trabajas?)

Вы никогда не будете знать. (Nunca Sabrás) -el tipo me escupió la cara y no aguante más tal insolencia, le dispare entre los ojos frente a su compañero-

Ты следующий (tu eres el siguiente) -me acerque a él mientras le apuntaba con el arma- тот же вопрос (la misma pregunta) -el solo asintió rápidamente-

Toudou Erena есть кто отдал приказ убить тебя (Toudou Erena, es quien dio la orden de matar) -apreté mis puños con fuerza intentando calmar mi ira pero no pude y solo le dispare en la frente acabando con su vida de golpe-

Esa mujer…voy a matarla con mis propias manos- pateé uno de los cuerpos de los tipos y vi una radio-

Esto está realmente malo… -Rin me observo mientras entrabamos los cuerpos de los hombres a la casa- creo que es mejor irnos, hay que sacar todo lo que lleven encima, munición, armas y algún papel o algo que nos ayude-

Nos iremos ahora, así que vamos a tomar a Honoka y nos marcharemos -todas asentimos y nos fuimos rápidamente sin mirar atrás-

-cuanto caminamos no tengo idea, solo sé que fueron un par de hora y todas estábamos cansadas mientras tanto Honoka no despertaba aun- ese es el lugar, de aquí podemos tomar uno de los autos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento -encontramos rápidamente un auto en el cual nos largamos al aeropuerto más cercano donde tomamos un avión privado con el cual habíamos llegado a Rusia en un principio- bien nos vamos de aquí

 **PDV Hanayo**

-Creo que una vez que llegaron nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Honoka estaba mal herida y Rin traía una herida de bala en su brazo, mientras tanto Maki, Eri y Umi tenían quemaduras en sus manos y cara debido al frio- necesitamos llamar al doctor que nos trata siempre

-Nico fue la encargada de llamar al doctor quien no tardó mucho en llegar y dar tratamiento a las heridas- Hanayo creo que debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas -sentía que algo malo se venía ahora-

¿Qué es lo que sucedió en ese lugar? -Eri desvió la mirada, sabía que algo malo había sucedido-

Toudou Erena nos tendió una trampa, el contacto era solo un farol que nos llevó a una muerte segura, alguien está filtrando información, un grupo de alemanes nos atacó antes de poder huir de ese lugar -realmente se veía estresada por esta situación- Honoka llego a un acuerdo, los alemanes quieren la información de la agencia, ya sabes lo que eso significa -asentí volteándome para ir a la sala de computadoras en donde estaba la información que nos habían pedido- junto a Shizu-san hemos logrado recuperar una gran cantidad de información pero si se la damos a ellos esa información todo será en vano, aunque sigo sin entender que es lo que Honoka está pensando

No lo sé -su suspiro de frustración me molesto un poco-

Sabes algo curioso Eri -su mirada fija en mi me hizo sonreír- debiste apagar la computadora esa noche, digamos que escuche todo lo que paso -su sonrojo y el temblor en sus manos me alegraron el día- pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre eso

Gracias Hanayo -solo le sonreí y se retiró mientras yo comenzare a preparar la información que esos tipos quieren-

 **PDV Nozomi**

Erichi -no pude evitar acercarme a mi Eri quien me recibió con un afectuoso abrazo- te extrañé mucho, sabía que no debía dejarte ir sola… lo siento tanto

-estaba llorando por culpa de mi descuido casi pierdo a Eri, pero creo que estoy segura que Honoka se encargó de cuidarla- no me habría perdona si algo te pasara, creo que fue mejor que no fueses

Gracias Erichi -me abracé fuertemente de ella, pero sentía algo- estas preocupada por algo, ¿o me equivoco? -solo me sonrió y me beso suavemente-

Creo que el ver mi vida pasar por delante de mi aun me tiene un poco mal, si me perdonas quiero descansar -decidí acompañarla y descansar junto a ella o eso supongo, pero al momento de entrar a nuestro cuarto cerró la puerta y me aventó contra la cama donde me beso un tanto desesperada logrando quitarme toda la ropa- Nozomi te amo -se acercó a mi cuello el cual beso y mordió llevando su mano en mi entrepierna e introduciendo tres dedos en mi bajando a lamer toda mi intimidad- Nozomi…

 **PDV Maki**

-Eri lleva horas encerrada en su cuarto junto a Nozomi, no es necesario saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo… y Honoka realmente me tenía preocupada, pero el doctor dijo que estaría bien en unos días, pero mirarla así durmiendo profundamente en la cama…- despierta por favor…

Deberíamos dejarla descansar -Umi estaba a mi lado tomando la mano de Honoka- creo que Yukiho no ha venido, creo que ver tan mal a su hermana le shokeo un poco

Al parecer recordó algo de su infancia -recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Umi quien acaricio mi cabello- ¿crees que estaremos bien?

Claro que lo vamos a estar, después de todo es Honoka -ambas asentimos- saldremos adelante como siempre lo logramos y ahora el objetivo primario es matar a Toudou Erena

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios para continuar este fic que personalmente me gusta mucho -w-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Live! No me perteneces… pero algún día serás mío owo… (la autora escribiendo de mas XD)**

 **Advertencia: contenido sensual -w-/**

-podía sentir suaves golpecitos en mi brazo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba quería abrir mis ojos, mis parpados se sentían realmente pesados hasta que mi pobre cuerpo recibió un fuerte remezón lo que me despertó de golpe, por lo que intente fijar mi visión en la persona frente a mí, pero apenas y podía distinguir quien era- despierta idiota! -un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla me termino de despertar-

¡Qué quieres! -intente quitarme a la persona frente a mí, pero esta se aferró fuertemente- espera Yukiho me estas apretando… necesito aire

Lo siento -solamente aflojó un poco su abrazo inmediatamente escuche unos suaves sollozos- Onee-chan pensé que te perdería y ahora seria para siempre

Pero aquí estoy viva aun -sonreí abrazando a Yukiho- no me iré tan fácilmente esta vez

Idiota, no sabes cuándo tiempo hemos estado preocupada por ti -mire en dirección a la puerta donde estaba Maki junto a las demás quienes se veían preocupadas- has estado dormida por 4 días

¿Tanto? -todas asintieron- ahora que lo dicen… tengo hambre -acaricie mi estómago donde había una venda, lo que me recordó ese día cuando nos atacaron-

Bueno al menos eso quiere decir que ya estás bien -Yukiho sonrió amablemente, como cuando me protegía de mi madre- entonces iré a preparar algo para que puedas comer ¿Nico-chan me ayudarías con algunas cosas?

-Hanayo, Maki y Umi se acercaron a mí una vez que todas decidieron ir a terminar con sus asuntos, no sin antes molestarme un rato- hice lo que Eri me pidió y creo que es bastante peligroso

Esos tipos no se dé donde habrán aparecido, pero saben muy bien quienes somos y donde encontrarnos -apreté mis puños con fuerza, sentía impotencia ya que no pude hacer nada contra ellos- por mi culpa ahora todas están metidas en esto -observe mis manos sintiendo una enorme frustración… ¿sería este el momento de tirar la toalla?... creo que Hanayo notó mi cambio-

¿Ahora te vas a retractar de todo? -Hanayo me tomo por la playera acercándome a ella, su mirada cargada de molestia me estaba provocando un miedo horrible- si es así, ahora mismo te daré un tiro en la cabeza para que no sufras más… idiota miedosa -antes de que Maki o Umi reaccionaran Hanayo me estaba apuntando con su arma en la frente- y ustedes par de idiotas ni intenten acercarse o le ira peor

Hanayo baja el arma ahora mismo -Umi intento acercarse, pero retrocedió instintivamente al ver la mirada de Hanayo-

No voy a intentar detenerla -observe a Maki quien desvió la mirada- Honoka sé que ocultas algo

Sabes que no me retractare de nada, pero ahora tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrirles a todas, ¿crees que fue muy agradable el no poder hacer nada y sentirme como una maldita rata sin escapatoria? -mire fijamente a Hanayo quien solo suspiro y alejo su arma-

Entonces trabaja duro y no permitas que suceda nuevamente -Hanayo saco algo de su bolsillo- en esta memoria se encuentra la información de la agencia, pero solo cambie ciertas cosas -mire a Hanayo quien me entregó la memoria- podremos rastrarlos sin que ellos los sepan, si los alemanes nos están espiando entonces nosotras también lo haremos

No esperaba menos de ti Hanayo -preferí recostarme ya que mi estómago me estaba doliendo nuevamente- creo que voy a descansar un rato mas

Me deberás aumentar el sueldo -solo sonreí después de eso Hanayo decidió retirarse del lugar- le diré a las demás que decidiste descansar un poco mas

Gracias -después de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba sonreí mirando a Maki y luego a Umi quienes me abrazaron con fuerza- lamento todo esto

Realmente pensé que te habíamos perdido -Umi tenía fuertemente abrazada a mi brazo mientras que Maki tenía recargada su cabeza en mi pecho- no nos hagas eso nuevamente

Ninguna sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero es de las pocas veces que eh temido por nuestras vidas -bese la cabeza de ambas intentando calmar el ambiente un poco-

Aun no te puedes morir, tienes prohibido morir-Maki me estaba mirando fijamente- no permitiré que te mueras aun debemos hacer muchas cosas

Mmm es cierto, aún deben engendrar un pequeño demonio mío ajajajaja -tanto Maki como Umi se sonrojaron y luego me golpearon- no se hagan que bastante que les gusta -después de un rato de reírnos unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta atrajeron nuestra atención, era Yukiho quien tiernamente me había preparado algo para comer-

Mi onee-chan es una pervertida -Yukiho se estaba riendo de mi debido a que Maki le conto sobre lo que yo quería hacer con ellas- aunque ninguna podrá negar que les gustaría la idea de tener un hijo

No sé a lo que te refieres -Maki se había sonrojado ocultando su cabeza en la almohada, mientras tanto Umi estaba igual sonrojada, pero intento mantener la compostura-

Aunque es extraño tener dos cuñadas -acaricie el cabello de Yukiho quien sonrió y se fue junto a Rin y Nico quienes fueron a buscarla para entrenar en su puntería-

-después de eso han sido días agotadores he estado entrenando tanto física como mentalmente para así no dejar que nada ocurra nuevamente- estás segura que quieres que te enseñe? -le pedí a Eri que me enseñara como perfeccionar mi puntería con un rifle de francotirador debido a que Shizu nos había encomendado una misión en la cual debíamos acabar con un traficante de drogas por lo que Eri y yo lo haríamos, aunque en un principio todas se negaron a que participara pero después de que Eri se comprometiera a protegerme todas aceptaron-

No me veas así, después de todo tenemos un día para encontrar al traficante así que hoy me puedes enseñar -estábamos en la azotea de un edificio a medio construir y nuestro objetivo según la información indicaba que solía hacer sus negocios cerca de este lugar- ¿tienes miedo?

Mas del que crees, aun me cuesta trabajo olvidar ese día -Eri me estaba observando preocupada con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla- ver cómo te golpeaban y no poder hacer nada, estuve maldiciéndome por varios días así que decidí no permitiría que volviese a pasar

Entonces no debemos dejar que eso suceda nuevamente, debemos entrenar duro -tome su mano y sonreí amablemente- para proteger a nuestros seres queridos -ese día decidimos ser lo mejor de lo mejor y lo cumpliríamos a como diera lugar-

Honoka -sonreí divertida ya que Eri se abrazó de mi cintura apegándome a su cuerpo- creo que debo decirte algo muy importante -algo dentro de mí se estremeció, pero asentí para que continuara- No aguante mas y le conté a Nozomi sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche -un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda- pensé que me iba a matar

¿A qué te refieres con pensé? -aun sentía el escalofrío en mi espalda- me dirás que no le importa lo que sucedió?

Me dijo que pudo ser el momento y toda la presión que sentíamos en ese momento el que predominara -sentí sus labios en mi cuello, el cual beso suavemente- pero que iba a charlar contigo muy seriamente

Por algún motivo siento que una parte de mi cuerpo terminara muy mal -acaricie mi entrepierna- bien cambiemos el tema, Eri podrías enseñarme

Está bien -con cuidado observo con la mira avanzada de su Barret el edificio de enfrente el cual tenía varias antenas- veamos esto es un poco trivial, pero debes cortar los cables de las antenas y si derribas la antena pierdes

Bien aquí vamos -antes de que tomara la Barret Eri le agregado un silenciador para reducir el sonido al mínimo y no fuésemos descubiertas- aquí vamos -observe por la mira donde pude observar que los cables eran realmente delgados- tu solo quieres que pierda -Eri se sentó a observar con unos binoculares con visión nocturna-

No seas llorona y apresúrate está comenzando a llover -sonreí ante la voz autoritaria de Eri-

Como usted ordene -lentamente disminuí mi respiración concentrándome en el primer cable, solo escuchaba la suave lluvia caer, sin más jale el gatillo- uno y quedan 3 -en los siguientes ocupe la misma técnica la cual funciono perfectamente- creo que el observarte en los entrenamientos ha dado resultado

Debo admitir que eres impresionante, me tarde varios meses en aplicar esa técnica y tu como si nada -solo sonreí y le entregue su preciada Barret- bien ya tenemos la ubicación ideal para mañana así que por ahora deberíamos retirarnos a la base

Podemos quedarnos aquí después de todo mañana es domingo y nadie trabaja -caminamos a un improvisado cuarto en el cual tenían algunas herramientas y planos del edificio así que nos sentamos en el piso encendiendo una linterna- creo que esto será fácil en comparación a ese día -saque un cigarrillo ofreciéndole uno a Eri quien solo negó-

Esto no implica mucho riesgo y si algo sucede solo deberíamos acabar con todos los que nos vean -Eri se acercó sentándose en mis piernas- eso incluye a personas inocentes y eso lo sabes ¿cierto?

-sonreí mientras alejaba el cigarrillo- debes tener la sangre fría para hacer eso y no creo que la tengas en estos momentos -rápidamente me quito el cigarro el cual lo apago para luego acercarse a mi- hey eso era mío

No me gusta el sabor al cigarrillo -lentamente paso su lengua por mi labio sin perder el contacto visual-

Nozomi se va a enojar y sabes muy bien quienes se van a enojar -al parecer no le dio mucha importancia porque jalo mis mejillas y me beso-

No puedes negar el hecho de que aún no me olvidas -sentía la necesidad de besarla, pero no debía, ya habíamos acordado que no haríamos esto nuevamente- Honoka

Realmente tengo ganas de hacerlo una vez más -con cuidado se abrazó a mi cuello- pero debes recordar que esto ya no lo haríamos nuevamente

Ya lo sé maldita sea -mordí mi labio intentando calmar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos- pero aun así no me niegues un beso, aunque sea

Si solo es un beso… -no alcance a terminar la frase cuando Eri me beso apasionadamente lo que no pude negarme y correspondí tomándola por la cintura. No pensé que el beso pudiese prolongarse por varios minutos elevando la temperatura de ese pequeño cuarto- Eri…debemos detenernos…esto no acabara bien para ninguna

No me importa lo que piensen los demás, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza -cerré mis ojos intentando calmar mi respiración, pero se me estaba dificultando debido a Eri quien nuevamente me estaba besando mientras intentaba mantener mi compostura, pero ya era demasiado tarde… su mano estaba en mi pantalón acariciando mi miembro por encima del pantalón-

Por favor… Eri sabes que esto está mal -la cosa a cada momento se salía de control hasta que en un momento la luz de la linterna se apagó dejándonos completamente a oscuras, por lo cual Eri se abrazó fuertemente a mí, creo que me había salvado de momento así que solo me dedique a abrazarla durante toda la noche… temo que si esto ocurre nuevamente no me controlare y terminara siendo peor-

-a la mañana siguiente estábamos listas para terminar nuestra misión- Espera aun no dispares -le avise a Eri ya que algo extraño había con los tipos que estaban en el punto de encuentro- creo que algo está mal

A que te refieres, lo tengo en la mira -creo que Eri no me iba a hacer caso así que decidí acercarme un poco mas de manera cautelosa-

Es un señuelo -preparé mi arma observando a mi alrededor pude ver un auto que estaba estacionado varios metros del punto de encuentro- intenta apuntar al auto de tu izquierda estoy segura que nuestro blanco esta escondido en ese lugar…

-mientras el intercambio se realizaba escuche como un vidrio se quebraba- el blanco ha sido abatido nos vemos en la base -creo que aún sigue enojada por lo de anoche, bueno como la negociación se vio interrumpida decidí retirarme rápidamente del lugar, mientras iba camino a la base en mi motocicleta observe que una camioneta se acercó a mi pude distinguir a esa maldita alimaña que me disparo quien me indico que no opusiera resistencia así que me detuve y espere a que el tipo se acercara-

A pasado un tiempo Kousaka, tienes mi pedido -le avente la memoria que Hanayo me había entregado-

Me gustaría saber algo -el tipo guardo rápidamente la memoria- ¿quién les hablo de nosotras?

A decir verdad su grupito es bastante conocido y no solo por la conexión con la agencia, debemos añadir a las personas que asesinaron e incluso algunos ni siquiera han sido encontrado sus cuerpos y los que se encontraron solo fueron dejados como casos sin resolver incluso el matar a tus propios padres… eres una asesina de sangre fría -el tipo me miraba fijamente- además ustedes son las culpables de la muerte de uno de los hijos del presidente -eso si no me los esperaba, en ningún momento hemos hecho algo así- por tu cara asumo que eso no fue obra de ustedes

Mis padres no son de tu incumbencia -intentaba pensar rápido en lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿tienes algún indicio de quien pudo haber hecho eso? -el me entrego unas cuantas hojas con fotos y unas cuantas notas en alemán- sé muy bien que Toudou Erena es la culpable de muchas cosas y no me sorprendería que ella fuere la culpable de la muerte del hijo del presidente

Has dado una información muy importante Kousaka, nos serias de mucha ayuda en nuestro bando -sonreí, pero rápidamente negué, lo que sorprendió un poco al hombre-

No me gusta ser liderada por nadie, lo que me gusta es liderar -guarde los papeles en mi chaqueta- y tampoco me gustaría ser liderada por alguien me disparo a quemarropa

Vamos no te pongas así, solo fue para que no olvidaras nuestro trato -rápidamente apunte a su frente-

Entonces también podría dispararte y solo seria para que no olvides que conmigo no se juega maldito bastardo -estaba realmente molesta y cuando sus hombres intentaron acercarse le quite el seguro al arma- ¡Ich werde dich richtig im Kopf zu geben, wenn Sie kommen! (la traducción va mas o menos así: ¡le daré en la cabeza si intentan acercarse!)

Eres lista. zurücktreten (retrocedan) -los tipos retrocedieron, pero sin quitarme de la mira- hagamos un trato

No hay mas tratos hasta nuevo aviso, mientras tanto déjanos en paz, ya tienes lo que quieres supongo que tu bonito trasero ahora estará a salvo de tu jefe, después de todo tu eres un simple empleado -apreté mis puños con fuerza- dile a tu jefe que la próxima vez de la cara o me veré obligada a ir por su maldito trasero ejecutivo- el tipo se había quedado pálido mientras yo me retiraba del lugar en mi moto-

Hanayo y Shizu necesito su ayuda -ambas asintieron y me siguieron a la sala donde nos organizamos en las misiones- me encontré con los alemanes y les entregué la memoria

Comenzare el rastreo de inmediato -Hanayo se acercó a su computadora donde comenzó a rastrear rápidamente el lugar-

¿Crees que sea necesario el meternos en semejantes líos? -Shizu me estaba observando fijamente-

Alguien está filtrando nuestra información y cuando lo atrape lo hare pedazos -Kotori quien iba entrando a la sala me observo- quizás sea hora de buscar a la basura a quien deje vivir, Kotori llegas en el momento preciso

-rápidamente Kotori tomo sus cosas y nos dirigimos en mi moto a la casa del tipo quien vivía cerca de nuestra ubicación- crees que sea necesario? -nos detuvimos cerca de la entrada donde vimos a una pequeña niña jugar en el patio- ¿no creo que sea necesario que una niña pequeña vea esto?

Tan solo terminemos con esto pronto -me acerque a la niña- ¿pequeña tu padre se encuentra en casa? -ella tan solo asintió- me podrías llevar con él, es que tengo que hablar algo muy importante -la pequeña niña me dio su mano y guio dentro de la casa donde estaba el resto de la familia y el tipo quien al verme palideció ya que yo estaba con su pequeña niña de la mano-

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Dijiste que me dejarías vivir -el tipo estaba intentando buscar algo de uno de los muebles, pero antes de que se pusiera en pie le dispare en la pierna lo que asusto a su familia- ¡!maldita!

Kotori amarra a la mujer y la anciana -después de un rato el tipo estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre- dime algo basura, cuanto te ofrecieron por nuestros nombres y la información de la agencia? -me había sentado en la pequeña mesa del living mientras mantenía sentada en mis piernas a la pequeña niña quien lloraba asustada había ocultado su rostro en mi pecho- pequeña princesa sabias que tu padre es alguien muy malo que intento hacer daño a muchas personas?

No le digas eso a mi pequeña! ¡Maldito monstruo! -sonríe apuntándole a su otra pierna a la cual le dispare a sangre fría- Eres una maldita

Gracias, ahora habla -Kotori estaba apuntándole a la mujer y a la anciana quienes estaban amarradas y amordazadas- sabes, me llevare a esta bonita princesa y la criare como si fuera mía

Jamás te permitiré eso y nunca sabrás quien fue -el hombre de debajo de un mueble logro sacar una pistola y apuntarme- antes de que lo intentes prefiero acabar con su vida

-el tipo le estaba apuntando a su propia hija así que la protegí con mi cuerpo, mientras me volteaba a mirar vi que Kotori le había disparado primero en la cabeza- lo siento Honoka creo que no podrás conseguir la información

Claro que la obtendremos -mire a la mujer quien estaba llorando y temblando asustada- ¿van a cooperar cierto? -ella sintió rápidamente-

Hace un mes aproximadamente… una mujer vino a la casa y hablo con él -la mujer bebía un poco de agua intentando calmar sus nervios- creo que su nombre era Kira algo, pero no recuerdo más porque él nos dijo que saliéramos de la casa-

¿Podrías al menos describir a la persona? -la mujer dio cada detalle mientras Kotori dibujaba en una hoja- esto será de mucha ayuda, ha sido un placer su cooperación

¿Nos dejaras en paz cierto? -en ningún momento la pequeña se soltó de mí, así que me puse de pie y la levante en mis brazos mientras Kotori me observaba con un poco de duda-

Kotori no dejes nada -sonríe saliendo de la casa con la pequeña niña a quien senté en la moto y cubrí sus oídos para que no escuchase los gritos de su familia siendo torturada por Kotori- no te preocupes pequeña

-después de unos 20 minutos puse observar algunas manchas de sangre en la ventana lo que me hizo sonreír, realmente es una demente- señorita es verdad que papá es malo? -la pequeña niña me observaba fijamente, su mirada preocupada me enterneció un poco-

Puedes decirme onee-chan -su mirada se ilumino- ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

El arroz con huevo -creo que a Hanayo le agradara la pequeña- ¿y cuál es la tuya Onee-chan?

Veamos… me gustan las fresas -sonríe divertida mientras esperábamos a Kotori quien después de un rato salió de la casa con una sonrisa satisfacción en la cara- ¿ya es hora de irnos? -ella solo asintió-

Pronto se verá una gran llamarada -me estremecí al escuchar eso, así que rápidamente nos regresamos a la base donde todas se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña-

Tu estas demente cierto -Umi tenía ganas de matarme, pero después de que la pequeña le sonriera de manera tierna esta se derritió-

 **PDV Maki**

-cada día que pasaba Honoka me estaba sorprendiendo mas, primero se pone enfrente de todas y casi la matan, luego se va una misión a solas con Eri y ahora trae a una niña pequeña aquí- cada día comprendo menos de todo esto -suspire derrotada mientras me recostaba en el sofá de una sala de descanso que habíamos preparado en la base-

Creo firmemente que enloqueció -Nico se había sentado a mi lado a ver tele- y no me veas así ya que también lo estás pensando -Nico ni se volteo a mirarme, pero sabía bien que era lo que estaba pensando-

No esperaba menos de ti, siempre lo sabes todo -me recargue en Nico quien solo me dejo estar- sabes a veces creo que tú eres de las pocas que mantiene la compostura aquí

Gracias, pero a veces siento que me volveré loca con todo lo que está pasando -en ningún momento Nico volteo a mirarme-

Es cierto, sientes que en cualquier momento vas a explotar y no sabes que es lo que harás -ambas volteamos a mirar a Nozomi quien traía unas latas de jugo- a veces es mejor no pensar mucho en lo que está sucediendo, mm por cierto -su sonrisa pervertida me decía que diría algo raro- ustedes hacen bonita pareja

Que? ¡Estás idiota! -gracias a eso logro que Nico me dejara caer al piso ya que se levantó de golpe- a Maki ya la chupo el diablo -eso me ofendió bastante-

¿A qué te refieres con que me chupo el diablo? -me levante de golpe mientras Nozomi solo nos observaba divertida-

¿Quieres que diga lo que vi ese día en el cuarto de Honoka? -sentía mi cara arder así que solo me senté cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos-

Esto me ha alegrado el día- Nozomi se había sentado a mi lado derecho y Nico a mi izquierda estaba sentada ignorándonos por completo mientras veía la tele-

 **PDV Umi**

Honoka tu realmente estás loca y lo sabes cierto? -ella solo me sonrió y me abrazo por la cintura- eres un misterio

Por supuesto que lo soy -me respondía mientras mordía mi cuello- si supieran lo que estoy pensando ya estaría muerta, nos vemos al rato saldré a pasear

Yukiho cree que tienes un complejo con recoger personas en la calle -ella solo se rio para luego salir y perderse entre los árboles que cubrían la base-

Creo que mi Onee-chan esta rara -Yukiho había estado observándonos en silencio desde la entrada, pero mantenía su distancia-

Creo que estar a punto de morir la dejo bastante mal -la hermana menor de Honoka me entrego una botella con agua- gracias, por cierto, ¿dónde está la pequeña?

Debe estar jugando con Rin -suspire pesadamente al recordar que esa pequeña niña no sabe que es lo que le sucedió a su familia-

Pensar que solo tiene 5 años -mire el cielo el cual estaba completamente nublado, lo que indicaba que una tormenta se avecinaba así que decidimos entrar-

 **PDV Eri**

Cuanto rato crees que te iba a esperar? Está apunto de llover y tú te demoras -estaba realmente enojada ya que me había dicho que nos veríamos a cierta hora- 40 minutos tarde

Lamento la demora, pero debes entender que debo hacer cosas -me di la vuelta para preparar el rifle especial para ella-

Cuando dices cosas te refieres a manosear a Maki o Umi -no entiendo porque me estoy enojando tanto si al fin y al cabo son sus parejas- ¿o te estuviste entreteniendo con la niña?

Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena como si yo fuese un tipo de violadora de menores -me estremecí de pies a cabeza al sentir sus brazos abrazar mi cintura, pero debía mantenerme firme- esa pequeña… ¿crees que hubiese sobrevivido sola?

No, pero habría estado mejor, aunque fuera con su madre solamente, y no lo podrá hacer debido a que tú y Kotori los mataron a sangre fría -rápidamente Honoka me obligo a mirarla-

Sabes una cosa, si hubiese dejado vivir a uno de ellos ya tendríamos a toda la policía detrás de nosotras y no creo que a tus padres les gustaría enterarse lo que realmente hacemos aquí -la tome por la chaqueta acercándola un poco más a mí-

Nos estas metiendo en un problema bastante grande por si no lo sabias -realmente me estaba molestando su actitud por lo que no seguiría soportándola- dime la verdad… que tramas

¿Quieres saber la verdad? -asentí sin soltarla aun- una de mis razones es acabar con la agencia eso deberías saberlo, pero ahora con todo lo que está ocurriendo mis prioridades han cambiado ligeramente -con sus manos aplico un poco de fuerza para que la soltara-

No entiendo nada -me aleje un poco de ella-

Eri -en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, aunque no nos importó mucho- estas dispuesta a guardar este secreto? -con un rápido movimiento me envió al suelo donde se acomodó encima de mí- mírame

-estaba realmente asustada, claramente su rostro demostraba lo determinada que estaba- que quieres

Planeo desenmascarar a la agencia y mostrar todos los secretos que ocultan -no entiendo porque todo a mi alrededor parecía detenerse, no podía escuchar la lluvia y solo podía ver los azules ojos de Honoka que me observaban como un depredador a su presa- todo esto es por culpa de Toudou Erena, esa tipa no sabe con quién se ha metido -lentamente se acercaba a mí-

Porque quieres hacer eso, ese lugar fue donde viviste al menos 7 años y tenías un techo -no hacia ningún gesto lo que me indicaba que nada le importaba- incluso conociste a las personas que amas

Tu nunca entenderías lo que sucede -me moleste al escuchar esa respuesta tan vacía así que intente levantarme – no te vas a mover de aquí, aunque intentes pelear

Si quieres una respuesta piensa primero bien cuál es tu prioridad… maldición no me muerdas -al intentar moverme nuevamente Honoka mordió mi hombro con fuerza-

¿Entonces tengo que convencerte igual que la primera vez? -ahora más que nada me quería levantar de ese lugar-

Eres una idiota lo sabias -otra vez esa sonrisa desagradable me molestaba aún mas- dímelo de una maldita vez y deja de hacerte la interesante -lentamente abría mi chaqueta- no te atrevas a hacerlo

¿No te pongas así o ya olvidaste cuando lo hacíamos en esa cueva? ¿Cuándo querías hacerlo en ese pequeño cuarto? No me vengas con tu maldita moral y principios ahora -ya no importaba nada me había atrapado y no podía negar lo que estaba diciendo- si lo hacemos ahora podría contarte lo que planeo realmente

No -desvié mi mirada lo que le molesto bastante ya que con su mano me tomo la cara para que la mirara fijamente-me seguiré negando hasta que me lo digas

No sabes el odio que estoy sintiendo en este momento -su mirada estaba ensombrecida por la molestia debido a mi negativa constante- no tengo nada que me ligue más a la agencia, todo lo que quería en ese lugar ahora vive conmigo, pero lo que vi en ese lugar me abrió los ojos, ¿sabes quienes realmente experimentaban con humanos? -la observe fijamente- Toudou Erena y su madre experimentaban con personas en un laboratorio que se encuentra bajo las instalaciones y ustedes estaban en la lista para experimentos futuros es por eso que las reuní y salí de ese lugar

Como sabes todo eso -intente no ponerme nerviosa por lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Cómo es que tú tienes esa información?

Quien crees que fue el sujeto de pruebas y porque no han logrado matarme aun, ¿crees que las visitas al doctor eran por mi condición de andrógina? Eri, la verdad es que mi cuerpo sufrió algunos cambios y con el tiempo requería que me revisara un médico elegido por la agencia -lentamente Honoka apego su rostro en mi pecho- no quería que ustedes sufrieran las mismas torturas que yo viví… ya tenía suficiente con mi madre y después con la agencia, lo único que les podría agradecer es que me dio la oportunidad de conocerlas a ustedes

Porque nunca nos dijiste eso, ¿crees que no hubiésemos cooperado de mucho antes si nos hubieses dicho la verdad?... aah espera… no -no podía hablar de manera coherente debido a que Honoka había metido su mano a mi pantalón y mis bragas sin que nos diéramos cuenta la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta, pero al parecer a Honoka no le interesaba-

Estarían todas muertas si se enteraban antes sobre esto… Eri estoy siendo completamente honesta con esto -no sabía que debía contestar, pero ya no importaba nada solo la abrace por el cuello atrayéndola a mí para besarla-

Honoka creo que me estoy enamorando de ti… -fue lo último que dije antes de volver a besarla y ser correspondida, no importaba si mis sentimientos por ella no eran correspondidos o que Nozomi me odiara por el resto de mi vida, sabía que me estaba condenando al odio de varias personas-

 **-w- que puedo decir, Honky sí que sabe lo que quiere xD**

 **Un salud para mis seguidores nwn los adoro**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Live no me pertenece nwn ya lo saben y como siempre, Advertencia contenido cachondo -w-**

 **PDV Honoka**

Honoka…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -me quede sin palabras al escuchar su confesión. Nuevamente comenzó a besarme y esta vez correspondí, sabía que me estaría condenando, pero estaba siendo honesta y mi corazón por algún motivo me dolía, porque sabía que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante- Honoka…

-podía sentir mi cuerpo entumecido por la lluvia al igual que Eri quien solo me abrazaba por el cuello- deberíamos regresar a la base o podríamos enfermarnos-se negó rápidamente apegándome a su cuerpo- Eri sabes que esto no… no -no podía decirlo ya que nuevamente Eri me estaba besando con la poca cordura que me estaba quedando me aleje un poco, aunque estaba realmente excitada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo-

No me iré de aquí -su mirada penetrante en mí, todo su cuerpo empapado y temblando por el frio, pero ni eso le importo- hazme tuya Honoka -esto es demasiado, sé muy bien que un día Maki o Umi nos atraparan y la cosa se saldrá de las manos- no me importa si ellas nos atrapan

Estaremos en graves problemas y lo sabes -me levante y luego le ayude a levantarse, ambas estábamos empandadas y con lodo en nuestra ropa- Eri vamos… tu sabes que…

Me niego -no pude evitar suspirar-

Eres como una patada en el culo cuando quieres -por suerte cerca de la base había un pequeño refugio el cual habíamos montado en una tarde de aburrimiento junto a Rin y Nico quienes se divirtieron armando y luego pensaban quemarlo a lo que me opuse ya que provocarían un incendio mayor, así que nos dirigimos a ese lugar con las cosas que habíamos planeado para perfeccionar mi puntería- dejemos las cosas en ese rincón

-no termine de dejar mis cosas cuando Eri se abalanzo besándome y quitándome la ropa, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, ya que sabía que tenía ganas, pero no pensaba que tanto- eres una idiota

Si Eri, soy una idiota -estaba sentada en el piso semidesnuda con Eri sentada en mis piernas completamente desnuda y su cabello suelto, su mirada de deseo- creo que soy la persona más idiota del mundo -apegue su cuerpo al mío intentando entrar en calor- ¿podrías dejarme ser un poco más idiota y dejarme contactar con la base para decirles que estamos bien?

-Eri solo se apegó a mi mientras yo buscaba mi móvil el cual estaba entre la ropa húmeda- al menos el estúpido móvil es resistente al agua

Eres un amor de persona Eri, algún día te vas a casar y me apiado de la pobre alma que te aguante a ti y a tu mal humor -mientras marcaba intentaba comunicarme. Eri bajaba a mi entrepierna donde paso su lengua por mi vientre- Umi, no te preocupes estoy bien -tenía que aguantar que Umi me regañara un rato- claro que, si Eri está conmigo, nos agarró la lluvia y decidimos mejor pasar la noche en el pequeño refugio del bosque y en la mañana comenzar a practicar

 _Espero que no hagas nada, porque te conozco muy bien -_ aleje un poco el móvil ya que sus regaños durarían un buen rato-

Hey que no soy una bestia en celo -Eri me miro como si no fuese verdad- jajaja ya no te agobies nos vemos mañana al mediodía -mordí mi labio ya que Eri estaba besando mi cuello y jugando duramente con su mano en mi amiguito- …adiós -sin más corte

¿Demonios es tu novia o tu madre? -no me dejo contestar ya que nos comenzamos a besar nuevamente, esta vez me deje guiar por Eri quien me recostó y luego se acomodó encima de mi sin importa el frio suelo-

Es mi novia al igual que Maki -un molesto gruñido de su parte cuando dije eso- ¿y ahora tu eres la amante? -acaricié sus pechos para bajar mis manos a su cintura- realmente como te mantienes en forma… -relamí mis labios de manera deseosa por morder y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo- eres malditamente sexy Ayase

No me digas así -me tenía completamente recostada en el piso, así que aprovechó para moverse en mi hasta llegar a mi rostro donde acomodo su intimidad cerca de mi boca- ahora… lame

¿Me crees tu perro? -ella solo asintió excitada, su esencia me estaba volviendo loca, no iba a admitirlo, pero en estos momentos me sentía como un perro frente a su comida favorita… agarre con fuerza su cadera y comencé a degustarme de su intimidad, disfrutando sus gemidos los que con cada lamida se iban transformando en gritos de placer y poder saborearla por un largo rato-

Eres mi perro Honoka -sus gemidos de placer estaban excitándome aún mas- mmm ¡Honoka no pares! -con un poco de fuerza estaba jalando mi cabello-

-estaba mordiendo con cuidado su clítoris escuchando un grito de placer- eres una completa pervertida Eri -su cadera se movía al ritmo de mis lamidas-

-mientras la lluvia caía, nos entregamos al deseo y a la pasión sin importar las consecuencias de nuestros actos- Honoka… hazlo más duro -tenia a Eri en cuatro mientras le mordía el cuello-

-varias horas después ambas estábamos rendidas, Eri encima de mi abrazando con fuerza mi cuello, la mañana siguiente cuando la lluvia había cesado, despertamos abrazadas completamente desnudas - Eri… eres insaciable -mordí mi labio al ver el cuerpo sudado de Eri quien se estaba vistiendo después de un rato de descanso- dime algo, te arrepientes?

Ya te dije que no -me levante para vestirme e irnos a la base- antes de irnos vamos a practicar tu puntería

Como usted mande -creo que esta de mal humor, pero decidí no molestarla mucho. Estuvimos durante toda la mañana disparándole a diferentes objetivos que Eri había preparado por diferentes lugar-

Tienes que demorarte menos en localizar los objetivo, pero en todo lo demás estas bien -después de guardar las cosas decidimos que era hora de descansar y comer algo- la próxima semana continuaremos

Como digas -salude a todas y a la pequeña quien se abrazó de mi apenas me vio entrar por la puerta- hola princesa

Nozomi-mama dice que podía comer helado -mire a Nozomi quien se reía entretenida- puedo, Honoka-papa? -creo que me exploto la cabeza de la vergüenza, mientras Eri, Maki y Umi miraron a Nozomi quien estaba en el piso riéndose-

No sabía que me había convertido en tía a tan corta edad -Yukiho también le seguía el juego a la idiota tetona-

-Shizu nos mirada intentando aguantar la risa, pero le era casi imposible- alguna novedad o algún contacto para algún trabajo?

Nada, aunque ahora podrías centrarte en tu pequeño retoñó Honoka-papa, creo que necesita un poco de atención -mire a la pequeña que me miraba fijamente, creo que fue una mala idea dejar a una niña aquí… aunque realmente no es como los típicos niños que andan buscando o husmeando por todos lados además ayuda en las labores del hogar- te avisare si algo sucede

Bien -insisto en que, si las miradas mataran, estaría en el piso descuartizada en un charco de sangre y para peor usarían un soplete para quemar mis restos-

¿Tía Rin vamos a jugar? -pude ver a Rin quien sonrió, pero se veía realmente agotada-

Princesa vamos hoy jugare contigo -sin más me lleve a la pequeña- Maki y Umi pueden acompañarnos

-tome a la pequeña en mis brazos y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto a ver películas y comer dulces siendo acompañadas por Umi y Maki- adiós Nozomi-mama, adiós tías -todas se rieron al ver cómo me sonrojaba nuevamente-

 **PDV Hanayo**

Últimamente Honoka se ha visto más tranquila que de costumbre -suspire mientras me sentaba al lado de Yukiho quien recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mirando lo que haría en mi lap- creo que desde que tú y esa niña llegaron su vida ha cambiado

¿Eso es lo que piensas? -mire a Eri quien se veía enojada-

Mm Eri porque no vas a dormir, tienes sueño y se te ve en la cara -con eso dicho no dijo nada más y solo se retiró a su habitación-

-revise la lap, estaba revisando un mensaje que había llegado unos minutos antes sorprendiendo a Yukiho y a mí- Francia?

Quien diría, ¿quieres intentar una misión en un país desconocido? -observe a Yukiho quien se veía emocionada- no es una misión difícil y solo debemos entrar a una subasta y obtener cierta pieza, mmm es el **Rembrandt van Rijn*** se supone que esa pieza puede valer entre 100 y 150 millones de dólares

¿Pero esa pieza no se encuentra en una galería? -sonreí revisando los que debíamos hacer y el lugar donde sería la subasta-

Es una subasta ilegal y por lo tanto puede ser algo falsificado por lo que deberíamos ir con cuidado al momento de ofrecer-revisaba algunas cosas más- mmm lo que creo es que el precio no bajara de los 90 millones

Wou sí que son excéntricos los millonarios- Nozomi se había acercado a nosotras y ahora leía la información de mi lap-

Mm bien, entonces Shizu-san podrías conseguirnos un vuelo para hoy en la noche -Shizu rápidamente accedió a mi petición- Yukiho prepara algunas cosas partiremos en un par de horas

Felicidades Yukiho-chan vas a poder conocer Paris -la hermana de Honoka se veía bastante alegre, en realidad espero que no pierda el ritmo, mientras Yukiho preparaba sus cosas decidí pasar a hablar un momento con Honoka, pero estaba profundamente dormida con la pequeña en sus brazos y a Maki dormida a su lado, mientras tanto Umi se acercó a mi tratando de no despertarlas-

¿Podemos hablar un momento Umi? -ella asintió saliendo del cuarto- veras llevare a Yukiho conmigo a un encargo

¿Mm y creo que querías avisarle a Honoka? -asentí mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi cuarto donde preparé una maleta con un poco de ropa y otras cosas- y donde es ese lugar?

Francia -termine de guardar mis cosas y mire a Umi quien solo estaba sonriendo de manera extraña-

Mmm supongo que iras a Paris? -no sé porque Umi me estaba insinuando eso, solo íbamos por trabajo- debes cuidar a la novata o Honoka podría enojarse

No jodas sabes muy bien que siempre cumplo con mis objetivos, además Yukiho será de ayuda -tome mi maleta y me dispuse a salir cuando me tope de frente con ella- ¿Yukiho?

Em Hanayo-san tengo mis cosas listas -en mi espalda podía sentir la mirada de Umi-

 **PDV Eri**

¿Más o menos cuantos días llevas de mal humor? -Nozomi estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cabello- sabes muy bien que me tiene sin ningún cuidado lo que estés haciendo con ya sabes quien

Nozomi perdón, yo creo que no puedo continuar con esto -sentí un suave abrazo y un beso en mi cabello-

¿Tú amas a Honoka no es así? -realmente no lo sabía, pero esa noche en aquel lugar le confesé a Honoka mis sentimientos- Eri sabes que tú eres alguien muy importante en mi vida tú estás sobre todas las demás, pero realmente si tú ya no sientes nada por mí lo comprenderé y te dejare en paz

-podía saber que Nozomi estaba dolida y era toda mi culpa, Honoka intento detenerme, pero al final la termine convenciendo o mejor dicho la termine forzando a hacerlo- Nozomi yo si te amo, pero en estos momentos tengo muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta

Entonces vamos a terminar, cuando tu estés bien y respondas a esas preguntas me harás saber lo que sucede, aunque quiero que sepas algo, no estoy enojada porque al menos me dijiste sobre lo que paso con Honoka y aprecio que me dijeras la verdad -escondí mi cabeza en la almohada intentando desaparecer de ese lugar, pero lo único que desapareció fue la suave caricia de Nozomi quien se retiró de la habitación-

 **PDV Nozomi**

Honoka? -entre en su cuarto y me encontré con una tierna escena, la pequeña Hikari estaba abraza de Honoka mientras esta la sostenía con un brazo y a su otro lado estaba Maki quien también estaba aferrada a Honoka, por lo que decidí no molestar hasta un rato más-

-realmente no sabía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mi novia por 4 años a quien ame durante todo ese tiempo, ahora estaba confundida por otra persona y para peor ya había tenido hasta relaciones íntimas con esta y para empeorar aún más las cosas era nuestra líder, aunque nunca se consideró una autoridad para nadie. Por lo que tendría que recurrir a la única persona que siempre me escucha cuando tengo problemas…- ¿Nicochi puedes escucharme un rato? -la mala cara de Nico me indicaba que tampoco estaba muy alegre- prometo no preguntar nada de lo que te pase, pero al menos escúchame

-sonreí al saber que al menos me escucharía, aunque fuese fría ella ha sido siempre muy preocupada por todas- es sobre Eri supongo

Tan lista como siempre Nicochi, mm pero podríamos hablar en otro lugar -a lo lejos observe que Umi me estaba observando fijamente, pobre no es muy disimulada algunas veces-

Como quieras después de todo no hay nada que hacer aquí -caminamos hasta la azotea donde cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos cerca del borde del edificio- Eri es una idiota

Jeje no seas así -me recosté a observar el cielo el cual estaba nublándose nuevamente, decidí que le contaría todo a mi querida amiga Nico…-

a veces creo que es una completa idiota, quien en su sano juicio hace algo como lo que ella esta haciendo, primero tienes a dos personas que podrían hacerte desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno y segundo tu eres mejor partido que ellas… -Nico me decía a modo de reprimenda-

Maki y Umi son capaces de eso y más, pero se mantienen a raya debido a Honoka. Quien en este caso también tiene la culpa -Nico se recostó recargando su cabeza en mi estómago- los seres humanos son tan difíciles de comprender, dicen amarte con todo su corazón, pero solo es algo efímero, no estoy diciendo que a todos les suceda, pero muchas personas creen que amar es algo muy sencillo

-las palabras de Nico me estaban afectando ya que tenía razón en muchas cosas, el corazón de las personas puede cambiar- Nico creo que también has pasado por algo así

Si, solo una vez y decidí no volver a caer más, digamos que junto a esa persona éramos muy cercanas, pero un día apareció una persona nueva en su vida y esta quedo completamente enamorada con tan solo una mirada, aunque a veces me arrepiento de aquella decisión creo que ella estaba bien… hasta ahora

¿Que...? -me había quedado sin palabras, la mirada borgoña fija en mi me tenía sin palabras, recuerdo que cuando éramos aun pequeñas junto a Nico éramos muy buenas amigas, hasta que llego Eri y … oh por dios… que hice-

No te pongas así Nozomi tú no tienes la culpa de esto -Nico me sonrío amablemente mientras en mi cabeza había un montón de cosas que quería decirle, ella solo me abrazo con fuerza- no quiero que llores por alguien como Eri, ella no merece tus lágrimas en estos momentos -el nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hablar-

Lo siento Nico -ella me golpeo suavemente la cabeza mientras sonreía amargamente, realmente sus lágrimas iban apareciendo lentamente-

Ya te dije que no lo hagas, no llores maldición tetona tonta… -las lágrimas en sus ojos me hicieron abrazarla con fuerza siendo correspondida igual- te dije que no lloraras… idiota

 **PDV Umi**

-sé que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de la puerta pero esto me dejo realmente mal, creo que mejor no lo hubiese hecho, ahora siento culpa y rencor- esto es peor de lo que me imagine -de reojo vi a Eri quien me observaba fijamente y creo que estaba enojada- tu y yo vamos a tener una charla -pude observar detenidamente sus ojos los cuales estaban rojos, ella intento acercarse para charlar pero no permitiría que entrase a la azotea por lo que le indique que nos dirigiéramos fuera al lugar donde supuestamente anoche se quedó con Honoka-

¿Qué es lo que quieres Umi? -se había recargado en un árbol sin quitarme la mirada de encima, aunque intentaba parecer arrogante su mirada no me intimidaba en lo más mínimo-

No pienses que me vas a intimidar, Sé muy bien que es lo que has estado haciendo con Honoka y si tú no te detienes me veré en la obligación de intervenir y no seré flexible ni contigo ni con ella -desenfunde mi cuchillo de combate, poniéndome en posición de ataque. Ya no me importaba que fuese una aliada, si debía atacarla lo haría-

¿Y qué harás si no me detengo? Puedo dominar mucho mejor que ustedes a Honoka -apreté con fuerza el cuchillo, ante su mirada arrogante- lo hicimos durante toda la noche y fue increíble

¿Acaso no la odiabas tanto? ¿Sabes realmente todo lo que Honoka ha vivido durante toda su vida? ¿Acaso las has visto llorar por la ira o impotencia que sentía cuando despertaba en las noches al recordar a su familia y todas las golpizas que vivió durante 7 años? -a cada palabra que decía su sonrisa se desvanecía- ¿acaso sabes que es lo que Nozomi está sintiendo en estos momentos? Por mi parte sé muy bien que Honoka puede caer ante cualquiera, como tú por ejemplo solo eres una más a su lista

¡Guarda silencio! -sonreí al ver que logre hacerla enojar- y tú qué demonios sabes de mí, dime alguna vez Honoka te ha contado la verdadera razón por la cual quiere acabar con la agencia? -me había tomado con la guardia baja logro acercarse a mi tomándome por el cuello apretándome con fuerza- si te hiciera algo, estoy segura que Honoka me odiaría y es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos… ya la he cagado con Nozomi, seguramente me odia…-con fuerza golpee con mi rodilla su estómago alejándola de mi-

Eres peor de lo que pensé Ayase…-guarde mi cuchillo en el pantalón para alejarme de ella- lo único que sé es que Honoka nos sacó de ese lugar y eso se lo agradeceré siempre

-mientras iba camino a casa mi cuello ardía por el fuerte agarre de Eri, creo que dejara marcas- ¿Umi estas bien? -no muy lejos de mi venia Eri quien estaba cabizbaja pasando por mi lado y luego por el de Maki quien no pudo esconder su enojo- ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

Solo un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo -acaricie la mejilla de Maki para luego besarla suavemente- ¿qué pasaría si un día Honoka decide cambiarnos por alguien más? -Maki me miraba sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir-

Primero le cortaría a su amiguito y se lo haría tragar, después de eso creo que solo deberíamos seguir adelante nosotras -podía ver en sus hermosos ojos violetas la pena que sentía, puede que haya dicho eso, pero en realidad le dolía que algún día nos abandonara sin más- Umi tu no me abandones por favor…

Jamás lo hare tú y yo somos una desde hace mucho tiempo -abrace con cuidado a Maki para luego besarla y demostrarle el amor que siento por ella- te amo mucho Maki -sonreí al ver su sonrojo ya que Rin y Kotori nos observaban desde la puerta sonriendo entretenidas, pero no me importo y volví a besarla esta vez profundice un poco más el beso mientras jugaba con su lengua-

 **PDV Hanayo**

 **-** después de unas largas 12 horas de vuelo (según averigüe era esa cantidad de horas, pero no estoy segura) nos encontrábamos en parís precisamente, el clima era un poco diferente, pero nos acostumbraríamos rápidamente aunque era la 1 de la mañana- Yukiho nos quedaremos en ese hotel- era uno bastante sencillo pero acogedor a la vez- disculpe una habitación para dos -después de unos minutos nos entregaron la llave y nos dirigimos al 6to piso donde nuestra habitación nos dejaba una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel-

Jamás pensé en viajar a un lugar así -deje nuestras cosas en la habitación y luego me tome una ducha, el viaje ha sido realmente agotador, lo bueno es que no tendría que aguantar los constantes gritos de Honoka o de Rin-

Deberías tomar una ducha para que puedas relajarte, el viaje fue bastante agotador -rápidamente asintió y se dirigió al baño, así que mientras pedí algo para comer y revisar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta, además de revisar algunas cosas de mi interés en la subasta- creo que obtener esas cosas son muy problemáticas para mi

Creo que vienen muy bien con tu estilo Hanayo-san -me sonroje al ver que Yukiho estaba solo con una toalla en su cuerpo y se había sentado a mi lado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro como de costumbre- aunque sabemos que lo terminarían chocando y destruyendo

Creo que Honoka y Rin terminarían explotándolo por alguna estúpida razón -suspire al recordar como explotaron una pelota llena de petardos solo por la celebración de no sé qué- ¿alguna cosa que pueda interesarte? -ella solo negó-

Creo que esas cosas no vienen conmigo, creo que solo estar en esta ciudad ya es algo de ensueño -sonreí cerrando mi lap ya que la comida ya había llegado-

Adelante -ambas cenamos con la torre iluminada de fondo- ¿estas nerviosa? Quiero decir es la primera vez que estas en un lugar así y además no estamos por un viaje de excursión o algo así

-creo que estoy actuando muy a la defensiva, pero las palabras de Umi aun rondan en mi cabeza- no te preocupes sé muy bien a lo que hemos venido aquí y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para no estorbar en este trabajo -después de eso terminamos de comer en completo silencio- si no te molesta, creo que iré a descansar

-solo asentí mientras me acerque a la lap nuevamente revisando algunos mensajes los cuales me sorprendieron y otros me provocaron risa, Rin y Kotori me habían enviado fotos de todas las integrantes del grupo pero la que me sorprendió mas y que estaba en privado era la de Nico y Nozomi abrazadas en la azotea- no es como si ellas no fuesen amigas, después de todo siempre estuvieron juntas desde pequeñas -sentía mis ojos arder por lo que decidí apagar la lap e ir al baño para mojar mi rostro- creo que mi cabello ha crecido bastante -me miraba en el espejo y mi cabello estaba por debajo de mis hombros casi llegando a mi espalda baja- creo que debería cortarlo, naah mejor lo dejamos así y me ahorro molestias -al momento de acostarme lo hice con mucho cuidado de no molestar a Yukiho quien dormía tranquilamente-

Creo que estaba muy emocionada por estar en este lugar que me dejé llevar -me dijo cuándo me acosté a su lado- lamento si mi actitud te ha molestado -no entiendo porque ella se está disculpando, jamás entenderé a las chicas-

No tienes que disculparte, mejor descansa y mañana iremos a la subasta así que vamos a comprar ropa adecuada para la ocasión -te maldigo Umi… tú y tus malditas predicciones que resultan un 60% de las veces… al momento en que cerré mis ojos unos suaves brazos me tomaron por el cuello apegándome a su cuerpo-

Lo siento Hanayo-san -suspire por enésima vez esa noche- creo que estaba feliz porque tu estas aquí conmigo -abrí mis ojos en sorpresa observando esos bonitos turquesas que me observaban fijamente- Hanayo-san

Tu… estas segura -creo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, su mirada clavada en mi- Yukiho

Lo siento…que estoy diciendo, tú no eres de ese tipo de persona… yo lo siento -como es que hemos llegado a esto… Yukiho se me dio la vuelta por lo que solo podía ver su espalda-

-me acerque tomándola por la cintura susurrando en su oído- lamento si doy una impresión así, pero durante toda mi vida he actuado igual, siempre mantengo mi cabeza fría y no dejo que nadie se acerque con otras intenciones -acaricie su cintura, realmente esta chica no se ha dado cuenta de que ella es a la única que he dejado acercarse a mi-

Realmente no entiendo -esta chica es más divertida de lo que pensé- ¿Hanayo-san que haces?

Tan solo dime Hanayo -bese su nuca y después hice que se volteara- lamento si crees que me he comportado como si no me importaras, pero no sé cómo actuar o comportarme frente a la persona que me gusta desde que la vi -oculte mi rostro en su pecho intentando que no viese mi rostro sonrojado- no se lo digas a las demás

Gracias Hanayo, tú también me gustas -creo que mi corazón se iba a salir al escuchar su confesión- será nuestro secreto

Gracias -después solo recuerdo caer profundamente dormida en sus brazos, este viaje me está ayudando a muchas cosas-

-ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando desperté, lo primero que vi al momento de abrir mis ojos fue las tranquilas facciones de Yukiho dormir, por lo que lentamente me levante y espere un rato a que despertara mientras terminaba por revisar diferentes tiendas donde comprar ropa adecuada. Pasaron aproximadamente una hora y treinta minutos para que despertara- buenos días -sonreí desde el sofá mientras bebía un café-

Buenos días bella durmiente -creo que hoy será un buen día -bien es hora de salir a comprar algunas cosas

-rapidamente se vistió mientras la esperaba observe la torre la cual se veía hermosa desde aquí- estoy lista, vamos -me sonroje al ver su tierna sonrisa, pero no debía distraerme y rápidamente volví a mi carácter frio-

¿Tienes algo en mente? -mientras caminábamos por las diferentes calles, creo que varios nos quedaron observando debido a que Yukiho minutos antes me había puesto carita de cachorro para que tomase su mano por lo que accedí y rápidamente entrelazo nuestros dedos- tenemos presupuesto indefinido por parte de tu hermana -Honoka me debía esta después de salvarle el culo durante la misión en Rusia-

-nos dirigimos a una tienda la cual creo que era lo último de la moda así que espere a que Yukiho encontrara el adecuado-no soporto los vestidos… -me senté frente al vestidor de donde Yukiho se probó aproximadamente 10 vestidos diferentes, aunque el ultimo me dejo con la boca abierta. Un vestido azul largo, pero que acentuaba sus curvas y el corte que dejaba ver su pierna derecha-

¿Qué tal me veo? -creo que estaba completamente babosa ante esta hermosa chica-

Estas hermosa -sonreí sin poder apartar la mirada hasta que decidió elegir ese así que rápidamente elegimos unos tacones los cuales le quedaban perfectos- bien, mm aún nos queda unas horas

-Yukiho tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a otra tienda donde me intento obligar a comprar un vestido, pero al final elegí un smoking de mujer, pero no usaría tacones por lo que elegí unos zapatos negros al igual que el traje- te vez excelente y si tomas tu cabello así… te vez aún mejor -la cercanía con Yukiho me hizo sonrojar nuevamente nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca-…creo que esa coleta…te da un aire más adulto…-sonreí y bese su mejilla-

Muchas gracias, creo que la usare esta noche -sin más pagamos mi traje y los zapatos junto a una corbata- Yukiho, ¿quieres ir a visitar otro lugar?

Mm podríamos ir a comer algo -mientras nos dirigíamos a buscar un restaurante algo llamo su atención, era una vitrina la cual tenía unos collares, pero rápidamente continuo el camino-

Bien elige lo que quieras para las dos, tengo que ir a mm ya sabes -sonreí al ver que me había comprendido rápidamente, así que rápidamente me desaparecí por la puerta de atrás, realmente no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo jamás he hecho este tipo de cosas por nadie… pero ahora estaba frente a la tienda que antes vio Yukiho, después de unos 10 minutos regrese y la comida estaba servida, después de una amena charla decidimos que ya era hora de regresar al hotel a descansar un rato-

 **Chan chan chan! Miren ustedes, un nuevo ship a nacido? Muaajajajaja**

 **Y bueno :3 no me odien por hacer más variedades en las parejas nwn**


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene más gore que los anteriores xD porque se me da la regalada gana y nacerá un nuevo ship**

 **PDV Honoka**

Bien, me considero culpable de todos mis actos -esto era molesto, estaba de rodillas frente a Umi y Maki quienes me miraban fijamente, descubrieron todo lo que paso con Eri-

Sabes Honoka, creo que cada día confió menos en ti -Maki se sentó frente a mí-

Lo mismo me pasa a mi Honoka, siento que ya no eres la misma, al menos antes nos decías la verdad sobre tus estúpidas calenturas de una noche, pero ahora te callas o de lleno mientes -no podía mirar la cara de ninguna, me sentía como la peor basura de este mundo- Honoka podrías decirnos el real motivo, el que le dijiste a Eri anoche mientras te revolcabas con ella -con fuerza Umi me jalo por el cuello-

Umi cálmate por favor -podía ver la tristeza en su rostro lo que me provocaba una punzada el pecho, mientras Maki intentaba separarnos, pero no lo lograba- por favor detente

¡NO! Hasta que nos digas que es lo que está pasando realmente -me estaba mareando por la fuerza que me estaba apretando el cuello- detén este maldito juego Honoka o créeme que no sabrás de Maki o de mí nunca más en tu vida

-estaba sin palabras, el ver a ambas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaba rompiéndome el corazón- lo siento -Umi libero el agarre de su mano en mi garganta lo que me permitió respirar nuevamente- sé que no tengo perdón por mis actos… sé que jure que jamás las haría llorar, pero ahora lo hice y realmente no me siento bien por esto, están en su derecho de hacer lo que ustedes quieran

Entonces se mas consiente la próxima vez -Umi se retiró de la habitación rápidamente-

La has cagado y en grande Honoka -Maki se sentó a mi lado al momento de tomar su mano esta fue rechazada- en estos momentos no me toques

Lo siento -me quede sentada en el piso observando la alfombra- sería mejor terminar conmigo, después de todo no me comporto como lo debería hacer

¿Y tú me crees que soy idiota? Lo primero que vas a hacer es irte con Eri, aunque ya poco o nada me importa lo que hagas -me quede en silencio al escuchar eso- ya tienes casi 17 años, al menos se consiente de tus actos, incluso tu hermana es más responsable

No la metas en esto -me voltee a mirarla y recibí una bofetada- ¡que mierda te pasa!, ya estoy cansada de que me estén golpeando, al menos Eri… -guarde silencio al saber darme cuenta de lo que diría-

Entonces devuélveme el golpe maldita cobarde -Maki se abalanzo contra mi intentando golpearme- ¡vamos! hazlo de una maldita vez, ya estoy cansada de esto

Detente Maki, no quiero pelear y menos contigo -estaba deteniendo los golpes que iban disminuyendo y sus sollozos me estaban haciendo perder fuerza… odiaba cuando alguna lloraba, sabía muy bien que era todo mi culpa- eres alguien muy importante para mi

Si fuese importante no estarías acostándote con Eri o mintiéndonos de esa manera tan descarada -ambas detuvimos el forcejeo ambas respirábamos con dificultad y Maki no dejaba de llorar- no lo soporto Honoka yo te amo

Y yo las amo, a ambas -abrace con fuerza a Maki quien lloraba en mi pecho, al cabo de un rato Umi entro nuevamente observándonos- Umi ven -cerro la puerta con seguro y se acercó a nosotras- sé que no puedo tener tu confianza, pero al menos déjame intentar ganar su perdón nuevamente

No lo tendrás fácil conmigo, ya he tenido muchos problemas por tu culpa -esa tarde nos quedaríamos encerradas en la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente-

 **PDV Hanayo**

Yukiho espera… -tome su mano atrayéndola un poco a mí- tengo algo para ti, pero quiero que cierres los ojos -hizo lo que le pedí y rápidamente saque el collar de oro que había comprado para ella unas horas antes. le quedaba perfecto junto al vestido y el ligero maquillaje que estaba usando- listo

-me preocupe un poco al ver su rostro asombrado y unas lágrimas que se formaban en sus bellos ojos- como es qué? -solo me acerque y bese suavemente sus labios-

Es un presente de mi parte y quiero que lo mantengas siempre contigo-acaricie su mejilla acercándome nuevamente para besarla lo cual fue correspondido rápidamente, mi pulso había acelerado y no quería separarme de sus labios, pero ya era casi la hora- debemos irnos… -Yukiho rápidamente asintió así que nos dirigimos en un taxi, al llegar al lugar había varias personas a quienes reconocí de inmediato pero no les di mucha importancia mientras caminaba de la mano con Yukiho esta estaba realmente hermosa-

¿Mira ese no es el objeto? -murmuro indicándome el cuadro que estábamos buscando así que le dimos un vistazo- jamás pensé en tener algo tan increíble así de cerca

-una mujer de aproximadamente unos 20 años y unos vistosos ojos esmeralda se había acercado a nosotras mientras observábamos el cuadro… inconscientemente tome a Yukiho por la cintura apegándola a mí-Rembrandt van Rijn o El autorretrato, realizado cuando el artista tenía algo más de 50 años, llama la atención el punto de vista extremadamente cercano y el excelente uso de la luz tan propio de Rembrandt. Es un testimonio de un artista capaz de penetrar en la mente del mayor desconocido: uno mismo -ambas observamos a la mujer quien sonrió amablemente, pero la verdad es que era una maldita perra como muchos la conocían-

Kira Tsubasa quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí -descaradamente se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla ante la mirada atenta de Yukiho quien no la miraba de buena manera, con mi mano acaricie suavemente su cintura le indicándole que no diera mucha importancia a esa mujer- podrías evitar estos molestos saludos, eres desagradable

Sigues siendo la misma fría y calculadora Koizumi Hanayo de siempre -nuestras miradas estaban fijas la una de la otra- aún lamento el haberte dejado, así como si nada, pero mi familia no iba a soportar nuestra amistad -lo último lo dijo muy cerca de mi mientras observaba a mi acompañante-

Sera mejor que alejes tu pestilente aroma a víbora venenosa -mi mirada estaba fija en esa mujer- además estas incomodando a mi novia, así que le pediría que tenga respeto

-con su desagradable sonrisa nos observó unos segundos para luego despedirse- Nos volveremos a ver Koizumi-san -nuevamente se había acercado a mí, pero Yukiho se puso en medio deteniéndola- deberías cuidar a tu "novia" -ambas nos quedamos en silencio mientras se retiraba dejándonos a solas -

Es desagradable… -el fuerte abrazo en que me tenía aprisionada me estaba sonrojando más de la cuenta-

Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire, la subasta de esta pieza comenzara en un rato-ambas nos dirigimos a un gran ventanal el cual tenía un balcón y a lo lejos podíamos ver la torre- lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso

No importa -su sonrisa me estaba atrayendo aún más, podía ver que estaba nerviosa, creo que se por qué lo estaba-

¿Te has sentido incomoda cuando dije que eras mi novia? -su rostro e incluso sus orejas se sonrojaron, eso me estaba alegrando, la mayoría del tiempo soy una persona demasiado fría… pero ella logra sacar ese lado cursi y que a varios idiotiza- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-acaricie su cabello mientras ella asentía positivo- si quiero, si quiero ser tu novia -creo que caí ante la idiotez de estar babeando por alguien…-

Quiero besarte -con ambas manos tome sus mejillas atrayéndola para besarla siendo correspondida de inmediato, sus brazos pasaron por mi cuello atrayéndome para profundizar aún más el beso-

-estuvimos unos cuantos minutos hasta que uno de los empleados dio el aviso para la subasta del cuadro por lo que nos separamos un tanto acaloradas, pero nos decidimos a ir rápidamente, al entrar un empleado me dio un numero con el cual podría ofertar- por aquí está bien

Comenzaremos la subaste de el autorretrato -observe a Yukiho quien sonreía emocionada- y comenzaremos con 50 millones -no pude evitar reírme al ver su rostro al escuchar la cantidad-

Y ahora se pondrá mejor -sonreí tomando su mano-

¿Quién ofrece más? 60 para la dama de blanco -observe que Tsubasa sonreía, así que atacaría rápidamente-

80 -levante mi numero al momento de decir la oferta-

80 quien puede superar esto? -algunos decidieron retirarse, pero luego nuevamente el ataque de esa estúpida víbora- 90, al quien ofrece más de 90?

95 -iría de apoco, pero no me detendría, antes de que ella levantara su número nuevamente levante nuevamente-100 millones -mi mirada de satisfacción al ver la cara de varios, pero Tsubasa nuevamente ataco-

120 millones -Yukiho apretó un poco mi mano-

Wooouuu ya hemos aumentado la apuesta a más del doble, quien puede ofrecer más de eso? -el tipo estaba emocionado- si no hay nadie entonces 120 a la 1, 120 a las 2

Tranquila -levante mi numero- 150 millones -todos guardaron silencio al escuchar mi oferta, su mirada de derrota me hizo sonreír así que el tipo comenzó la cuenta y el cuadro fue vendido por 150 millones a mí -vamos debemos irnos de aquí

-rápidamente me levante y dirigí donde los empleados me indicaron para ir a buscar el cuadro- es increíble que una chica como tú pueda tener esto -el tipo se veía sospechoso por lo que debía verificar bien el objeto y luego marcharnos de ese lugar- bien si no le importa me gustaría ver el dinero -saque mi móvil eh hice la transacción a la cuenta que me indicaron en la entrada- muy bien aquí tienes

-mientras lo revisaba el tipo se veía un tanto nervioso- está muy bien, ahora podrías entregarme el original? -saque de mi ropa el arma que había logrado pasar y le apunte en la frente- ahora

No sé a lo que te refieres -me estaba molestando con este tipo quien no me estaba tomando enserio-

No quiero manchar mi ropa ni la de mi novia, ¡así que entrégame el original ahora! -le quite el seguro a mi arma lo que hizo plantearse mejor las cosas- tienes 3 segundos antes de que tengan que reconocer tu cuerpo en la morgue

Maldita sea -de entre un montón de cosas saco el porta planos donde estaba el original- ahora lárguense

Por cierto, ese dinero será mejor que se lo des a quien corresponda o podrías acabar despedazado -sin más me retire guardando ambos cuadros en el porta planos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación en el hotel donde por algún motivo solo al cerrar la puerta ambas nos dirigimos al dormitorio donde nos recostamos quedando profundamente dormidas-

-los rayos del sol me estaban pegando directamente en la cara por lo que al momento de moverme tope con algo blando así que me aferre para seguir durmiendo- Hanayo ya son las 11 de la mañana -las suaves caricias en mi cabello me despertaron- y creo que Shizu-san quería saber para cuándo querías los boletos para regresar -me apegue un poco más a ella-

Tan solo dile que para hoy en la noche -lentamente subí hasta toparme con su cuello el cual bese para luego levantarme- buenos días Yukiho, me daré una ducha así que podrías pedir servicio al cuarto -mientras me duchaba estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, ha sido muy extraño, pero creo que realmente no me arrepentiré de mi decisión por tener a Yukiho como mi novia-

-después de salir de la ducha y vestirme nuevamente al salir estaba Yukiho sentada en el sofá-Te has dejado la coleta -la verdad es que creo que me queda bien esa coleta por lo que asentí mientras me sentaba a su lado para desayunar- por cierto, le avisé a Shizu-san sobre los boletos, y serán para hoy a las 5 de la tarde ya que no había para más tarde

No importa, al menos podremos visitar la torre y luego nos iremos -acaricie su mejilla para después continuar con nuestro desayuno y prepararnos para el viaje-

 **PDV Honoka**

-estaba sudando y apenas podía respirar, mi espalda me estaba matando, pero supongo que Nozomi estaba enojada también por lo sucedido y en estos momentos me estaba apuntando con una katana realmente afilada, creo que su entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo me va a matar- una vez más, esquiva y luego prepárate para correr he intenta romper mi defensa

-nuevamente estaba en posición de ataque- aquí voy -el primer ataque lo esquive con facilidad, pero en cuanto me estaba acercando una patada en mi costado me envió nuevamente al piso- una vez más -nuevamente me levante, aunque mis rodillas temblaban y todo mi cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo-

Honoka esta es la séptima vez que caes -en cosa de segundos Nozomi tenía su katana en mi cuello- no sigas intentándolo porque ni siquiera Umi o Eri han logrado vencerme en una batalla a la par -apreté mis puños realmente me sentía frustrada- aun puedes lograrlo, pero en estos momentos tu mente no está aquí -lentamente presiono el filo en mi mejilla logrando una pequeña cortada acercándose para lamer mi sangre sin que yo me pudiera mover- tienes una sangre muy dulce Honoka…

Realmente no sé cuántas veces deba disculparme por todo lo que está ocurriendo -me deje caer al piso intentando relajarme un poco-

Supongo que eso ya no importa -Nozomi se sentó a mi lado guardando su katana- deberías saber que Eri y yo hemos terminado hasta que ella piense mejor las cosas -cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar las cosas- si te disculpas te corto a tu pequeño amigo -creo que palidecí al escuchar como desenfundaba su katana nuevamente-

-ninguna escucho los pasos a nuestras espaldas sobresaltándonos un poco- Nozomi podemos practicar? -observe a Umi quien iba con su katana- Honoka podrías darnos espacio? -asentí intentando ponerme en pie como diese lugar, decidí quedarme en un lugar apartado para no terminar estorbándoles-

Adelante -ambas se pusieron en posición, el frio viento corría suavemente, era como si estuviese viendo una película de samuráis o ninjas–

En guardia -ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo, el choque de sus katanas me estremeció, los ataques eran precisos, ninguna bajaba su defensa, creo que sentía un poco de impotencia debido a que estaba a un nivel muy bajo, prácticamente era una novata en comparación a ambas- prepárate Nozomi -observe como Umi había encontrado una apertura, pero cayó en la trampa de Nozomi quien le golpeo en la espalda con su brazo enviándola de golpe al piso provocando que perdiese su katana -

Esta vez has estado a milímetros de romper mi defensa, felicidades -Nozomi ayudo a ponerse en pie a Umi quien agradeció- un poco más y estoy segura que lo logras -después de esa demostración de poder nos retiramos para comer algo-

-ya habían pasado unas horas y estaba en la sala de juegos junto a Hikari quien dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho, al parecer a olvidado a sus padres y todo lo que sucedió ese día- creo que cada día se encariña más contigo -observe a la puerta donde Kotori nos observaba fijamente-

Si -Kotori se había sentado a mi lado a ver tele mientras yo intentaba a dura penas no dormirme- deberías dormir, después de todo el entrenamiento de Nozomi es realmente pesado, no sé cómo sigues en pie

Lo sé, pero debo cuidar a Hikari creo que extraña a Yukiho y Hanayo, aunque Hanayo puede ser fría y todo, es muy buena cuidando de esta pequeña -acariciaba el largo cabello de Hikari quien despertó de apoco y con una sonrisa- buenas tardes princesa

Honoka-papá, tía Kotori -con cuidado se froto los ojos intentando despertar por completo y así observarnos mejor- buenos días

Jajaja buenos días princesa -Kotori acaricio su cabello- quieres comer algo? -rápidamente asintió y se fue junto a Kotori-

Necesito dormir un rato -apagué la tele y me fui directamente a mi habitación donde Maki se estaba cambiando de ropa dejándome una bonita imagen de su trasero- es bueno ver cosas bonitas antes de dormir

Al menos toca la puerta -solo camine a la cama donde me deje caer en la cama- buenas noches Maki

Descansa -Maki beso mi frente y acaricio mi cabello- te amo mucho Honoka

Y yo te amo Maki -tomé su mano para recostarla a mi lado y besarla, pero me detuve antes de poder acercarme, ya que en sus ojos podía ver que aún seguía enojada- lo siento

Creo que aún sigo molesta… pero realmente no me interesa o no lose -mordió mi brazo- tú y tu calentura que no se controlan -nos estábamos mirándonos fijamente-

¿Maki podrías abrazarme? -ella solo asintió y me apego a su cuerpo donde solo recuerdo su aroma y luego caer profundamente dormida en sus brazos-

 **PDV Maki**

Así que… -suspire al ver que Umi me estaba mirando desde la puerta- podemos amarrarla y dejarla encerrada aquí

Mmm no sería mala idea -para evitar despertar a Honoka, Umi se recostó a mi lado tomándome por la cintura- aunque… estás segura de esto?

Demasiados años he llevado este rencor dentro de mí -su cuerpo estaba temblando y su agarre en mi cintura era un poco más apretado- quiero matar con mis propias manos a esa basura que un día llame hermano

Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y Honoka, creo que opina lo mismo estoy más que segura -Honoka asintió mientras se volteaba para observarnos-

Pero tú no iras -verle la cara de decepción a Honoka fue increíble ya que iba a reclamar, pero la mano de Umi en su boca le indico que mejor se callara- eres demasiado idiota

Aunque podría hacer sufrir a ese tipo -Umi me miro con mala cara- ya que le gusta andar metiendo su cosa en todo lo que respira o se mueve

Qué asco Maki -Honoka se había quitado la mano de Umi de su boca- lo dices como si fuese cierto

Por supuesto que lo es -dijimos al mismo tiempo-

 **PDV Honoka**

Bien… ya basta no diré nada mas -me quede en mi lado de la cama- pero enserio quiero ayudar – sus sonrisas no me auguraron nada bueno-

-3 horas después… estaba sentada en una banca en el parque con un estúpido vestido ajustado, el cual me enseñaba gran parte de mis pechos y muslos, tenía frio y la ropa interior que me puso Maki estaba sofocando a mi amigo, el plan simple… Maki y Umi estaban escondidas cerca del parque, aunque yo no pudiese verlas ellas sí. si intentaba cualquier estupidez, me obligarían a usar más vestidos, bueno el plan iba así: esperaría a que Sonoda kyosuke el hermano mayor de Umi - parezco una ramera… -suspire por quinta vez esa noche-

Hey que es lo que hace una chica tan linda como tú en este lugar? -observe al tipo que me miraba de pie a cabeza como si fuese un puto pedazo de carne- acaso no sabes hablar?

-lamentablemente ese no era mi objetivo- piérdete -lo mire de mala gana, pero al parecer sería un poco más molesto por lo que de la cartera de ramera que me dio Maki saque mi arma y le apunte- he dicho que te esfumes basura

Tranquila -rápidamente el tipo se largó sin lidiar más problemas-

Ustedes solo quieren divertirse conmigo -dije al escuchar unas risas por parte de Maki. Acaricie mi cabello el cual estaba recogido en una coleta. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos divise no muy lejos al tipo, sentía como mi sangre hervía por ir y descuartizarlo, pero me mantuve en calma esto era algo que solo Umi iba a hacer- el objetivo se acerca a las 11 en punto -me levante de mi lugar y camine en su dirección ganando su atención rápidamente, no tenía para que hablar solo le guiñe un ojo y le indique que me siguiera-

Quien diría que encontraría algo tan bueno a estas horas …-sentía un asco increíble crecer en mi estómago, la ganas de vomitar al sentir el cuerpo de ese tipo aprisionándome contra la pared y soplar mi cuello me estaban mareando, pero debía aguantar hasta que Maki y Umi llegasen, desvié la mirada al sentir como una de su mano acariciaba mi trasero y la otra uno de mis pechos- nos vamos a divertir mucho -todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizo al sentir una lamida en mi cuello-

Apresúrense… -murmure cuando sentí el sonido del seguro de un arma y todo intento de seguir tocarme se detuvo- Agh maldita sea, tardaron demasiado

-el tipo me miraba espantado eh intento huir, pero Maki lo golpeo con la parte trasera de su arma dejándolo inconsciente-lamento la demora, pero creo que te merecías un poco más de castigo -suspire un tanto frustrada-

¿Podríamos irnos pronto? -Umi se veía un poco perturbada por lo que junto a Maki cargamos el cuerpo hasta un antiguo edificio abandonado donde lo amarramos a una silla y Maki le echo agua encima para que despertara, mientras tanto yo me había cambiado de ropa ya que no soportaba esas cosas tan femeninas-

Hey Kyosuke despierta -golpee su pie para que despertara-

¡Donde estoy! Y quienes son uste…des… U-Umi -el tipo se quedó pálido al ver los ojos de Umi quienes estaban negros por la ira que sentía- libérame en este momento, ¡soy tu hermano mayor!

A quien crees que le estas dando órdenes -lo golpee con fuerza con mi puño lo que le partió el labio- bastardo

-Maki estaba a un lado de Umi quien no hablaba solo lo observaba fijamente- Umi que es lo que quieres hacer -Maki puso su mano en el hombro de está sacándola de su trance-

Esa estúpida niñita jamás ha sabido que hacer en toda su vida -el tipo no dejaba de hablar- incluso cuando nos divertíamos en las noches, nunca te negaste a nada o ya lo has olvidado -apreté con fuerza mis puños sintiendo como el odio se apoderaba de mi al igual que a Maki quien desde su ropa saco una navaja-

 **PDV Umi**

-jamás pude hacer nada para defenderme, podía sentir lágrimas correr por mis mejillas- eres una perra Umi solo una perra con la que me divertí durante años

-mi mente estaban todas esas horribles imágenes de mi infancia, todos esos años de abusos por parte de quien una vez ame como hermano todo se derrumbaba de apoco, sentía que el aire me faltaba- no te atrevas a insultar a Umi de esa manera

Ustedes son unas perras al igual que esa -su mirada de desprecio hacia mí, luego a Maki y Honoka. me hicieron arrebatarle la navaja a Maki la cual clave en su estómago- ¡maldita!

El único que es una basura y un maldito enfermo aquí eres tu -finalmente las palabras salían y no me callaría, nunca más-voy a cortar miembro por miembro de ti, ustedes no intervengan -ambas asintieron y se alejaron-

Tu jamás fuiste querida por nuestros padres -lo tome por el cabello el mirar su rostro me daba asco-

Dile a adiós a esa maldita asquerosidad de tu entrepierna -a duras penas él se revolcaba intentando liberarse- ¿Maki trae ese cuchillo? -ella asintió entregándomelo y sin más lo clave en su entrepierna podía sentir cuando corte su miembro, pero no era suficiente por lo que moví el cuchillo cortando incluso parte de su pierna, ni sus suplicas y el hecho de que estuviese llorando me iban a detener ahora-

Vas a irte al infierno -con sus agónicas palabras solo me hacía odiarlo aún más- eres una maldita

-lo tome por la playera- estoy en el infierno desde hace muchos años gracias a ti , las únicas que me mantienen con vida son las personas a quienes amo y tú no eres una de ellas-levante el cuchillo en el aire y con gran fuerza lo deje caer en su mano izquierda cortándola de una, sus gritos me dieron risa y no me podía contener me reí en su cara, mirándolo a los ojos puse el cuchillo en su mano derecha cortándole uno por uno sus dedos, escuchando sus gritos de auxilio, para despues observar a Maki y Honoka quienes se mantenían al margen- Honoka la pierna izquierda y Maki la derecha -ambas asintieron y sujetaron sus piernas- dile adiós a tus piernas -se una mesa tome mi katana y con un rápido movimiento le corte ambas piernas, escuchando sus últimos gritos de agonía le corte la cabeza quedando las tres prácticamente bañadas en sangre… jamás había sentido este placer…-

Umi estamos aquí -con fuerza Maki y Honoka me abrazaron, finalmente había acabado con esto… sentía un gran alivio, pero al momento de mirar al piso vi una billetera y un móvil que supuse que era de él, el maldito en su móvil tenia fotos de niñas de las cuales al parecer había abusado también y en su billetera algunas direcciones- maldito…

 **PDV Honoka**

Necesito salir de aquí -asentí y le pedí a Maki que se encargara de llevar a Umi de regreso a la base-

Espero que jamás descanses en paz- rocié su cuerpo con gasolina y luego le prendí fuego retirándome del lugar con el móvil y la billetera dejándolo en una bolsa junto a una nota cerca de una estación de policía-

-al llegar a la base note que Hanayo y Yukiho habían regresado de su viaje y charlaban tranquilamente con Hikari y las demás menos Maki y Umi quienes al parecer se fueron directo a nuestra habitación- como se esperaba de Yukiho fue de una gran ayuda durante este encargo, y además el cliente está satisfecho con nuestro trabajo -Hanayo me sonrió lo que me espanto un poco ya que ella no suele sonreír mucho-

Buen trabajo entonces y espero que hayan disfrutado ese viaje -ambas asintieron y de reojo vi como Yukiho tenía un bonito collar de oro en su cuello, pero preferí no comentar nada- si me disculpan debo ir a ver a Umi, no se siente muy bien -todas asintieron y me retire a la habitación donde Maki estaba abrazando a Umi quien dormía tranquilamente, pero en sus mejillas podía ver algunas lágrimas-

Creo que ha sido una carga muy pesada la que estaba llevando -asentí y me recosté al lado de Umi mientras Maki quien con cuidado de no despertar a Umi se acercó a mi depositando un beso en mis labios- sin ti ella hubiese sucumbido a la presión

Lo sé y sin ti ninguna sabría qué hacer, además ella ha estado llevando ese peso durante toda su vida hasta hoy -acaricie el cabello de Umi quien se veía más tranquila ahora, así las tres nos recostamos a dormir dejando a Umi en medio mientras nosotras la abrazamos-

 **Pues qué más puedo decir *w* YukiPana y Umi sadica me encantan xjajajajaja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un nuevo capítulo de mi fic personalmente favorito -w- prepárense se vienen muchos cambios y nuestro grupo de elite. ATENCION contiene mucho yuri y Erena es una cabrona que merece ser freída en el infierno**

-estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza de esa mujer… lentamente regulaba mi respiración para ajustar el tiro y dar directamente a su cabeza- solo 2 segundos más -escuché a Hanayo quien estaba a mi lado observando desde unos binoculares- 3…2…1… adelante -por uno segundos contuve la respiración y sin esperar más jalé el gatillo y un segundo después el blanco estaba en el piso con un agujero en su pecho- mierda…fallaste por mucho, pero al menos está muerta

Hora de retirarse -la voz de Eri en el intercomunicador nos dio la orden para salir de ese lugar, nadie pudo predecir la catástrofe que ocurriría unas horas después de regresar a la base. la agencia declaro un comunicado en el cual nos acusaban de absolutamente todo- debe ser una broma… -todas estábamos estupefacta observando las noticias donde el presidente junto a Toudou Erena nos inculpaban de todos los casos de secuestro, extorsión, tráfico ilegal y un sinfín de cosas que la agencia había provocado-

¿Cuándo demonios es que el hijo del presidente fue asesinado? -Nico estaba impactada y apretaba con fuerza sus puños- esa maldita mujer

Todas preparen sus cosas -todas me observaron sorprendidas, no debía perder la calma en estos momentos- finalmente Erena nos ha declarado la guerra, pero aun no estamos lista para enfrentarnos y menos ahora que tiene el apoyo del gobierno así que nos marcharemos de aquí en este momento

¿Pero dónde iremos? -observe a Eri quien estaba claramente asustada pero aun así mantenía su semblante serio-

Shizu contacta con ese tipo, Kotori puedes encargarte de Hikari? -rápidamente nos poníamos en marcha con todo, nuevamente debíamos marcharnos del lugar que considerábamos nuestro hogar- Hanayo y Nico preparen los explosivos, el que quiera entrar terminara enterrado -ambas asintieron y se fueron a preparar las cosas- Maki, Umi ya saben que hacer -ambas debían sacar toda la información de las computadoras y luego reventarlas- Nozomi y Eri necesito por favor que guarden la mayor cantidad de armas y preparen las camionetas, Yukiho ven conmigo igual Rin las necesito para algo mas

-unos minutos después estaba con Rin y Yukiho habíamos desecho cualquier tipo de evidencia que nos incriminara y así sin más nos retiramos a buscar algunas de nuestras pertenencias- nos estarán esperando en la costa oeste -Shizu me aviso, después de un rato de guardar y preparar las cosas nos dividimos yo estaría en la camioneta señuelo, Nozomi iría en otra junto con Maki llevarían las armas y todas nuestras pertenencias e información sobre nuestro trabajo y Umi llevaría al resto al punto de encuentro-

-pasaron un par de horas desde que nos marchamos de nuestra base y ahora nos encontrábamos en un pequeño refugio cerca del puerto- Honoka necesitamos saber toda la verdad en este momento -Hanayo se había acercado a mi claramente enojada, aún estaba un poco alterada por lo repentino del asunto pero ya era hora de decir la verdad, les indique a todas que se acercaran formando un pequeño círculo mientras la pequeña Hikari dormía en una pequeña cama improvisada con todas nuestras chaquetas- y será mejor que nos digas la verdad, ya nada mas de dar vueltas al asunto, todas deben saber la verdad…

-respiré hondo y me dispuse a contarles todo, absolutamente- la agencia experimenta con personas específicamente con mujeres a quienes por medio de cierto tipo de selección son llevadas a ese lugar. Los experimentos pueden variar dependiendo de la persona y su ADN, Toudou Erena experimenta con personas y modifican ciertas partes -antes de que preguntaran algo más las detuve y proseguí- el motivo por el cual se todo esto es porque fui uno de los primeros sujetos de prueba, vi morir a varias chicas en esos experimentos y algunas vivieron pero solo para seguir siendo experimentos -incluso Maki y Umi estaban estupefactas por todo lo que estaba contándoles- el motivo por el cual las saque a todas ustedes de la agencia y porque aleje a Yukiho de ese lugar fue para evitar que las metieran en esos experimentos y torturas, no quería que ustedes pasaran por algo así

¿Porque hasta ahora nos dices esto? -Nico se había abrazado a sí misma en un acto por protegerse- porque nosotras?

Eso es porque sus familias sabían que ustedes eran especiales y realmente no les importaba que sus hijas fuesen conejillo de indias, los experimentos que aún se llevan a cabo en ese lugar -Shizu había hablado atrayendo la atención de todas quienes estaban realmente atormentadas- el único caso que ha sido una excepción y por mi culpa fue usada para los experimentos es Honoka, realmente no sabía sobre esos experimentos hasta hace un par de meses

¿Entonces… mis padres lo sabían? -observe a Umi quien temblaba y era abrazada por Maki quien no se veía tan alterada-

Lo siento -desvié mi vista al piso realmente me sentía impotente al no poder haber detenido los experimentos antes, pero era débil-

Al menos nos sacaste de ese lugar -Rin se había acercado a Nico a quien abrazo con fuerza- sin Honoka quizás todas estaríamos muertas en este momento -de apoco su voz se escuchaba tembloroso y en cualquier momento se quebraría- muchas gracias

¿Qué es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante? -Nozomi tenía firmemente tomada la mano de Eri quien solo observaba el piso-

Nuestra prioridad en este momento es salir del país y prepararnos para acabar con esa maldita demente -me levante de mi lugar para acercarme a la puerta- tenemos un aliado aun -todas observaron al tipo quien iba entrando en estos momentos-

Buenas noches señoritas -todas se levantaron preparando sus armas- tranquilas solo vengo a petición de mi jefa Yagami Hayate

No me digas… Agh no me jodas -Nico se quería golpear la cabeza contra el piso- porque de entre todas las personas tenían que pedirle ayuda a esa demente

¿A qué se refieren? -observe de reojo a Yukiho quien le preguntaba a Hanayo quien sonrió amablemente-

Yagami Hayate es mmm como decirlo, es… -Maki estaba un tanto seria, pero igual le costaba decir quién era esa persona-

Yagami es la prima de Nico -las que no lo sabían quedaron sorprendidas al enterarse de tal suceso- esa mujer nos ayudara, es una ex militar quien ahora comanda un pequeño ejército de dementes igual que ella -recuerdo solo a ver visto una sola vez a esa mujer y recuerdo que su mirada era la de un mapache-

Honoka debemos irnos pronto, la policía y la agencia nos están siguiendo la pista desde hace un par de horas, así que debemos partir -todas asintieron y se prepararon para salir del país, nuestra próxima parada seria en Alemania donde actualmente Tsab estaba ubicada-

Entonces… exactamente… donde nos hemos metido -Nico observaba las afueras de un antiguo edificio el cual estaba custodiado por algunos tipos altos y serios-

El sanatorio de Beelitz localizado en Brandemburgo -murmuro Hanayo quien tenía tomada firmemente la mano de Yukiho quien se veía un tanto sorprendida por el lugar-

Willkommen in TSAB (Bienvenidas a Tsab)-todas dirigimos nuestras miradas a una mujer que no se veía mayor que nosotras, baja de cabello marrón y unos ojos azules muy llamativos… y hablaba un alemán muy fluido lástima que solo yo le entendía- mein Name ist, Hayate Yagami (mi nombre es)

ich danke Ihnen sehr für uns mit (muchas gracias por recibirnos) - saludé a la mujer quien se acercó para estrechar su mano- Sie könnte in einer Sprache sprechen, die jeder verstehen kann? (¿podrías hablar en un idioma que todos puedan comprender?)

lo siento, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami -todas asintieron- si gustan podemos pasar a nuestra sala de operaciones -todas seguimos a Yagami quien saludaba a todas las personas que se le cruzaban por el camino, mientras tanto Hikari iba tomada de mi mano-

-después de un par de horas discutiendo nuestras opciones la impotencia que todas sentíamos en ese momento era indescriptible, algunas decidieron salir al patio a tomar aire, mientras tanto me quede junto a Hanayo y Yagami en la sala donde veíamos lo que realmente estaba haciendo la agencia y el gobierno- no sabes las ganas que tengo de matar a esa maldita mujer

Ya tendrás la oportunidad mi querida Kousaka, por cierto, me gustaría saber quién fue el idiota que te disparo -el tipo quien había echo de contacto por así decir, ahora se escondía detrás de una oficial- Haider te dije intenta persuadirlas, no dije amenázalas -el tipo intentaba zafarse del lio que él había provocado- ¿y qué es eso de violarlas? Eres un enfermo. Llévenlo a la celda de castigo y todos los idiotas que le ayudaron -ninguno siquiera reclamo o intento liberarse del castigo. fueron todos llevados a unas celdas que estaban en el ala sur del lugar- no te preocupes solo estarán ahí hasta que se den cuenta de su estupidez

Mejor me dejabas dispararle… -antes de salir de la habitación observe a Yagami una vez más- realmente estoy en deuda contigo, pero solo tengo una cosa que pedirte -ella asintió ante la mirada atenta de Hanayo- si algo llegase a suceder, me gustaría que cuidaras de todas y en especial de la pequeña Hikari, es solo una niña inocente a quien involucré por mi estupidez

No tienes que decir nada más, todos cometemos errores en esta vida, solo debes aprender a sobre llevar y convivir con ellos -después de eso me retire de ese lugar en búsqueda de Maki o Umi quienes estaban sentadas cerca de un árbol al igual que las demás quienes se veían un poco más relajadas-

Lamento todo esto -me senté cerca de Maki quien solo me abrazo fuertemente- solo he traído problemas y desgracia a todas -las demás solo me observaron atentas hasta que uno de los oficiales nos dijo que lo acompañáramos para mostrarnos nuestra habitación-

Honoka ya no te sigas disculpando, nos sacaste de ese lugar y con esto nos basta -Nozomi me golpeo suavemente el hombro al momento de entrar a la habitación la cual era pequeña y tenía 5 literas, creo que este será nuestro nuevo hogar durante un largo tiempo- …

-estaba observando el cielo nocturno solo acompañada por Yukiho quien estaba bebiendo un café- ¿cuándo dejaras ese habito?, el cigarrillo te mata lentamente -sonreí ante el regaño de mi hermana mientras observaba el hermoso cielo estrellado, era una visión casi irreal el cielo solamente iluminado por las estrellas y la luna-

Me ayuda a liberar tensiones, ¿así que, hace cuanto que tú y Hanayo son tan cercanas? -su sonrojo me hizo sonreír- desde aquel viaje a Paris Hanayo se ha comportado un poco más cercana a las demás y creo que tú tienes mucho que ver

Prefiero que te quedes con la duda, pero solo diré que me alegro de estar con todas ustedes -después de un rato de charlar Yukiho se fue a dormir ya que eran las 3 de la mañana-

Nico tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar? -sonreí al escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí- sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Estoy harta de estar en este lugar, ya van a ser 7 años desde que huimos como unas malditas cobardes desde Japón. Erena y toda la agencia nos están dando caza -Nico se abrazó fuertemente a mi cintura desde atrás- quiero tener una vida al menos un poco normal, extraño a mis hermanas, ya casi no recuerdo sus rostros…

También siento impotencia por no poder ser más fuerte y acabar de una vez por todas con toda la agencia de una vez por todas -con cuidado acaricie sus manos-

Entonces qué es lo que haremos -podía sentir su agarre un poco más fuerte- ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora? -antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta alguien más nos interrumpió-

Lamento informar esto chicas… -Yagami nos observaba desde la puerta- nos informaron que la agencia provoco un golpe de estado y ahora domina Japón -ambas nos tensamos al recibir esa noticia- lo peor es que el país entero entro en una crisis y cada vez está cayendo más en la desgracia

Esa maldita -apreté con fuerza mis puños- lo tenía todo planeado…

Nuestros informes indican que planea atacar a quien intente ir contra su nuevo orden -Yagami se había acercado Nico quien estaba observando fijamente el piso- lamento informarte esto Nico, nuestra familia fue asesinada la misma noche del golpe de estado

-el nudo en mi garganta y el silencio que se instaló en esa fría noche no se comparaban a nada antes vivido- es mentira cierta? -su voz quebrada y sus sollozos solo me provocaron abrazarla con fuerza- suéltame

No lo hare -con fuerza ambas forcejeamos durante un rato hasta que el fuerte llanto y los intentos por liberarse cesaron solo dejando sollozos, Yagami también estaba junto a nosotras y también abrazo con fuerza a Nico en un intento por transmitirle un poco de calma- estamos junto a ti

Kokoa…Kokoro… -fue lo único que pronuncio Nico durante un rato hasta caer rendida por la pena, así que sin más la tome en mis brazos para llevarla a nuestra habitación en la cual estaban todas durmiendo tranquilamente-

Creo que esto ha sido demasiado, esa maldita mujer -murmuro Yagami quien después de acompañarme a dejar a Nico nos dirigimos hasta la sala de operaciones donde observe algunos videos sobre todas las desgracias que estaban ocurriendo en el país- muchas personas inocentes están muriendo por culpa de ella y la agencia

¿Cuándo planeas dejarnos ir por ella? -golpee con fuerza la mesa, intentando calmar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos- ya hemos estado aquí por 7 largos años, sé muy bien que nos has ayudado, incluso nos brindaste un hogar cuando más lo necesitábamos

¿Pero crees estar lista? -ella se había apoyado contra la pared cruzándose de brazos- sé muy bien lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos. Ya eres una mujer adulta, que supongo, sabe controlar sus impulsos y no caerá tan fácilmente, sé que recuerdas lo que sucedió hace 3 años. Te largaste sola y si no fuera porque Hanayo logro localizarte, ahora mismo estarías muerta

-lo recordaba perfectamente, había tenido una pelea con todo el equipo lo que termino saliéndose de las manos y sin querer golpee a Maki, lo que no paso más allá de un golpe, pero aun así me sentía como una basura, en mi enojo me fui durante unos días con la tonta excusa que iría a una misión de reconocimiento. Jamás pensé que algunos agentes enviados por la mismísima Erena me emboscarían, aunque logre acabar con todos ellos termine gravemente herida y a punto de morir si no fuere porque me encontraron ya no estaría con vida, lo único que logre ese día fue una cicatriz en mi espalda y mi brazo izquierdo, fueron las heridas más graves- no tienes que recordarme eso todos los malditos días

Entonces no te comportes como la pendeja que eras hace un par de años, planearemos un ataque y nuestros hombres están reuniendo toda la información y armas posibles para entrar y acabar de una vez por todas con esa mujer -por un momento guardo silencio lo que llamo mi atención- una vez que todo esto acabe, ¿qué es lo que harás?

No tengo nada planeado aun, pero no quiero que nadie más termine herido por culpa de personas como los de la agencia… ya he manchado mis manos con sangre de personas inocentes solo por seguir sus órdenes -suspire calmándome un poco- creo que iré a dormir, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien en estos momentos -me despedí de Yagami quien sonrió retirándose a su habitación-

-mientras caminaba por el pasillo pude divisar unos ojos esmeraldas observarme fijamente, supongo que Nozomi también tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño esta noche- podríamos ir a otro lugar? -solo asentí no sin antes ir a la cocina y preparar dos tazas de café y luego irnos a la planta más alta del edificio- gracias -recibió con una cálida sonrisa el café que le ofrecí-

¿Tienes algún problema Nozomi? -ambas nos sentamos en el balcón no sin antes abrigarnos con una manta- supongo que estas preocupada -suavemente recargo su cabeza en mi hombro-

Honoka realmente tengo miedo, mucho miedo -su voz temblorosa atrajo mi atención- se lo que vas a decir, pero realmente crees que tengamos oportunidad de ganar contra una persona que ahora domina un país entero?

También tengo miedo, pero si no la detenemos muchas personas inocentes seguirán muriendo-suavemente pase mi brazo por su cintura atrayéndola un poco más a mi- Nozomi todas tenemos miedo de esto

No quiero morir -sus suaves sollozos me partían el corazón- las quiero mucho a todas y no sé qué haría si un día las veo morir

No vamos a morir y eso es porque durante todos estos años aquí, hemos aprendido muchas cosas nuevas incluso tú ahora eres un médico increíble, salvaste mi vida hace 3 años y sé que puedes hacer muchas cosas -deje mi café a un lado para poder abrazarla mejor- Nozomi eres como una madre para todo el grupo y siempre has velado por todos, además Nico te protegerá con su vida…

-Nozomi asintió suavemente, hace unos 5 años atrás Eri le dio una respuesta a Nozomi y ella lo acepto, ambas terminaron definitivamente lo que les causo un gran dolor que con el tiempo fue pasando. Nico quien siempre estuvo junto a ella y le demostró sus sentimientos al no separarse en ningún momento de su lado, mientras tanto Eri decidió estar sola, a veces charla con las demás de una manera tranquila y no tiene más peleas o discusiones, creo que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había provocado, aunque también tengo culpa de eso- Nico siempre ha estado velando por mi… y en estos no sé qué es lo que debo hacer

Debes estar a su lado -acaricie su cabello- debes demostrarle tu amor y que estarás en estos momentos cuando más lo necesita

Lo sé -de apoco sentía como el cuerpo de Nozomi se iba relajando cada vez más, hasta caer rendida por el sueño mientras la abrazaba-

-entrada la mañana llevé a Nozomi a la habitación donde con cuidado la recosté junto a Nico quien se aferró de inmediato de su pecho- necesito dormir un rato… -me acerqué a la cama de Umi quien dormía relajadamente así que me recosté a su lado abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás-

-a las horas después Rin, Yukiho y Hikari quienes estaban junto a algunos niños a quienes Yagami y sus hombres habían rescatado de diferentes lugares, algunos eran pequeños que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada y otros rescatados de familias que solo abusaban de esos pobres inocentes-

Honoka podemos mm ir a otro lugar? -acompañe a Eri a la habitación de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo donde comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento diario, Eri lanzaba golpes precisos a mi cuerpo y con rapidez debía bloquearlos hasta poder contraatacar-

Hoy estas más agresiva que otros días -logre interceptar un golpe en su costado derecho, pero rápidamente contraataco con un puñetazo en mi mentón lo cual logro desestabilizarme interceptando un nuevo golpe en mi estómago dejándome sin aire-

2 semanas y aun no logras ganarme -extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar del piso- ahora deberás invitar algo para beber -solo le reste importancia- Honoka… cuando vamos a regresar a Japón…

-suspire mientras caminábamos en dirección a las duchas- es lo mismo que llevo preguntándome todo este tiempo

 **PDV Maki**

Ahh… -sonreí observando el cuerpo sudado y un poco tembloroso de Umi quien tenía su mirada oscurecida por el deseo y excitación- te amo tanto Umi -lamí su cuello bajando lentamente entre sus pechos y su vientre acomodándome entre sus piernas-

No te detengas… -sonreí al ver su mirada desesperada, lentamente pasé mi dedo por su intimidad para luego lamerlo- hhmm

Tranquila preciosa, aún tenemos mucho tiempo -nos encontrábamos en una habitación que acondicionamos durante algunos años junto a Honoka. Lentamente lamí su muslo escuchando sus gemidos desesperados, aunque debíamos guardar un poco de silencio debido a que el lugar en donde estábamos se ubicaba en el ala desocupada de la base, y debes en cuando algunos guardias se paseaban- recuerda que no debes gritar

-acomode sus piernas por encima de mis hombros, no espere ni un segundo enterré mi cara en su entrepierna lamiendo y besando su intimidad con deseo- no te detengas! -sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos- Maki…

Pero miren que tenemos aquí… -la voz de un tipo nos dejó casi sin aliento le entregue mi chaqueta a Umi quien se cubrió- vamos quiero ver como terminan -el tipo claramente nos había estado observando desde hace un rato ya que una de sus manos la tenía dentro de su pantalón-

Eso no es asunto tuyo, además que haces aquí -me acomode un poco mi ropa y me puse por delante de Umi para que el tipo no siguiera observándola-

Oh vamos, no seas así, yo solo quiero ver un poco -el tipo se estaba acercando a nosotras por lo que retrocedí junto a Umi- vamos o acaso quieres que me encargue de ambas -mi cara de asco al ver como el tipo se bajaba el zíper del pantalón y nos enseñaba su miembro mientras él se acariciaba- ¿oh es que acaso no has probado una de estas? Vamos las hare sentir mucho mejor

Ellas no necesitan a una basura como tú -la voz de Honoka era fría y cargada de desprecio detrás de él atrajo nuestra atención, lentamente el tipo palidecía y peor aun cuando vio como el filo de una katana rozaba su garganta- si tocas a alguien de mi grupo… te hare pedazos y tengo el permiso de Hayate para despedazar y hacer lo que venga en gana

Solo porque tengas un rango superior hace un par de años no te da derecho a darme ordenes -el tipo rápidamente respondió sintiendo como el filo de la katana se presionaba en su cuello-

Te recuerdo que soy la mano derecha de Hayate así que mejor te metes tus palabras por el culo y te largas antes de que te corte esa miserable porquería -de un rápido movimiento Honoka bajo su katana hasta el miembro del tipo quien dio un grito de terror al ver que casi le cortan su hombría- tienes 3 segundos para largarte…

Esto no se quedará así Kousaka -el tipo se acomodó la ropa y salió del lugar, no sin antes mirarnos y sonreírnos de manera desagradable-

Voy a matarlo… -murmuro Umi quien se sentó en la cama donde minutos antes estábamos- ¿cómo es que supiste que estábamos aquí?

Muy fácil cariño -Honoka cerró la puerta dejando la katana a un lado, para acercarse a mi tomándome por la cintura y luego caminar hasta la cama donde estaba Umi quien sonrió- es porque no estaban en el campo de entrenamiento ni en la habitación, así que supuse que estarían aquí divirtiéndose sin mi

Sabíamos que regresarías aquí -mordí suavemente su cuello por la derecha y Umi se acercó a morder su lado izquierdo para así lograr recostarla en la cama- últimamente has estado ejercitándote más… -acaricié su vientre-

Eso es porque mis amadas Maki y Umi necesitan aún más amor -mientras le quitaba la chaqueta, ella y Umi se besaban por lo que aprovecharía de divertirme un rato y así sin más le quite toda la ropa a Honoka quien me observo un tanto excitada ya que también me quite la ropa- ya va a ser un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos asi…

Eso es porque ahora que eres la mano derecha de Yagami-san y te has olvidado de nosotras -Umi mordió su cuello dejándole una marca-

 **PDV Honoka**

 **-** sonreí ante la voz demandante de Umi quien lamia sus labios de manera sensual- es cierto… Maki -junto a Umi sonreímos y recostamos a Maki quien se sorprendió un poco al ver que Umi se había sentado en su vientre-

He? ¿Que? -me puse por detrás de Umi a quien acaricié lentamente subiendo mis manos a sus pechos- espera que…

Hoy es un día muy especial… -lentamente rocé mi miembro en el trasero de Umi quien gimió suavemente- hoy es nuestro aniversario y también porque hoy el culito de Maki-chan dejará de ser virgen -relamí mis labios al ver su mirada de terror-

Espera… como es que aún recuerdan eso… -Maki había intentando liberarse del agarre de Umi, pero en un rápido movimiento dejo a Maki encima de ella enseñándome su bonito trasero el cual acaricie lentamente- Umi eres una traidora… -mi amada peli azul sonrió de manera perversa-

Vamos solo será un rato… -lentamente rocé mi miembro en su entrada la cual estaba apretada- debes relajarte un poco… -lentamente comencé a penetrarla sintiendo como mi amiguito era apretado por Maki quien gemía- aaah… Maki

Honoka… -me quede unos momentos dentro de Maki mientras se calmaba mientras acariciaba su cadera-

-lentamente me comencé a mover sintiendo como el cuerpo de Maki se iba acostumbrando, apreté con un poco de fuerza su cadera aumentando un poco mis embestidas a medida que sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación- estas realmente apretada… -mordí mi labio aumentando gradualmente la fuerza con que embestía a Maki-

Ahora sientes lo que yo…-mire a Umi quien me sonrió relamiendo sus labios lentamente acaricio la espalda de Maki quien gemía de placer-

Te amo -Umi sonrió tomando mi mano mientras nos observábamos fijamente, ella solo lamio mis dedos de una manera increíblemente excitante-

Ya no aguanto más -Maki se aferró fuertemente a Umi quien la beso apasionadamente, estaba en mi limite por lo que saque a mi amiguito de Maki corriéndome en su espalda lo que me excito un poco ya que ella también se corrió- …eres una… -sonreí abrazándome a ella apegándola a mi cuerpo- Agh Honoka esto se siente raro

Ajajaja -Umi se abrazó a Maki quien se quejaba de que sentía rara su espalda- extrañaba estar así con ustedes… -ambas sonrieron para luego dejar a Maki libre mientras iba al baño que teníamos en ese cuarto, esta era nuestra habitación especial, Hayate nos la había regalado al enterarse sobre nuestra relación un tanto extraña-

Honoka… crees que ese idiota regrese? -me limpie el pecho con mi playera y luego me abrace de Umi quien se abrazó de mi cuello- te amo

No te preocupes por esa basura, hoy dejara de respirar -lamí su labio pegando su cuerpo al mío- cada día estas más buena -a decir verdad, todos estos años han sido favorables para ambas… son unas mujeres deseadas por muchos y muchas, pero solamente yo tengo el privilegio de llevarlas a la cama y tener su amor. Además, que yo soy solamente de su propiedad-… ustedes son los amores de mi vida -sonreí al ver la cara de Umi quien se sonrojo levemente-

Y tú eres el nuestro -Maki había llegado del cuarto de baño y ahora se recostaba a nuestro lado abrazándome por la cintura- mmm Honoka cada día estas más marcada… -me deje manosear por ambas quienes tocaban mi vientre y mis brazos hasta topar con las cicatrices en mi espalda y brazos-

Aun me pregunto cómo es que no perdiste el brazo… -Maki lentamente pasaba su dedo por la cicatriz provocándome un poco de molestia, aun así, no lo diría. Podía sentir la mano de Umi en mi espalda-

No lo sé… pero cuando estaba en ese lugar completamente sola y viendo como mi vida se iba, solo podía pensar en ustedes… lo único que quería era verlas por última vez y pedir su perdón por mi debilidad -oculte mi rostro entre las almohadas-

Solo fue un incidente -lentamente ambas se recostaron a mi lado para luego abrigarnos con las cobijas-

Jamás te perdonaría si mueres de esa forma… no quiero que mueras -Umi tomo mi mano izquierda al igual que Maki, pero con mi mano derecha- sin ti no seremos nada

Tienes prohibido morir -Maki beso mi hombro sentía unas suaves lágrimas en mi espalda por lo que observe a Maki quien estaba llorando y Umi solo tenía sus ojos cerrados conteniendo las ganas de llorar-

Son todo y jamás las dejare -las abracé a ambas. esa noche lloramos y nos prometimos que jamás nos alejaríamos, ninguna debía morir…-

-al otro día fui apresada por Hayate quien estaba furiosa conmigo por haberle cortado la cabeza al tipo que había intentando acercarse a Maki y Umi, lo decapite durante la mañana mientras dormía y uno de los tipos me vio y me golpeo- en qué demonios pensabas! -me tenían colgando de los brazos-

Mi querida Yagami, si quieres saber el motivo se encuentra en mi bolsillo, ese móvil es de esa mierda a quien le corte la cabeza y varios de este lugar merecen que les haga lo mismo… -observe a varios tipos a quienes se les borro la sonrisa al ver como Hayate revisaba el móvil con el video de Maki y Umi, revisando a los diferentes contactos del móvil-

Suéltenla -fue lo único que dijo Yagami antes de soltarme y dejarme libre, al momento de soltarme uno de los tipos me murmuro algo lo que me molesto bastante-

Ahora me gustaría algo mas Hayate -acaricie mis muñecas y luego de un fuerte golpe derribe al tipo que horas antes me golpeo hasta hartarse mientras se burlaba de mí y luego amenazarme de violar Maki y Umi- bastardo asqueroso, no eres ni la mitad de hombre para tocarlas

¿A qué te refieres con eso Honoka? -nuestra jefa se quedó observando al tipo luego a mí, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo-

No es nada jefa -el tipo se levantó limpiando la sangre de su labio-

A ti no te he preguntado -el tipo guardo silencio al ver como Hayate tenía una mirada fría-

Una cosa es detenerme de haber seguido descuartizando a esa basura en la mañana, pero otra muy diferente es amenazarme de tocar a mis chicas -apreté con fuerza mis puños- solo eres una basura

Llévenlo junto a los otros a los calabozos del sótano y manténgalos sin comida durante 5 días -los demás hombres rápidamente hicieron caso a las órdenes de Hayate-

 **-w- nya~~ que flojera lo siento mucho, el retraso es por mi trabajo . no tengo mucho tiempo QwQ**

 **Recuerden los reviews ayudan a Honky a seguir escribiendo y a no morir de pena porque ustedes se ponen tacaños de comentarios, quiero saber que opinan hasta ahora ;3 besitos mojados para todos -3-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adivinen quien trae actualización después de no sé cuánto tiempo :3 no estaba muerta, solo tengo mucho trabajo**

Hoy es el día, preparen todo su equipo -estaba de pie junto a Yagami quien frente a ella tenía a todo el ejercito que durante años había reunido- hombres y mujeres de TSAB hoy es el día en que acabaremos con la tiranía de la agencia, para un mundo mejor y para que nuestras familias puedan vivir en paz -Yagami levanto su puño y el resto le seguimos con el puño derecho al aire- la tiranía de Toudou Erena caerá junto a su ejercito

¡Por la libertad! -uno de los hombres a mi derecha vocifero un tanto emocionado, desde mi posición podía ver a la pequeña Hikari quien mantenía de la mano a unos cuantos niños-

Todos a sus posiciones ahora, partiremos a las 300 horas y recuerden, morir no es una opción -todos asintieron e hicieron una reverencia retirándose del lugar en diferentes pelotones, el único que no se movió fue el mío- μ's necesito que ustedes vayan en frente, conocen mejor que nadie como opera esa mujer- asentí acercándome a mi grupo-

Todas tienen permiso para acabar con quienes se les interpongan, pero si son civiles deben llevarlos a un lugar seguro -sonreí levantando mi puño el cual fue tomado por todas las chicas quienes me sonreían incluso Yukiho quien ahora era una experta en asesinatos silenciosos gracias a Umi y Maki- por favor no mueran

¿Es una orden o una petición? -mire a Nico quien estas últimas semanas ha estado actuando de manera fría y poco sociable… pero creo que es obvio después de enterarse que sus amadas hermanas fueron asesinadas, la sed de sangre en ella era más que evidente, solo Nozomi podía calmar sus momentos de ira-

Si no mueren tendrán derecho a vacaciones pagadas en cualquier parte del mundo -la sonrisa de todas era más que evidente- al ataque

¡Si señor! -todas estaban en una línea recta frente a mi quien solo sonreí desviando mi mirada… después de todos los años que hemos estado juntas, todas piensan que soy su líder-

Aunque estés pensando lo contrario, tu eres y serás siempre la líder de este grupo -Maki estaba de pie junto a Umi quien solo me veía fijamente- es por eso…

Llevamos a la victoria como tu escuadrón de elite -una gran emoción llenaba mi pecho lo que realmente me emociono hasta las lágrimas, pero no debía mostrar flaquezas antes de la batalla-

Es hora de irnos al lugar designado -antes de retirarme debía charlar con mi pequeña Hikari quien sonrió tomando mi mano- ¿te has comportado como una buena niña cierto? -ella asintió mientras sonreía- bien, entonces quiero que cuides a todos estos niños, recuerda eres la líder del escuadrón alfa y tu misión es protegerlos junto a tus compañeras

Por su puesto HonoPapa -me sonroje ante ese tierno emote que me había ganado gracias a Nozomi- NozoMama dice que solo se irán unos días, pero se ve un poco nerviosa -acaricie su cabello-

Solo serán unos días lo prometo princesa, y por NozoMama no te preocupes ella estará bien, tu HonoPapa la protegerá al igual que a todas -de mi bolsillo saque una insignia con nuestro logo μ's- ¿debes cuidarlo hasta que regrese, está bien?

Lo prometo -ambas nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras acariciaba su cabello-

 **3:00 AM**

no debemos perder el control o caeremos como moscas… -murmure mientras Hanayo pilotaba un jet el cual nos llevaría a nuestro punto de acceso a las afueras de Tokio-

acaso tienes miedo? -Eri sonreí mientras preparaba sus armas favoritas-

-Rin estaba al lado de Kotori quien sonreía de manera siniestra mientras revisaba su arsenal de cuchillos y otros tipos de armas- mi arma esta siempre cargada y lista para volar traseros! -Rin acomodaba su escopeta en su espalda y se ponía su gorro negro con unas orejas de gato-

Llegaremos en una hora así que deberíamos descansar, además, nuestra señal llegara cuando derriben la primera y segunda defensa -Hanayo había puesto el piloto automático para acercase a nosotras e indicarnos los lugares vulnerables para poder llegar hasta la maldita rata-

¿Todas recuerdan el plan cierto? -Nico me tomo por el hombro- que es lo que sucede? -pero el agarre se hizo un poco más fuerte- Nico me duele -todas se estaban asustando por el extraño comportamiento de nuestra amiga-

Dame la oportunidad para matarla… -su voz fría me estremeció por completo- solo quiero tener el placer de torturar a esa perra como lo hizo con mis hermanas…

-todo el ambiente se había enfriado por completo, tanto Nozomi como yo nos estábamos mirando sin comprender que es lo que sucedía realmente, en un principio le ofrecimos que asesinara personalmente a esa mujer, pero se había negado por diferentes motivos, pero ahora me estaba pidiendo todo lo contrario- estás segura?

Solo quiero ver su cara cuando la esté torturando hasta la muerte… -el agarre en mi hombro fue cediendo lentamente-

Permiso concedido -Nozomi sonrió un poco más calmada- solo recuerda dejar su cabeza al menos entera -simplemente asintió sentándose al lado de Nozomi quien solo acaricio su cabello- bien creo que es hora… -observé mi reloj y solo faltaban unos 10 minutos para llegar al lugar por lo que rápidamente me senté ajustando mi casco y mis armas- cuando todo esto acabé nos iremos de vacaciones

Si señor -nuevamente esa sensación en mi estómago… por algún motivo cada vez que lo escucho me gusta más- iremos en equipos de 2, Eri y Kotori será el equipo gris, Umi y Maki serán el equipo azul, Rin y Nozomi serán el equipo naranjo, Hanayo y Yukiho equipo celeste y Nico y yo seremos el equipo negro -sonreí y nos separamos rápidamente-

Solo quiero acabar con esa maldita… -rápidamente nos escabullimos por un sector residencial el cual se notaba que había sido saqueado… varios cuerpos en el piso, nos aumentaba más las ansias de llegar rápidamente al sitio donde esa infeliz se encuentra…- tanto daño… porque alguien es así...

Nico concéntrate en nuestro objetivo -me dolía el alma ver tantos cuerpos tirados por la calle… niños incluso-

En 50 metro vamos a entrar por esa alcantarilla y recorreremos 250 metros debajo de las instalaciones de la agencia- algo dentro de mí me indicaba que no debíamos ir por ese lugar… el sector debajo de la agencia oculta los experimentos más abominables. Nuevamente esas ganas de vomitar al recordar todos eso me estaban golpeando con fuerza- respira… -Nico tomo mi hombro para que mantuviese su mirada fija en la mía, me había detenido intentado regularizar mi respiración, me estaba hiperventilando con los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente-

…aun es difícil para mí esto -recargué mi cuerpo contra la pared intentando no pensar mucho en todas esas cosas- Nico puedes hacer algo por mí? -sonreí al ver que asentía- golpéame

¿Y eso para que sería? -su rostro demostraba un poco de diversión y sorpresa-aunque no negare que ganas para golpearte no me faltan

¿O prefieres besarme con lengüita? -recibí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla- ajajaja muchas gracias -acaricié mi mejilla-

Pervertida… -decidimos seguir adelante ya sintiéndome un poco mejor- a que viene eso de que te bese… estás loca

Necesitaba quitarte la mala cara y por mi parte necesitaba relajarme un poco… recordar estos lugares me hace mal -me acerque tomándola por la cintura- y en parte me excita un poco esto

¿Mm te excita la mierda que nos rodea, junto a los ratones que caminan por aquí? -nos detuvimos en una bifurcación- odio estos lugares

Vamos no seas tan quisquillosa -observé el mapa en una pequeña pantalla que iba ajustaba en mi brazo derecho- es por la derecha -mordí levemente su cuello recibiendo un codazo en mis costillas-

Tienes 24 años y te sigues comportando como una hormonal -suspiro Nico deteniéndonos al escuchar unas voces muy cerca de nuestra posición- prepárate… -nos ocultamos entre las tuberías que estaban por el lugar esperando a quienes se acercaban-

Podemos huir por aquí…-observe a Nico quien preparaba su arma, pero le hice una señal para que se detuviera- solo un poco más…

-al momento en que aparecieron nos quedamos prácticamente sin aire… dos niñas de no más de 12 años caminaban apenas, llevaban batas… el logo…la agencia, salí de mi escondite y detuve a ambas quienes se sorprendieron de vernos- no nos maten por favor… solo queremos huir -otra chica un poco más alta se acercó las otras chicas quienes se veían inquietas con la otra chica cerca-

-mientras se acercaban a nosotras una de las pequeñas me observo por unos instantes en los cuales solo pronuncio "ayuda" rápidamente golpee a la más alta la cual detuvo mi golpe con una fuerza increíble- Nico sácalas de aquí -rápidamente se llevó a ambas-

Hoy morirás Kousaka Honoka -sonreí ante la chica quien había sacado un cuchillo de combate de sus ropas-

No eres la primera primor -me prepare en posición de combate- no quiero dañar a una niña así que apártate

Mis órdenes son aniquilarte aun si mi vida corre peligro -se abalanzó en un rápido movimiento contra mí, pero rápidamente la detuve con mi bastón retráctil- sabes que eso no me hará ningún daño

Tengo muchas cosas que pueden hacerlo -con mi mano libre saque una pistola que dispara unas pequeñas balas tranquilizantes, no matan a nadie, pero si las hace dormir y le dispare en el estómago- buenas noches -ate sus manos y pies para que no se moviera- ahora debo ir con Nico -tome a la chica de una de sus piernas arrastrándola hasta donde estaba Nico y las pequeñas quienes estaban claramente heridas- debemos sacarlas de aquí

¿Por qué no la matas? -Nico me miró fijamente, solamente negué-

Realmente no es dueña de sus emociones, ¿o me equivoco? -dirigí mi mirada a las chicas quienes negaron un tanto asustadas y Nico me veía como si no entendiese nada- en sus cráneos implantan un pequeño chip que puede controlar tus emociones o mantenerte lucida, como crees que tengo esa cicatriz en mi cabeza

Pensé que había sido por un golpe -solo negué, recuerdo que logré arrancar ese chip tres años después de que comenzaran a experimentar conmigo, y luego de enterarme de quienes estaban en la lista para próximos proyectos- bueno no es momento de estas charlas

-asentí para luego llevar a las niñas a un lugar seguro donde algunos soldados de nuestras divisiones las cuidarían, el plan estaba funcionando perfecto, teníamos a muchos hombres y mujeres repartidos por todo Tokio y ahora nos dirigíamos a la base- Nico, antes de entrar en este lugar… debes estar preparada mentalmente para lo que veras a continuación… -estábamos cerca del lugar por donde las chicas habían logrado huir-

No creo que sea tan terrible, ¿o sí? -solo continúe caminando hasta entrar precisamente a uno de los laboratorios donde algunas chicas estaban encerradas en pequeñas celdas, al momento de vernos les indique que guardaran silencio- que dem… -Nico observo una camilla donde algunas partes humanas estaban repartidas entre las sabanas-

Solo concéntrate Nico… esto se pondrá peor -apreté un poco su hombro- no llores por favor, sácalas de las celdas e indícales el camino, estaré vigilando -divisé una cámara, pero estaba apagada, mi mal presentimiento aumentaba a medida que avanzaba por ese lugar- esto es mucho más grande desde que estuve aquí…

-mientras caminaba por uno de los laboratorios las luces se apagaron y un fuerte golpe me envió al piso sintiendo un peso encima de mí espalda- tu solo has sido el conejillo de indias Kousaka… ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez

Takami… -aún seguía sin poder ver nada fui volteada y nuevamente el peso sobre mi estómago me estaba dificultando respirar- pensé que estabas muerta, pequeña perra llorona

No juegues conmigo Kousaka, aquí la única que huyo con el rabo entre las patas fueron ustedes -podia sentir como se recostaba encima de mí, mientras me acostumbraba a la oscuridad- dime ¿a cuantas te has cogido con esto? -sentí un fuerte apretón en mi amigo- quien diría que eras un engendro con tal calibre…

No te atrevas a tocarme Takami, porque ahora sí que te voy a matar -libere una de mis manos, pero fue firmada por otra persona-

¿Crees que permitiría que te movieras? -estaba sin poder moverme y esta maldita loca no se quitaba de encima, en la oscuridad solo podía divisar una sombra encima de mi- hey que haces… eso no era el plan -no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería hasta que sentí un suave aroma cerca de mi boca-

… espera que haces! -ese aroma… excitación? … eso era inconfundible, la otra chica estaba acercando su intimidad a mi boca-

Cállate… mm siempre desee hacer esto -su voz no la podía reconocer…creo la agencia ha estado reclutando nuevas chicas- Honoka lame todo -ese suave aroma me estaba haciendo perder la compostura hasta que sentí como mis manos eran liberadas y el peso en mi estómago desaparecía- ¡he dicho que me lamas!

Estás loca, jamás lo hare -cerré mis ojos, pero nuevamente los abrí al sentir como algo se clavaba en mi pierna y un líquido era inyectado- hija de perra, voy a matarte… -lentamente sentía mi cuerpo arder y mis deseos por la chica que estaba encima de mi crecieron hasta el punto de sentir como mi miembro se ponía duro-

Ahora harás todo lo que te ordene -apenas podia mantener mi compostura- o le disparare a Nico en la cabeza -las luces fueron encendidas siendo encandilada por la luz, apenas y pude divisar a Nico a quien mantenían atada de sus muñecas… estaba perdiendo la conciencia, no debía caer en su juego… pero mi cuerpo ya no me estaba obedeciendo- vamos quiero que me lamas

-sentía un asco enorme, pero mi cuerpo solo obedeció a la chica a quien tome por la cintura y acerque toda su intimidad a mi boca prácticamente devorándola- esta droga es increíble -escuche decir a Takami quien tenía apresada a Nico-

Aahh sí! Sí continua así -solo era una espectadora, veía como mi cuerpo se movía solo, aventando a la chica al piso saque mi miembro de mi pantalón para penetrarla duramente… un rastro de sangre me indicaba que ya no era virgen- continua así!

Honoka pedazo de imbécil reacciona! -desde mi posición observe a Nico quien era golpeaba por esa perra, un fuerte jalón en mi cuello me atrajo a la chica quien me beso mientras la embestía con fuerza- Idiota recuerda nuestra misión!

-lentamente mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a mis órdenes- Nico… -ella solo sonrió siendo golpeada una vez más lo que hizo detenerme y solo observe a la chica quien estaba sorprendida- eres increíblemente apetecible… pero no me gusta ser controlada por una pequeña perra -saque mi miembro de su intimidad limpiándolo con mi guante y luego guardándolo en mi pantalón ninguna de las idiotas se podía mover al no poder creer que ya no me controlaban- Takami… tú serás la primera -apunte mi arma a su cabeza disparándole directamente en la frente-

¡No me mates… por favor! -una bala impacto en su sien cayendo al piso-

Necesito algo de agua… -tome una botella de entre mis cosas, enjuague mi boca y lave mi cara para poder reaccionar mejor, esa extraña droga aun me tenía un poco aturdida… mi amigo aún seguía de pie molestándome un poco-

Si Maki o Umi se enteran que tocaron a eso -apunto mi entrepierna mientras caminábamos por un pasillo lleno de salas las cuales estaban vacías- lo van a cortar

Lose… gracias por ayudarme Nico -solo le restó importancia llegando a las escaleras las cuales iban directamente a las oficinas de la agencia- al menos lograste liberarlas a todas

Si… pobres niñas… -mi pequeña acompañante preparo sus glock las cuales con el tiempo cambiaron a unas de color rojo-

 **PDV Equipo Gris (Eri y Kotori)**

Esto es horrible… cuantas personas han muerto a manos de esa demente -Kotori se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino y eso me daba un poco de mala espina- si quieres decir algo solo hazlo Kotori

Quiero tener sexo después de esto… -mordió su labio mientras caminaba por encima de algunos cuerpos-

Al menos estas de buen humor -ella solo me sonrió acercándose a mí- en estos momentos deberíamos centrarnos en nuestra misión- dispare a un tipo que intentaba acercarse con claras intenciones de dispararnos- este lugar esta infestado de militares de la agencia, así que seguiremos por esta calle

Como digas -mientras caminábamos prestábamos atención a todos los rincones hasta que una bala rozo mi mejilla- en el techo -varios disparos más nos alertaron que estábamos siendo vistas por francos-

Debemos ponernos a cubierto -rápidamente entramos a una pequeña casa donde claramente la familia de estos había sido acribillado-malditos… necesitamos una distracción -desde una de las ventanas ayudada por un espejo logre divisar a 2, aun me faltaban algunas-

Por sus disparos, son 4 -asentí buscando a los otros, debíamos acabar con ellos pronto y llegar al punto de encuentro, de mi espalda saqué mi rifle- Eri necesitas una distracción… -desvié mi mirada a Kotori quien sonrió-

No lo hagas es peligroso -ella solo negó- puedes morir y lo sabes

Tu estarás protegiendo mi retaguardia, además debemos movernos rápidamente de aquí -tomo algunas bengalas con las cuales hará su distracción- mmm si salgo con vida tu cuerpo será mío -no era momento para esto, pero ella descaradamente se relamió los labios observándome de pies a cabeza lo que me hizo desviar la mirada sonrojándome levemente, esta mujer está loca…-

Nos vemos Ayase -rápidamente corrió por una de las ventanas encendiendo una de las bengalas logrando atraer la atención de los tipos. Rápidamente prepare mi arma y apunte de donde se veían los disparos-

… vamos perros… muéstrense- rápidamente divise a uno al cual le dispare rápidamente, desde la mira observe como su cabeza volaba en pedazos- solo 3 -no tarde mucho en divisar al siguiente, el cual rápidamente fue abatido de un disparo en su cabeza-

 _Apresúrate_ -la voz de Kotori en el intercomunicador atrajo mi atención, se escuchaba un poco cansada… no creo que lograran darle…- _los otros se encuentran arriba del otro edificio_

Ya voy, ponte a cubierto -rápidamente me acomodé en la otra parte de la casa apuntando al otro edificio en el cual encontré a los otros dos- ¿estás bien? -no escuchaba ninguna repuesta lo que me ponía la piel de gallina-

 _Solo apresúrate…_ -mierda… debo apresurarme…a lo lejos divise la bengala de Kotori la cual se movía lentamente entre las calles- _es la última bengala_

-apunte al edificio y le di rápidamente en la cabeza, el ultimo se había percatado de la muerte de su compañero por lo que se había escondido- _el ultimo está escondido, voy a tu posición_

 _Ven con cuidado, creo que atraje a unos cuantos… -_ rápidamente acomode mi rifle en la espalda y prácticamente corrí al lugar donde veía la última bengala topándome con algunos cuerpos de algunos militares todos degollados y con disparos en la cabeza- has tardado preciosa -lentamente la bengala se apagaba y podía observar la mirada de Kotori quien estaba con algunos golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, con sus ropas llenas de sangre… ahora comprendo el temor que Rin y Honoka le tienen a esta mujer- deberíamos apresurarnos

…claro -antes de irnos registramos los cuerpos en búsqueda de alguna cosa que pudiese servirnos- muchos están muriendo…

Por supuesto que están muriendo Ayase -su mirada oscurecida por el deseo me atemorizo un poco- esto es la guerra y nosotras somos en parte culpables de darle inicio -lentamente se acercaba a mí, asiéndome retroceder hasta topar con una pared, lo peor es que no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya era increíblemente atrayente, aunque fuese la mirada de una asesina sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-

Deberíamos seguir adelante Kotori -ella solo negó acercándose a mí- que es lo que te ocurre… -lentamente comenzó a olfatear mi cuello el cual lamio lentamente-

No te muevas -un pequeño ardor en mi mejilla atrajo mi atención… Kotori con su navaja logro cortar suavemente mi mejilla para lamer mi sangre-eres deliciosa Ayase…

Estás demente… -aunque lo dijese algo dentro de mí se había encendido- por favor continuemos

Solo un poco más -lentamente lamio mi mejilla hasta que detuvo su sangrado-

-nos dirigimos con cautela hasta nuestro punto de encuentro donde se desarrollaba una batalla campal por lo que nos pusimos a cubierto rápidamente, tomé una M4 y comencé a dar apoyo a nuestra división junto a Kotori quien se veía un poco menos intimidante- Honoka aquí el equipo gris, ayudaremos a la división 11 está bajo fuego enemigo

 _Entendido_ -escuche la respuesta de Honoka quien se escuchaba un tanto alterada… no quiero pensar que es lo que ha visto en ese lugar-

Prepárense viene un tanque -una fuerte explosión cerca de nuestra posición nos hizo retroceder rápidamente, junto a Kotori y algunos hombres nos escondimos en un edificio el cual solo era los cimientos-

Capitán Ayase que es lo que debemos hacer -una mujer de la división me observo asustada, de reojo observe a Kotori quien estaba atendiendo a unos cuantos-

Busquen los RPG y prepárense a atacar a mi señal -todos asintieron- actúen con precaución y no sean vistos- el tanque está atacando a la izquierda de nuestra posición por lo cual debemos rodearlo con mucha cautela -rápidamente nos movilizamos en búsqueda de las armas-

Ayase, recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad -solo asentí mientras preparaba el RPG-

Todos a sus puestos -a lo lejos observamos que una nueva tropa se acercaba a si que debíamos apresurarnos- 1…2…3 ¡ahora! -la fuerte explosión remeció los edificios cercanos y del tanque no quedo absolutamente nada- todos preparen sus armas y avancen, no caeremos tan fácilmente!

-a mi lado Kotori junto a unas chicas tomaban un lanzagranadas apuntándolo directamente a los enemigos que se acercaban- capitana está todo preparado -solo asentí-

 _¿Aquí el equipo azul… alguien nos copia?_ -la voz de Umi atrajo mi atención, rápidamente conteste-

¿Equipo gris, que es lo que sucede? -desde mi posición logre dispararles a varios-

 _Estamos entrando a una de las bases principales… y al parecer algo va mal…_ -un escalofrió recorrió nuestras espaldas, Kotori me observaba fijamente ya que ella también podía escuchar la conversación-

 _Que es lo que sucede Umi_ -la voz de Honoka se escuchó de fondo y algunos disparos-

 _Todos en la base enemiga han sido asesinados..._ -la voz de Maki se escuchó un tanto fría- _alguien más está metido en esto…_

 _Kira Tsubasa…_ -ahora la voz de Hanayo se escuchó-

No me sorprendería que ella estuviese involucrada en esto también -respondí mientras recargaba mi arma-

 _Umi, Maki por favor tengan cuidado y si ven algo más por favor den aviso inmediato_ -Honoka corto la comunicación-

 **PDV Equipo Azul (Maki y Umi)**

Esto me pone de malas… -murmuro Maki mientras caminábamos nos íbamos encontrando con cuerpos de nuestro ejército y del enemigo… al parecer no les importo nada- ¿porque crees que Kira este en esto?

Seguramente quiere obtener el poder sobre este país… no me sorprendería -entramos a la base la cual estaba completamente en silencio, hasta escuchar un leve quejido al cual nos acercamos rápidamente-

Ustedes…-esa chica era de la agencia… estaba mal herida y apenas y podía respirar- pensé que habían muerto…

¿Quién fue el que hizo todo esto? -la chica apunto al cuerpo de un tipo que traía un uniforme completamente diferente al enemigo o al nuestro-

Tienen un sistema un poco más complejo que el nuestro… aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a acribillarnos sin piedad… -cada vez su voz se iba apagando más, intentamos darle primeros auxilios pero poco podíamos hacer- es inútil… mis heridas son demasiado profundas -con cuidado la recostamos en el piso- por favor… detengan esta masacre… yo solo quería una vida normal… -sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver como esa pobre chica se iba frente a nosotras solo dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas-

Ahora podrás descansar en paz… -dejamos su cuerpo en ese lugar junto al resto para luego acercarnos al cuerpo del hombre- Maki esto se pondrá aun peor… -de la nada vi un reflejo por detrás de Maki a la cual logré empujar y así esquivar el ataque el cual corto el cuerpo en el piso-

-lentamente alguien aparecía delante de mí, estaba estupefacta… delante de mi estaba Kira Tsubasa- ha pasado un tiempo chicas… -solamente su voz me descomponía el estómago, a mi derecha Maki estaba observándola sin poder creerlo-

Que es lo que planeas aquí… -retrocedí un poco topándome con alguien más a mi espalda-

Umi -intenté moverme, pero fui apresada por algo o alguien no lo sabía hasta que lentamente apareció una mujer-

Han sido más de 10 años desde que nos vimos por última vez Sonoda -…esa voz… mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso-

Anju…-observe a Tsubasa quien intento atacar a Maki, pero rápidamente reacciono esquivándola-

No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Umi -el fuerte agarre me estaba dejando sin aire, estaba perdiendo de apoco la conciencia- vamos no te desmayes ahora… oh te vas a perder cuando estemos desmembrando a esa zorra pelirroja…

Voy a matarte… -mi sangre estaba hirviendo al escuchar eso, aplicando toda mi fuerza logre soltarme y lograr patear lejos a esa infeliz- te hare pedazos… -desde la parte trasera de mi espalda saque un cuchillo de combate y de mi pantalón una magnum con la cual le dispare en la pierna-

Vamos enójate quiero ver a la verdadera Umi -nuevamente se había hecho invisible… aunque fue un error… su pierna estaba sangrando- vamos Sonoda no te contengas

-un fuerte golpe atrajo mi atención… Maki había sido golpeada por Tsubasa quien le había apuñalado con un pedazo de cristal en su costado- Maki… Maki! no! -antes de poder acercarme a atacar a esa perra, un fuerte golpe me envió al piso-

Apresúrate, Kousaka es la siguiente -Anju tenía su pie en mi espalda presionando cada vez más fuerte-

A mí no me das ordenes -Tsubasa ahora estaba golpeando a Maki… me sentía impotente sin poder moverme-

 **PDV Maki**

-no voy a morir aquí…lo prometí… con fuerza arranqué el pedazo de cristal de mi costado- Maki! -con fuerza clave el vidrio en la pierna de Tsubasa. De reojo vi a Umi siendo pisoteada lo que me hacía enfurecer aún más-

 _Maki estaremos en 3 minutos con ustedes…_ -la voz de Hanayo en parte me alivio, así que debía aun mantenerme viva por 3 minutos más-

Vamos enana aun no me logras matar -saqué mis cuchillos preferidos manteniéndome apenas de pie- hare que pidas perdón de rodillas pequeña zorra -comencé a atacarla con fuerza logrando desgarrar un poco de su uniforme mientras se defendía y lograba acercar algunos golpes también-

Esto me está hartando… -escuche un quejido por parte de Umi quien aún seguía siendo pisoteada- vamos a divertirnos Umi, me pregunto cuanto resistes… -el fuerte golpe en su estómago la envió contra varios estantes- ¡no te duermas! -Anju estaba completamente loca… debía hacer algo, pero no podía solo correr hasta Umi… ambas seriamos asesinadas rápidamente-

¿Preocupada por tu noviecita? -un corte en mi mejilla me hizo retroceder- vamos aún tengo fuerzas… -podía ver que cada vez estaba más agotada- al parecer el usar ese tipo de trajes exigía mucho trabajo… por mi parte me estaba sintiendo cada vez más mareada por la pérdida de sangre-

Umi no pierdas! ¡Aun debemos regresar con Honoka! -le grite a Umi quien pareció reaccionar, ya que se levantó a duras penas, mientras tanto retomaba el ataque contra Tsubasa quien solo se reía de manera desagradable-

 _El equipo celeste brindara apoyo al equipo azul -_ sonreí un poco antes de ser golpeada y enviada al piso nuevamente-

¡La agencia y TSAB caerán ante Kira Tsubasa! -maldita desagradable me estaba pateando yo solo me podía cubrir sintiendo los fuertes golpes-

-apenas y pude ver como Umi se abalanzaba contra Anju clavándole su cuchillo de combate en el pecho y recibiendo un disparo en su brazo- Umi… -todo se está oscureciendo… creo que moriré aquí… lo siento Umi… lo siento Honoka-

 **PDV Umi**

-pude ver como Maki estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando un disparo silencio todo… en la entrada a la base estaba Hanayo y Yukiho esta última había disparado hiriendo en el pecho a Tsubasa quien retrocedió cayendo al piso- Maki…-corrí rápidamente hasta ella tomándola con cuidado, golpeé con cuidado su mejilla… sentía mi pecho oprimirse… el ver sus hermosos ojos violeta observarme apenas- vas a vivirte llevaremos a un lugar seguro

¡Si muero me las llevare a todas! AJAJAJAJAJAJA -voltee a mirar a Tsubasa quien tenía un dispositivo en su mano, rápidamente tome a Maki no sin antes ver como Hanayo le disparaba en la cabeza a la loca, pero un pitio nos indicó que la bomba explotaría igual-

-de milagro logramos huir del lugar casi siendo alcanzadas por la explosión que voló todo el lugar- Maki-nechan debemos llevarla rápido a un lugar seguro -rápidamente con Hanayo llevamos a Maki a un hospital que había sido tomado por nuestros aliados donde fue rápidamente atendida y llevada a cirugía-

Nos salvaste… -Hanayo solo asintió mientras observaba como me vendaban el brazo y curaban algunas heridas-

No le digas a Honoka aun sobre el estado de Maki -Yukiho y yo asentimos- nuestro punto de encuentro fue volado junto a todos nuestros aliados y parte del ejercito de Erena… al parecer Tsubasa solo entro para matarlos a todos sin motivo aparente

¿Crees que alguien más esté relacionado con esto? -ella solamente negó- has visto el tipo de tecnología que están usando… eso solamente lo tenían en américa

Muchas de mis fuentes dijeron que algo tramaba estados unidos y que estaban trabajando en armas secretas… pero avanzar tanto, es extraño… a menos que Erena les haya entregado todo a ellos

Todo puede ser en estos momentos… -solo suspire agotada… en todos los años que habíamos estado en lugares así jamás había sido tan horrible como esto- esto es peor que esa misión al amazonas…

Ni que lo digas… -Hanayo estaba revisando su computadora- Yukiho debemos avanzar, los aliados llegaran pronto y debemos preparar una ruta para ellos -la hermana de Honoka solo asintió- lamento dejarlas

Es nuestro deber, cuando tenga noticias de Maki iré con ustedes -me levante de mi lugar para caminar en dirección donde unos minutos antes Maki había sido ingresada-

Cuida a Maki-nechan -solo asentí antes de verlas desaparecer por la puerta… de apoco deje mi cuerpo caer al piso… me había contenido demasiado tiempo, solo deje que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas mientras abrazaba mis piernas y ocultaba mi rostro… no quiero estar sola-

 **Realmente lamento la tardanza e.e ps hace unos días mi lap se murió definitivamente, prometo actualizar pronto los demas**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy bien gente honky no estara por un tiempo ya que sus laptops murieron y yo subire todo lo nuevo soy su editora en jefe y la estoy obligando a que siga con los demas fics porque esta muy floja por tanto comer pan, en fin disfruten de un nuevo cap de esta loca historia.**

 **PDV equipo celeste (Yukiho y Hanayo) PDV Hanayo**

 _Aquí el equipo celeste alertando a todos los aliados, alguien más aparte del enemigo nos está asechando por favor tener mayor cuidado, poseen alta tecnología de camuflaje por lo cual es difícil de detectar, intentaremos un ataque para deshabilitar cualquier tipo de camuflaje por lo tanto todo tipo de aparato que mantengan estará desconectado 2 minutos… todos por favor protéjanse y neutralicen cualquier amenaza, el único lugar que estará fuera del rango del sensor será el hospital. Cambio y fuera -_ sabía que esto era un suicidio, pero ya no se me estaba ocurriendo absolutamente nada-

Estaremos bien -la suave mano de Yukiho en mi mejilla atrajo mi atención logrando calmar mi ansiedad-

 _Equipo alfa a equipo celeste, responda por favor. Cambio -_ rápidamente tome la radio- _equipo celeste responda, tenemos a uno de los enemigos… al parecer quiere hablar con usted solamente_

 _Aquí equipo celeste, indiquen su posición e iremos de inmediato -_ observe de reojo a Yukiho quien claramente se veía desconcertada solo sonreí y bese su frente, con mi mano cubrí el radio- si estas a mi lado estoy segura que vamos a estar bien

 _Estamos dentro de la escuela Otonoki -_ rápidamente tómanos nuestros equipos y nos dirigimos a la escuela-

Y pensar que había echo la solicitud en esa escuela -murmuro Yukiho mientras caminábamos por unas cloacas, ir por las calles era un poco peligroso-

 _Todos prepárense, el sensor será activado en 1 minutos más -_ con cuidado salimos en un respiradero cercano a la escuela, algunos hombres custodiaban el lugar, al momento de vernos nos presentaron sus respetos. Yukiho solo se sonrojo levemente al ser saludada de esa manera-

Debes acostumbrarte, después de todo eres un soldado de elite -aun pienso que es un fastidio ese título. ella solo suspiro intentando relajarse, pero no podíamos, algo muy dentro nos indicaba que no podíamos bajar la guardia- prepárate… -un fuerte zumbido se escuchó prácticamente por toda la ciudad-

 _Todo equipo eléctrico ha sido desactivado durante 2 minutos, es hora de acabar con todos de una vez por todas, adelante -_ la voz de Hayate resonó por la escuela, ambas observamos al techo de la escuela donde se encontraba-

Siempre me he preguntado porque sigo sus órdenes… -suspire entrando a la escuela siendo guiada por algunos hombres, mientras Yukiho caminaba a mi lado-

Creo que tú y yo sabemos que Honoka es algo parecido a Yagami-san -era cierto, a veces en alguna fiesta junto a los soldados, Hayate y Honoka se emborrachaban tanto que terminaban arriba del techo de las instalaciones de TSAB lanzando disparos- creo que cuando utilizaron el RPG para explotar una sandía la última vez… después de eso Eri decidió cerrar con mucha seguridad las armas -todos los soldados que nos seguían suspiraron al recordar ese día, aunque fuese un peligro tener a una líder y una comandante altamente peligrosas cuando se emborrachan siempre han sido cercanas a todos-

Desde que ustedes llegaron a TSAB Hayate-san ha sido muy feliz, incluso nosotros nos sentimos muy bien gracias a ustedes -uno de los hombres que claramente se veía más joven que nosotras solo sonrió tímidamente mientras nos charlaba- espero seguir a sus órdenes teniente Koizumi y Kousaka -todos hicieron una reverencia-

Muchas gracias a ustedes por siempre estar apoyándonos y cuidándonos desde que llegamos -dijo Yukiho quien estaba un poco emocionada, después de unos minutos caminando en la escuela llegamos a un aula la cual estaba custodiada por varios soldados quienes nos saludaron formalmente-

Yukiho puedes esperar por mí? -ella solo asintió- necesito que me dejen sola está bien? -todos asintieron y tomaron una distancia prudente. Así que entre topándome con alguien atado de brazos y piernas a una silla con su cabeza cubierta por su gorra- mmm vamos a ver a quien tenemos aquí

-un nudo en mi estómago se formó al ver una melena rubia y unos ojos celestes fríos como el invierno, estaba sin palabras… Eri? No… no puede ser, ella está en el sector opuesto a la escuela- sí que te han favorecido los años Hanayo -su voz era diferente, aunque era la copia exacta de Eri la única diferencia eran sus facciones un tanto más relajadas-

Ayase Arisa… -ella solo sonrío complaciente, pensé que jamás llegaría este día- ¿Porque estas del lado de Kira?

Kira estaba de mi lado -me recargue en la pared intentando ignorar su inquisidora mirada. Era como una fiera al asecho… realmente tengo cierta incomodidad con esta mujer cerca de mí- por cierto ¿cómo se ha comportado Eri?

Bien, ha sido una zorra libidinosa igual que tu -nos mantuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos para luego reír- solo ha sido ella durante años, aburrida y estirada, aunque ha tenido sus problemas y ha estado al borde de la muerte, pero siempre sale por las suyas para sobrevivir.

¿aún sigue siendo la amante de Kousaka? -sonreí interesada, como es que ella sabía sobre eso- yo lo sé todo, mi querida Hanayo...

Vaya, eres adivina -con un poco de fuerza se liberó de las amarras de sus piernas y brazos- mmh... por lo que veo ese traje es bastante resistente

Es increíblemente cómodo -lentamente se acercó a mí- ¿Hanayo asesinaste a Kira no es así? -asentí-

Que buscas realmente aquí -se recargo a mi lado sacando un cigarrillo- sabes bien que varios están esperando que de una orden y entren disparando como enfermos (a tonta y a loca)

Lo se cariño, pero sabes que me encanta ver morir personas sin sentido aparente -suspire al saber que todo lo que decía era cierto- mi hermana jamás hablo de mí, porque sabe que soy mucho mejor

Jajá maldita egocéntrica, sabes que estás perdiendo en número y aun así sigues pensando que eres superior -me acerque a la puerta para salir, pero con fuerza me aventaron al suelo-

¿Hace cuantos años sabias que Erena utilizaba personas para sus experimentos? -intente hacer memoria, recuerdo que hace 7 años Honoka me había charlado a solas sobre los experimentos, pero me pidió mantenerlo en secreto del resto, hasta que le conto a Eri y luego a todas antes de huir a Alemania- responde o tendré que usar la persuasión -lentamente acerco su cigarrillo a mi mejilla- sabes que lo voy a hacer

y terminaras con una bala en la frente -ambas observamos a la puerta donde estaba Yukiho observándonos de manera seria y fría-

Yukiho? - Mmh curioso, que está sucediendo aquí…- Kousaka Yukiho

-Yukiho se veía un tanto desconcertada- ¿Que mierda está pasando…? -pregunte atrayendo la atención de ambas-

Antes de conocerlas a ustedes -lentamente se acercaba a nosotras alejando a Arisa de encima de mí para ayudarme a levantar- se supone que éramos amigas… después de que desaparecieras, mis padres fueron asesinados y luego encontré a mi hermana y a ustedes -al parecer Arisa no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido-

Yo…no… -cubrió su rostro con su mano intentando tranquilizarse- pensé que solo eras otra chica con el mismo apellido… -Arisa dirigió su mirada a mí- tu… ¿tú lo sabias no es cierto? -me apuntaba con un arma que tomo de encima de la mesa, sé muy bien que está enojada y confundida-

lo supe cuando Honoka nos contó a todas sobre la situación -suspiré acercándome a Arisa- detén a tus hombres por favor, esto no debe acabar peor de lo que ya está y dime de una maldita vez porque estás metiéndote en una pelea que no te incumbe

claro que me incumbe, mi padre me envió con el fin de acabar con todos ustedes y así tomar posesión de este territorio -suspire tomándola por el cuello dificultándole la respiración-

 _muchas gracias Hanayo -_ la voz de Honoka se escucho por la radio que tenía Yukiho en su pantalón-

es esa idiota de Kousaka? -solté a Arisa quien se acercó a Yukiho y tomo el radio- maldita infeliz

 _hola preciosa, tantos años -_ respondió alegre Honoka- _Hanayo estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a lo alto de la agencia, necesito de tu ayuda -_ ignore por completo a Arisa cuando tome el radio para luego acercarme a la ventana y utilizar mi computadora, por suerte ya estaba funcionando-

necesito que enciendas tu móvil e ingreses el código que te enviare -rápidamente ingrese a las cámaras de la agencia solo había algunas encendidas- Honoka no puedo encontrarte por las cámaras -envié el código, de reojo veía a Yukiho y Arisa discutiendo algo, pero no les di mucha importancia-

 _ok, esta encendido y con el código, ahora apresúrate he indícame el camino y con cuantos debemos acabar -_ maldita Honoka, me tiene para sus mandados-

podría dejarte ir a tonta y loca como sueles hacerlo, pero tú y yo sabemos que Nozomi nos haría pedazos si algo le sucediera a su pequeña pelinegra -no tarde mucho en decodificar el resto de cámaras y puertas, encontrándome con un montón de puntos rojos… un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo- Retrocedan ahora mismo... ¡Es una emboscada Honoka!

 _Nico corre -_ sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho, se escuchaba los disparos- _debemos retroceder… mierda -_ golpee con fuerza la pared atrayendo la atención de las chicas-

Arisa si vas a estar estorbando será mejor que te pierdas o me encargare de asesinarte aquí mismo -no estaba para juegos, debíamos ir donde Honoka-

No tienes las agallas para hacerlo -apunte a su pierna y dispare 2 veces- ¡maldita loca!

Yukiho tu hermana y Nico han sido acorraladas debemos reagruparnos -tome a Arisa de la chaqueta para sacarla arrastrando, todos los presentes se asustaron al ver que llevaba al prisionero o prisionera arrastrando con varios disparos en su pierna-

Arisa, por favor retrocede… solo acabaran muchas más personas sufriendo -Yukiho había ayudado a la rubia a ponerse de pie mientras nos subíamos a un jeep-

 _Aquí el equipo celeste necesito que μ's se reagrupe en el sector 4 rápidamente, el quipo negro está bajo fuego enemigo y debemos apresurarnos -_ pise a fondo el acelerador topando en el camino con Eri y Kotori quienes estaban dando apoyo a diferentes equipos- _repito sector 4 ahora mismo, llevo al equipo gris_

¿Porque esta "ESTO" aquí? -Eri apunto a su hermana gemela quien sonreía divertida de ver a su hermana- ¿Y además porque tienes ese uniforme?

Hola hermana tanto tiempo, sí, yo también te he extrañado. Por cierto, ahora estas más ardiente que antes -Arisa se sentó para bajarse los pantalones y vendar las heridas de bala, ya que solo traspasaron su pierna-

Esta del bando de Kira, ¿podrías hacer que entienda que es una locura? -por el retrovisor observe a Eri negar cubriéndose la cara con la palma de su mano-

 **PDV Eri**

¿Porque no simplemente la matas? Solo está usando aire -sonreí a Kotori quien iba limpiando su arma-

Porque soy demasiado hermosa para morir -nuevamente suspire al escuchar a esta idiota-

Arisa dile a tus hombres que retrocedan, están muriendo por una estúpida causa-la tome por la chaqueta- detén esto

Tendrías que matar a nuestro padre y sabes que él no te tiene mucho afecto… después de todo eres la vergüenza de la familia -prácticamente me escupió esas palabras- dejarte mancillar por una Toujo y luego por Kousaka, es realmente una deshonra para nuestro linaje

¿Así que es por eso… que te alejaste de mí? -ambas volteamos a observar a la hermana de Honoka quien se veía un poco triste, podía sentir como Arisa se tensaba- nunca deberia haberme acercado a ti…

 _Equipo naranja en su posición - la vo_ z de Nozomi _se_ escuchó en el radio de Hanayo-

Ya estamos por llegar -creo que todas nos tensamos- preparen todas las armas que tengan a su alcance, y tu idiota te quedaras aquí y si intentas tan siquiera moverte volaras en miles de pedazos -le advirtió Hanayo antes de bajarnos del jeep y reunirnos con Nozomi y Rin-

¿Si los detengo me dejaran acompañarlas? -voltee a mirar a Arisa quien se veía un tanto seria, solo asentí- _escuadrón retrocedan... La agencia y TSAB son demasiado para nosotros -_ sin más corto la comunicación- padre estará furioso a menos que me haga la muerta

¿Y si mejor te mueres de adeveritas? -le sonreí amablemente y luego suspiré ayudándole a bajar, algo o mejor dicho alguien atrajo mi atención, Umi estaba sola-

 **PDV Hanayo**

Hanayo… Maki está… -todas volteamos a mirar a Umi quien se veía un poco pálida con claras ganas de llorar- Maki

No… pero ¿Como sucedio...?-Yukiho murmuro, mientras Umi se abrazó fuertemente a mi… esto es un poco molesto, pero no puedo negar un abrazo a una amiga-

Está en coma.. luego de pelear contra Kira Tsubasa quedo muy mal herida y no saben si despertara algún día -hice un poco más fuerte el abrazo- no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer...

Vas a continuar y acabaremos con todo esto de una maldita vez -Eri estaba un tanto seria, pero aun así tomo del hombro a nuestra amiga-

Vamos, es hora de ir -Nozomi estaba neutral al asunto, y de reojo podía ver como observaba a Arisa y Eri-

Honoka va a enloquecer… -mientras caminábamos por las cloacas Umi murmuro eso provocando en todas un estremecimiento, ciertamente Honoka se puede volver loca si se entera del estado de Maki-

5 minutos más y llegaremos al lugar donde están -dije intentando desvanecer ese ambiente tenso-

 **PDV Nozomi**

-estoy realmente preocupada por Maki estaré rezando por su recuperación… espero que cuando lleguemos Nico y Honoka se encuentren bien… Nico…- ella es fuerte, estoy segura que están bien -Eri toco suavemente mi hombro, solo asentí mirándola y luego a Arisa quien me miro de mala gana-

¿Porque ella está aquí? -Eri me miro y luego a su hermana… maldita sea son iguales- la fotocopia mal echa

Ese es un buen nombre para Arisa -dijo Hanayo quien iba liderando- chicas preparen sus armas ya casi llegamos...

Me las vas a pagar tetona - murmuró entre dientes Arisa quien sacó su arma, claramente no estaba bien, pero no era de mi importancia-

-al momento de entrar por uno de los ductos de ventilación un silbido atrajo nuestra atención, inmediatamente Honoka y Nico nos hicieron una señal para que nos agacháramos- todas prepárense para disparar a mi señal -nos avisó Nico mientras recargaba su arma y nos movíamos rápidamente para ponernos a cubierto- Rin pon un explosivo en esa puerta

-sentí un nudo en mi garganta al ver a Nico utilizando con dificultad su brazo derecho y Honoka tenía un vendaje en su pierna izquierda- dame unos momentos y estaré con ustedes -le dije a Nico quien solo sonrió y asintió solo murmurando un "gracias"-

Tenemos a más de 15 detrás de la puerta -Honoka nos indicaba mientras se acomodaba a duras penas- ¿Nico estás lista?

Ahora Rin -todas nos ocultamos detrás de algunas mesas y escritorios al momento de la explosión recibiendo de inmediato a una lluvia de balas, que duro alrededor de unos 10 minutos… estábamos todas agotadas, pero no podíamos decaer aun… todavía no hemos llegado a nuestro objetivo principal-

Nozomi ahora puedes encargarte -Hanayo me indico mientras se acercaba a revisar los cuerpos. Asentí acercándome a Nico y Honoka quienes respiraban un poco más tranquilas, les di primeros auxilios para continuar- Honoka debemos hablar de algo antes de que continuemos... -todas volteamos en dirección a Hanayo quien estaba al lado de Umi quien temblaba ligeramente-

¿Qué es lo que sucede? -su tono fue un poco agresivo, pero al ver a Umi rápidamente se puso de pie a pesar del dolor en su pierna- ¿Umi que sucede… donde esta Maki...?

Ella está en coma en el hospital... -Umi desvió su mirada al piso- no saben si algún día podrá despertar -creo que todas captamos el mensaje de Honoka quien apretó sus puños y gruño un poco-

 **PDV Honoka**

-no me podía controlar, deseaba matar a quien se atrevió a dañar a Maki- quien fue? -observe fijamente a Hanayo quien trago pesado- ¡Habla rápido!

Tsubasa Kira… pero ella está muerta -por una parte, mi odio disminuyo un poco, aun así, yo deseaba darle fin a esa hija de puta-

Umi -abrace con fuerza a Umi quien no aguanto más, desahogando toda su pena en un llanto desconsolado - necesito que estés conmigo -acaricie su mejilla- ella va a estar bien, vamos a estar juntas por siempre... ¿lo recuerdas? -un tímido asentimiento por parte de mi amada peli azul quien aún sollozaba-

Siento interrumpir tu momento, pero debemos avanzar -dirigí mi mirada a… creo que veo doble-

Fotocopia mal hecha, como has estado -ignore por completo a Arisa solo centrándome en Umi- pueden avanzar, necesitamos estar a solas un momento-mire a Hanayo y luego a Eri quienes asintieron dejándonos a solas- Umi si es necesario le daré mi vida a Maki, pero ustedes deben vivir… son todo para mi

No digas eso por favor… no sé qué haría sin alguna de ustedes -lentamente acaricie su mejilla- sé que no es el momento… pero te amo y siempre lo hare -suavemente beso mis labios correspondiendo solo unos segundos-

Maki va a estar bien y viviremos como una familia apartadas de todos estos problemas para siempre… -me acerque a su oído- incluso compre una bonita isla

Estás loca… -al parecer ya se veía más calmada, así que nos encaminamos en dirección del resto encontrándonos con varios cuerpos en el camino- son demasiado rápidas…

Ni que lo digas, debemos apresurarnos Erena está en la planta superior -no tardamos mucho en encontrarnos con el resto, Rin me sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba a Umi para abrazarla- ¿el pequeño gatito quiere cariño? -todas nos reímos mientras subíamos las escaleras con cautela-

A veces un poco de cariño no está de más y mañana es el cumpleaños de Honoka -dijo Yukiho, al momento de voltear y sonreír -

¿Deberíamos apresurarnos no creen? -nos tardamos aproximadamente unos diez minutos en llegar al lugar donde se supone que Erena estaba, pero no había nadie solamente el cuerpo de uno de nuestros aliados… era cruel de ver- maldita demente

-rápidamente bajamos al chico que estaba colgando de los pies con un corte en su garganta- pobre chico - ¿Que es eso de "todo lo que amas, ahora me pertenece"? -sentí un escalofrió en mi columna-

Maki… -apreté la nota y un zumbido atrajo nuestra atención, había un helicóptero apuntándonos- ¡Salgamos de aquí! -todo ocurrió tan rápido, las ventanas explotaron y una ráfaga de balas nos comenzó a perseguir hasta la salida de emergencias- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! -las explosiones nos hicieron correr aun más rápido, esa maldita había planeado destruir todo incluyendo a su ejército-

¡Maldición! -con fuerza Nico pateo un montón de escombros que obstruían nuestra salida- aun tienes explosivos? -Rin asintió sacando una c4- es peligroso, pero que importa

-rápidamente nos pusimos a cubierto, la explosión voló parte de los escombros y logramos escapar, ahora debíamos llegar al hospital donde Maki estaba- rápido -nos llevamos el jeep sin importar nada acelere tardando solo unos minutos en llegar al hospital donde nos esperaba gran parte del ejercito de Erena, así que nos detuvimos a una distancia prudente y nos escondimos rápidamente entre los edificios- mierda...

Recuerden el hospital mantiene refugiada a muchas personas y Maki está dentro -Eri se dirigió sigilosamente a uno de los edificios cercanos- debemos avisar al resto

 _Todos los aliados, el hospital ha sido tomado por la agencia, debemos contraatacar, pero necesitamos de su ayuda -_ Hanayo asintió recibiendo respuestas de inmediato-

 _El demonio blanco y Enforce 01 van en camino, junto a su divina líder_ -Hayate se ama demasiado, suspiré observando por unos binoculares en dirección al hospital, pude ver entre la multitud de soldados a esa zorra escurridiza- _llegaremos en unos minutos, y con mucho escandalo_

Efectivamente está en el hospital -Umi estaba a mi lado- Umi… ¿cuento contigo? -de reojo pude ver que asentía- vamos

No te olvides que yo también quiero venganza -Nico estaba cerca de nosotras claramente con intenciones de ir por delante-

Hanayo -rápidamente trazamos un plan… aunque fuese un suicidio lo haría, habíamos encontrado el cuerpo de uno de los soldados de la agencia- Arisa me llevara con Erena -podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente- no quiero quejas

Nunca pensé que Yukiho era tu hermana… -mientras caminaba con Arisa quien llevaba un casco y una pañoleta para no ser descubierta me apuntaba con un arma-

Para mí fue una sorpresa recordar que tenía una hermana -suspire un tanto apenada… mi mente aun es inestable en cuanto a recuerdos se trata, a veces despertaba angustiada por recordar los golpes y abusos por parte de mi madre…- pero es una sorpresa aun peor que tu hayas sido su amiga…

Éramos más que amigas... -voltee a observarla fijamente, esto es una revelación- que puedo decir era una chica amable, alegre y que me llenaba de alegría… pero mi padre me alejo de ella-podía ver como mordía su labio inferior- no sé qué le hubiese echo…

Tu padre será el siguiente en esta locura -sonreí de manera fría, ella simplemente le restó importancia. No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar donde Erena me observaba de manera fría y burlona mientras sus agentes me observaban con desprecio y hasta odio, detrás de mi Arisa quien no se quitó en ningún momento su casco y la pañoleta solo les seguía el juego-

¡Maldita basura! -no alcance a reaccionar al momento de sentir un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, el cual me envió directo al piso, el fuerte golpe me había aturdido por unos instantes, entre el jaleo y risas observe a una chica de cabello castaño- ¡Te matare!

¡Detente! -todo tipo de ruido fue silenciado por la autoritaria voz de Erena quien se acercó a mi tomándome por el cuello de mi chaqueta- esto me pertenece aún... -mi cuerpo apenas y podía moverse por el golpe anterior así que solo fui jalada por Erena quien infundía un gran miedo ante todos-

 **PDV Eri**

Ya está dentro… -apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula, tuve la oportunidad de dispararle en la cabeza, pero eso desencadenaría algo aun peor- todas a sus posiciones… -a lo lejos divise un pequeño dron el cual sobrevolaba el sector del hospital-

 _5 minutos para que el equipo de Ases llegue..._ -suspire ya que aun debíamos esperar un poco más-

Eri -observé de reojo a Nozomi quien se acercó a mí con una venda- necesitas cubrir esa herida -mierda… ella se dio cuenta, de reojo vi que Nico estaba detrás de ella-

Lo siento… -baje mi mirada en dirección al piso, sentía la necesidad de disculparme con ella, aunque no sabía por qué… ella siempre se ha preocupado por todas-

No te preocupes, pero ahora enséñame tu costado -con un poco de resignación me quite la chaqueta y la playera todo a vista y paciencia de Nico quien gruño un poco molesta, creo que aún me guarda rencor aunque no puedo culparla de nada, alrededor de unos 3 minutos tardo en limpiar y curar mi herida-

Gracias -me vestí rápidamente regresando a mi posición observando el hospital, mierda que está haciendo Arisa-

Vamos -Nozomi se fue rápidamente con Nico sin decir nada, solamente quede junto a mi arma-

 **PDV Nico**

Nicocchi no te pongas celosa, sabes que ahora tu y yo somos una... -Agh demonios, después de tantos años, aun siento celos de lo que hubo entre ellas-

Es...es solo que… -no pude terminar de hablar porque Nozomi me beso suavemente en los labios-

Te amo Nico y eso lo sabes -sus hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas… ¿Cómo no amarla…? envidio a Eri por tomar todas sus primeras veces… pero ahora ella es toda mía, creo que estoy sonriendo como idiota- vamos, aun debemos hacer nuestra parte

 **PDV Honoka**

-Desperte y no encontraba mis armas ni mis protecciones teniendo en frente a Erena quien sonreía de manera demencial y sádica… a unos metros de mi estaba Maki con vendas en su cuerpo y algunas máquinas que indicaban sus signos vitales, estábamos en una especie de subterráneo del hospital- ¿Sabes cuantos años he estado buscándote, maldito espécimen?

Ilumíname con tu poco cerebro, Toudou Erena -apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula, recibí de lleno en mi espalda un fuerte golpe, ¿De donde mierda saco ese látigo? estoy jadeando del dolor-

No te hagas la graciosa conmigo -el que no supiera que está pasando diría que es una escena sacada de una peli porno con látigos y ataduras… mi cuerpo está colapsando del dolor, varias de las partes de mi piel se abrieron ante la fuerza de los latigazos-

Simplemente podrías haberme dejado encerrada en esa celda cuando llegue a la agencia… -suspire intentando no demostrar dolor o algún tipo de sentimiento- sabias bien que mi vida no valía nada...

Necesitaba mantenerte con vida, mi querido primer espécimen… -lentamente paso su mano por mi cuello bajando lentamente y tocando todas mis heridas- eres un espécimen realmente fascinante...

De que mierda hablas… -intenté alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo, pero mis brazos estaban esposados en una de las tuberías del techo- dijiste que no te servía de nada

Solo fue para ver tu desarrollo… y ahora -sentía mi ceño fruncirse levemente- ahora has madurado y serás toda mía… -se volteo y tomo su radio- su grupo no debe estar muy lejos, disparen a matar a todo el que no sea parte de la agencia -mi sangre se helo-

Voy a matarte -con fuerza luche para intentar liberarme, pero nada servía… no puedo permitir que les hagan daño… son mi familia- ¡te matare hija de perra! Tomare tu patética vida en mis manos, al igual que lo hiciste con toda esa gente inocente -estaba sintiendo como mi sangre hervía por la ira que sentía-

Claro que podrás matarme, pero solo sucederá si logras liberarte y eso lo dudo mucho... -con fuerza clavo una jeringa en mi cuello extrayendo sangre-

Solo eres una maldita enferma que necesita destruir vidas para sentirse poderosa... Eres más patética que antes... -volvi a sentir latigazos pero cada vez más fuertes que los anteriores logrando que pierda nuevamente el conocimiento- Chicas...

 **No olviden sus reviews o si no honky y yo moriremos sin ellos y no les daremos nada mas e.e bueno los dejo y seguire golpeando a honky para que actualicemos mas rapido pero no les prometo nada ya que no soporta los azotes,**

 **se despide la edit en jefe de esta mapache pervertida, Natsuki Kruger.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mas vale tarde que nunca :3**

Veamos que tanto puedes resistir esto -una fuerte descarga eléctrica bajo por mis brazos entumeciendo todo mi cuerpo- eres perfecta… -la maldita voz de Erena me provoca ganas de vomitar- desde la primera vez que te vi… sabía que tu podrías ser el soldado perfecto que cumpliría con todas mis expectativas, pero algo salió mal y esas te llevaron por otro rumbo, aunque decidí dejar que hicieras lo que quisieras con ellas -no comprendía muy bien a que se refería-

Podrías ser más específica -apenas y podía enfocar a esa demente frente a mí, todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes por el maldito látigo y por las descargas que estaba recibiendo cada vez que hablaba algo incorrecto-

Todo este tiempo te dejé vivir solamente para que regresaras a mí y poder utilizar tus talentos perfectamente…-apreté mi mandíbula al sentir sus manos recorrer parte de mi cuerpo, era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía ganas de llorar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y la maldita demente clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en alguno de los cortes provocando que sangraran aún más-tu cuerpo me pertenece Kousaka Honoka

Jamás… jamás le perteneceré a alguien como tú -nuevamente la descarga pasaba por mi cuerpo- te hare pedazos… lo juro

Sigue intentándolo -lentamente se retiró de aquel lugar donde mi única compañía era Maki… quien aún seguía con apoyo vital… vamos a morir y jamás conoceremos nuestra verdadera libertad… podía sentir como algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas-

 **PDV Umi**

Comandante Yagami debemos hacer algo, el hospital está rodeado y muchas personas se encuentran dentro -sé que puedo ser egoísta pero las personas no me interesaban tanto como el no saber nada de Maki o Honoka… necesito estar junto a ellas-

Ya lo sé, maldita sea… el equipo Enforce rodeara el sector A, si alguno es detectado estaremos todos muertos -una rubia de ojos muy parecidos a los de Nico asintió preparando a su equipo… ellos son el primer equipo Elite de Yagami- Equipo Stars estarán en el sector B rodeando desde las azoteas, cualquier enemigo debe ser eliminado sin ningún ruido -una joven de cabello castaño y bellos ojos amatista como los de Maki sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a su equipo retirándose rápidamente del lugar…al igual que los enforce… son la Elite- equipo μ's… Eri y Umi deberán repartir el equipo y atacar de frente. Todos los demás equipos deberán estar en posición justo detrás de nosotras, si algún equipo necesita ayuda debemos actuar rápido –todos los presentes en ese lugar asentimos de manera seria- por la libertad de estas personas y por la paz debemos acabar con esta locura

SI Señor! -todos respondimos al unísono aquellas palabras-

Hanayo, Yukiho, Nico y Nozomi vendrán conmigo -rápidamente asintieron, debíamos tomar equipo pesado y algunos explosivos-

Rin, Kotori y Yagami ustedes irán conmigo -todas observamos perplejas a Eri quien sonreía divertida a nuestra comandante- ¿no creo que tengas problemas en dejar a tu mano derecha a cargo?

Signum es una excelente estratega y puede ser un poco más destructiva que yo, pero si quieres que te acompañe, no me negare -rápidamente nos dividimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos- necesitare vacaciones luego de acabar con todo esto

No te preocupes, Honoka tiene una bonita isla por el océano pacifico -le dije a Yagami por medio de los intercomunicadores-

Es una demente, pero con dinero -estoy segura que a todas nos hizo reír aquel comentario de Hanayo-

Estamos en posición… prepárense y recuerden siempre seremos el mejor equipo -todas nos posicionamos y preparamos el ataque-

 **PDV Honoka**

Idiota reacciona -abrí nuevamente mis ojos y podía ver una silueta frente a mí-

Eri…? -una fuerte bofetada me despertó por completo- Arisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me enviaron a vigilarte, mm digamos que aun piensan que soy uno de ellos -rápidamente me quito las amarras de mis brazos y piernas ayudándome a bajar al piso- sabía que era una demente, pero… llegar a este extremo…

Debemos salir de aquí… -intente ponerme de pie, pero falle- mierda… esa maldita loca, debemos sacar a Maki y a las demás personas de este lugar

-observe a Arisa quien se veía un tanto nerviosa- todos los refugiados en este hospital… -podía observar como sus ojos se oscurecían por la ira que estaba sintiendo-

Sera mejor apresurarnos… -me levanté y con un poco de dificultad me puse mi ropa, para luego acercarme a Maki quien se veía tan tranquila descansando… detesto esto… por mi culpa- todo esto es mi culpa…

No es tu culpa, solo te utilizaron como un juguete en los planes de Erena… ella y mi padre son iguales -murmuro con molestia y odio-

Así que realmente no querías estar involucrada en esto -negó rápidamente- debemos sacar a Maki de aquí

Honoka, como vamos a sacar a Nishikino de este lugar? -observe todos los aparatos que estaban cerca de Maki, no estoy segura de cual desconectar… podría cometer un error y matarla…-

Arisa, regresa donde Eri sin que te vean… -la observé fijamente y antes de que pudiese siquiera debatir le detuve- no puedo abandonarla…

Entonces me quedare y acabaremos con todos por ambos lados -acerco su mano la cual estreche- debemos comunicarnos con el exterior y preparar algunas cosas, tengo unas cuantas granadas y aturdidoras -me sorprende lo preparada que vino-

 **PDV Eri**

 _Er…i -_ la voz de Arisa atrajo mi atención, pero la señal era bastante mala- _se…. breve, contr… ataq… en menos… mi…nuto -_ lo último lo escuche a la perfección…. Están dementes comenzaran a atacar desde dentro…-

Entendido -Yagami me observo fijamente- Arisa y Honoka planean atacar en menos de un minutos desde dentro

PREPARENSE! -uno de los hombres a nuestro lado nos advirtió por lo cual nos refugiamos en las trincheras-

Mierda… solo nos quedan menos de 40 segundos -todos asintieron, sabíamos que era una locura, pero ya nada importaba- hoy Erena morirá

Umi prepárense para la señal de Arisa -rápidamente avise al otro equipo-

 **Honoka**

-todo era una locura, las explosiones y gritos eran lo único que podíamos escuchar mientras Arisa y yo repelíamos el ataque desde dentro de la morgue donde nos aviamos atrincherado junto a Maki quien aún estaba inconsciente y con soporte vital- bastardos los acabare a todos!

¡Maldición! Arisa! -desde las sombras de aquella morgue aparecía esa maldita mujer… no tengo idea como es que apareció en ese lugar y ahora había golpeado a Arisa en la nuca dejándola en el piso… no alcance a defenderme recibiendo de lleno una patada en el estómago la cual me envió de golpe contra unos cuantos depósitos de cadáveres- maldita

Jajaja la única maldita aquí eres tú! -me apunto con desprecio mientras golpeaba a Arisa quien a duras penas intentaba detener los golpes- será mejor que acabe con ambas… la basura en esa camilla será para mis nuevos experimentos

Antes muerta a que toques a Maki -no importaba si mi cuerpo estaba completamente golpeado y adolorido, no dejaría que esta perra tocara a uno de mis grandes amores- no eres más que una maldita basura… aagh -con fuerza fui enviada al piso por Erena quien comenzó a apretar mi cuello impidiéndome la respiración… maldita sea, apenas y puedo moverme-

 **PDV MAKI**

-A lo lejos podía oír como las explosiones se acercaban… pensé que todo era un sueño… mi cuerpo completo estaba temblando y dolía como el infierno, con dificultad abrí mis ojos y frente a mí una escena espantosa, Honoka estaba en el piso siendo estrangulada casi a punto de perder la consciencia por Erena quien le apretaba con fuerza el cuello – Honoka… - cerca de ellas estaba… ¿Eri? No esa no es Eri, pero como es que ella está aquí… intente levantarme de la camilla, pero mi cuerpo apenas y se movía, sentía una enorme impotencia -

Ma-ki…-el susurro de Honoka antes de perder la consciencia me hizo enfurecer de sobre manera, con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía me arranque todos los aparatos que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo y me abalance contra esa maldita mujer logrando golpearla y alejarla de mi amada Honoka-

Acabare contigo infeliz… -de entre la ropa de Honoka saque su cuchillo más preciado y comencé a atacar a Erena quien apenas y podía defenderse logrando así acertar varias puñaladas en su cuerpo-

¡Deberías estar muerta! -con fuerza arremetía, y aunque mi cuerpo me estuviese doliendo. nada me importaba, debía proteger a Honoka y Arisa-

 **Pdv Nico**

Ya habíamos acabado con todos los hombres de Erena aunque muchos de nuestro equipo también habían dado sus vidas siempre los recordaremos, ahora solo debíamos encontrarla a ella y al resto del equipo, tenía un mal presentimiento que aumento más al entrar al hospital y encontrar un montón de cuerpos que fácilmente se podían reconocer como civiles… esta maldita mujer…- iremos al sótano el resto busque en los otros pisos -todas decidimos apresurarnos e ir al sótano donde nos sorprendió ver a Maki atacando a Erena quien apenas y podía contra la furia de esta-  
Vas a morir -rápidamente Umi se unió a la pelea logrando asestar una puñalada certera a Erena en su costado –

Honoka… -rápidamente Nozomi fue a ayudar a nuestra líder mientras que Eri corrió a socorrer a Arisa quien se veía herida, pero no de gravedad-

-me acerqué a atacar a esa infeliz debido a que había logrado alejar a Umi y Maki a quien esta última presionaba su costado y respiraba con dificultad- Yazawa Nico… tus hermanas disfrutaron mucho junto a mis soldados –le di un fuerte puñetazo logrando romperle la nariz-

Eres una hija de puta… por tu maldita culpa muchos han sufrido -comencé a patearla dejando salir 7 años de frustración, 7 años de odio… 7 años que planee destruirla -te veré en el infierno -cuando estaba a punto de dispararle en la cabeza Hayate me detuvo-

Vas a ser lo mismo que ella… debe ser llevaba a juicio y encerrada en una jaula como la mierda que es -con fuerza algunos hombres la levantaban mientras que Honoka recuperaba la conciencia todo ocurrió tan rápido… Erena se logró liberar y tomar el cuchillo de Umi para arremeter contra Honoka, pero nadie vio cuando Kotori se puso enfrente protegiéndola con su cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno la puñalada en su abdomen-

KOTORI! -de un golpe aleje a Hayate de mi lado apunte al cuerpo de Erena y descargue todo el cargador de mis armas en ella, la cual aun después de recibir tanto daño seguía respirando-

Vete al infierno…-Honoka apunto directamente entre los ojos de Erena quien rio fuertemente para luego solo quedar un silencio sepulcral-

Kotori…por favor resiste -Nozomi y Rin intentaban detener la hemorragia mientras llamaban al equipo médico el cual no tardó mucho en llegar, aun así Kotori perdía mucha sangre-

Hayate… esto debe ser una broma… - ella me observo durante unos segundos para acercarse al cuerpo de Erena el cual se veía un tanto extraño-

… -el fuerte golpe en el piso por parte de Yagami atrajo nuestra atención- esa maldita… preparen todo para la retirada… debemos regresar a Alemania ahora

 **PDV HONOKA**

¿Estás de broma cierto? -me acerque a ella y pude ver como observaba el cuerpo de esa tipa, pero al momento de fijarme bien…- no es ella… debe ser una maldita broma… MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! -comencé a golpear la pared solo logrando romper mis nudillos, la impotencia me dejo en el piso con lágrimas de frustración-

No es momento para esto… Kotori está al borde de la muerte, Maki y tu deben ser tratadas y espero por dios que el cuartel este intacto… -a todas se nos helo la sangre al pensar lo peor- necesitare que Hanayo y Yukiho se queden aquí para que alguien quede a cargo del desastre… por favor se los encargo -ambas asintieron y luego de un fuerte abrazo por parte de mi hermana quien solo con su sonrisa me daba ánimos para continuar decidimos partir nuevamente a Alemania… -

 **Varias horas después**

-estábamos de regreso en Alemania, en nuestro cuartel… no podía creer lo que teníamos frente… todo el lugar había sido quemado y lo más terrible fue ver un montón de cuerpos de niños calcinados… ninguna pudo aguantar la horrible escena y nuestras lagrimas se hicieron presentes, algunos no aguantaron las náuseas y uno que otro comenzaban a perder la esperanza- esto es una locura…

¿Acaso no lo fue desde el principio? -Maki apretó mi hombro con fuerza atrayendo mi atención, ninguna podía con esto, era horrible tantos años protegiendo a esos niños y ahora todos habían sido asesinados de la manera más cruel posible… se podía ver que habían sido quemados vivos-

Intenten buscar y rescatar algo… si es que algo se salvó -en mi mente estaba Hikari… espero que por lo menos huyera-

Maki te encuentras bien? -ella solo asintió mientras se acomodaba unos vendajes en su abdomen y luego su chaqueta podía notar que tenía dificultad para mantenerse firme, pero su mirada me indicaba que no continuara preguntando ya que al recargar su arma solo mantuvo su mirada en mi - si sientes algún mareo o algo, avísame por favor

Lo sabes bien, no puedo morir aun -sonreí levemente mientras buscábamos entre los escombros escuchamos unos golpes que provenían desde el sótano, rápidamente alerte a todos para que viniesen y comenzáramos a desocupar el lugar, alrededor de unos 10 minutos y teníamos todo listo, al momento de abrir alguien se abalanzo encima contra mí, provocándome un susto de muerte, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos supe que era ella-

Hikari… -con fuerza nos abrazamos hasta que por fin Nico le pidió que se moviera de encima de mi debido a que mis heridas se podían abrir- estas a salvo… -ella solo sonrió y se fue a abrazar a Nozomi quien la recibió con mucho amor, mientras Hayate y el resto sacaban a los otros niños quienes se veían atemorizados, cada niño que iba saliendo de aquel lugar lo intentábamos proteger de que no observasen aquella horrible escena en el cuartel con los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos- llévenlos lejos de aquí por favor… -ordene aunque muy dentro de mi sentía como mi cuerpo estaba cada vez más debilitado, siento que no podre continuar…-

Ellos solo llegaron y comenzaron a llevar a todos los niños que intentaron huir… solo logré huir con algunos y escondernos en el sótano… jamás pensaron en buscar en ese lugar… papá tenía miedo… esa mujer gritaba tu nombre y que esto solo estaba comenzando -en ningún momento le permití girar la cabeza en dirección a nuestro cuartel… debido a que los soldados restantes estaban quitando los cuerpos de los niños, pude observar a Nico, Eri y Rin ayudar en esa terrible labor... sabía que esto sería algo difícil de olvidar-

Iremos a un lugar seguro y comenzaremos desde cero, lo prometo Hikari -ella solo asintió- debemos regresar a Japón, al menos tenemos la seguridad de que esa infeliz ya no va a estar -tenía tanta impotencia, pero el saber que todo el equipo y mi familia estaba bien, mantenía mi alma en paz-

Maki deberías descansar un poco, serán varias horas de viaje y en tus condiciones podrías recaer- a regañadientes Maki se recostó mientras Nozomi le trataba sus heridas-

-no sé cuántas horas tardamos en recolectar las pocas cosas que se salvaron de aquel incendio, hasta que Hayate nos ordenó a todos regresar a Japón donde nos reuniríamos en unas semanas en un lugar determinado por ella-

 **Dos semanas después**

Umi cuantas veces debo repetírtelo… mis heridas están bien -mi amada peli azul me observaba con mirada retadora a lo que solo me mantuve en silencio mientras cambiaba mis vendajes y luego los de Maki quien para suerte estaba mejor y sus heridas estaban cerrando muy bien, mientras quien nos mantenía a todos con los pelos de punta era Kotori quien aún no despertaba, su herida era la de mayor riesgo-

Kotori estará de regreso, ella es aún más fuerte que tú y Eri juntas -solo sonreí agotada estas últimas semanas han sido un completo caos, todo el mundo busca a Erena quien desapareció por arte de magia de la tierra, la ciudad está comenzando a levantarse nuevamente, la gente aun esta temerosa de salir a las calles debido a que el ejército completo de Tsab tiene el control del país por el momento hasta que algún valiente decida convertirse en mandatario, mientras tanto todo μ's estaba en el verdadero hogar de Shizu, una bonita casa cerca del lago de Kawaguchiko, Rin y Nico para intentar calmar sus ansias salían a pescar, mientras que Eri y Nozomi mantenían constante vigilancia a los alrededores-

Maki necesito cambiar tu vendaje y no me vengas con que ya las cambiaste -Umi se había comenzado a poner muy sobreprotectora con todos, eso incluía a Arisa y Eri con quien en un principio se negaba a ser ayudada, pero luego de una pequeña discusión y que prácticamente se revolcaran por el piso a golpes, Umi gano y ahora Eri debe seguir sus órdenes-

Sabes Umi creo que cada día te estas convirtiendo en una ama de casa -creo que me basto solo su mirada para guardar silencio y no ser asesinada-

¿Acaso estas embarazada? -a modo de juego Maki observo a Umi quien se puso roja y sin querer le apretó el vendaje a Maki quien chillo de dolor-

Como podría estar embarazada! Si esa cosa no ha tenido acción hace más de 4 meses -no sé porque sentía que esa conversación comenzaría a ir en una dirección no favorable para mí-

Chicas guarden silencio… Hikari está por llegar -Shizu junto a Arisa nos observaban un tanto divertidas- creo que ya están bastante grandes

Si señora -respondimos al unísono mientras me acomodaba la playera y seguía a Shizu quien me indico que le siguiera a nuestra pequeña sala de reuniones donde estaba Eri, Nico y Nozomi-

Hemos perdido por completo la pista de esa mujer -sentía un escalofrió por toda mi columna, el pensar que esa maldita esta fuera del mapa es realmente peligroso, después de todo en cualquier momento podría haber una guerra entre algunos países y dentro de esos países, Japón también se vería envuelto y como están las cosas ahora, es el más vulnerable-

Tengo un plan, pero es arriesgado y quizás no regresemos con vida… -todas estaban observándome fijamente- necesitaremos ayuda de esa mujer…

No te atrevas a nombrarla… la última vez que hablaste con ella casi te mata- tenían razón, pero esa mujer es quien más poder tiene en todo el mundo- tu sonrisa me da miedo

Si te refieres a Watanabe esto acabara en un mar de sangre -todas estaban tensas por lo que ocurría- además sabes muy bien que ella no es muy buena comprendiendo las cosas y es peor aún si Riko o Chika están cerca

¿Que malo podría ocurrir? -Nico nos observó a todas con una sonrisa divertida- además si Honoka logra persuadirla con ya saben "que" -por algún motivo todas observaron mi entrepierna de manera nada sutil- no te hagas la tonta que bien que te gusta andar metiendo esa cosa a cualquier cosa que tenga pulso

Para su información Yazawa-san, MI cosa no es cualquier cosa y no se anda metiendo donde sea -Eri, Nozomi, Maki y Umi me observaron con cara de "esa mierda ni tú te la crees"- oh vamos chicas no sean así…

Aunque me moleste debo admitir que, sin esa cosa, varios de tus contactos ni siquiera nos tomarían en cuenta -Maki tiene razón, aunque al principio siempre se negaron a que lo hiciera con algunas, ahora me están diciendo que lo haga nuevamente-

Bueno dejando de lado la entrepierna de Honoka, debemos ponernos en contacto con la almirante Watanabe antes de que Erena lo haga -y así es como nuevamente mi vida se pondrá en riesgo… en riesgo a ser violada y sodomizada-

Todo sea por encontrar a esa maldita loca y acabar con ella de una vez por todas -todas asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos a descansar-

 **Bueno esto es el fin del capítulo, debo decir que está más corto, pero es porque perdí este capítulo y el siguiente en la lap anterior y realmente mi tiempo ya estaba muy acortado por el trabajo, cosa que ahora no tengo XD**

 **Les pido perdón por el retraso Q.Q realmente lo siento**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bienvenidos a mi fic, menos visitado ajajajaja ok no ADVERTENCIA contenido engañoso y frutanari xD si no te gusta este género no lo leas, deja tu comentario al final si tienes una duda :3 por cierto ahorita no me demoro tanto en las actualizaciones -w- aunque es malo a la ves**

 **Puerto de Valparaíso, Chile 19:30 de la tarde.**

 **PDV Honoka**

Veamos… creo que era por aquí- ya habían pasado alrededor de un mes desde que sugerí contactar con la almirante Watanabe, pero mis contactos me han dicho que esta oculta en algún país de américa latina, aunque mi último contacto me entrego la dirección de uno de sus vicealmirantes que se encontraba en este país… bastante bonito y cálido- disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar el Bar Mobydick? -no sé muy bien el español, pero hago el intento-

Mm bien nos encontramos en el centro, así que debes llegar al puerto y caminar en dirección al norte de la calle Errazuriz -me hablo calmadamente, debió notar mi acento… - debes tener cuidado, para un extranjero es peligroso transitar de noche

Lo tendré en mente, muchas gracias -hice una reverencia y comencé a caminar observando el panorama, por algún motivo me gustaría traer a Hikari por estos lugares, es agradable. Bueno ya no me desviare de mi misión- rápidamente llegue al lugar donde entre observando el ambiente bastante movido, aunque ese tipo de música que muy pocas veces llegaba a Alemania y escuchaba muy a lo lejos, aunque tenía buen ritmo (no diré cuál es, pero háganse una idea de la música que ponen en los bares)-veamos…debería estar por aquí… -estaba observando distraídamente por mis alrededores hasta que alguien me jalo por el cuello atrayendo rápidamente mi atención-

Nos volvemos a ver Honoka… -rápidamente enfoqué mi mirada en aquella belleza de cabello burdeos y ojos ámbar, no pude aguantar el tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla- estas aún mejor que hace un par de años

Que dices… la única aquí, que es una preciosura eres tú… -lamí su cuello lentamente apegándola aún más a mí, mientras lentamente nos íbamos a un lugar más apartado dentro de ese lugar- estas apetecible

Honoka-senpai… aun sigues siendo una perversa -acaricie su trasero- aunque lastimosamente, sé muy bien el motivo de tu llegada a Chile

Watanabe aún me guarda rencor por esa vez que nos encontró en tu cuarto… pero quien podría negarse de a ti -ambas nos sonreímos y decidimos salir de aquel lugar y caminar por el puerto- aunque me odie, necesito su ayuda…

Tendrás que ser muy persuasiva -ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche así que nos detuvimos a observar el mar, por algún motivo el mar siempre ha logrado tranquilizar mis ansias- ¿cómo se encuentra Maki y el resto?

Estuvimos al borde la muerte, pero están todas bien, incluso Eri ahora es un poco más sincera -mientras charlábamos unos cuantos tipos comenzaron a rodearnos, sabíamos muy bien que era lo que querían-

Se ve que no son de aquí- uno de ellos se acercó tomando asiento a mi lado- ¿quieren ir por alguna cerveza? -eran unos 6 tipos, todos con cara de pocos amigos, mientras otro se sentó al lado de Riko quien frunció levemente su ceño- no pongan esa cara, solo queremos divertirnos

Lo siento chicos, pero nosotras nos divertiremos solas -al sentir como ese tipo a mi lado intento abrazarme por la cintura me puse de pie, alejándome rápidamente- Riko es hora de marcharnos -rápidamente asintió, pero fue retenida por el tipo a su lado, pero con un rápido movimiento este quedo en el piso con su brazo siendo jalado por la chica quien puso su pie en el cuello de este mientras los demás observaban un poco choqueados-

Quita las manos de mi amigo -uno de los tipos intento golpear a Riko, por lo que, para molestia mía tuve que sacar mi arma y apuntarle directamente en la cabeza-

Si tienes la más mínima neurona en esa cabecita tuya, te alejaras y nos dejaras continuar con nuestras charla -me estaba cabreando y al parecer Riko estaba perdiendo el control ya que el hombre a sus pies había perdido la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno-

-rápidamente asintieron mientras tomaba a Riko y nos alejábamos de ese lugar- Honoka… podemos ir a mi departamento, así nadie nos seguirá interrumpiendo -asentí y caminamos sin cruzar más palabras hasta llegar a un hotel… se veía bastante lujoso, solo le hizo una señal al chico de la entrada y este le sonrió- bien sígueme

-mientras observaba el lugar, subimos por el ascensor donde Riko me arrincono y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, por lo que no tarde en corresponder, hasta llegar hasta al quinto piso donde nos detuvimos y fui jalada con fuerza hasta llegar a su departamento donde cerré con seguro la puerta siendo guiada hasta el sofá, supe de inmediato que iba a ser una noche muy divertida- sigues siendo tan impaciente como siempre

Sabes que nuestro equipo no es precisamente un montón de ninfómanas deseosas de sexo, como en tu grupo, sin ofender -sonreí al ver como suspiraba e iba a buscar algo para beber- aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme en la agencia, pero luego de todo lo que paso… -observe como traía unos vasos y una botella de algún tipo de licor de este país-

Riko, sabes cómo puedo contactar con You? -solo negó sirviendo ambos vasos hasta el tope, aunque sonrió al ver mi cara de disgusto ante su negativa- vamos, no me hagas esto. Además, hay algo que debo hablar con Takami Chika

Primero… -lentamente se sentó en mis piernas- hablaremos de nosotras -mordí mi labio al observarla detenidamente. Estaba con unas medias hasta los muslos dejando ver un poco de su pálida piel, subiendo hasta topar con una mini falda de color negra y una blusa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos y para colmo se estaba abriendo la blusa dejando a la vista un bonito brasier blanco, no pude evitar lamer mis labios- ¿ya estas excitada senpai?

Como no estarlo si pareces una perra en celo -recibí una fuerte bocetaba de su parte, pero antes de poder si quiera quejarme Riko me tomo por la playera para besarme de manera desesperada, no pude evitarlo esta mujer es una sádica por lo que con un poco de fuerza la avente contra la alfombra - vamos a divertirnos

Senpai… -sonreí al observar cómo se relamía los labios e intentaba rozar su cadera contra la mía- si logras complacerme, podría darte la ubicación de la almirante -sonreí mientras le arrancaba la blusa y brasier dejando una linda visión de sus pechos y una cicatriz que claramente de bala en su hombro derecho- aún tengo tu marca

Eso fue un accidente… pero lo que te ocurrirá ahora será mucho mejor-estaba perdiendo el control que tenía al ver su cuerpo casi expuesto, por lo que tome el vaso con aquel líquido y lo vertí en sus pechos lo que provocó un leve gemido, con cuidado lamia aquel liquido un tanto fuerte, pero exquisito- creo que estoy perdiendo el toque -suspire al observar a Riko quien se reía al verme perder las ganas-

¿Que es lo que tienes? -suspire frustrada mientras me sentaba en el piso observando el vaso casi lleno, con un poco de rabia me tome todo el contenido de golpe- es por Maki y Umi? -asentí mientras la tomaba en mis brazos- si quieres podemos dejarlo por hoy, aunque You no se encuentra en este país, ella partió a Bolivia hace unas semanas

¿Y hasta ahora me lo cuentas? -solo le restó importancia mientras jugaba con mi playera tomo un cuchillo que mantenía escondido en mi pantalón y rasgo mi playera dejándome solo con mi brasier- eres demasiado manipuladora

No me vengas con eso ahora -no importándole mucho mi estado de ánimo continúo acariciando mi vientre, mientras besaba mi cuello- además no me importa mucho lo que pase con ella realmente, sus estúpidas ordenes fueron: si alguien me busca no te atrevas a decir donde estoy

Le pediré a Umi que investigue -saque mi móvil para poder contactar con ella quien rápidamente se puso en movimiento- estoy un poco estresada, estos meses han sido un caos, Kotori aún sigue en coma debido al daño que recibió al protegerme… si tan solo hubiese asesinado a Erena cuando estaba en la agencia… esto no estaría pasando -apreté mis puños mientras Riko me observaba atentamente- y ahora estoy en este lugar pensando realmente si esto servirá

Si hubieses asesinado a Erena en ese momento, la agencia no detendría sus experimentos y todas tus amigas ahora serian pedazos de carne en aquel lugar -me estremecí al pensar en aquello- pero no lo hiciste y ahora eres una persona bastante conocida, aunque no te ven como una amenaza, varios países estarían dispuestos a dar caza a Erena

Necesito una ducha -entre a su baño el cual era bastante espacioso y tenía una regadera con vidrio lo que no era muy privado, aunque para alguien como Riko quien vive sola no es mucho problema, esto estaba tomando un raro camino, espero relajarme al menos unos días… a menos que… observe a mi lado a Riko completamente desnuda observando fijamente mi brazo y espalda… está observando las cicatrices que dejaron esos infelices… solo recordarlos todo mi mal humor aumentaba, por lo que no note que se acercaba a mi- ¿no te detendrás cierto? -ella negó apegando su cuerpo al mío-

Puedo adivinar porque estas tan frustrada, pero el que te marcaran de esa manera… es algo inhumano -apreté la mandíbula al sentir como sus manos acariciaban cada cicatriz… después de Maki y Umi, Riko ha sido la única que sabía mis problemas, pero después de marcharse de la agencia perdí total contacto con ella hasta hace un par de años-

Dime, ¿alguna vez has sentido la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvar a tus seres queridos? -le mantuve la mirada a pesar de que el agua fría caía en mi cabeza- has sentido ganas de darte un tiro por haber cometido un error y luego lo pagues caro… estuve a punto de morir por una estupidez que provoqué… esas marcas están ahora recordándome todos los días lo que sucedió hace casi 4 años en Alemania

-podía observar como su mirada se desviaba a mi brazo el cual solo deje que tomara con cuidado- nunca he pasado, por tanto, pero espero que al menos los hicieras sufrir a quienes te hicieron esto -asentí mientras que mi mano libre la atraía para abrazarla con fuerza- estas loca… -sonreí al ver que quería huir por el agua helada así que con un poco de fuerza la apegue a mi para morder su cuello-

Lo que tú digas -le di una nalgada dejando mi mano marcada en su trasero, para luego salir de la ducha con una toalla en el cabello y una bata y dirigirme a la cocina por alguna cosa para comer, aunque ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana- debo contactar con Maki -rápidamente tome unas cuantas cosas para comer y fui al sofá donde tome mi móvil y contacte con ella en una videollamada quien se veía con cara de poco amigos- ¿que es lo que te pasa?

Estas con esa -sonreí ante su mal humor- supongo que ya utilizaste "tu instrumento de persuasión" -estaba a punto de reírme por como lo decía, aunque antes de poder responder note una melena castaña, casi anaranjada… fruncí levemente el ceño al reconocerla-

Takami Chika? -murmure a lo que Maki levanto la cámara enfocando a una mujer de cabello largo que dormía plácidamente en una cama, mientras que Maki estaba en otra- y supongo que tú ya lograste convencerla? -solo negó, lo que me hizo sentir bastante frustrada- está bien, Riko me dijo que la almirante posiblemente este en Bolivia, así que avise a Umi para que se dirigiera a ese lugar. Por un instante observe a Maki quien estaba observando detrás de mí lo que me hizo tragar pesado al momento de voltearme, un par de ojos ámbar veían la pantalla fijamente junto a una sonrisa burlona- ¿Riko?

Por lo que veo dio con Chika… ¿cómo has estado Maki? -por algún extraño motivo sentía que estaba sobrando, aunque no había notado hasta que mire detenidamente a mi acompañante que solo iba con una toalla en su cabello y para abajo estaba completamente desnuda-

No tan bien como tú, supongo -Maki me observo un tanto molesta- más te vale ir a Bolivia o esta vez no te libras… adiós -y sin más corto la comunicación-

Eres un amor Maki- murmure dejando de lado el móvil para al fin comer algo, aunque solo era pan… y una gaseosa – por cierto, Riko te vienes conmigo mañana por la tarde

Desde cuando me das ordenes -observe de reojo cuando se sentó a mi lado y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras encendía la tele- iré, pero solo si lo hacemos durante toda la noche y no me vengas con que te cansas

Eso me hace sentir como la parte extra que viene con el premio… -suspire por enésima vez aquel día, esto es una locura… solo para encontrar a una tipa que me odia y otra que próximamente lo hará-

Sabes que te quiero Honoka, pero la sorpresa que tienes entre las piernas es más divertida que tú en estos momentos -no le tome atención al sentir su mano colada debajo de la bata agarrando precisamente el premio según ella- por cierto, ¿que es lo que debes hablar con Chika?

-eso si me tomo por sorpresa, y supe que se había dado cuenta de mi sorpresa- no se lo cuentes, pero Mito fue parte del grupo que organizo el golpe de estado, asesinando a varios miles… intento asesinarme y ahora está muerta -Riko me observaba como no creyendo lo que estaba hablando-

Debes estar de broma -solo negué terminando de comer mi pan- esto será horrible, aunque me sorprende que Maki no le contase

Le di órdenes estrictas de que solo yo iba a contárselo, así que ahora que te veo lo suficientemente shokeada, nos divertiremos toda la noche -me termine la gaseosa y la lleve a su cuarto donde con poca delicadeza la avente a la cama quitándome la bata y la toalla, me puse encima y comenzamos a besarnos de manera deseosa sintiendo como su mano bajaba a mi amiguito el cual acerco a su intimidad-

Entonces disfrutemos esta noche Mi Honoka senpai -sin más dimos rienda suelta al placer y el deseo-

 **Arequipa, Perú 7:30 am (la mañana siguiente en que Honoka se encuentra con Riko)**

 **PDV Maki**

oye no tengo todo el maldito día para esperar a que te despiertes -con fuerza agarre las sabanas provocando que chillara por el frio de la mañana- Takami debemos irnos a Bolivia ahora mismo

Porque tanta prisa, apuesto a que estás enojada con que Kousaka diera tan rápido con la sádica de Riko -suspire un tanto molesta- ¿porque mejor no nos divertimos juntas? -de manera sugerente movió sus cejas, como invitándome a algo-

Tú no eres mi tipo, además tengo a Umi para esas cosas, tu mmm digamos que siento que si te meto mano estaría cometiendo pedofilia- observe que inflaba sus mejillas y me daba la espalda refunfuñando, jamás pensé en acostarme con alguien que no fuera Umi o Honoka… aunque esta última se viole a todo lo que respira o tenga sombra. ¿Que podría pasar si lo hago? - ¿enserio quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-me senté a su lado poniendo mi mano en su cabeza- quizás, nunca lo he hecho con alguien que no sea Kanan

¿Te has acostado con una loca que asesina solo por placer? -creo que me sorprendí un poco al saber eso- pensé que ella estaba con la rubia cara de idiota

Mari? -asentí al ver como se volteaba- bueno ellas tenían algo hasta que Mari y Yohane se fueron de parranda en estados unidos y se perdieron en unos antros, aunque Yohane se fue antes, Mari se quedó con un tipo que al parecer era de las fuerzas armadas de Rusia, bueno así que hasta Kanan un día los atrapo en la habitación de Mari, el jaleo que ocurrió después fue realmente molesto y bueno Kanan y yo somos amigas de la infancia, una noche nos pusimos a beber en su cuarto y paso lo que tenía que pasar. Además, Mari decidió irse de nuestro grupo y largarse con el tipo

Espera -intente procesar toda la información y algo no me cuadraba… que hace un tipo de las fuerzas armadas de Rusia en América… o santa mierda, el padre de Eri podría ser que esté intentando contactar con la almirante…- Takami creo que Mari está metida en algo grande…

¿A que te refieres? -tome mi móvil y contacte con Eri quien ese momento estaba con Arisa en estados unidos-

¿Maki que sucede? -Eri me veía un tanto aburrida, al parecer no ha dormido mucho-

Necesito que le preguntes a Arisa si Mari Ohara estuvo alguna vez en Rusia con su padre -creo que me estaba alterando un poco, así que comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación y de paso creo que logre desesperar a Takami –

Arisa dice que solo la vio un par de veces cerca del bunker que su padre tiene, ¿porque lo preguntas? -mi mal presentimiento se estaba volviendo realidad… tal vez Mari fue quien estaba moviendo todo junto al padre de Eri- Espera… ¿esa demente? ¡Mierda!

Necesitamos reagruparnos, quizás tenga una pista de Erena -pude ver a Eri alterarse de sobre manera y levantarse y por el golpe que sentí, Arisa había sido enviada de golpe al piso- Nos veremos en Bolivia, le avisare a Honoka y nos veremos en un par de días, adiós -sin más corte la comunicación observando a Chika quien estaba un tanto asustada- Bien Takami, ahora que me has soltado toda la sopa, tendrás tu recompensa -teníamos un par de horas hasta que el vuelo partiera así que me daría en el gusto-

Eh? -creo que no lo vio venir cuando la empuje contra la cama y le quite la ropa al tiempo en que nos besábamos de manera salvaje-

 **Selva amazónica boliviana**

 **PDV general**

-Mientras tanto en un lugar oculto entremedio de la selva amazónica de Bolivia se encontraba Umi quien para su mala suerte estaba rodeada de tipos quienes le apuntaban con armas, jamás pensó dar con la ubicación exacta de la almirante, aunque bueno no todo el tiempo te topas con una mansión de lujo en medio de la selva amazónica- Sonoda han pasado muchos años desde nuestro último encuentro

-lentamente una mujer de cabello azulado y ojos de un leve tono rosa sonreía complacida de ver a Umi arrodillada y llena de lodo- pero si eres tú… mm quien mierda eres tú?

-esto por unos momentos provoco que algunos hombres se rieran al ver la cara descolocada de la chica quien se acercó a Umi rápidamente tomándola por el cuello de su chaqueta- así que estas de graciosa? ¿No crees que te rías tanto cuando te golpee hasta el cansancio?

¿Me vas a golpear con tus alas de ángel caído o con tu aureola? -la sonrisa socarrona de Umi solo hizo incrementar la molestia en la otra quien estaba a punto de abofetear a Umi, pero fue detenida por una voz lo bastante autoritaria como para que algunos hombres se pusieran rígidos-

Pero You… -pero esta solo le basto una mirada para que esta guardara silencio y se alejara de su presa quien estaba un tanto sorprendida, jamás pensó ver a Watanabe en aquel sitio… Riko no mentía… demonios…-

Umi, sígueme -sin más se dio la media vueltas entrando nuevamente la gran mansión- será mejor que te apresures, está a punto de llover -volteo un momento observando de reojo a Umi quien se quitaba un poco de lodo y seguía a su anfitriona- supongo que tu visita tan imprevista tiene que ver con lo sucedido en Japón, o me equivoco?

 **PDV Umi**

-ni siquiera tuve que contarle el motivo de mi visita, esta mujer lo sabe todo… por cierto donde demonios me está llevando? - tan bien informada como siempre mi almirante

No por nada soy una de las mejores, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de tu grupo -me indico una puerta por lo que entre sin discutir nada, todo a mi alrededor era de color blanco y adorando con cuadros y objetos que ese veían realmente valiosos, entre ellos el cuadro que hace un par de años compro Hanayo… mierda estuvimos en contacto con ella sin siquiera saberlo- puedes darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa -me miro de pies a cabeza lo que logro ponerme aún más nerviosa- no te voy a matar por si eso estás pensando, es solo que no soporto hablar con gente sucia… a excepción de Kousaka y Ayase… -solo me reí por el doble sentido de aquellas palabras-

Pensé que no hablabas con Honoka después de lo que sucedió en ya sabes dónde -ella me vio de mala gana y solo suspiro agotada- por lo menos no eres rencorosa… o eso es lo que quiero creer

Mira, solo te diré una sola cosa, el pasado es pasado y ahora encontré algo en lo que realmente puedo mantener mi mente distraída… aunque si Honoka aparece por aquí saludando como si nada, créeme que le pateare la entrepierna hasta que sea una mujer y no una mujer con sorpresa -iba a debatirle… pero se tiene ganada algunas patadas-

-mientras tanto en el avión que se dirigía Bolivia… la peli naranja se estremecía hasta los huesos-

Está bien, me daré una ducha y luego hablaremos -ella asintió y se retiró de aquel lugar dejándome sola por lo que contacte rápidamente con Hayate y Hanayo quienes me dijeron que mantuviera la conversación en línea con ellas. Pasado un rato estaba aseada y preparada para dirigirme a donde se supone charlaría con la almirante, pero la mansión estaba en silencio y solo unas cuantas personas que claramente se veían como sirvientes caminaban con algunas cosas en sus manos, por lo que con un poco de cuidado me acerque a un anciano que limpiaba un cuadro- disculpe… ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Watanabe? -mi español no se a deteriorado con los años, eso es bueno-

Usted es la señorita recién llegada -asentí tranquilamente mientras observaba mi alrededor- ella se encuentra en el tercer piso junto a sus trabajadores, debe subir porque lugar -me apunto unas escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo-

Muchas gracias -sin más me dirigí a aquel lugar, no sin antes reconectar la llamada de Hayate y Hanayo quienes debían guardar silencio, donde subí para encontrarme en el final de las escaleras con Yohane quien me veía aburrida-

Te sienta bien el uniforme de nuestro equipo táctico -solo le reste importancia- You-chan nos espera en su despacho -sin más se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a una gran puerta doble la cual solo abrió atrayendo la atención de algunas personas y entre ellas estaban Kanan, las hermanas Kurosawa y a la pequeña Hanamaru quien sonrió amablemente al verme y sentada detrás de un gran escritorio se encontraba You quien solo regaño con la mirada a Yohane quien solo se rio y cerró las puertas-

¿Que hace alguien de μ's aquí? -comenzó hablando Kanan quien por algún motivo me veía con mala cara- y precisamente una asesina como ella…

Tranquila, Kanan-san ella debe tener sus motivos -hablo tranquilamente la mayor de las hermanas quien estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro-

Se supone que μ's y Aqours debían ser aliados desde un principio -todas dirigimos nuestras miradas a Hanamaru quien se asustó un poco al decir aquello… se supone que debíamos ser aliados… pero todos sabemos quién tiene la culpa aquí- aunque si Honoka-san no hubiera metido sus narices donde no debía…

Lamentablemente Honoka siempre mete cosas donde no debe -murmuro You quien me estaba observando fijamente, mientras yo solo quería largarme de una vez de este lugar- cambiando de tema, Sonoda podrías contarme el verdadero motivo de tu visita, ¿aunque primero me gustaría saber cuál de las dos te dijo que me encontrarías aquí? -en estos momentos todas en aquel lugar nos estremecimos al escuchar el tono tan frio de la almirante quien apretó sus puños en clara señal de enojo-

¿Es necesario que sepas cuál de las dos fue? -asintió solo una vez… lo siento por esa chica, pero mi cuello está en juego- si prometes no crear una mancha de sangre con su cuerpo te diré quien fue

La que da las ordenes aquie soy yo, tu solo eres una visita de improviso, además las preguntas las hare yo -creo que estoy sudando frio- si no me lo dices no tendremos ningún tipo de trato y tanto Kousaka como el resto de tus compañeras serán asesinadas en cuanto pisen Bolivia -la presión es mucha-

¿Es necesaria tanta violencia? -ella se me quedo mirando fijamente, solo suspire recargándome en la pared- fueron ambas, Chika y Riko hablaron luego de una pequeña extorsión

Que hare con ese par… -el ambiente nuevamente volvía a la normalidad luego de esas palabras- bien, no les hare nada... a cambio que me dejes a una de las hermanas Ayase aquí

Podría dejarte a ambas -respondí rápidamente -realmente no me importaría dejar a ambas aquí, pero Honoka se encabronaria conmigo- me encantaría decir eso, pero la que da órdenes aquí es Honoka y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando intentan tocar a alguien de su unidad

Se pone como la perra loca que es… aunque perro que ladra no muerde-dijo Kanan quien se sentó al lado de Dia quien seguía sin tomarnos atención, aunque todas sabíamos que estaría encantada si le dejásemos a Eri aquí-

Honoka te arrancaría un pedazo si intentas solo tocar a alguna de nosotras -le reste importancia acercándome al escritorio de You quien no me quitaba la mirada en ningún momento- ya basta de tanta cháchara, he venido a suplicar por tu ayuda, por favor… eres la única que podría ayudarnos a acabar con Erena

Sabía que vendrías a eso, pero -su sonrisa me dejo un tanto shoqueada, ella por lo general no sonríe, poniéndose de pie me observo fijamente- si Honoka se arrodilla frente a mi podría considerarlo. Mientras tanto podemos esperar a que lleguen y dile a Hanayo que me hubiese gustado charlar con ella

-sin decir otra palabra se retiró de la habitación donde me quede estupefacta por lo que acaba de suceder…- todas aquí sabemos que esas dos acabaran golpeándose hasta que una quede inconsciente… -decía la menor de las Kurosawa quien se acercaba a mi entregándome un vaso de agua lo cual agradecí aun sin poder asimilar bien lo que sucedía-

Kousaka se metió donde no debía y You-chan aun le guarda un poco de rencor -dijo Yohane quien solo se recargo en Hanamaru. y quien no odiaría a la tipa que le quito a la novia y al tiempo después una de las misiones más importantes de su vida- ya son más de 10 años de aquello y aún guarda rencor

Supongo que solo debemos esperar a que Honoka, Maki, Riko, Chika y las Ayase lleguen -murmuro Kanan observando su reloj para luego desviar su mirada a la ventana, llovía realmente fuerte en aquel lugar-

 **Oooohhhh que es lo que responderá Honoka? A que misión se referirá Yohane? ¿Que es lo que hago a las 4 am escriben? ¿Que es lo que tanto me pregunto?**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **Shizu:** Shizu de mi kokoro, la primera :3 gracias por aguantarme, algún día tendrás una casita así de linda

 **Susy Cullen:** apoyándome desde tiempos inmemorables; somo respondí en un mensaje privado, no es Chika a quien mataron, pero tiene mucho que ver con ella

 **Nozomi senpai:** aquí está la actualización papu :v

 **Ophiell :** no sé si aún estas por estos lugares, pero todas están locas

 **Nicocchi17:** no sé si seguirás este fic, pero saludos

 **Sin nombre:** Aqours está aquí aunque no lo creas papu

 **Kruger Natsuki:** la editora que me pierde los fics xD saludos para ti, ser humano


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo prometido es deuda :3 nuevo capítulo, aunque este es levemente diferente, en este se sabrán cosas muy importantes y otras seguirán en el anónimo :3**

 **Si tengo muchos comentarios hare un capítulo especial solo de cierto ship que se formó en este capítulo :3**

 **Estos acontecimientos ocurren cuando Honoka entro a la agencia**

-solo tenía 8 años cuando Shizu logro salvar su vida de morir en las calles, Shizu por casualidad había encontrado a Honoka peleando por su vida contra unos hombres que se veían con claras intenciones de abusar de la pequeña, así que no dudo un momento en intervenir y acabar con esos seres despreciables, aquella niña aunque no muy consiente de aquello siguió a la mujer quien había salvado su vida, fue un encuentro un tanto extraño pero Shizu no dudo en cuidar de la pequeña, aunque no podía llevarla a su hogar iba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre a entregarle cosas de comer y ropa para que sobreviviera y de paso ayudar a las personas que cuidaban a unos cuantos niños más- como siempre, muchas gracias Shizu-san -decía una abuelita que cuidaba de los pequeños-

No hay de que -siempre era la misma respuesta, hasta que un día conversando con la pequeña Honoka se enteró de su condición y el porqué vivía en la calle, esto le partió el corazón a la mayor quien comenzó una búsqueda de los padres de esta y de paso hacer todo lo posible por encontrarle un hogar a la chica quien ya para ese tiempo tenía alrededor de 11 años. Honoka estaba tranquilamente jugando con sus amigos. ese día Shizu había tenido una misión un poco lejos de su área y cuando regreso a visitar a los pequeños se encontró con Honoka manchada de sangre, con uno de sus brazos gravemente heridos y en su mano un cuchillo el cual goteaba con sangre, detrás de esta había un cuerpo irreconocible y un poco más apartados estaban todos los niños junto a la abuelita quienes temblaban de miedo- que… que es lo que sucedió aquí? -lentamente la mujer se acercaba a Honoka quien reacciono mal y solo actuaba por mero instinto, se aventó contra ella intentando atacarla-

¡No dejare que toques a mis amigos! -en la mirada de la pequeña solo había ira… Shizu estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que la pequeña y tierna niña ahora era una bestia asesina, pero no la culpaba, así que con un poco de fuerza inmovilizo a Honoka quien gritaba de enojo, pero no fue hasta que la mayor comenzó a tararear una canción, que logro regresar en si a la niña quien comenzó a llorar y solo se quedaba quieta-

Señora… llevare a Honoka conmigo… por favor cuide a los pequeños…-con cuidado levanto a la pequeña quien estaba se había desmayado. La mujer mayor solo pudo asentir y aunque algunos niños lloraban al ver como se llevaban a su amiga solo le desearon suerte. Después de todo la pequeña los había salvado-

-antes de llegar a la agencia Shizu se encontró de frente con algunos tipos de la agencia quienes la guiaron donde jefa absoluta quien para ese momento era la madre de Erena, quien al ver a la niña dudo un poco- porque traes basura a la agencia? -espeto sin cuidado la mujer-

No te atrevas a tratarla así, acabo con uno de los matones de Aaron solo con un cuchillo… -la mujer se acercó a la niña quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la mujer- podría ser de mucha ayuda si obtiene el entrenamiento adecuado

Mm viniendo de ti… es algo bastante extraño que te intereses en cuidar niños -después de aquel día Shizu desapareció de la agencia dejando a Honoka a disposición de la jefa de la agencia quien vio en Honoka a un arma en potencia, por lo cual comenzó a experimentar en ella, primero comenzaron por implantar en su cabeza un chip de obediencia debido a que la niña no acataba ordenes o simplemente desobedecía. Con esto lograron someterla a voluntad, Alice estaba maravillada en el potencial de la chica quien podía actuar con una brutalidad incomparable, pero necesitaba algo más algún espécimen más para poder compararla, fue así como las investigaciones a la familia Kousaka comenzaron, pero al ver que Yukiho no era compatible, decidieron buscar en algún pariente cercano, para buena suerte de ellos, localizaron a la hermana de la madre de Honoka quien en un principio dudo, pero no existe nada que unos cuantos millones no puedan comprar… asa es, la agencia compro a la hija de los Watanabe quien tenía las mismas características tanto físicas como también pertenecían al mismo linaje- desde hoy vivirás aquí, tu compañera es Honoka y deben aprender a convivir -para ese entonces ambas tenían 12 años-

Mucho gusto Honoka… etto soy You Watanabe -las pocas veces que Honoka podía tener un momento de lucidez eran cuando la dejaban descansar y ahora estaba sentada observando su plato de comida- espero que nos llevemos bien

Si… -murmuro la peli naranja a la pequeña You quien se sentó frente a ella- solo no te atravieses en mi camino y todo estará bien -la mirada de Honoka lucia agotada y un tanto triste, lo que solo acrecentó la ansiedad en You por conocerla mejor-

¿Me podrías contar… que es lo que hacemos aquí? -la mirada de Honoka se dirigió directamente a los ojos celeste de la chica quien se tensó notoriamente-

Pruebas… tu eres muy parecida a mi… ¿también tienes una de esas cosas en tu entrepierna? -You se sonrojo notoriamente y desvió su mirada- como eran tus padres?

Ellos… supongo que son buenos, ellos me dieron la oportunidad de venir a este lugar a ser alguien en el futuro -la mirada fría de Honoka aturdió un poco a su compañera quien comenzó a jugar con sus manos-

Mis padres intentaron matarme y me abandonaron hace 6 años en una región desértica -decía Honoka quien comenzaba a comer de su plato y luego se tomaba unas cuantas píldoras, las cuales le ayudaban a mantenerse estable-

Lamento oír eso… -murmuro la pequeña comiendo un poco de su comida hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un hombre que les indico que se prepararan-

Bienvenida al infierno… -murmuro Honoka antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir del lugar sin esperar a You quien tenía el corazón en la garganta… la mirada de esa pequeña niña ahora la atormentaría el resto de sus días. Aunque poco después comenzaron a llevarse bien-

-Pasaron los meses y a You se le fue implementado un chip de obediencia, aunque no eran tan necesario, notaron que la chica se espantaba al ver el modo de operar de Honoka quien solo se lanzaba contra los objetivos y los asesinaba como uno animal salvaje. A ninguna se le permitía salir de las instalaciones subterráneas a menos que fuera para alguna misión, hasta que un día de noche los guardias se distrajeron y You logro salir hasta uno de los edificios donde se encontró con una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y hermosa mirada esmeralda… no entendía porque, pero su corazón latía aprisa… aunque antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse fue enviada al piso por un fuerte golpe- Hey despierta… You

-de golpe la chica despertó encontrándose con Honoka quien se veía un tanto tranquila- que… que es lo que sucedió?

Bueno, como anoche saliste sin permiso enviaron a buscarte… cuando te trajeron estabas inconsciente -decía Honoka quien le entregaba un caramelo- no huyas de nuevo o esto podría empeorar… -ambas niñas sabían que lo que les estaban haciendo era inhumano, pero cada vez que intentaban negarse recibían una fuerte descarga en su espalda- alégrate, al menos hoy podremos salir a una misión real…

No sé si sentir alegría por eso… -Honoka le entrego su uniforme y ambas se alistaron para ser llevabas con cuidado a la salida posterior donde algunas chicas estaban esperándolas, pero que por un momento creyeron que eran novatas-

¿Acaso esto es una broma? -una de las mayores observo al hombre encargado de dar las ordenes, pero que ni se inmuto y les entrego los planos a las pequeñas quienes asintieron sin si quiera pronunciar una palabra-

No pienso trabajar con niñas -una de ellas comenzó a mirar de manera intimidante a las menores quienes comenzaron a trazar rutas de entrada y salida ignorando por completo al resto-

No deberías juzgar a Alfa y Omega -solo algunos agentes conocían esos nombres en clave y al parecer las mayores se dieron cuenta al ver bien los uniformes de las chicas quienes efectivamente tenían las marcas de agentes especializados- bien solo tiene 2 horas para encontrar al objetivo, obtener toda la información posible

Si señor -ambas chicas solo hablaron al unísono y prepararon sus armas. La misión iba totalmente sin problemas hasta que fueron detectadas y se vieron en la obligación de retroceder aunque fueron acribilladas tan solo quedaron You y Honoka quien había perdido un el control al recibir un disparo en su brazo izquierdo por lo cual comenzó a matar cuanto enemigo se le cruzara, aunque You podía perder el control logro por todos los medios mantener la calma y así siguió desde cerca de Honoka acabando con el resto de los hombres hasta que llegaron donde su objetivo principal, el cual era una mujer quien se había atrincherado en la oficina con la información-

Honoka… mírame -a pesar de estar completamente descontrolada podía reconocer la voz de su compañera- necesitamos entrar, no sabemos si piensa explotar todo el lugar o si esta desarmada, solo debemos entrar y obtener la información -la peli naranja asintió logrando calmarse por completo-

¿Está bien… tienes alguna venda? -la otra asintió entregándole la venda con la cual se vendo el brazo herido y se prepararon para entrar- solo entrar y obtener la información…

Exacto… vamos -no obstante, estaban confiadas no vieron venir la ráfaga de balas que les esperaba, aunque lograron esquivarla terminaron con varios rasguños- ¡RINDETE! ESTAS ACABADA

MUERAN MALDITAS NIÑAS -cuando ya notaron que no habría más disparos salieron de sus escondites y atacaron a la mujer a quien lograron reducir-

You encárgate de la información, yo mantendré sujeta a esta loca -Honoka no vio en que momento un tipo entro por la ventana empujando a You contra los estantes donde se golpeó la cabeza y quedo inconsciente- bastardo! -antes de que pudiera sacar su arma el tipo le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda a Honoka quien quedo cerca de You-

Abajo animal de la agencia -con cuidado ayudo a levantarse a la mujer quien se acercaba a las chicas quienes apenas y podían moverse, por lo que apunto un arma directo al pecho de You y en el cuello a Honoka que para suerte de esta solo rozo su cuello aun así provocaría una hemorragia dejándolas a su suerte-

Espero que se pudran en este infierno -y sin más se fueron, Honoka quien perdió el conocimiento después de ver como sus objetivos se iban, aproximadamente dos semanas después despertaron ambas en el ala de cuidados intensivos de la agencia, ambas fueron destacadas por otro equipo el cual acabo con la mujer y el tipo, obteniendo la información. Ambas estaban frustradas y con pocos ánimos, aun así apenas lograron ponerse en pie fueron llevabas al subterráneo donde comenzaron los experimentos realmente tortuosos, eran sometidas a golpes, descargas de corriente y un montón de experimentos, hasta que un día en uno de los entrenamientos con armas You sin querer le disparo a Honoka evadiendo de manera milimétrica el disparo en la cabeza, pero que para suerte de la peli naranja el chip implantado en su cabeza resulto dañado, aunque los altos mandos nunca se dieron cuenta. Lo que hizo que Honoka recobrara en parte su conciencia-

Alice-san… cuándo podremos regresar a una misión? -a pesar de todo, la mujer mantenía una relación cercana con ambas chicas quienes ahora estaban de pie frente a ella-

¿Después de su fracaso? -ambas desviaron la mirada- podría darles una misión, pero no sería como las otras… además, si cumplen con esta tarea podrán estar junto a las otras estudiantes de esta agencia- la mujer se relamió los labios de manera sensual provocando en ambas un sonrojo. Y así fue como aparte de los experimentos el abuso a ambas chicas provoco que ambas odiaran con toda su alma a Alice. Quien cuando por fin se aburrió de ellas las dejo junto a las otras estudiantes de la agencia, así como si nada. Lo que tanto esperaron por fin era posible, aun así, cuando la mujer las necesitara ellas debían ir o volverían a los experimentos-

Me siento sucia… -murmuro You dirigiéndose a la que sería su nueva habitación junto a Honoka quien últimamente se le veía asqueada hasta sin ánimos de continuar-

Me encantaría darme un tiro… -Honoka se recostó en su cama y al momento de tocar su cabeza noto algo extraño, por lo que le pidió a You que revisara que es lo que tenía, descubriendo la pequeña cicatriz que al momento de tocarla le provoco un dolor intenso a Honoka quien derramo algunas lágrimas- ¿que es eso?

Parece una cosa metálica… creo que esto te dolerá, pero sé que puedes aguantarlo -de su pantalón saco una navaja con la cual hizo un pequeño corte encontrándose con la sorpresa-… así es como podían controlarnos…

¿A que te refieres? -con cuidado guio a Honoka hasta el baño que compartían en la habitación y le con ayuda de otro espejo le enseño lo que tenía en su cabeza- debo quitarlo…

Podrías ser algo peligroso… ¡espera! -sin ningún cuidado Honoka se arrancó el objeto no sin provocarle un grito desgarrador, con fuerza lo lanzo al lavamanos- mierda estas sangrando mucho -rápidamente aplico primeros auxilios, estaban muy seguras de que si les informaban a los altos mandos sobre esto ellas volverían al subterráneo - Honoka… puedes revisar mi cabeza?

Intentare ver… aunque mi vista está un poco borrosa… -con cuidado tanteo hasta encontrar el mismo objeto, al igual que Honoka se arrancó esa cosa de su cabeza y detuvo la hemorragia, al cabo de un rato ambas estaban sentadas pensado en diferentes cosas y que harían con esos chip- ¿que es lo que haremos?... desearía largarme de aquí... pero estoy segura de que ellos nos encontraran

Sería mejor seguir actuando bajo sus órdenes y cuando tengamos ayuda, nos largamos de este lugar… aunque… -You observo sus manos un momento- desearía ver a mis padres…

You…-con cuidado Honoka acaricio el cabello de la chica quien comenzaba a sollozar levemente- ven aquí… -con cuidado ambas se abrazaron y así durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente donde comenzarían sus vidas como estudiantes normales, así fue como Honoka conoció a Umi y Maki quienes en un principio se negaron a charlar con ella, pero luego se dieron cuenta que ella tampoco estaba feliz en aquel lugar. Mientras tanto You había conocido a Kanan, Ruby y Dia esta última fue a quien vio You cuando escapo, por algún motivo desde que vio a esa chica no había podido dejar de pensar en ella-

-alrededor de dos años después You quien para ese entonces tenía 15 años tenía a su mando un grupo al igual que Honoka quien ya tenía a su mando a Maki, Umi, Nico y Rin, frente a muchos eran los mejores equipos que la agencia podía tener. Además, podían hacer misiones juntas y nunca había problemas. por lo que ambas habían ganado mucha fama frente a las chicas quienes se les acercaban para coquetearles y ser parte de sus equipos, aunque You podía mantener sus instintos en calma, Honoka por otra parte se divertía con cuanta chica se le acercara y así fue como por una estupidez ambas rompieron su amistad, Honoka se encargó de destruir su amistad… aunque fuera de manera inconsciente había cruzado la línea que ambas demarcaron y era no meterse con la persona a quien les gustaba. Uno noche tranquila en la agencia You había planeado confesarle sus sentimientos a Dia quien también se veía muy cercana a ella, pero cuando llego hasta la puerta de la Kurosawa mayor escucho un poco de jaleo, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta sin ser vista encontrándose con la peor escena frente a sus ojos, Honoka estaba con Dia besando completamente desnudas, You podía sentir como toda su sangre hervía así que con fuerza pateo la puerta alertando a ambas quienes dieron un brinco del susto- ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!

-sin mediar más palabras You se había aventado contra Honoka quien logró esquivar el golpe, pero ahora estaba desarmada y You tenía solo algo en mente- You cálmate!

¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! -con un rápido movimiento You envió al piso a la Honoka quien estaba sorprendida de la fuerza de su compañera, mientras tanto Dia estaba impactada de ver a sus amigas pelear de esa manera- ME TRAICIONASTE… -las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, incluso después de tantos abusos y sufrimientos nunca había sentido tanta impotencia como en ese momento-

You… lo siento… -ambas estaban observándose fijamente a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ambas, Honoka se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y había destruido la amistad que tenía con la chica, quien se levantó viendo de reojo a Dia quien palideció al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza-

Eres una zorra… -You observo a Dia quien había desviado la vista- yo te amo… y tú lo sabias, siempre lo supiste, maldita sea… -Honoka quien se había levantado y comenzaba a vestirse en total silencio observaba de reojo la escena- esta noche había planeado decirte algo muy importante para mí, pero veo que alguien se adelantó y me traiciono

You… por favor, yo no lo sabía -la mirada que en ese momento tenía la peli gris era de total odio, logrando que Honoka retrocediera unos pasos-

¿Hace cuánto que esto está pasando? -con los puños apretados observaba a Dia quien no se movía ni un centímetro- HACE CUANTO! ¡LES ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!

Es la primera y última vez -Dia desvió su mirada mientras se cubría con una sábana- realmente lo siento mucho

Largo, nos veremos en nuestro cuarto -Honoka solo asintió luego de estar completamente vestida salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, ahora You observaba fijamente a Dia- si sabias lo que sentía por ti… ¿porque lo hiciste?

Solo estábamos charlando y una cosa llevo a la otra… solo pensé que tú ya tenías a alguien y que solo yo me estaba haciendo ideas tontas de que me querías… lo siento mucho -las lágrimas en sus mejillas no se hicieron esperar, You sentía frustración y tristeza, si tan solo nunca hubiese escapado esa noche ella jamás hubiese visto a Dia y ahora no estaría sufriendo por la traición de esta, quien también se sentía culpable- yo… realmente estoy apenada

Eso ya no importa, mañana tenemos una misión, así que debes prepararte, nos veremos a las 500 horas en la sala principal -sin más se dio la vuelta y se encamino a su cuarto donde Honoka la estaba esperando- ¿que fue lo que te llevo a hacerlo? -pregunto un tanto más calmada, aunque se podía sentir la molestia en su voz-

No lo sé, cada día es peor, mis instintos cada vez que alguien se me acerca con otras intenciones… actuó solo por instinto… aunque estoy avergonzada de lo que acabas de ver… realmente lo siento -Honoka estaba en el piso con su cabeza tocando el suelo- cada vez que lo hago siento que mi cuerpo se alivia y me hace olvidar lo que esa mujer nos hizo… -dijo Honoka sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente-

Honoka, sabes porque me eligieron como tu compañera? -You tomo asiento en su cama, observando a Honoka quien levanto la vista y negó- Alice me conto en una de esas noches, cuando me mando a llamar para satisfacerla… ella me dijo que tú y yo tenemos la misma sangre y que por eso habíamos compatibilizado tan bien -Honoka tenía una mirada confundida- aun no entiendes? Llevamos la misma sangre, somos familia

Debes estar bromeando… no recuerdo jamás que mi madre hablara de algún pariente… solo se dedicaba a apalearme y dejarme semi consiente -You no podía imaginar que tan mal lo había pasado Honoka en su vida, pero ahora se hacía una idea. Aunque ella siempre fue amada por sus padres- jamás estuve con nadie que realmente me quisiera… solo la persona que me rescato de aquel lugar…

Shizu-san? -Honoka asintió levemente mientras se ponía de pie- pero no sabes de ella hace años

Algún día la encontrare y le daré las gracias por todo -lentamente la peli naranja se acercó a You quien se veía reacia a que esta se acercara- perdóname por favor…

No sé si pueda confiar en ti nuevamente… -You desvió la mirada, sabía que Honoka estaba sufriendo, pero ella también lo estaba-

Está bien, mañana me iré a otra habitación y no te volveré a molestar -desde ese momento You y Honoka perdieron todo contacto, hasta que después de un tiempo se enteró que había logrado persuadir a Eri y Nozomi de ser parte de su equipo al igual que a Hanayo y Kotori quienes lograron crear uno de los mejores equipos y ahora le habían arrebatado una de las misiones más importantes para ella, eso incremento su molestia por Honoka quien cada día se hacía más fuerte, le hacía sentir inferior a la que una vez fue su amiga-

 **Época actual**

Han pasado años Almirante Watanabe -habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Honoka y Maki habían llegado junto a Riko y Chika, mientras tanto Eri y Arisa estaban a horas de llegar- sigues igual de seria…

Los años no pasan en vano Kousaka -Honoka sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero no desvió la mirada de la mujer- no me veas así, todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor es solo tu culpa

Puede que tengas razón… pero tampoco es que tú seas una santa, ¿acaso olvidaste como murió Alice en nuestras manos? -todas observaron a Honoka quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante- ayudadas por su propia hija…

¿Espera… estas diciendo que ustedes mataron a la anterior jefa? -todas en ese cuarto estaban impactadas por aquella revelación- ahora todo tiene sentido… pero porque no nos dijiste eso antes? -pregunto Umi atrayendo la atención de las presentes-

Tal como escuchas, Erena planeo acabar con su madre a cambio de que nos dejaran libres -dijo You con un tono siniestro- aunque solamente Aqours pudo salir de ese infierno. solo μ's quien para lastima de todo recibió la basura de la agencia

Al menos una parte de la agencia ya ha caído, solo nos falta Erena y es por eso por lo que he venido a pedir tu ayuda -se mantuvieron la mirada por unos cuantos segundos hasta que You se acercó a Honoka y le dio un golpe en el estómago-

Si te arrodillas y me ruegas por perdón, podría pensarlo -la peli naranja acariciaba su estómago mientras respiraba con dificultad-

Estúpida malcriada… -con fuerza Honoka le devolvió el golpe comenzando así una batalla de puños y patadas que acabo con ambas sangrando de la nariz y llena de magulladuras- madura, ya no eres una niña -con dificultad Honoka se puso de pie y contrataco a You pero esta la detuvo con una llave la cual envió a ambas al piso, logrando apretar el cuello de Honoka quien de apoco iba perdiendo la conciencia, pero con gran fuerza levanto a You logrando aventarla contra una pared donde esta dio un grito de dolor- hay muchas cosas en juego…

¿Quién crees que se desmaye primero? -murmuro Umi al lado de Kanan quien mantenía la calma incluso cuando su líder estaba siendo fuertemente golpeado-

Creo que será un empate -Riko y Maki asintieron observando como ambas se golpeaban con tal fuerza que incluso si ellas interferían se verían gravemente heridas- no quiero verme involucrada

Ni que lo digas… -todas esperaron a una distancia prudente hasta que en un momento acabo con ambas inconscientes por lo que fueron llevadas a una habitación donde les dieron primero auxilios y dejaron descansar-

 **PDV Umi**

No entiendo porque se odian tanto…-pude ver que Dia desvió su mirada, pero preferí dejarlo pasar- ¿Kanan podríamos charlar un momento?

Por supuesto, ¿que es lo que quieres saber? -algo me había estado molestando desde que llegue a este lugar-

Honoka y ella tienen una conexión algo así como un vinculo? -Kanan no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero solo asintió desviando su mirada hasta su líder quien seguía inconsciente-

A decir verdad, nosotras nos enteramos un año después de que ella y Honoka dejaran de ser usadas como experimentos, You se enteró de la mismísima fundadora de la agencia, que ella y Honoka eran primas, ambas fueron usadas en experimentos, ¿no sé si alguna vez escucharon sobre Alfa y Omega? -negué intentado recordar algo, pero nada venía a mi mente- bueno, ellas fueron las primeras en ser usadas en experimentos basados en control de personalidad para ser usadas como máquinas de matar

Ahora comprendo todo el odio que Honoka tenía contra la agencia… -observe a Maki quien apretaba sus puños- otra pregunta, ¿cómo lograron llegar tan lejos?

Contactos con algunas personas que nos ayudaron a desaparecer del mapa, la agencia nos dio por muertas, pero nunca se les fue informado al resto de la agencia, lo que quiero decir es que solo Erena lo sabía -apreté los puños-

gracias por la información, ahora solo deberíamos esperar a que el resto llegue y ponernos de acuerdo en el plan -la sonrisa de Kanan me hizo sentir un tanto aliviada-

¿Eso quiere decir que son primas? -murmuro Maki mientras marcaba un numero en su móvil- debo hablar con Hanayo lo antes posible, con permiso- y sin más se retiró rápidamente del lugar, que es lo que está sucediendo aquí-

Deberemos viajar a Japón, ¿no es así? -asentí a Riko quien se acercó a Yohane y le murmuro algo al oído por lo que pude ver algo tienen esas dos-

Entonces será mejor preparar nuestras cosas, así que cuando Eri y Arisa lleguen las pondremos al tanto y luego viajaremos de regreso a Japón -todas asentimos al plan de Kanan quien si se veía más como una líder…-

 **PDV Honoka**

-no tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo a transcurrido, siento como mi cuerpo está todo magullado por lo que lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome en una habitación completamente desconocida. Observe a mis alrededores buscando a alguna de las chicas, pero solo estaba You viéndome de mala gana- estás viva aun…

-sonreí levemente al ver su cara con unos cuantos moretones- lamentablemente para ti, aún sigo vivita y coleando -con dificultad me senté de aquel lugar, aunque fuera realmente cómodo- jamás pensé volver a verte la cara otra vez…

Lo siento… -murmuré sintiendo como la pena me invadía, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos intentando pensar las cosas, ver a You sana y salva me alegraba mucho- siempre he querido pedirte perdón, siempre ha sido toda mi culpa

Vamos, ya no eres una niña, sabes muy bien que eso ya es cosa del pasado -me sentía horrible al escuchar esas palabras- además somos familia, solo quedan Yukiho, tú y yo…

¿Como es que sabes sobre Yukiho? -desvié mi mirada hasta la suya quien sonrió con un poco de culpa- Y tu familia? -pregunté un tanto preocupada-

Sobre Yukiho… bueno digamos que por casualidad me encontré con cierta persona que sabía muchas cosas de ti -realmente no entendía a donde estaba yendo- está bien, fue Arisa, por casualidad nos encontramos en México y charlamos un rato

Esa rubia idiota… -murmure poniéndome de pie con mucho cuidado al igual que You quien se quejó un poco- You por favor ayúdanos… -con dificultad me incline frente a ella- sé que no lo merezco, pero realmente te necesito…

Eres realmente molesta… -el impacto de su mano en mi espalda me hizo levantarme de golpe- gracias

¿Gracias por que? -la mire directamente a los ojos-

Bueno… después de que nos separásemos… quede sola en ese cuarto y bueno… -podía ver como se sonrojaba gradualmente- un día estaba un poco frustrada y… bueno…-le costaba hablar y comenzaba a balbucear-

¿Te jalaste el ganso? -casi le salía humo de la cabeza- y que paso?

Dia me atrapo con las manos en la masa… -estaba tan sonrojada que se agacho y abrazo sus piernas- y una cosa llevo a la otra… y Dia... -eso fue lo último que escuche decir a You quien casi se desmaya de la vergüenza-

Eso es bueno -acaricie su cabello y luego de un rato entre charlas decidimos salir para hablar con el grupo completo debido a que Eri y Arisa ya habían llegado-

Bien Aqours y μ's unirán fuerzas y acabarán de una vez por todas a Erena y quien sea que le esté dando apoyo, eso incluye a Nikola Ayase uno de los traficantes de personas y armas más grandes de la unión soviética

Mi papito estará feliz de que le vayamos a romper las pelotas…-hablo con sarcasmo Arisa quien se llevó un golpe por parte de Eri-

Solo puedo decir que, no importa con quien nos enfrentemos, siempre estaremos juntas y si es contra mi padre, tienen todo mi apoyo -decía Eri con un poco de tristeza en su voz-

 **Hasta aquí el cap, en el próximo comenzaran a moverse las cosas :3 sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Shizu: como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme -3- muchos besos para ti**

 **Susy Cullen: la adorable seguidora nwn todo va a enloquecer pronto no te agüites**

 **LunaticoLuna: creo que eres nuevo nwn saludos para ti adorable ser. Bueno no consumo sustancias ilícitas xD solo sus buenos vasos de coca cola bien helada y esta todo ready**

 **NatsukiHernandez: me alegra saber que regresaras a leer, me alegra el dia**

 **Saludo especial a Sam quien me ayuda y me da consejos o3o un besote para ti**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un nuevo capítulo cofcofderellenocofcof bueno aclaraciones varias, últimamente he estado sin ideas para ninguno de mis fics y realmente me está frustrando esto. Otra cosa es que este capítulo ocurre un poco antes que el anterior (ya lo sé, debí haber hecho esto antes que el anterior, pero como que me di cuenta muy tarde y me salió esto). Otra cosa es que este capítulo tiene un poco de violencia, aunque no es mucha, pero aun así la contiene y otra cosa que debo aclarar, contiene FUTA x2 y un poco de incesto :3 no me maten**

-Antes de que You y Honoka se pelearan hubo un momento que cambiaría para siempre la vida de todas las personas en la agencia, esto solo pudo ser perpetrado por profesionales… un día como cualquier otro luego de ser llamadas por Alice para complacerla tanto Honoka como You estaban asqueadas por como las cosas se estaban desarrollando, cada vez que salían de aquel lugar ninguna mencionaba nada y caminaban hasta su habitación, pero esta vez al momento de abrir la puerta ambas se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al encontrar a una chica un poco mayor que ellas que estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, ambas sabían muy bien de quien se trataba, Toudou Erena estaba frente a ellas y no se veía para nada feliz- que es lo que hace aquí Erena-san? -pregunto educadamente You debido a que Honoka había puesto mala cara y antes de que pudiese hablar algo inapropiado decidió preguntar primero-

Entren y cierren la puerta -rápidamente accedieron a la petición de esta en completo silencio, mientras que Erena las seguía con la mirada- Kousaka y Watanabe necesito de su ayuda

¿Para qué sería eso? -pregunto Honoka mientras guardaba algo debajo de su cama, lo que atrajo la atención de la mayor-

Erena-san? -rápidamente atrajo la atención de esta quien suspiro un poco molesta-

Lo diré sin rodeos -Erena se puso recta alternando su mirada entre You y Honoka quien esta última se había sentado en su cama-quiero que me ayuden a acabar con Alice

Con acabar, te refieres a sacarla del mando -Erena sonrió divertida por primera vez desde que vieron a la mayor esta sonreía, siempre se le veía estoica y nada parecía alegrarla-

You… creo que se refiere a otra cosa -murmuro Honoka cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho- Erena-san quieres silenciarla

Exactamente Kousaka, y si me ayudan con esto, seré la nueva jefa de la agencia y ustedes podrán hacer y deshacer a su gusto, inclusive podrían salir a misiones fuera del país -la oferta se escuchaba muy tentativa, pero realmente valía la pena?, eso es lo que rondaba en la mente de ambas chicas, quienes ya estaban hartas del trato que recibían de la mujer quien cada vez que veía desganada a las menores las amenazaba con regresarlas al laboratorio- además dejaran de follarse a ese maldito vejestorio que tanto les asquea

-ambas se sorprendieron por aquello, ya que, suponía que nadie en la agencia a excepción de Alice y ellas sabían del trato que tenían- como es que lo sabes?

Prácticamente todos los altos mandos en este maldito lugar saben -ambas desviaron la mirada entre avergonzada y un tanto humilladas- si quieren limpiar sus nombres, ayúdenme a acabar con esa zorra y obtendrán todo lo que desean

-You estaba completamente atormentada por esto, debido a que si Dia se enterase de lo que ella estaba haciendo podría alejarse, al igual que todas las personas con quien estaba conviviendo- esto te costara una buena suma Erena -hablaba Honoka acercándose peligrosamente a la mayor quien ni se inmutaba ante la presencia de la peli naranja-

50 grandes para ambas, a eso le agregaremos sus beneficios -Honoka acerco su mano la cual fue estrechada por Erena a vista de You quien no podía creer el lio en que Honoka las había metido ahora. Una vez que Erena se fue dándole las indicaciones de como actuarían You prácticamente se aventó contra la peli naranja quien logro atraparla y enviarla contra la cama situándose encima de su compañera a quien le afirmo las manos-

Honoka suéltame -esta negó sonriendo divertida- por favor, te das cuenta lo grave de esto?

Por supuesto que tengo claro en lo que estoy metiéndonos, además tu y yo estamos hartas de esa maldita enferma, cada vez que me toca tengo ganas de suicidarme… ¿sabes lo que estoy haciendo para quitarme esa sensación? -la sonrisa de Honoka lentamente se desvanecía de su rostro dejando paso a una de tristeza y frustración- muchas chicas se acercan a nosotras… es divertido tontear con ellas, pero luego todos esos recuerdos donde esa mujer nos toca… You por favor

Sabes que no soy como tu… puede que estemos pasando por lo mismo, pero creo que deberías buscar otro método para quitarte esa sensación -Hablaba You completamente seria intentando liberar su agarre-

Sabes que no me agrada mucho leer, pero ya lo he hecho, incluso aprendí alemán para poder distraer mi cabeza -la peli naranja solo suspiro aburrida recargando su peso en su compañera quien libero el agarre en sus muñecas- You… solo quisiera vivir algún día normal en mi vida… pero ni siquiera cuando era una niña tuve una infancia buena, solo malos tratos e insultos de mi madre… luego el sobrevivir en la calle… casi me violan y luego… manchar mis manos con sangre… ningún niño merece vivir con eso… por favor ayúdame con esto y luego seremos libres… por favor

-lentamente You acariciaba el cabello de la peli naranja quien comenzaba a sollozar, provocando que ella también comenzara a sentir ganas de llorar- eres como mi hermana… no puedo decirte que no… -Honoka se aferró fuertemente a You quien solo dejo salir su tristeza junto a Honoka, ambas lloraron toda la noche-

-desde aquella noche habían pasado alrededor de una semana, donde ambas se prepararon mentalmente para lo que harían, esa misma noche Alice las había llamado, para satisfacer sus necesidades, así que antes de llegar al lugar, Erena las esperaba- está todo listo?

Solo quiero que esto acabe pronto -murmuro Honoka apretando sus puños- vamos You y en cuanto a usted… ¿qué es lo que hará? -pregunto la peli naranja observando a Erena quien se recargo en la pared

Muy pronto lo sabrán, ahora deben ir antes de que esa tipa comience a sospechar- ambas asintieron y no tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación de Alice quien estaba recostada en su cama relamiéndose los labios al ver a ambas chicas, por una parte, You sentía como su estómago se revolvía, pero debía intentar centrar su mente-

Han tardado bastante -la mujer se levantó acercándose a Honoka a quien sonrió divertida- estas de buen humor, me pregunto a que se deberá -lentamente Honoka fue llevaba hasta la cama donde tomo asiento dejándose desvestir por Alice- You-chan ven aquí

Alice-san -la menor se acercó a la mujer quien sin mucho cuidado la aventó a la cama para luego desnudarla al igual que Honoka quien no decía nada y solo estaba enfocada en no ser descubierta. Mientras tanto la mayor se había sentado en las caderas de You comenzando un vaivén logrando excitar a You quien la tomo por la cintura- vamos a disfrutar mucho este momento -decía con voz un tanto ronca You quien sonrió y vio de reojo a Honoka quien se puso detrás de la mujer quien sonrió complacida-

Esto será mucho mejor que antes… -Honoka tomo los brazos de Alice jalándola con un poco de fuerza para entrar por detrás, mientras You atacaba por delante escuchando los gritos de placer de esa desagradable mujer quien estaba gozando como nunca, pero en ningún momento vio entrar a Erena quien se posiciono por detrás de Honoka a quien le murmuro muy bajito que comenzara su plan-

Vamos perra sigue gritando así… -murmuro Honoka al mismo tiempo que You le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la mujer quien cayó al piso- You átala, iré a asegurar la puerta -dijo Honoka quien rápidamente bloqueo la puerta y luego acomodo su ropa para luego tomar a la mujer quien estaba completamente descolocada por lo sucedido, pero al momento de ver a su hija supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder- You vístete, nosotras ya hemos cumplido

Y han cumplido muy bien su parte del trato -sonrió Erena aventándole una mochila con instrumental médico y herramientas de todo tipo, lo que dejaba una duda en Honoka - ahora, si no es mucha la molestia, ¿les gustaría ayudarme a torturar a este pedazo de mierda?

Maldita seas Erena -al fin hablaba la mayor quien escupió en dirección a su propia hija quien solo sonrió de manera macabra- eres una bastarda igual a estas -esas palabras llegaron a Honoka tan fuerte como una patada, por lo que antes de que Erena o You pudiesen reaccionar Honoka se había aventado a la mujer comenzando a patearla en el estómago y la cara dejándola semi consiente seguía hablando- jajaja… sigues siendo el mismo pedazo de basura que recogió Shizu hace un par de años… la única diferencia es que ahora eres de propiedad de la agencia -antes de que Honoka volviese a arremeter fue detenida por You quien la abrazo con fuerza- y tu… solo eres una porquería que fue vendida a la agencia, tus padres te vendieron tan fácil a la agencia

¿A qué te refieres? -You se volteo observando a la mujer en el piso, la cual sangraba por la boca y la nariz- mis padres me aman

Watanabe, Kousaka tomen a esa porquería y atenla a esa silla -Erena decidió que era mejor acabar con esto pronto, por lo que amordazo a la mujer o ella también corría peligro si You se enteraba que sus padres realmente la habían vendido a la agencia-

Necesitaremos un extra por todo esto -dijo Honoka aun molesta por lo sucedido- y no quiero un NO por respuesta

Tendrás lo que quieras, pero ahora pásame la mochila -Honoka el entrego lo pedido- ¿alguna vez has estado en la sala de torturas? No me refiero al lugar donde estaban ustedes

¿Te refieres a donde llevan a los encargos de la agencia? -Erena asintió tomando un escalpelo y con mucho cuidado lo paso por el pecho de la mujer quien estaba gritando, pero al estar amordazada no se escuchaba más haya de unos gruñidos- planeas torturar a tu madre? -pregunto You un tanto molesta por lo que estaba presenciando-

Ya tienes la edad suficiente como aprender algo nuevo y no solo matar, además puede que un día lo necesites. Kousaka quieres hacer algo? -esta asintió mientras observaba con una sonrisa burlona a la mujer que le veía con odio-

Ahora estas a nuestra merced… no sabes cuánto desee este día… cuando al fin te haría pedazos -de la mochila saco un martillo con el cual le dio directamente en la pierna derecha a la mujer quien aunque grito intentando desesperadamente de soltarse pero solo logro caer al piso donde Erena apunto directamente a su brazo con un destornillador clavándolo con fuerza, a este punto tanto Erena como Honoka se divirtieron torturando de diferentes maneras a Alice quien antes de morir a duras penas se arrastró a los pies de You a quien vio con una mirada suplicante, pero antes de poder siquiera hacer algo mas You sonrió de manera siniestra puso su pie en la cara de la mujer y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento tomo el martillo que minutos antes usaba Honoka para comenzar a golpear el cráneo de la mujer quien ya estaba muerta dejando toda su ropa salpicada con la sangre de esa mujer-

…felicidades chicas, oficialmente son unas asesinas de la agencia -decía Erena terminando una llamada, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando llegaron aproximadamente 10 personas con trajes especiales y unas cuantas bolsas para limpiar el desorden- pueden retirarse, sobre su paga, estaba en sus cuentas personales en aproximadamente 2 días mientras termino de tomar el control de toda la agencia

-ninguna dijo nada y se retiraron a su habitación, la cual se aseguraron de cerrar y donde You se veía más devastada que Honoka quien se recostó en su cama no sin antes quitarse toda la ropa incluso su ropa interior a lo que You imito la acción, aunque esta se acostó al lado de Honoka quien la abrazo con fuerza- nos hemos librado de esa maldita mujer… pero porque siento que he hecho algo horrible…

Le arrebatamos la vida a una mujer que, aunque fuera una perra… nos cuidó y nos dio un lugar… -ambas se vieron fijamente, ambas sabían que esto no sería bueno y las seguiría por el resto de sus vidas- nos cegamos por la venganza…

Honoka… -ya llevaban un rato abrazadas hasta que Honoka se acomodó encima de You sentándose en su cadera, aunque ninguna sentía nada en esos momentos por lo que se quedaron mirando fijamente- eres muy importante... pero no creo que esto esté bien, Honoka sabes bien a quien tengo aquí -You llevo su mano en dirección de su corazón-

Kurosawa Dia -la menor asintió tomando la mano de Honoka quien solo recargo su cuerpo en ella sintiendo como de apoco el calor recorría todo su cuerpo- quiero olvidar a esa mujer… tú también lo quieres… pero aun así temes decirle a Dia…

Pero aun así… Honoka tu y yo no podemos -la mirada de esta se veía decaída y no negaría que su compañera estaba bastante bien, todo el tiempo de entrenamiento… un bien formado y esbelto cuerpo que varias habían deseado y que habían obtenido, aunque nunca se pasó por la mente de You tener a su compañera y amiga más cercana en estas condiciones-

You… -la voz de Honoka muy cerca de su oído saco de su trance a la chica quien podía sentir como esta se apegaba más a su cuerpo, el calor en la habitación había subido varios grados provocando que sus respiraciones fueran pesadas- hazme olvidar eso… por favor… te lo pido…

-la mente de You era un enredo en estos momentos y por sobre todo ella sabía algo muy importante y que si algún día Honoka se enteraba podría complicar las cosas, pero no fue hasta que sintió como la mayor se movía lentamente encima de su cuerpo que todo eso se iba perdiendo lentamente la cordura y la moral-… Honoka por favor… no continúes así… o no me podré controlar…

-lentamente comenzaba a estimular a la menor quien ya estaba mandando todo lo que era la cordura y la moral a la mierda y sin esperar más jalo a Honoka para besarla y rozar su miembro contra la parte femenina de la mayor quien gimió al sentir el roce- no se lo diré a nadie…

Me importa una mierda a quien se lo digas, ahora solo muévete y solo disfrutemos -por algún motivo cada vez que You se excitaba o estaba con su libido a tope era como si otra persona tomara el control de su cuerpo. Aun así, estaba plenamente consciente de sus actos y ahora tenía a Honoka debajo de su cuerpo rozando su miembro en la entrada de esta quien gemía excitada-

Se gentil -dijo con voz juguetona Honoka, pero al momento de sentir como You en su interior le provoco un gemido ronco jalando a la menor y besándola sintiendo como esta movía sus caderas con un poco de fuerza- ah… You~~ sigue…

No planeo detenerme-ambas volvían a besarse con pasión mientras Honoka la abrazaba por el cuello no queriendo soltarse, en ese momento ninguna quería separarse, la menor con su mano libre estimulaba el miembro de Honoka la cual sentía el doble de placer-

You no te detengas… ya casi! Aaah! -con fuerza Honoka mordió el labio de You quien se excito aún más al sentir ese dolor, ya ninguna recordaba por qué lo estaban haciendo y solo se estaban dejando llevar por el instinto y así estuvieron un rato hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo quedando exhaustas You salió lentamente de Honoka quien mordió levemente su labio al sentir esto y solo abrazo a You quien correspondió para quedar frente a frente- gracias…

Honoka… estas bien? -esta asintió apegando su frente en el pecho de la menor quien acaricio su cabello-

Estoy excelente… aunque jamás pensé que tu serias mi primera vez por esa parte… -murmuro esta quien lentamente olfateaba los pechos de su compañera quien solo le dejo hacer lo que quisiera-

Con lo libidinosa que ya no lo eras… no muerdas tan fuerte… -la peli naranja comenzaba a recorrer con su lengua los pechos de You quien levemente gemía, sintiendo como se comenzaba a excitar nuevamente-

Oye… quieres continuar o prefieres que me detenga… quiero decir… -la menor sabia a que se refería y solo tomo a Honoka del brazo y la acerco a apegando sus cuerpos- You…

Yo también deseo olvidar todo eso, sé que solo tu entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo. sé que si en algún momento nos llegáramos a separar, ambas guardaríamos el secreto de esta noche… -lentamente la mano de You bajaba por el abdomen de la peli naranja quien no apartaba la mirada de esta quien sonreía y se veía realmente decidida a esto, cuando tomo el miembro de Honoka y comenzó a acariciarlo con un poco de fuerza y acercarlo a su entrada- yo tome tu virginidad… yo te entrego la mía -ambas se besaron, al momento en que Honoka entro You derramo unas cuantas lagrimas asustando a esta quien se detuvo de inmediato-

You… no tienes que hacerlo si estás incomoda… no quiero hacerte daño -pero esta negó besando el mentón de la mayor quien aún estaba asustada- estás segura?

-antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más You dejo abajo a Honoka dejándola un poco desconcertada pero no pudo reprimir el gemido excitado al sentir como la chica apretaba su miembro- ahh~~ mmm no sigas preguntando… solo sigue -con cuidado esta comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo provocando un placer indescriptible en ambas, mientras Honoka marcaba un ritmo al tomar las caderas de la chica encima, esta acariciaba los pechos de la mayor quien dejaba escapar unos cuantos gruñidos al estar en esa posición tan excitante, podía ver el cuerpo de su compañero por completo y como el sudor cubría su cuerpo- hazlo más duro… no te detengas… aahh!

Sus deseos son ordenes -Honoka aplicando un poco de fuerza recostó a You sin salir de su interior comenzaba a embestir con fuerza lamiendo los pechos de la chica quien ya estaba casi gritando de placer, pero con sus manos cubrió su boca para no ser atrapadas en pleno acto- Eres hermosa You… -con fuerza la menor se abrazó al cuello de Honoka quien lamia con avidez los pechos de la chica quien estaba casi a punto de enloquecer por lo que Honoka aumento sus embestidas llegando ambas al orgasmo quedando al fin exhaustas, ambas se abrazaron intentando calmar su respiración se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que You lentamente iba cediendo al cansancio, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida se acercó un poco más a Honoka depositando un último beso y murmurando unas últimas palabras-

Esto se ira a nuestras tumbas… gracias por esto Honoka -sin más se durmió profundamente en los brazos de a mayor quien con cuidado tomo las cobijas y así se quedaron abrazadas hasta la mañana siguiente, donde ninguna diría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, después de todo solo fue un momento para olvidar esos horribles momentos, aunque muy en el fondo You sentía que algo le estaba ocultando Erena… realmente sus padres la han vendido a la agencia o solo fue para confundirla… después de todo sus padres la amaban… o no?-

 **Época actual, en Japón, Aqours y μ's están reunidas en la base que antiguamente usó μ's que por cosas del destino no había sido destruida y se mantenía bastante bien**

han pasado sus años desde la última vez que nos vimos -Nico saludaba cortésmente a las chicas de Aqours quienes correspondieron el saludo- casi 9 años? Quién lo diría

ni que lo digas Nico-senpai -decía Ruby quien sonreía amablemente, a pesar de las diferencias ninguna se veía molesta por la decisión que Honoka había tomado-

pero si tengo a mis 17 gatitas reunidas más Yukiho y Arisa que también son mis gatitas~~-de la nada aparecía Hayate acercándose directamente a Kanan quien antes de ser abrazada por esta se alejó entregándole a Riko en los brazos- has crecido tanto mi preciosura… espera -al momento de ver a la joven de bellos ojos ámbar quien se espantó un poco- mm Riko-chan estas crecidita…

vamos… no comiences con tus tonterías -Hanayo se veía un tanto seria y claramente se veía con ganas de golpear a Hayate- es hora de nuestro plan

que amargada eres -decía Hayate con un puchero, para luego sin más regresaba a su habitual seriedad y acercarse a Hanayo quien tenía un mapa de toda la zona que comprendía la base de Ayase-

es enorme… como planeas entrar en ese lugar? -You estaba de pie junto a Honoka quien estaba con sus brazos cruzados y veía atentamente el mapa- quiero decir, entrar por el frente es claramente una muerte segura, no planeo que ninguna de mi escuadrón muera

en eso tienes razón, creo que lo mejor sería buscar un punto de vulnerabilidad… aunque lo otro seria usar señuelos -decía Kanan marcando con un lápiz de color rojo ciertos puntos que claramente se veían vulnerables-

o podríamos ayudarlas a abrir una brecha -hablaba Arisa quien estaba sentada cerca de la ventana- después de todo soy su hija al igual que Eri quien creo que está pensando lo mismo

es bastante arriesgado, después de todo Ayase no es tan estúpido como para creer que te unirás a él así como así -todas vieron de reojo a Honoka quien estaba mirando fijamente a Eri a quien se le erizo la piel al ver esa mirada tan seria- después de todo "eres la deshonra del linaje de los Ayase" -más de alguna quería reírse por el tono de voz que uso Honoka ya que estaba imitando las palabras que uso Arisa cuando se reencontraron-

que perra… -murmuro Arisa- aunque bueno tampoco me podre negar a que esa idiota tiene razón, Eri nuestro padre no creo que este muy feliz de verte, aunque si hacemos lo siguiente podría funcionar

creo que esto no será muy bueno… -murmuro Hanayo observando a Arisa quien se acercó a su hermana y con un rápido movimiento la envió al piso y apunto con su arma lo que alerto a todas quienes le apuntaron directamente a la cabeza a la rubia- si haces algo estúpido su cerebro acabara en la pared y tu cuerpo en el piso

-con cuidado guardo su arma- solo estoy jugando -antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue tacleada por Umi quien luego de unos cuantos golpes dejo amarrada y amordazada a la chica quien intentaba liberarse-

Honoka… porque demonios tienes a una loca como esa aquí? -la mirada severa de You le hizo desviar la mirada a la peli naranja quien se preguntaba lo mismo-

Continuando con nuestra conversación, lo mejor sería entrar por los puntos ciegos de ese lugar los cuales para nuestra buena suerte son 4 lugares los cuales según el satélite no está muy protegido por personal, lo malo es que una de las entradas está bajo el lago y ese lago está congelado en esta época -Eri se había acercado al resto ignorando por completo a su hermana-

Según recuerdo esa entrada da a una de las bóvedas de municiones… podría ser una de las mejores entradas -apunto Eri con un marcador el camino desde el lago hasta la bóveda del bunker- aunque para salir de ese lugar es recomendable abrirla desde afuera

Entonces dos grupos deberán avanzar hasta la bóveda, uno desde dentro y el otro por fuera… así al menos tendremos armas -Honoka dijo observando a Eri y luego a Hayate quienes asintieron- no es una mala idea, aunque ahora deberíamos pensar en quienes serán las que se meterán al lago…

Kanan y yo podemos ir -decía You observando de reojo a Kanan quien asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna- así que necesitaremos a dos personas mas

Maki, Nico y yo las acompañaremos -dijo Eri y siendo apoyada por ambas quienes solo asintieron- además soy la única que conoce la ubicación exacta de la entrada. El equipo que va por dentro debe llevar a Arisa quien sabe la ubicación de esta bóveda

Iré con ella, además así no cometerá alguna estupidez -rápidamente Hanayo hablo viendo de mala gana a la rubia atada y amordazada- le daré un disparo en la frente si lo intenta

Entonces iré con ustedes junto a Chika y Yohane -decía Honoka quien suspiro un poco cansada, acababa de recordar que debía hablar seriamente con Chika sobre su hermana-

Entonces Ruby, Rin, Nozomi y Yukiho irán en otro grupo y deberán acabar con las defensas del sector norte y destruir cualquier tipo de vehículo con el que podrían escapar -Hayate comenzaba a dar las ordenes-

Mientras tanto Dia, Umi, Hanamaru y Riko deberán entrar por el sector oeste y acabar con los tiradores y quienes estén en cerca de esas zonas, deberán repeler los ataques junto al equipo del norte. Honoka y compañía serán el equipo sur, You y su grupo serán el equipo del este. El resto de mis hombres esperara la señal y entraran a atacar con todo -todas asintieron, pero You observo de reojo a Hayate quien se había percatado que faltaba una chica- Watanabe… solo tú decides si Ohara vive o muere

-a esto solo You pudo asentir- eso lo sabemos… todas en nuestro equipo sabemos que si ella realmente lo hizo con la intención de perjudicarnos… su vida será arrebatada por cualquiera de nuestro equipo… solo quiero que μ's no intervenga en esto

No te preocupes, no intervendremos a menos que sea muy necesario -dijo Honoka dirigiendo su mirada a Chika quien se tensó notoriamente- ¿Takami, podemos charlar un momento? Debo decirte algo muy importante

¿Eh? -la peli naranja de ojos rojos asintió y siguió a Honoka quien ya iba en dirección a la puerta dejando a algunas un tanto preocupadas, pero una vez que salieron Dia rompió el silencio-

¿Qué está sucediendo? -Hanayo desvió su mirada y Hayate solo pudo suspirar de manera incomoda- solo con ver sus miradas puedo saber que es algo malo

Honoka asesino a la hermana mayor de Chika después de que la agencia tomara parte de Japón, al parecer Mito actuó por iniciativa propia contra nosotras e intento asesinarme junto a Honoka, pero por defenderme la asesino -decía Nico quien recordaba ese momento en aquella sala del laboratorio- ella estaba apoyando los experimentos en la agencia… -el silencio incomodo una vez más reinaba-

 **PDV Honoka**

-me sentía un tanto incomoda con lo que quería hablar con Takami debido a que durante el viaje charlamos bastante… se ve una chica amistosa, pero no sé qué pensar cuando le cuente sobre su hermana- Honoka-san, que es lo que querías charlar? -no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta la azotea donde teníamos una vista perfecta de un bello lago-

Veras, es algo un tanto complicado -me senté en el piso intentando calmar un poco mi ansia, así que encendí un cigarrillo-

¿Qué tan malo podría ser? -ni te lo imaginas mujer… - aunque creo saber un poco por donde va la cosa… es sobre Mito no es así?

Si… ella era parte del grupo de Erena y movía parte de los grupos quienes masacraron a unos cuantos miles dentro de los laboratorios de la agencia… -podía ver como su cara se iba cambiando a una de confusión y luego a molestia- sé que es tu hermana… pero sus crímenes eran imperdonables… así que yo… la asesine

…-su mirada estaba oculta por su flequillo y podía escuchar su respiración un poco pesada- no puedo negar que quería a mi hermana… pero después de que la agencia comenzó a utilizarla en unas misiones un tanto extrañas, y ano era la misma persona… -con cuidado me quito el cigarrillo y dio unas cuantas caladas, para luego dejar salir el humo lentamente- Honoka-san, tu no asesinaste a mi hermana… la agencia se encargó de eso mucho antes

…pensé que me odiarías por eso… -suspiré un tanto aliviada hasta que sentí como recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro-

No te preocupes, era algo inevitable- murmuro cerrando sus ojos y terminando el cigarrillo- ahora solo debemos centrarnos en acabar con todo eso y luego celebrar que al fin estamos todas reunidas como lo deseaba You-chan y tú -acaricie su cabello mientras sonreía- además el aniversario de Dia y You será pronto

…-creo que escuche mal… ¿aniversario? De qué habla- ¿a qué te refieres?

Ups... bueno creo que hable de más… -ahora intentaba cambiarme el tema… pero no escapara tan fácil, antes de que pudiera solo pensar en levantarse la tome por la cintura-

Cariño vas a hablar o te hare cosas muy malas -susurre muy cerca de su oído- habla porque estoy segura de que ninguna más lo hará

…Honoka-san no hagas eso… o Maki podría enojarse -sabía muy bien que se enojaría de todas maneras, pero ahora debía saber que estaba pasando-

Te lameré el cuello si no hablas -lentamente me acerque a su cuello sonriendo divertida al ver como estaba de sonrojada-

¡Está bien! You-chan y Dia celebran su aniversario de bodas -y sin más le mordí el cuello para luego dejarla libre- eres mala…

Y eso que no te metí nada -sonreí y luego me puse de pie- así que están casadas… no sé porque no me sorprende

You-chan siempre ha sido más tranquila que tú y eso la mitad el mundo lo sabe -vi de reojo a Chika quien se estaba sobando el cuello-

Aunque me alegro de que cumpliera parte de sus metas -suspire recordando algunas cosas de mis años viviendo con You y sus ocurrencias… aunque siempre era yo quien la metía en problemas- bueno Chika ha sido un placer charlar contigo… creo que me he sacado un peso de encima

No te preocupes, es agradable hablar contigo -ambas sonreímos y regresamos al llegar donde ya no estaba nadie, solo Arisa quien seguía amordazada, así que solo me quedo liberarla y darle una advertencia, que al parecer lo tomo bastante bien-

Por cierto, Chika -mientras caminábamos en dirección a la cocina me acerque a su oído- Maki es una fiera en la cama… -como sospechaba si lo había echo con Maki porque la pobre se puso tan roja que pensé que estaba a punto de explotar- ajajajaja lo siento

 **Hasta aquí babys -w- pues que puedo decir esto salió raro, pero ya regresare a la historia principal, estos dos capítulos fueron como para darles una perspectiva de cómo ocurrieron algunos acontecimientos y el porqué de estos :3 aunque esa escena suculenta entre Honoka y You fue solo por cosas que ni yo imagine que saldrían ajajaj**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Shizu Ichigo: ajajajaj sin ti y mi escla…digo y sin Sam creo que no hubiese salido bien este capítulo y lamento si no metí el YouDia que prometí ajajaj**

 **Guest (o creo que es LunaticoLuna): me alegra saber que te agrada esto además lo de primas -w- pues solo lo hice porque me parecía divertido ver como reaccionaban**

 **Little Demons Squad: mi queridísimo ser extra dimensional, como le dije a Shizu, sin ti este cap no hubiese salido como pensé nwn besitos**

 **WhiteDarknes: hello :3 lamento si no es tsubahono pero como que a mí no me va ese ship X3 me alegra saber que te agradan las parejas en este fic**


	18. Especial San Valentin

**Especial de San Valentin DiaYou**

-estaba a poco de llegar a mi cuarto, en el cual estaría Dia esperándome… según me dijo Honoka cuando me asigno el lugar, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar y en un principio pensé que sería alguna de mis compañeras, pero era un numero oculto así que antes de contestar observe a mis alrededores para observar que nadie estaba cerca y entré a mi cuarto, una vez dentro conteste la llamada- Watanabe... al fin contestas -una voz claramente modificada se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea-

¿Quién eres y como sabes quién soy? -rápidamente pregunte solo recibiendo una risa irónica- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Eres tan predecible como Kurosawa nos advirtió -cada bello de mi cuerpo se crispo con solo escuchar el apellido de mi esposa- creo que nos entenderemos muy bien, You

Que es lo que quieres, habla de una maldita vez- de los nervios comencé a caminar por todo el cuarto, el cual solo tenía una cama grande, un armario y un cuarto de baño-

Quiero que busques bajo tu cama -hice caso, aunque con un poco de desconfianza observe debajo- toma la caja que está ahí y saca su contenido -seguí cada paso que me decía aquella extraña voz-

-por unos momentos me sorprendí de observar una nota y corbata... me recuerda a cierto libro...- ¿estás? -por inercia le hablé al móvil del cual nuevamente se escuchó una voz-

Muy bien You-chan... quiero decir Watanabe -ahora sí que me estaba asustando, por unos segundos creí escuchar la voz de Ruby... dios estoy enloqueciendo... -en que estábamos... lee la nota en voz alta y luego te explicare sobre aquella corbata

Tengo a Dia oculta en un lugar que nunca encontraras... ¡PERO QUE MIERDA! -todo a mi alrededor comenzó a moverse de manera vertiginosa por lo que me senté en la cama- ¡donde mierda tienes a mi esposa!

Tu esposa se encuentra bien -la voz ahora se escuchaba sería, esto había dejado de ser un juego- ¿quieres escuchar un poco?

\- ¿a qué se refería con escuchar... no será... planean torturarla? - ¡estas enfermo! ¿Qué planeas!?

Deténganse aahhhh -apreté con fuerza el móvil... que estaban haciéndole a Dia...-

¡Suficiente idiotas! ¡Si algo le sucede a mi esposa! Voy a.…-pero la voz me callo de golpe-

¿Qué vas a hacer You? ¿Acaso matarnos? -apreté un poco la mandíbula- tu nunca has asesinado a nadie, no sé qué vio Dia en ti... supongo que lo que tienes entre las piernas es un buen motivo

Eso no es asunto tuyo -como demonios es que terminamos hablando de mis partes privadas...-

Esto me está aburriendo, ve al bote que se encuentra en el lago al sur de tu ubicación actual y sube a él, uno de mis secuaces se encuentra en ese lugar -antes de que pudiera colgar la voz sonó más inquietante que antes- no intentes matar a nadie -y sin más corto-

¿Quién demonios es ese? -murmure una vez que llegue al lugar indicado, donde había una persona vestida con un disfraz de pirata- aquí estoy...

Que bien que has llegado You Watanabe -intente reconocer la voz, pero nada llego a mi mente, creo que el saber que Dia se encontraba en peligro me mantenía más distraída… eso podía ser peligroso… pero es mi esposa maldición…- necesito que tengas esto

-otra estúpida nota y algo más... una máscara y unas esposas... creo que alguien sabe sobre mis gustos sobre esos estúpidos libros... sabía que no debía leerlos…- esto parece un mal chiste...

Ni que lo digas...-logre escuchar a la persona detrás de mí, pero nuevamente mi móvil comenzó a sonar, sabía que eran ellos-

Ya estoy aquí... qué demonios quieres ahora -pregunte un tanto fastidiada-

El tipo te llevara a la isla que se encuentra cerca, obtendrás nuevas pistas ahí -podría jurar que se escuchaban risas desde el otro lado de la línea-

-la llamada se cortó y el tipo a mi lado no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, alrededor de unos 15 minutos navegando en ese lago divise la isla, la cual se ve bastante pequeña- bájate, en la isla encontraras una mochila con equipo

Uy, qué amable -sin más me baje y comencé a seguir un rastro de... dios esto parece una broma de mal gusto, lo que marcaba el camino eran los libros y DVDS de las 50 sombras... muy pocas personas sabían de mis gustos por esos libros- quien quiera que sea deberá explicar muchas cosas

Pronto obtendrás respuestas -casi me da un infarto al encontrarme de frente con otro idiota disfrazado, este era un oso...- debes recordar tu misión

-rápidamente recordar que alguien muy mal de la cabeza tiene a mi esposa lo que me hizo perder la razón así que rápidamente intente atacar al tipo quien me envió con facilidad al piso- recuerda, sin atacar -decía con voz seria- si matas a alguien tu esposa podría pasarlo muy mal

Mierda... -el tipo dejo una mochila frente a mí y luego el maldito móvil comenzó a sonar así que rápidamente contesté- ¿más o menos cuanto debo sufrir para que seas feliz?

eres tan amargada, bueno tu esposa dice que no eres tan amargada en la cama -mi cara estaba casi brillante de la vergüenza- ok, esta será la última, dentro de la mochila encontraras un mapa, síguelo y encontraras algo muy interesante, solo deberás guiarte con tu instinto

¿Alguna cosa más? -suspire y luego observe al tipo disfrazado quien solo movió su cabeza-

El tipo frente a ti se va a ir y solo tú y ella quedaran en la isla -mordí mi labio- por cierto, no dejes que se enfríe mucho

¿A qué te refieres con eso? -pero sin más cortaron la llamada y cuando dirigí mi mirada al tipo este ya había desaparecido. Como sea solo suspire y comencé a seguir las pistas-

Siento que me muero... -ya había caminado alrededor de unas dos horas, mi ropa estaba echa un desastre y cuando ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas divise a lo lejos una cabaña con las luces encendidas, nunca en mi vida había corrido tan rápido- ¡Dia! ¿¡Estas ahí!? -caí al suelo varias veces, pero me levante-

Aquí estoy You -su hermosa voz... mi amada esposa está bien... todo iba en cámara lenta, abrí de golpe la puerta y pude divisar esos hermosos ojos esmeralda observarme con emoción, pero antes de poder acercarme alguien se acercó a mi... creo que fue un acto reflejo porque lance un golpe directo a su nariz, solo escuche el auch y el golpe seco al piso-

Oh mierda... le rompiste la nariz... -¿esa era la voz de Ruby? Ahora solo escuchaba un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos, comencé a observar a mis alrededores y todas nuestras amigas estaban en aquel lugar... a la persona que golpeé en la nariz era Honoka quien estaba inconsciente-

Bueno al menos no morirá... -escuchar a Eri hablar, y luego fui jalada por unos suaves y a la ves fuertes brazos-

No era lo que esperaba, pero Honoka quería preparar un aniversario inolvidable -los labios de mi amada Dia se posaron sobre los míos y no pude evitar corresponder tomándola por la cintura e ignorando al resto-

-luego de un incómodo momento todas decidieron retirarse y llevarse a Honoka quien claramente tenía la nariz rota- enserio amor... pensé que algún loco te tenia

Vamos You-chan sólo fue una broma por parte de Honoka y Ruby -debo decir que Ruby tiene un extraño sentido del humor… pero unirse a Honoka y planear un secuestro… es demasiado bizarro para mi cabeza. Así que como ya estábamos a solas... al fin pude observar aquella cabaña la cual tenía bastantes cosas, como un jacuzzi, una cama matrimonial, una enorme cocina y una gran sala... desde lejos se veía pequeña... es una maldita mansión, esto es obra de Honoka-

Quien diría que diría que esto acabaría así... -lo único que logra calmarme son los suaves abrazos de mi esposa- aun así... casi muero cuando escuche tu voz, pensé que te estaban torturando

Sobre eso... en ese momento Nozomi y Kanan comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas... - suspire en alivió al escuchar aquello... aunque luego recordé que Nozomi suele manosear al resto...-

Me alegro de que todo este superado, realmente no sabía que haría sin ti... eres la persona más importante en mi vida... te amo tanto Dia -lentamente comencé a besar su cuello y con un suave movimiento la deje sentada en mi regazo, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, nos conocíamos muy bien-

You-chan vamos a la cama... te necesito -con esas palabras solamente me encendí-

-al otro lado de la isla estaban todas las demás observando el espectáculo de Dia y You, todas con una sonrisa morbosa a excepción de Umi y Riko quienes decidieron regresar a la base principal- no sabía que mi hermana podía moverse de esa manera...

You-chan sí que tiene fuerza... aunque siento que he visto eso en otro lado... -murmuro Rin quien estaba comiendo palomitas junto a Ruby y Yohane- woouu

Creo que en esa película de mierda... creo que eran las 50 sombras... pero You se mueve mejor -decía Nozomi quien reía mientras le acomodaba mi nariz a Honoka quien ya parecía mapache-

Es un poco básico lo que están haciendo, zura -todas hasta Nozomi se sorprendió de escuchar a Hanamaru decir aquello mientras observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de sus compañeras- Yoshiko-chan sin una de esas cosas entre sus piernas se mueve mejor...

Creo que deje mi ropa lavando -antes de siquiera observar a Yohane está ya había desaparecido-

Es lo más corto que verán en este fic xD

Yo realmente no tengo palabras para decir lo triste que me siento, pero muchas cosas han sucedido y no tengo ideas suficientes para publicar cosas decentes aun asi amo el apoyo que me dan, aunque no esté tan activa


End file.
